


Мы свой, мы новый...

by Sulamen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Post-Season/Series 02, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 58,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Здесь не будет пафосных превозмоганий - буду простые превозмогания в рабочем порядке. Здесь не будет приключений - будут будни постройки новой жизни. И зомби - не самая большая проблема.Стая должна жить, а не просто выживать.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пока что чистый джен, но в будущем возможен Ститер. Но любовная линия никогда не станет главной или хотя бы сильно значимой.
> 
> В фанфике используется перевод песни из сериала "Теория Большого Взрыва".  
> На английском: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMSYv_Z4SI8  
> На русском: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLFfL1GMg18

            Что дела очень плохи, Стайлз понял сразу. Наверное, одним из первых в городе, если не самым первым. Всё дело в том, что у него была обширная сеть осведомителей. Ладно, ему просто нравилось их так называть. Осведомители. Или контакты. Люди по всей стране, а порой и за её пределами, которые знали о мире сверхъестественного, умели пользоваться компьютером и были готовы делиться толикой имеющейся у них информации. Стайлз сам делился, если мог, у них всё взаимно, как внезапная любовь. Трудно быть человеком в этом дерьме, а ещё труднее спастись неизвестно от чего. Помнится, несколько месяцев назад, наконец-то добравшись до кого-то сложным извилистым маршрутом ссылок во всемирной паутине, Стайлз был поражён, узнав, сколько их, несчастных, у которых из достоверных источников информации только нежелающее общаться физическое превосходство и загадочно-паршивый колдун с девизом «ни себе ни людям» (или всё-таки «во время пожара моя хата в селе с самого дальнего краю?»).  
            Эм… Как бы то ни было, их скромное сообщество незнакомых страдальцев за родину привыкло к существованию всякой бесовщины и не имело привычки неконструктивно делиться паникой. Поэтому, когда новостные ленты запестрели сообщениями о массовых случаях заражения неизвестной болезнью и о грандиозной мистификации… Когда их отдалённая часть мира доживала последние дни в блаженном заблуждении… В этот момент Стайлз уже знал, что зомби существуют. А раз так, то у него осталось очень мало времени.  
            Первым делом Стайлз сделал то, чего не позволял себе ни разу в жизни, даже когда в хлам разбил Роско и был вынужден три месяца копить на починку: он украл карточку отца. И спустил сколько смог на массовую закупку снаряжения по расширенному списку «на случай зомби-апокалипсиса», личную редакцию которого обязан иметь каждый уважающий себя гик. Например, в его списке обычную палатку, которая способна перекрыть обзор, но не спасёт ни от зомби, ни от холода, заменила плащ-палатка. А пункт о динамо-фонарике некогда навёл на мысль о динамо-зарядке. К тому же, список пополнялся с учётом дам. И насколько Стайлз был не в себе, отлично проиллюстрировал тот факт, что покраснеть по поводу покупки прокладок и презервативов он вспомнил лишь после посещения туристического магазина, когда прикидывал, запихнутся ли под пассажирское сидение три спасательных бутылки для воды, о существовании которых он не подозревал до самого магазина, или их придётся везти на коленях. Впрочем, о надувных фонарях на солнечных батареях он раньше тоже не слышал.  
            Не важно. Мысли не о том.  
            Генератор купить не выйдет. Стайлз его просто не упрёт, да и кормить такой неудобно. Огнестрела ему тоже не добыть, тут вся надежда на департамент шерифа и на запасы Арджентов, зато деревянных бейсбольных бит целая вязанка. (Прости, заслуженная алюминиевая подруга, но череп тобой пробить трудно, а на трещины и переломы трупам плевать.) Собрать каталоги магазинов и максимум географических карт и карт родного города, распечатать три копии гугл-карт штата с обозначениями, склеить множество листов, общей площадью в два раза больше пола комнаты Стайлза, скотчем, кое-как заламинировать утюгом. Пришлось подключить Дэнни, сам Стайлз не знал, как так сделать, чтобы сохранить значки всех закусочных, клиник и прочих заведений, хотя бы в виде цветных точек. Махилани сдался и выдал необходимое за сутки, пропустив школу, чисто от ужаса, охватившего его после десяти минут общения с маловменяемым Стайлзом.  
            Хорошо, что отец в первые два дня вообще не появлялся дома, иначе Стайлза ждало бы принудительное общение с миссис МакКолл.  
            Пришилось дважды дозаправляться и пять раз возвращаться домой, опустошая перегруженного Роско. Возможно, не стоило так грузиться прямо сейчас, но кто знает, когда можно будет начать обыскивать магазины в компании? И будет ли там ещё всё необходимое? В любом случае, с началом конца деньги – последнее, что может понадобиться хоть кому-то.  
            Трясти стаю Стайлз даже не пытался, по опыту знал, что до Дня Зед что-то говорить бесполезно, просто трата ценного времени.  
            Вдоль стены выстроились удлинители. Всю ночь Стайлз по часам проверял и менял заряженные аккумуляторы на пока ещё пустые.  
            Второй день он потратил на поиски убежища.  
            Не то чтобы он не думал об этом весь вчерашний день. Но он должен был не забыть ничего из списка, распечатка которого заняла пять листов мелким шрифтом, с пристрастием допросить продавцов, при этом не забыть огибать по пути возможные места нахождения шерифа, чтобы его не отправили в школу. Прикидки были, конечно, но как следует сесть и подумать он смог только сейчас.  
            С точки зрения попадания в зомби-апокалипсис, Бейкон Хиллз был далеко не худшим городом. Относительно маленький, со всех сторон окружённый лесами, ещё и с приличными погодными условиями. Будет ли где-то лучше? Очень вряд ли. А где будет, найдутся местные жители, и чужакам там могут быть очень не рады.  
            Не стоит забывать о времени. О том самом драгоценном, стремительно утекающем времени. Спастись надо не только самому с папой, у Стайлза есть стая, у стаи собственные семьи, а собрать всех разом в далёкое путешествие практически нереально, как и научиться охранять толпу гражданских. Стайлз не заблуждался, себя он тоже относил к гражданским, просто, ну, чуть более готовым к проблемам. У него даже есть бронежилет, спёртый при списании много лет назад, когда папа ещё не был шерифом. Сейчас Стайлз жалел, что пока не может спереть защиту для тренировки служебных собак.  
            Неважно! Не отклоняться!  
            Убежище. Это место должно быть в Бейкон Хиллз или в ближайших окрестностях. Иметь два-три входа, чтобы можно было удрать в случае чего, но ни в коем случае не больше, иначе охранять их будет просто адской работёнкой. Окна тоже считаются, даже не столько из-за зомби, сколько из-за возможных мародёров. Надо помнить, что всегда и везде опаснее всего именно люди.  
            Там должно быть много места. Стайлз попытался подсчитать: он, папа, Скотт, мама Скотта, Лидия, её мама, Айзек, Эллисон, её отец, Эрика… что у неё с родителями? Бойд, его родители с ещё тремя детьми, Дерек, Кора. Примерно два десятка человек «первой очереди», стая. Если получится – Дэнни с бабушкой, департамент шерифа с семьями и, ладно, чёрт с ними, Дитон и Питер. В этот момент Стайлза словно оглушило. Он всерьёз рассчитывает спасти маленькую группу людей. Выбирает, кого будет спасать, а кого нет. Кого забрать с собой, а кого оставить умирать мучительно смертью. Это… Это…  
            Это не то, о чём сейчас стоит думать! Иначе не спасёшь даже себя.  
            Ладно, тридцать человек, округлим на первое время, мало ли что, мало ли кто. Большое убежище, где могут жить, спать, срать (из песни слов не выкинешь, санитария важна не меньше еды, воды, оружия и лекарств) три десятка человек. Здоровое здание. Мысленно увеличиваем его за счёт мест типа кухни, лазарета и мастерской. Ещё больше увеличиваем за счёт склада, очень большого склада еды, воды, оружия, инструментов, гигиенической фигни и прочих предметов первой и второй необходимости. И книг, книги – это очень важно, особенно в условиях вероятного обрыва интернета. Стайлз бросил взгляд на две спортивные сумки, целиком забитые книгами по механике, электронике, садоводству, животноводству, готовке и прочим животрепещущим темам. Впрочем, эти коробки совершенно не мешали процессу перекачки на свежедобытый у того же Дэнни «до следующей недели» съёмный диск нескольких перспективных библиотек. Не забыть бы потом продублировать на второй. Всегда иметь резервную копию.  
            Аддерол помогал слабо. Хорошо, что Стайлз последние полгода пытался с него слезть, иначе мог бы вообще не подействовать. Не о том думаешь, Стилински!  
            Склад. Склады. Не всё можно хранить вместе, бензин рядом с книгами и рисом – плохое сочетание. И ещё больше места под стоянку для машин, потому что оставлять их на улице нельзя ни в коем случае. Рано или поздно либо придётся пробиваться к ним сквозь митинг зомби, либо в один прекрасный день их кто-нибудь угонит. А машины нужны. Самый минимум: лёгкая и быстрая (камаро) для разведки и тяжеловес (увы, не Роско) в качестве грузовика.  
            В идеале, конечно, хотелось бы собственное электричество и приличное водоснабжение, плюс места для огорода и загонов, но, во-первых, идеал есть идеал, а во-вторых, над этим можно поработать позже.  
            Лофт или даже всё здание, где живёт Дерек, не подойдёт. Да, там почти никого нет, но зато там множество окон на всех этажах, начиная с первого, это плохо с точки зрения защиты что от мёртвых, что от живых. Ветхие двери тоже минус, парковка на улице, открытая всем врагам, несколько зданий, натурально сросшихся стенами – это не убежище будет, а лабиринт. В таком затеряется стадо минотавров. Само здание в буквальном смысле разваливалось на глазах, чего стоит одна дыра в стене у Дерека. Никогда не угадаешь, где и в какой момент откроется новая «дверь». Тот факт, что подобное состояние дома само по себе может убить жильца внезапным кирпичом или наводнением, уже не так важен.  
            Подошло бы какое-нибудь отдельно стоящее многоквартирное жилое здание, но у всех у них, помимо всяких мелких, есть отдельный огромный минус: жильцы. Где-нибудь через месяц такой вариант можно было бы рассматривать, когда жильцов останется самый минимум или не останется вовсе, но убежище нужно сразу. А жаль, в многоквартирных домах обычно есть подземный гараж.  
            О!  
            Стайлз, ничего не стесняясь, полез в полицейский архив за планом многоэтажной автостоянки, в народе Колизей. Прекрасное расположение: на краю города, между пустырём, где регулярно проводятся ярмарки, и складами, работающими, а не как в районе Дерека. Походит на вкопанный в землю глухой бетонный цилиндр с тремя наземными и двумя подземными этажами, обёрнутый снаружи спиралью пандуса, по которому машинам полагается заезжать на свой этаж. Осью этому цилиндру служат лестница и лифтовая шахта, все въезды при желании перекрываются стальными подъёмными воротами, человеческих дверей всего три: две на первом этаже, для посетителей и задняя, и одна на крышу, с лестницы. Окна тоже только на первом этаже, как раз рядом с дверью для посетителей.  
            Изначально можно занять второй-третий этаж и устроить наблюдательные посты в верхней части галереи пандуса. Если не считать лифтовой шахты, то входа всего два: с лестницы и через ворота, заблокировать вполне реально. А самая красота, что весь этаж просматривается, ни один зомби не спрячется, ибо мозги только чужие, и те в зубах. Место совершенно не людное, а когда начнётся паника, народ побежит куда угодно, но сюда разве что за своей машиной, чтобы сбежать из города. Потом можно будет расширить сферу влияния на другие этажи, в первую очередь на первый, как на самый опасный что лишними входами, что наличием нескольких будок, то есть офисных помещений, пары туалетов и даже душа. Водоснабжение от города, значит, тоже придётся разбираться, когда оно перестанет работать, а вот канализация своя, отдельная, значит, не грозит ни в дерьме утонуть, ни с зомби внезапно повстречаться. Даже если это будут зомби-крысы.  
            Минус, причём заметный, состоял как раз в отсутствии окон. Как только прервётся энергоснабжение, придётся сидеть в темноте или при фонарях. А Стайлз купил всего три штуки кемпинговых фонарей. Впрочем, в здании есть генератор, пусть его и хватит ненадолго, и топлива жалко. Но эту проблему можно будет решить в свой черёд. Например, солнечными батареями, ветрогенератором… В идеале даже можно будет вновь запитать систему видеонаблюдения и сигнализацию.  
            Оторвав взгляд от монитора, Стайлз заметил, что постукивает пальцами по столешнице. Резко сжав кулак, закрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул. Потом взялся за мобильник и позвонил по указанному телефону.  
            Уже в процессе разговора Стайлз сменил вопросы с джипа на лёгкий грузовик. Девушка на том конце была вежлива и настолько скучно-профессиональна, что никак не отреагировала на явную нервозность собеседника и бредовость некоторых вопросов. Договорившись о предоплате за неделю постоя, Стайлз нажал отбой и потратил несколько секунд, уставившись на потухший экран. Вот на таких людях держится мир.  
            – Надеюсь, Вы выживете, мисс.  
            Следующий звонок был в службу аренды лёгких грузовиков. Это же не может быть сложнее, чем водить джип, верно? На фуру Стайлз только облизнулся, но благоразумно не стал связываться. Повезло только с третьей фирмой, две предыдущие на соглашались сдавать машину парню, не достигшему двадцати пяти лет, к тому же прямо сегодня. Грузовика, кстати, Стайлз решил брать два, в один, прикинул он, изучая захламившие весь подвал запасы, просто не влезет.  
            Осмотревшись на месте, Стайлз выбрал хендай с будкой, грузоподъёмностью в 3,5 тонны. Главным критерием для него стала именно эта усиленная будка с хорошими замками. Не разбираясь в машинах, тем более грузовых, иным критерием он мог бы выбрать только цвет. В нужной графе указал груз «переезд», хмурый дерганый клерк, явно думавший о чём-то своём, даже не стал присматриваться к водительскому удостоверению клиента (фальшивому, кстати говоря, безбожно вравшему насчёт года рождения владельца), как и придираться, что машины заберёт один и тот же человек в два приёма. А Стайлз, забив первый грузовик, сразу же на нём отправился к будущему убежищу, арендовать два места, желательно на верхнем этаже. После чего впервые в жизни заказал такси. Благо, наличка в карманах была.

* * *

            – Сын?!  
            Ну конечно. Отец должен был вернуться домой именно в тот момент, когда Стайлз нёс к грузовичку спинку своей разобранной кровати. Что?! Ну, увлёкся! Ну раз уж всё самое необходимое уже упаковал!  
            – Эээ, привет, пап!  
            Стайлз быстренько пристроил деревяшку к другим элементам конструктора «кровать».  
            Шериф, неспешно подойдя к открытым дверцам, заглянул внутрь, опознал стол из комнаты Стайлза, палас и ещё несколько приметных вещиц, скромно лежавших рядом с немаркированными ящиками.  
            – Сынок, – тепло, как у душевнобольного, поинтересовался старший Стилински у своего отпрыска, непривычно выглядевшего в кожаной куртке «а-ля Дерек Хейл», – ты натворил что-то настолько серьёзное, что решил внезапно сбежать в Мексику?  
            «Правду. Всегда говорить правду. Это дезориентирует собеседника», – вспомнился Стайлзу недавний совет одного из его осведомителей.  
            – Нет, пап, что ты! Если бы я устроил что-то, достойное побега в Мексику, я бы рассказал тебе, ты бы меня отмазал! И вообще, с чего ты взял?  
            Шериф скептически постучал пальцем по стойки несчастной кровати и скептически выгнул бровь.  
            – Эм…  
            – А если подробнее?  
            – Пап, – проникновенно отозвался Стайлз, что прекрасно сочеталось со стоящими дыбом волосами и маниакальным блеском глаз, под которыми уже проступали синяки. – Я всё объясню! Только в понедельник, можно? Клянусь ночевать сегодня дома!  
            Учитывая, что была ещё среда, заявление прозвучало многообещающе. Шериф с тяжёлым вздохом оторвал взгляд от явно задумавшего что-то не то сына и открыл ближайшую коробку. Полную коробку туристической туалетной бумаги. Соседняя коробка, немного большего размера, встретила яркими обёртками батончиков мюсли. Мистер Стилински аккуратно всё закрыл, зажал пальцами переносицу и ушёл в дом. Разбираться сейчас с упрямым ослом, в которого временами мутировал Стайлз, не было никаких сил. Сам же Стайлз отчётливо выдохнул, порадовавшись, что отец не добрался до упаковки в глубине машины. Вряд ли ящик водки так просто сошёл бы ему с рук.  
            Пока Ноа ужинал, по дому разносился топот носящегося туда-обратно сына. Потом вещи в его комнате, судя по всему, закончились, на подъездной дорожке взревел двигатель и всё стихло. И только переодеваясь ко сну, шериф понял, что его шкаф как-то странно пуст.  
            Вечером Стайлз, вернувшись в соответствии с обещанным отцу, вылез из комнаты и устроился на крыше под собственным окном. Карма, за папины нервы: возвращаться от паркинга пришлось своими силами. Мобильник всё-таки сел, а вернуться в Колизей и попросить вызвать такси не хватило соображения, перегруженного другими проблемами. Благо, сменявшийся охранник встретил его через десять минут и подвёз половину пути. Не так уж велик Бейкон Хиллз. В кармане постукивало кое-что, открученное у машин. Теперь они никуда не поедут, даже если кто-нибудь очень постарается их завести без ключей. Обидно было бы лишиться всего добытого просто потому, что именно сотрудник или кто-то из клиентов паркинга первым впал в мародёрский раж.  
            Покрывая свою новенькую кожанку уже третьим слоем влагозащитного спрея, младший Стилински созерцал городские огни по ту сторону реки. Два дня нервотрёпки его вымотали, он не спал уже больше суток. И дальше бы не спал, но первый этап подготовки завершён, и если немного не поспать, то дальше толку от сомнамбуличной тушки будет ровно ноль целых ноль десятых. При удаче, если выйдет не скатиться к отрицательным показателям. Отложив куртку и приступив к опрыскиванию берцев, Стайлз решил, что на сегодня это его последний подвиг. Завтра надо будет попробовать поговорить со стаей, начиная с Дерека. Всё-таки альфа. Нельзя вот так сразу про зомби, но новости, которые он весь день слушал по радио, явно стали склоняться в сторону паники. Дерек… Пусть беты хотя бы упакуют вещи первой необходимости. Хотя бы сумки с одеждой. А ещё стоит купить дополнительных канистр с бензином и проехаться по всем возможным маршрутам от паркинга до всюду, начиная с департамента шерифа и заканчивая домом самого хмурого в мире альфы. И перепроверить, не забыл ли он чего положить в «тревожный чемоданчик», осевший под сидением Роско. Бинты, бита, что там дальше по алфавиту?  
            Несмотря на сильную физическую, а особенно моральную усталость, уснуть Стайлз смог только через полтора часа. Ему снилось, что он не прав, что отец орёт на него за впустую растраченную карточку. Что в наказание он год питается только тем, что купил вчера. Что друзья высмеивают его за глупое паникёрство.  
            И во сне он был счастлив.  
            Утром, которое началось где-то часа через три, точно с рассветом за окном, Стайлз первым делом полез проверять почту на предмет писем от своих контактов. В ящике ждала ссылка на видеоролик с подписью «Лос-Анджелес, 19:47». Ролик длился всего полминуты и казался кадрами любительского ужастика. Пустынный переулок, две неестественно дёргающиеся фигуры, рвущие зубами валяющегося на земле человека, крики шёпотом, слепящие глаза женщины, обернувшийся к камере, рык сквозь клыки: «От них пахнет трупами, Вик!»  
            По спине потекли капли холодного пота. За последние два дня видеть что-то подобное уже приходилось, но на сей раз это был Лос-Анджелес. Три часа от Бейкон Хиллз на камаро со штрафами и почти шесть – на законопослушном Роско.  
            Стайлз не сумел заставить себя посмотреть ролик ещё раз. Вместо этого он сделал то, чего не делал никогда раньше. Он создал общую рассылку по контактам и написал:  
            _~Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински. Бейкон Хиллз, Калифорния. Выживите, народ.~_  
– Ненавижу деаноны.

* * *

            – Что?  
            В вопросе Дерека почти отсутствовали какие бы то ни было эмоции. То ли он привык к странностям Стайлза, то ли ему не нравилась его новая куртка.  
            Стилински огляделся. Н-да, он был прав сто раз: тут прятаться нельзя. Зачем Дереку дверь при такой дыре? А при всех этих сквозняках и ржавчине от простуды или заражения крови Хейла наверняка спасала лишь волчья регенерация. К куртке Стайлз только начал привыкать. Что? Вы пробовали прокусить кожаную куртку? То-то же. У зомби оборотнячьих клыков не отрастает. Кожанка в этом смысле не хуже бронежилета, к тому же защищает руки, а ещё карманы есть. Только надо привыкнуть в ней двигаться.  
            – Если с моим отцом случится что-то серьёзное, я хочу, чтобы ты его укусил, – терпеливо повторил Стайлз. – Я знаю, я знаю про риски, но если мой папа будет умирать, то какая нафиг разница, что конкретно его добьёт? Укус, это, знаешь ли, всё-таки шанс! Даже если укушенный считает, что лучше быть трупом, чем оборотнем, он всегда может потом застрелиться! С пулей в черепе даже вы, ребята, долго не протяните!  
            – Меня больше интересует, почему ты говоришь это именно сейчас.  
            – Ну, ты же смотришь новости?  
            – Какие новости?  
            – Чува-а-ак! Нельзя быть таким тёмным! Нельзя же вечно игнорировать мир, мир-то тебя игнорировать не будет, он упорен в своей цели достижения тебя любыми средствами. Тебе везёт, что у тебя есть Стайлз, он всё расскажет и покажет, как бы ты без меня жил? Глянь сюда!  
            В процессе словесного поноса Стайлз быстро вытащил из сумки свой ноутбук, нашёл необходимое и повернул монитором к Дереку.  
            Следующие полчаса ушли на просмотр новостных роликов за последнюю неделю.  
            – Вот это было четыре дня назад снято в Нью-Йорке, – пояснил Стайлз, запуская один из первых утёкших и не затёртых роликов.  
            – Стилински, даже если это правда, то где Нью-Йорк…  
            – А вот это вчера в Лос-Анджелесе.  
            Последний ролик, полученный сегодня утром, был единственным с оборотнем, и, наверное, именно поэтому наконец-то вызвал у Дерека нужную меру доверия.  
            – Вот. Я подумал, ты должен знать.  
            Стайлз устало нажал на глаза основаниями ладоней. Он смог поспать только часа три, этого явно было недостаточно. Даже кофе не выпил. Может, стоит притвориться, что слезаешь с кофе?  
            – Никто не знает, как эту заразу остановить. Сам понимаешь, когда докатится до Бейкон Хиллз, нам всем не поздоровится.  
            – Почему ты сразу не сказал? – прорычал Дерек.  
            – Ты псих?! Я вхожу и прямо с порога говорю тебе, что скоро наступит зомби-апокалипсис? Да ты бы меня вышвырнул, и слушать бы не стал!  
            – Мне надо собрать стаю.  
            – И что ты им скажешь? Идёт инфекция, давайте сядем в кружок и помедитируем на эту проблему?! Знаю я вас, волков позорных.  
            – Инфекция?  
            – Или заражённые, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Предлагаешь называть это зомби-вирусом? По сути верно, но настраивает на несерьёзный лад, типа как «давайте посмотрим по телеку ужастик», йу-ху!  
            – У тебя есть другое предложение?  
            – Да! Нам всем надо будет где-то пересидеть первое время. У меня есть… склад. Там можно продержаться. Еда, вода, крепкие стены, минимум дверей, хорошая вентиляция.  
            – У нашей семьи было хранилище. Там тоже можно продержаться.  
            – Круто! – Стайлз честно обрадовался. Больше, больше вариантов! – Запасы есть? Туда получится загнать машины? А тридцать человек там поселить?  
            – Сколько?!  
            – Дерек! У тебя есть беты! Ты представляешь, что с ними будет, если ты не возьмёшь с собой их семьи?  
            – Хранилище под школой.  
            – Хреново.  
            Читай, подземелье под лабиринтом. А в лабиринте гладкие полы, хлипкие двери и большие окна.  
            – Там большие двери и… недостаточно места. И я не уверен насчёт вентиляции.  
            – Короче, мой вариант. Колизей знаешь?  
            – Что?  
            – Блин, Дерек, ты вообще в этом городе живёшь?  
            Стайлз покинул лофт через сорок минут. Хейл обещал позаботиться, чтобы его беты собрали вещи. «Я им просто прикажу». Альфа, чтоб его! Стайлза бы кто так слушал…  
            Следующая остановка была у одного знакомого особняка. Взлетев на низкое крыльцо, парень позвонил. Стукнул дверным молотком. Снова позвонил. Наконец дверь открылась и на пороге появился хозяин дома.  
            – Стайлз? Что-то случилось? Почему ты не в школе? – настороженно спросил Кристофер, сканируя окрестности подозрительным взглядом.  
            – Здравствуйте, мистер Арджент, – выпалил Стайлз, нервно взъерошив волосы на затылке. – Вы мне стволов не одолжите? И патронов? Сколько не жалко. Знаю, у нас в прошлом были не лучшие отношения, но…  
            Мужчина ухватил его за плечо и почти втащил в дверной проём.  
            – Заходи.  
            Ввалившись в дом Арджентов, Стайлз понял, что осведомители есть не только у него. Бардак в гостиной, находившийся на стадии расширения в прихожую, откровенно демонстрировал, что тут как раз собирали вещи.  
            За спиной хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь.  
            – Вы тоже готовитесь? – широко улыбнулся Стайлз. В его душе вспыхнула надежда, что, возможно, у охотников есть какая-нибудь надёжная база. Такая, с высоким забором, смотровыми вышками и надёжными воротами, охраняющими пару-тройку квадратных миль внутреннего пространства. – Куда-то уезжаете?  
            – Стайлз! – послышалось с лестницы.  
            – Привет, Эллисон! Давно не виделись. Прямо с прошлой пятницы, ага?  
            – Ты не в школе? – с любопытством спросила девушка, спускаясь в прихожую.  
            «Да далась всем эта школа!»  
            – Мистер Стилински как раз интересовался нашими планами на будущее, – с чего-то перейдя на официальное обращение, сообщил ей отец.  
            – Ага. В смысле, да, интересовался. И патронами. Так вы куда-то конкретно?  
            – Папа считает, что нам нужно собраться, но я сама не понимаю, куда! Судя по упакованной палатке – в лес, а судя по количеству упакованных одеял – в зимний.  
            – Думаете, хорошая идея? – усомнился Стайлз.  
            – Стая тоже готовится? – одновременно спросил Крис.  
            Стилински подвис, не сразу решив, отвечать ему или ждать ответа на свой вопрос.  
            – А, да. Готовится. То есть, готовимся. То есть, как раз начали. Не хватает огнестрельного оружия. В леса нам нельзя, нас много. Родителей. И младших братьев-сестёр. Так что мы только начали. У вас лишнее оружие найдётся? Если вы собираетесь уходить только с Эллисон, то много пушек вы вдвоём всё равно не утащите, а нам пригодится. Мы тут подумали, что из города уезжать нет смысла, раз везде будет опасно. Лагерь в лесу ещё построить надо. И окружить забором. Автоматика есть? Дробовики точно не подойдут, с ними бегать трудно, заряжать часто, а главное, подряд не стреляется. Так у вас найдётся автоматика, которую не жалко?  
            – Стайлз, ты знаешь, что происходит? Папа мне ничего не объясняет! Запретил выходить без него из дома и велел паковать самое необходимое, как в дальний поход.  
            – Мой отец построил бункер, там есть оружие, рация, его легко защищать, но места совсем мало, – уточнил Крис.  
            – Блин, – расстроился подросток. Очередная надежда пошла прахом.  
            – Папа, Стайлз, мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит?!  
            Мужское население прихожей переглянулось и одновременно потянулось к своим ноутбукам.  
            Видеоролики у Арджента оказались тоже ничего себе, но судя по качеству съёмки, это были записи с видеокамер наружного наблюдения. Отчётливым и забористым вышел только один, когда неизвестные охотники умудрились поймать инфицированного, посадить в клетку и заснять на нормальную камеру.  
            – Но почему мы не пытаемся всех предупредить? – произнесла Эллисон.  
            Крис только поморщился, ничего не ответив.  
            – А как ты себе это представляешь? – развёл руками Стайлз. – Только серьёзно, без лозунгов. Встать на площади и кричать, что скоро мы все умрём, потому что грядут зомби? Разослать видео по интернету? Стукнуть правительству? Уверяю тебя, правительство в курсе, а такого вот контента на ютуб за последнюю неделю залили несколько сотен роликов. В новостях это назвали мистификацией и нагнетанием паники.  
            Эллисон открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но не издала ни звука. Она явно перебрала несколько вариантов, но критический взгляд на жизнь мешал ей озвучить возникающие предложения ввиду их бесперспективности.  
            – Я могу спасти тебя, – тихо сказал Крис дочери. Стайлз вдруг отчётливо увидел, что этот человек старше шерифа, и жизнь его потрепала ничуть не меньше. – И я буду тебя спасать. Стайлз, – старший Арджент поднялся с дивана и направился в сторону двери в подвал, – пойдём, подберём тебе «чего не жалко».  
            В Роско огнестрельное заносили, вытряхнув из коробок, только в чехлах и кобурах, для экономии пространства. Патронами охотник тоже поделился от души, выгребя оружейную до донышка. Сверху легли наборы по уходу за оружием, два меча и пять арбалетов с болтами, место в машине опять закончилось. Судя по всему, Крис решил ничего не оставлять в доме, что логично: съёмный дом не был оборудован толковыми тайниками, а кто и когда взломает местные двери, ещё большой вопрос. Многие знали, что тут жил торговец оружием. Было бы иронично однажды погибнуть от пули из собственных запасов, найденных неизвестными мародёрами.  
            На прощание Стайлз поделился с Арджентами планами обосноваться в Колизее.  
            – Почему ты мне об этом рассказываешь? – спросил Кристофер, придержав водительскую дверь джипа, не позволяя ей захлопнуться. – Там будет логово оборотней. Мы же всё-таки охотники. Между моей семьёй и твоей стаей плохая кровь.  
            – Вы не худший человек в мире, мистер Арджент, – тихо отозвался Стайлз, вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек. – Вы сделали много того, чего не стоило делать, но полной тварью так и не стали, хотя у вас были все шансы. – Стайлз повернул ключ зажигания. Верный друг завёлся со второй попытки. – Оборотни, охотники… Через месяц это не будет иметь никакого значения. Удачи. Я буду вас ждать.  
            Захлопнув дверь, голубой джип уехал, оглушив напоследок всех жителей элитного жилого района. Его передний бампер смотрел в сторону дома великолепной Лидии Мартин.

* * *

            Уже темнело. Стайлз как раз направлялся к ветеринарной клинике, надеясь, что Дитон ещё там, когда у него в нагрудном кармане запел мобильник. Не решаясь рисковать привлечь к себе внимание патрульного разговором за рулём, когда заднее сидение забито оружием, молодой человек припарковался на обочине, и только потом ответил на звонок.  
            – Да, папа, ты что-то хотел?  
            В трубке помолчали.  
            – Пап? – нервно позвал парень. – Папа, ты там?  
            – Стайлз, – наконец послышался напряжённо-усталый голос отца. – Ты не передумал насчёт побега в Мексику?  
            И Стайлз как-то разом понял, что всё. Началось.  
            – Вряд ли это имеет смысл, папа, – хрипло ответил он. – Что случилось?  
            – Нам передали сведения, по каналу ФБР. Неизвестная болезнь, вставшие трупы, заражение при личном контакте… В больших городах уже паника со всеми вытекающими. На многих дорогах заслоны, но ты сам понимаешь, сколько от них толку.  
            Они снова немного помолчали в трубку.  
            – Папа, – снова заговорил Стайлз. – Что ты будешь делать?  
            С того конца раздался тяжёлый вздох.  
            – Я шериф, сынок. А ты?  
            – Я спрячусь, за меня не волнуйся. Лучше позаботься о себе. У заместителей ведь есть семьи? Пока есть время…  
            – Может, тебе тоже стоит приехать в участок? Дома не безопасно. Хотя ты ведь не дома, я прав?  
            – Прав, конечно. Пап… если что. Я буду завтра в Колизее. Возможно, ещё Скотт, если сможет уговорить маму, и ещё кое-кто из моих друзей. Нас много, мы справимся, правда. А ты…  
            – Я не могу уйти, сын, – снова повторил шериф. – Но ты прав, хоть кого-то надо попытаться спрятать, пока не начались беспорядки. Колизей – хорошая идея, вряд ли там будет толпа.  
            – И…  
            – Стайлз, из нас двоих полицейский именно я, я знаю, что делать в… критических ситуациях. Мы прямо сейчас начнём рассылать сообщения и баррикадироваться. Если что, запомни: войти можно будет только через заднюю дверь, сам знаешь, передние двери закрываются решёткой только снаружи, а сзади огороженный пустырь, узкая металлическая дверь и всё это прекрасно просматривается и простреливается из верхних окон. Пэрриш уже едет в госпиталь с чрезвычайными полномочиями, будут проверять всех поступивших и поступающих больных…  
            – Вандализм с трупами? – перебил Стайлз.  
            – Обязательно, профилактическое обезглавливание всего неживого в морге, это есть в поступивших инструкциях. Чёрт, о чём я только говорю со своим несовершеннолетним сыном… – пожаловался мирозданию шериф, но тут же взял себя в руки. – У Пэрриша есть указания мобилизовать весь более-менее свободный персонал, включая отставников и пенсионеров, дружинников тоже подтянем, на затыкание лишних дыр и охрану, сам понимаешь, эвакуировать больных просто некуда, так что укрепляться будут на месте. Мелиссе я позвоню сам, о ней не беспокойся. Разрешаю тебе взять мой пистолет из домашнего сейфа, ты умеешь с ним обращаться. Не забудь патроны. Когда устроишься и если телефоны не будут работать… В общем, полицейскую частоту ты знаешь и без меня, – признал старший Стилински правду, на которую старательно закрывал глаза последние годы.  
            Они снова помолчали. Стайлз многое хотел сказать, но ему перехватило горло, он не мог даже толком вздохнуть. Но всё же заговорил:  
            – Когда… когда сможешь, приезжайте в Колизей, ладно? Мы будем вас ждать. Там много места, и обороняться проще…  
            – Я буду звонить, когда смогу, Мечислав.  
            Стайлз нажал отбой. Уронив голову на руль, он позволил себе ровно двадцать семь секунд тихой паники, после чего потянулся к зажиганию. У него ещё есть дела.  
            – Бейкон Хиллз – маленький городок. Кому мы нафиг сдались? – забормотал Стайлз, съезжая с обочины. – К нам ведь никто не станет сбегать, верно? О нас в большом мире вообще не знают! – Он очень надеялся, что события в городе ограничатся паникой. Не попрутся же мёртвые пешком через леса?  
            К Дитону сегодня явно не судьба. Чёрт, Стайлз надеялся, что у них будет ещё несколько дней.  
            Просвистев мимо ветеринарки и уже не заботясь о возможных проблемах с полицией, Стайлз поискал в телефоне номер Махилани.  
            – Привет, Дэнни, ты дома? Да, не был. Внезапный тест по химии? Клёво, я рад. Слушай, тут такое, ты не поверишь! Ага, реально не поверишь, поэтому я тебе даже говорить не буду, просто включи телевизор на местный канал. Хотя, можешь смотреть всё, что хочешь, экстренный выпуск всё равно покажут хоть поверх Нетфликса. В общем, когда посмотришь, звякни мне, договорились? Ну, до связи.  
            – Дерек, да, это я. Максимум через час по телевизору и радио пройдёт сообщение о заражении. Если ты, как я, хочешь успеть немного закупиться, то прямо сейчас сядешь за руль своей красотки и поедешь в Валмарт, надеюсь, ты знаешь, где это. У нас будет небольшая фора, прежде чем весь город сойдёт с ума. Ты в деле? Жду на парковке.  
            Супермаркет Валмарт, как и положено приличному большому супермаркету, располагался практически за чертой города. На данный момент до него было одинаково далеко что голубому джипу, что от трущоб Дерека.  
            На съезде к магазину за Стайлзом пристроилось нечто крупногабаритное, рядом с ним же потом и припарковавшееся. Из кабины со стороны водителя спрыгнул Дерек, с другой выпал Айзек, молча заценивший новую куртку и высокие берцы одноклассника.  
            «Уважаю», – подумал Стилински. Всё ещё не контейнер, но арендованные им грузовички влезли бы сюда дважды, если не трижды. На белой кабине (видимо, других не было) красовались серебристые буквы ISUZU. А вот будка была радикально чёрного цвета. Кто бы сомневался.  
            Подойдя к джипу, Дерек отчётливо принюхался, скривился, видимо, учуяв охотников, но ничего не сказал, и пока Стайлз здоровался с несколько дезориентированным Айзеком, альфа успел открыть двери своего транспорта и начал споро перетаскивать содержимое джипа вглубь кузова, где тревожно виднелось нечто, смахивающее во мраке на большие канистры. Предусмотрительно. Нечего оставлять огнестрельное богатство в пределах видимости. Когда Роско избавился от груза, Стайлз на всякий случай перегнал его так, чтобы заблокировать выезд Хейлову монстру. Просто так, на случай, если кто позарится на грузовик. Вопиющее нарушение правил парковки, но все желающие пожаловаться могут идти лесом.  
            В магазине Стайлз взял тележку. Оборотни по две. Решив не отвлекаться на шутки о занятых руках, Стилински резко рванул в сторону взывавшего к нему отдела, не обращая внимания, следуют за ним оборотни или нет. Впрочем, они последовали.  
            – Серьёзно? – вслух удивился Лейхи, наблюдая, как его одностайник набивает тележку самыми большими из доступных мешками соли.  
            – В нашей ситуации, соль – невозобновляемый ресурс! – наставительно указал Стайлз, не прекращая физических упражнений. – Где ты её потом найдёшь? Соль, между прочим, не только очень сыпучая, что делает её уязвимой в толкающейся толпе, она ещё и тяжёлая, зараза! Даже если выживет, не факт, что мы снова сможем приехать сюда за ней на грузовике.  
            Дерек только хмыкнул и, подвинув Стайлза, за минуту забил солью две тележки. Несчастные работницы транспортной отрасли натужно кряхтели и проседали под непредусмотренным весом.  
            – Туда и обратно, – лаконично приказал Дерек, сунув Айзеку в руки кредитку и ключи. Юный оборотень мгновенно испарился в сторону касс, лишь жалобно скрипнуло меж стеллажей, а альфа принялся заполнять следующие две тележки по тому же образцу, но теперь сахаром. Единственный в компании человек тем временем собирал по ту сторону стеллажа сухое молоко и сгущёнку, одновременно не забывая делился сведениями, где конкретно в магазине находятся мёд, рис, топлёное масло – продукты, которые при правильном подходе могут храниться вечно.  
            С возвращением многотележного паровозика Айзека, Стайлз, подбодренный полным карт-бланшем, отобрал парочку и тут же бросился куда-то в сторону отдела товаров для отдыха на природе.  
            – Только помните: никакой быстрорастворимой лапши и подобной дряни! – протараторил он через плечо, скрываясь в недрах магазина. – Не уверен, что мы сможем позволить себе лечение язвы желудка. И Айзек, самый долгоиграющий сок! Нам нужны витамины!  
            Дерек, уже набивавший очередную пару тележек баклагами с водой, не стал утруждать себя ответом. А вот Айзек отозвался, но его уже не услышали.  
            Стайлз же носился по несъедобным товарам. В частности, раз пошла такая пьянка, он приналёг на надувные матрасы, и площадью побольше, побольше! Кто знает, сколько человек будет на них спать? И насосы с ножным приводом. Независимость от электричества – трудно, но необходимо.  
            Мобильник завибрировал в тот момент, когда Стайлз, осчастливленный новой парой тележек («Тенты, Стайлз, серьёзно? Зачем?!» «Заткнись, ты мне, Лейхи, ещё спасибо скажешь!»), обыскивал полки в поисках нужного типа фильтров для воды. На дне тележки уже устроились тяжеленные банки с вареньем, которое без оборотней с грузовиком брать бы не рискнул, засыпанные сверху галетами, чуть ли не с горкой.  
            – Привет, Дэнни!  
            – Ты знал? – донеслось из динамика вместо ответного приветствия.  
            – Оповещение мирного населения входит в список действий департамента шерифа в случае возникновения опасности чрезвычайных ситуаций, я его наизусть выучил, так что, да, я знал, – ответил Стайлз, мигрируя в сторону круп, где собирался набить вторую тележку бобовыми, начиная с фасоли. Он никогда не понимал героев всяких фильмов, которые в условиях дефицита времени замирают на месте и треплются, когда совершенно без проблем можно трепаться и делать дело. Для того человечество и изобрело мобильные телефоны!  
            – Я не об этом, Стилински, и ты это знаешь! Так вот зачем тебе были те карты.  
            – Ага, я стараюсь планировать свою жизнь. А у тебя уже есть планы на ближайшее будущее?  
            Попавшиеся в поле зрения протеин и прочие добавки для спортсменов заставили Стайлза зависнуть на несколько секунд, но он тут же побежал дальше. Ни черта он в этом не понимал, так что и покушаться не стоило.  
            – Я сейчас прочёсываю сеть в поисках информации о безопасных местах. Есть сведения о трёх потенциально чистых зонах, но они все очень далеко, ближе к очагам первых вспышек. Учитывая, что эти убежища практически широко рекламируются, не думаю, что уже сейчас там есть свободные места.  
            – Или что в суматохе туда не проник хотя бы один инфицированный, – поддакнул Стайлз. – Или что отправившиеся туда переживут дорогу.  
            – Именно, я тоже об этом подумал. Моя бабушка… у неё и так мало шансов пережить такую дорогу, даже без дополнительных факторов риска.  
            Бабушка Малана, опекун и единственная близкая родственница Махилани. Стилински в последний момент прикусил язык и не произнёс вслух того, что они оба прекрасно понимали: даже если Дэнни сделает невозможное и довезёт бабушку на другой конец страны, её могут попросту не принять. Тех, кто там распоряжается, может не впечатлить, что она чудеснейшая женщина, для них она будет просто ветхой старухой, обузой, которую придётся кормить, на место которой можно бы взять кого-нибудь сильного, здорового, а главное, полезного.  
            – С инетом что-то странное, – тяжело продолжил Дэнни. – Такое ощущение, что отключаются хосты. Хотя… это ведь логично, да? Ты знаешь, что военные разбомбили Оттаву?  
            – Это же в Канаде! – ахнул Стайлз.  
            – Похоже, наших это уже не трогает. Стилински… ты что-то задумал, я правильно понял?  
            – Мы предполагаем отсидеться в Колизее, когда до нас по-настоящему докатится. Я в Валмарте, тут настоящий ад. Махилани, ты сам всё знаешь, собирай вещи, сколько запихнётся в машину, и…  
            Из трубки послышался судорожный вздох.  
            – Дэнни? Дэнни, что?! Не молчи, чувак, ты меня пугаешь! Стайлза не надо пугать, у него нервы не в порядке, вероятны панические атаки и прочие срывы!  
            – Я… – Дэнни отчётливо прокашлялся. – Я тут взломал кое-что.  
            – Махилани, что ты нашёл?!  
            – Камеры в Вест Маунтин.  
            Вест Маунтин был ещё меньше Бейкон Хиллза, находился на самой границе округа Бейкон, через несколько городков, в направлении… Ох, блин, ближайшей военной базы.  
            – Они стреляли по людям, Стайлз! Колонна машин ехала по городу, к ним сбегались люди, а они всех расстреляли! Целые семьи, с маленькими детьми! Это было меньше часа назад!  
            Видимо, с сердцем у Стайлза случилось что-то совсем не то, потому что через несколько секунд рядом с ним возникли оба оборотня. Молодой человек вскинул руку, заставив их остановиться и замолчать.  
            – Дэнни. Дэнни, послушай меня. Дэнни! Сохрани записи. Поищи, куда ещё двинулись военные. И богом тебя заклинаю, затри все следы. Тебя не должны обнаружить, Дэнни, ты понимаешь? Хотя бы в ближайшие несколько дней. Дэнни… – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, беря эмоции под контроль. – Дэнни, извини. Но нам надо знать, куда ещё они направятся.  
            Только бы не к нам, только бы не к нам, беззвучно взмолился он, но его явно услышали и оборотни, и хакер по ту сторону разговора.  
            – Я понимаю, Стилински, я не дурак. Есть у меня тут одна программка распознавания лиц, если её переделать на другие условия… Короче, военные машины не пропущу.  
            – Дорожные видеокамеры?  
            – И на заправках, да. Слушай… если что, я тебе перезвоню, хорошо?  
            – Жду тебя, Махилани. Станет жарко – мотай, ладно? Машина есть?  
            – У бабушки есть.  
            – До связи, Дэнни.  
            Айзек с Дереком, переглянувшись, без слов захватили добычу единственного человека в своей компании, смотались до грузовика и снова вернулись с пустыми тележками, и вот тут начался настоящий бардак.  
            Больше оборотни со Стилински не расставались, за что тот был им невероятно благодарен. Такое впечатление, что всё население Бейкон Хиллз разом набилось в один магазин. Наверняка отец уже носился по сообщениям о дорожных авариях, а Мелисса сидела в приёмном зале, ожидая первых пострадавших. Останься Стайлз один, его бы наверняка не раз сбили с ног, а то и грабанули бы собранное. Вся троица уже не особо присматривалась, хватая с полок всё, что привлекало их внимание. Дерек и Айзек создавали живой заслон, пока Стайлз торопливо грузил тележку. Из муки Дерек волевым решением выбрал только пшеничную высшего сорта, и спорить с ним никто не стал, просто потому что никто из подростков в этом ничего не понимал. Крепкий алкоголь. Пакеты с сухофруктами, чаем, кофе, большие плитки самого качественного шоколада, сухари сметались на ходу. Оборотни точно не могли пройти мимо сырокопчёной колбасы, Стайлз рванул к сырам, но добыть нужное смог только волк, впрочем, у него и нюх, и физическая сила: Дерек просто перепрыгнул через прилавок и бросил найденное там на весы опешившему работнику. Набрали бы всё тележку, но именно с неповреждённой оболочкой, нефасованного, практически не было, что колбасы, что сыра. Потянувшийся за какой-то вакуумной упаковкой Айзек получил от Дерека сначала по рукам, потом подзатыльник. Арахисовое масло оказалось практически единственным продуктом, который брали в упаковках среднего, а не максимального размера.  
            На улицу тоже втроём. Загрузить, закрыть двери на замок, вновь нырнуть в живое море.  
            В следующий заход Айзек сразу встал в очередь в кассу: здраво рассудили, что это надолго, тем более что к нему можно будет прикатывать забитые тележки, он сможет отстоять их содержимое. А Стайлз с Дереком умчались в сторону более пустынных отделов, вроде бытовой химии и гигиены: в продуктовых отделах было уже никак не протолкнуться, во всяком случае, без крови. Стиральный порошок, резиновые перчатки, мыло, шампунь, прокладки, зубная паста. Стайлза некстати посетила мысль, а могут ли оборотни определить качество подобного товара на запах. Впрочем, волк тут, что возьмёт, то потом нюхать и будет. Жидкость для заправки зажигалок. Подросток тоскливо кинул взгляд в сторону отдела пластика, но решил не пытаться объять необъятное. Дерек нырнул в почти опустевший спортивный отдел, где нахватал спортивного нижнего белья. Логично, уж если кто и знает, какие трусы самые прочные и долговечные, так это оборотни. Стайлз нечто подобное купил позавчера в туристическом магазине, но трусы и носки лишними не бывают, тем более марки – выбора профессионала.  
            Всё долгохранимое к тому моменту с полок уже смели подчистую, даже с самых верхних, до которых в обычные дни дотягивались только погрузчики. Стилински так и предполагал, именно поэтому в первую очередь были забеги по съестным отделам. И пока оборотни в очередной заход всё же решились побиться за оставшиеся овощи, фрукты и прочее, что планировалось съесть в первую неделю, пока ещё существует такая возможность, Стайлз, подхватив свежекупленную спортивную сумку и очередную кредитку Дерека, рванул на второй этаж, в самый дорогой аптечный киоск комплекса, справедливо рассудив, что дотуда могли не добраться, громя большую аптеку внизу. Адвил и ибупрофен, всевозможные витамины, спиртовые салфетки, эластичные бинты, пластыри, перекись, спирт, маски, вроде бы ртутные градусники. Аддерол по стопке рецептов, выписанных некогда с помощью Мелиссы, потому что Стайлз постоянно забывал брать новые. Какой-то словно пыльным мешком оглушённый пожилой аптекарь отдал перевязочный и шовный материалы практически из-под полы. В сумку влезло не всё, пришлось добивать пакетами с медицинскими логотипами. Прикинув свою грузоподъёмность, Стайлз ссыпал в один из них несколько коробок питательных батончиков.  
            Магазин должен был закрыться ещё час назад, но кто бы ему позволил? Товар, который не опознавался сканером, замордованные кассиры пропускали без оплаты. Охрана титаническими усилиями, прорезавшимися матами и огнетушителями пресекала драки в головах очередей – на хвосты и вообще торговый зал их попросту не хватало. Несколько менеджеров проявили все задатки кризисных и героическим превозмоганием развели двери комплекса на «только вход» и «только выход», что уже само по себе явилось невероятным подвигом, достойным золотой статуи в полный рост. В общем, на первый этаж Стайлз спустился только после того, как созвонился с Дереком и убедился, что его ждут у эскалатора, было бы обидно потерять добытое в пользу каких-нибудь сходящих с ума от паники незнакомцев.  
            Снова оказавшись на стоянке, все трое оглядели более чем на половину пустующее нутро грузовика, заняли свои места и поехали к Колизею. Дорогу в город пришлось местами объезжать по обочине, многие машины уже не заморачивались и летели по встречке.  
            Загруженный думами как танкер работник в офисе парковки выдал карточку-пропуск и принял задаток, даже не обратив внимания на явно недопустимый для стоянки размер машины и джип сопровождения. Наверху перегрузили из меньшего в большее, попутно хорошенько поиграв в тетрис. Дерек и Айзек, проследив, как Стайлз пошуровал под тремя капотами (деталь от исузу перекочевала к альфе), разошлись по кабинам хендаев и выехали в город. Их ждали заранее оповещённые члены стаи и их семьи. Айзек в процессе перегрузки наконец-то сообразил, зачем нужны тенты, и явно задумал в случае свободного времени и места разобрать и притащить максимально возможное количество мебели.  
            Стайлз отправился домой. Стоило забрать из комнаты отца всё, что, опасаясь вопросов, не решился упаковать вчера. Первым делом запер все двери и окна, потом нырнул в сейф за пистолетом, который проверил и тут же сунул под ремень, разбросал коробки с патронами по разным карманам, и только потом схватил мусорный пакет и принялся пихать в него всё подряд, начиная с одежды и заканчивая металлической посудой.  
            Ближе к полуночи Стайлз вспомнил снова поставить ноутбук на зарядку. Мигнул огонёк сети, в почту упал тяжёлый пакет с неизвестного адреса. Открыв письмо, Стайлз моргнул: сведения об инфицированных, коротко, скудно, но по существу. Откуда у мистера Арджента его электронный адрес? А, да, Эллисон же. Полное содержимое письма, включая пяток видеофайлов, отправилось в память и на флэшку, а текст – на принтер, сразу в трёх экземплярах. Принтер оказался одной из немногих неупакованных вещей, именно потому, что Стайлз надеялся распечатать несколько руководств, не важно на какую тему. Стукнув себя по голове за дебилизм, подросток снова полез в электронные городские архивы, уже ничего не стесняясь и не стараясь действовать незаметно. Планы, схемы, коммуникации, вообще всё, что есть по Колизею – скомпоновать и на печать. Сто две страницы. Ладно, хорошо, что есть ещё две непочатые пачки бумаги и одна початая. Планы коммуникаций Колизея пришлось склеивать скотчем, жалея, что нельзя пойти в фотоателье и распечатать всё на нормальном широкоформатном принтере, как удалось сделать с картой округа, нелегально извлечённой из архивов отцовского департамента.  
            Пока принтер размеренно выплёвывал листы, Стайлз добивал мороженое, поливая его шоколадным соусом и взбитыми сливками – последнее, чем порадовал холодильник, как следует ограбленный за последние три дня. Вывозить трепетное съестное смысла не было, так что семья Стилински, причём без ведома старшего её члена, целенаправленно изничтожала самые скоропортящиеся продукты.  
            Склейка листов как раз подходила к концу, когда позвонила Эрика. Волчица передала приказ Дерека заехать за ней, а потом вместе отправляться к Бойду, помочь упаковать и забрать его большую, но безлошадную семью.  
            Эрика выглядела необычайно прилично для последних месяцев их знакомства. Никаких миниюбок типа «пояс»: кроссовки, свободные джинсы, только кожаная курточка осталась прежней.  
            Волчица тоже оценила внешний вид одноклассника, особенно наколенники поверх штанов. Вскинула брови, но тоже ничего не сказала.  
            Все такие тактичные. Воистину грядёт конец света. Ха-ха, смешно, м-мать.  
            Ну, по крайней мере, он не надел лакроссные перчатки. В основном потому, что в них невозможно стрелять.  
            Семья Бойда жила за рекой, в многоквартирном доме не самого благополучного района. И собирать там, по большому счёту, было не особо что. Основная проблема состояла в том, что этого «не особо что» было по-любому больше необходимого минимума, а бросать хоть что-то не хотелось никому. К тому же, так сложилось, что никто из них никогда не был в походах или долгих поездках, а потому никто процесса сборов себе толком не представлял. Вот и метались по дому родители, Вернон и трое младших, мешая друг другу и ни на птичий чих не приближаясь к цели. В результате Стайлз не выдержал и поинтересовался, есть ли в доме молоток и гвозди. Есть? Бойд, забейте окна, вырубите электричество и водопровод – и поехали отсюда! Кому ваша халупа сдалась? Вернётесь потом. Оборотень, по привычке молча выслушав, кивнул и пошёл к отцу, делиться мыслью. И с этого момента процесс сборов принял более реальные очертания. Стайлз ещё сунул Эрике в руки завалявшийся в Роско список, по которому три дня назад сам закупался. Пунктов там, конечно, многовато, но методом исключения… Сам же Стилински тем временем исчез на кухне: еду можно было паковать вообще всю, сегодня же и сожрут. В голове невольно забрезжила мысль.  
            К трём часам ночи позвонил Дерек и сообщил, что стоит у подъезда. Семейство Бойдов подхватилось и потащило вниз коробки и мусорные пакеты: в доме не нашлось нужного количества годных сумок. Небольшая кавалькада, распугивая нервных прохожих, выехала на Мэйн-стрит и там разделилась. Загруженное в грузовик семейство Бойдов Дерек повёз по Фоллс на север, в Колизей, а джип Стайлза затормозил у полицейского участка.  
            – Буду через пять минут, – сообщил Эрике Стайлз и рванул к заднему входу в здание. – Привет, мистер Ласкес! – помахал он рукой расположенному над дверью окошку второго этажа и постучался. Дверь почти сразу открылась.  
            Спустя где-то минут пятнадцать Стайлз, избавившись от пакета со сменной одеждой и ещё некоторыми мелочами отца, коробки с бутербродами (любезность Бойдов) и обеспокоенного шерифа, снова занял водительское сидение и в очередной раз направил джип к мосту Рузвельта, в сторону дома Рейес.  
            Эрика забеспокоилась ещё до того, как Стайлз припарковался на подъездной дорожке. Он уже схватился за ручку дверцы, как ему на плечо легла и немного излишне сильно сжалась рука пассажирки. Стилински непонимающе глянул на волчицу.  
            – Жди здесь, – напряжённо приказала она и, выскочив из машины, быстрым шагом направилась в дом.  
            Несколько секунд Стайлз непонимающе пялился ей вслед, но потом где-то на соседней улице что-то то ли бахнуло, то ли рухнуло, и он вспомнил, что сейчас не время считать ворон. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он наконец-то заметил наполовину открытый гараж дома семьи Рейес.  
            Эрика вернулась очень быстро, с явно заранее приготовленным туристическим рюкзаком, и лицо у неё было такое… Рот у Стайлза, собиравшегося выдать естественный вопрос, захлопнулся сам собой.  
            – Поехали, – забросив рюкзак назад, хрипло вымолвила девушка и отвернулась к окну.  
            – В Колизей?  
            – Да.  
            Взрыкнул мотор, Стайлз вывернул рулевое колесо и направился по знакомой дороге.  
            Город потихоньку, но откровенно сходил с ума. Кто-то бегал, кто-то пофигистично тянул косячок прямо на лужайке перед домом. Справа дрались, слева орали дабстеп высунутые в мансардное окно мощные колонки. На фоне происходящего бардака ломкое звенящее молчание в машине не мог заглушить даже мощный рёв древнего, много раз кривыми руками чиненого мотора Роско. Эрика делала вид, что смотрит в окно на зарево занимавшегося в районе набережной пожара, и Стайлз не собирался ей объяснять, что прекрасно видел в зеркале тёкшие по её щекам слёзы. Он только вроде бы за надом положил ладонь на рычаг переключения передач и как невзначай соприкасался локтями со своей одностайницей. И не отрывал взгляда от дороги, на которую то и дело выскакивали неадекватные личности. Таким неспешным, оправданно-осторожным ходом до Колизея им было минут тридцать. Если постараться, то даже сорок.  
            Машины миссис Рейес в гараже не было. Следов вторжения в дом – тоже. Стайлз не знал, каково это, когда предают родители. Что можно сказать девушке, мать которой уехала, бросив её на произвол судьбы?

* * *

            Официально первый инфицированный был замечен в 6:12 утра.  
            Впрочем, судя по форменной футболке одного из трёх мотелей Бейкон Хиллз, на самом деле он не был ни первым, ни единственным. Его жертвой стал живший на окраине мистер Купер, несмотря на всё происходящее привычно выгуливавший тем утром своего бигля Лаки. Несчастный человек не успел ничего понять, не успел хотя бы обернуться. Его верный пёс, превозмогая охвативший его панический ужас, отважно бросился на защиту хозяина и, несмотря на существенный урон, нанесённый заражённому собачьими клыками, был разорван в клочья и съеден.  
            Всё это видела в окно престарелая миссис Эрлс, уже три года как не переступавшая порог своего маленького домика. Она немедленно позвонила в полицию.  
            Инфицированный пошёл дальше и через десять минут наткнулся на подростков, увлечённо вскрывавших магазинчик компьютерных игр. В результате на месте остался один труп, а двое покусанных разбежались по домам. Они ещё не знали, что через пять часов умрут, восстанут и пойдут убивать свои семьи и всех, кто окажется рядом. Люди, несколько часов судорожно возводившие баррикады вокруг своего района, получат удар в спину.  
            Через пятнадцать минут после стычки у магазина видеоигр инфицированный работник мотеля был уложен выстрелом в голову из табельного оружия шерифа, но остановить процесс это уже не могло.

* * *

            Стайлз задумчиво пялился в потолок над своей кроватью. Потолок был очень высоко, чем вызывал в не до конца проснувшихся мозгах смутные сомнения. Приглушённый боковой свет наводил на мысль, что младший Стилински вновь забыл выключить компьютер перед сном. Опять же, если потолок незнаком, то и родного компьютера тут быть не должно. Логично? Логично.  
            Встряхнувшись, парень сел в постели и наконец осмотрелся.  
            Определённо, это была не комната в доме Стилински. Стайлз обнаружил себя на собственном матрасе, вот только кровать в этом закутке, огороженном плотной тканью, не наблюдалось, матрас лежал прямо на бетонном полу. Рядом, на раскладном туристическом стуле, нашлась знакомая одежда, из-под стула выглядывали берцы и родной ноутбук. Свет шёл откуда-то из-за пределов импровизированного помещения. Забившая голову вата стремительно таяла, превращаясь в недавние воспоминания.  
            Когда они с Эрикой доехали до Колизея, там уже обреталась вся стая, в том числе, как ни странно, миссис МакКолл. Вопреки опасениям Стайлза и Скотта, она сама вызвалась перебраться в убежище стаи, поскольку в госпитале персонала всё же хватало и одна медсестра погоды не делала, а тут не было никого, кто бы в случае необходимости смог оказать минимально квалифицированную помощь.  
            Эрика мгновенно была мобилизована на черновое законопачивание окон первого этажа, как самого уязвимого места. К тому моменту из персонала паркинга оставался только ночной охранник, мужик лет сорока, который благоразумно решил присоединиться к захвату здания. Сам же Стайлз, выгрузив из джипа рюкзак Эрики и свои коробки, оказался вроде как не у дел. Подумав, он залез в свой мобильник и отправил массовую рассылку по всем контактам без разбору, сообщая об убежище в Колизее. Наверное, стоило сначала спросить (поставить перед фактом) Дерека, но альфа где-то носился, руководя стихийным ремонтом, а сам Стилински, которого ввиду внезапного вынужденного безделья и присутствия стаи в безопасных окрестностях стало отпускать нервное напряжение последних дней, уже плохо соображал. Рассылка сообщения стала последним его сознательным действием. Присев на минутку у стены и трогательно обняв мягкий рюкзак, он отключился. Кто и когда его переместил и раздел, в памяти не отложилось.  
            Решив прояснить ситуацию, Стайлз, быстро одевшись, вышел из своего закутка и огляделся.  
            Паркинг существенно изменился. Вдоль стен, там, где отсутствовал прямой свет от потолочных светильников, выстроилось ещё несколько комнатушек вроде той, которую Стайлз только что покинул. Ближе к центру расположился стол в виде длинноногой П, явно составленный из нескольких, весь заваленный какими-то бумагами и парой ноутбуков. Стол окружали несколько письменных досок, и, помимо прочего, на них висели карты, вроде бы даже города и окрестностей. Компьютерный уголок, отдельный стол со станцией, по которой Стайлз раньше любил подслушивать полицейские переговоры, груды неопознанных вещей на полу… Жизнь явно не стояла на месте.  
            – Это же сколько я спал? – пробормотал парень.  
            – Зависит от того, когда ты уснул, дорогуша, – послышался сбоку смутно знакомый голос. – Сейчас половина десятого.  
            – Утра? – оборачиваясь, уточнил Стайлз.  
            – Вечера, – порушил его надежды высокий, коротко стриженый блондин лет тридцати на вид.  
            – Привет, – широко, но несколько нервно улыбнулся Стайлз. – Мы знакомы?  
            – О, Стайлз… Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, – мужчина обиженно надул губки и хлопнул бледными ресницами. В голове у Стилински плавно разгорелась лампочка понимания.  
            – Анжелина?! Извини, не узнал тебя без платья с блёстками.  
            – Шалун. Чмоки-чмоки! Но пока можно Эндрю. Не стоит нагнетать обстановку. Тут бродят та-акие брутальные мужчины… Мы же не хотим их спугнуть раньше времени, м?  
            Стайлз прикинул, кто из его знакомых входит в категорию брутальных мужчин, и от души пожелал трансвеститу удачи. Шоу обещало быть эпичным, ну или как минимум забавным.  
            – Стайлз!  
            – Лидия! – и парень рефлекторно потёр щеку, по которой… э-э… вчера? позавчера? получил от хрупкой девушки за то, что не рассказал ей всё на пару дней раньше. После Питера и оборотней она готова была дуть на воду, так что довод «не поверила бы» с ней не прокатывал. Уж Мартин поверила бы во что угодно, слишком свежи были для неё эти далеко не самые приятные воспоминания.  
            – Пока, дорогуша, – понимающе попрощался Эндрю и удалился в сторону лестницы.  
            – Ага, пока. Лидия, привет! Как ты тут? Как все? Как… как папа? И вообще, как де…  
            Нежная, но уверенная ладошка накрыла болтливый рот. Ах, Лидия. Великолепна, как всегда и при любых обстоятельствах, даже голой в лесу. Не то чтобы голая грязная Мартин с мусором в волосах была для Стайлза точкой отсчёта великолепия (или наоборот), но этот образ определённо навеки запечатлён в его памяти. По разным причинам. Но сейчас Лидия походила на стильную байкершу. Расстёгнутая длиннополая кожаная куртка с алым узором в виде стилизованных перьев; светло-розовая маечка; на ногах красовались кожаные же штаны с алыми вставками и сапожки на невысоком металлическом копытце, с металлической набойкой на остром мыске. Брутально и женственно одновременно, как ей это удаётся?  
            – По вопросу за раз, Стайлз. Ты меня понял?  
            Стайлз быстро заморгал, не решаясь сбросить ладошку, тем самым давая понять, что да, всё понял, готов следовать инструкциям.  
            – Где все? – спросил он в первую очередь.  
            – Все…объемлюще. Ладно. Я здесь, как ты видишь, – вскинула брови мисс Мартин и чуть развела руки, как бы уверяя в своей материальности. – Наши оборотни, включая Скотта, если именно он тебя особенно волнует, в данный момент заняты снаружи, закрывают щитами отдельные секции пандуса. Там потом собираются сделать наблюдательные пункты и огневые точки, если я правильно их поняла.  
            – Вау. И Скотт слушается Дерека?  
            – Куда он денется, – пренебрежительно отмахнулась Лидия. – Миссис МакКолл хорошенько промыла ему мозги насчёт конфликтов и бунтов перед лицом опасности.  
            Дело, конечно, было не только в выволочке от матери. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что Скотт уже давно дозрел до мысли присоединиться к стае, но никак не мог подгадать момент. После подставы, которую он организовал Дереку, Скотт не представлял, как убедить альфу, что он раскаивается и больше так не будет.  
            Тогда, после всего, Скотт ввалился в окно Стайлза и чуть не выпрыгнул обратно от ужаса. В тот момент Стилински как раз обрабатывал повреждения, полученные от Джерарда. Засвидетельствовав состояние лучшего друга, МакКолл впал в отчаяние и самобичевание на тему: «Как ОН мог, как Я мог?» И Стайлзу ещё пришлось утешать на всех парах несущегося к неадеквату оборотня.  
            Вообще, Скотта можно понять. Резко исправившееся здоровье, успехи в лакроссе, взлёт с социального дна на вершину, клёвая девчонка, когти-клыки и прочие признаки принадлежности к избранному оборотнячьему клубу, победа над Питером… И всё это в рамках считаных месяцев! МакКолл словил классическую звездянку. А теперь получил ведро ледяной воды сначала от Эллисон, потом (как позже выяснилось) от Дерека, а окончательно его добили травмы Стайлза. Эго юного оборотня, раздувшееся за последнее время до невероятных размеров, стремительно скукожилось и привычно забилось под плинтус. Так что, когда Скотт клялся, что больше никогда-никогда, пусть теперь другие решают – Стайлз ему верил.  
            – Дэнни расставил своё оборудование и весь день занимался каталогизацией всей информации, которую нашёл на твоих носителях. Говорит, бардак у тебя там жуткий, но ничего критичного. И ещё куча народу занимается кто чем, но в остальном обустройством на новом месте. Мы, кстати, были несколько удивлены явлением кадиллака с трансвеститами, Стайлз. Родители Бойда…  
            И тут в воздухе послышался робкий рык. Стайлз потупился и машинально хлопнул себя по животу. Лидия хмыкнула.  
            – Пойдём, покормлю тебя, горе.  
            – Ага. Только ты рассказывай. Что тут вообще происходит?  
            Они вышли на лестницу. Бросив взгляды вверх и вниз, Стайлз понял, что проснулся не на втором этаже, где засыпал, а почему-то на третьем.  
            – Третий этаж забрала себе стая, под жильё и штаб, – правильно интерпретировав озадаченное выражение его лица, пояснила Лидия, одновременно запирая за ними дверь. – На втором поселились семьи и прочие беженцы, за большую часть которых, как я понимаю, Дерек тебе ещё выскажет.  
            – А что тогда Анж… Эндрю делал на третьем? – перебил Стайлз, выходя следом за Лидией на втором этаже.  
            – Проверял систему вентиляции. Как выяснилось, он по профессии техник. А я за ним приглядывала. Паранойя Дерека, сам понимаешь.  
            Второй этаж был забит существенно плотнее. Только увидев автобус и пару фургонов, Стайлз сообразил, что не заметил наверху ни одной машины. Тут же в колёсном транспорте явно собирались жить, вокруг стояли палатки, люди занимались своими делами. На парочку с любопытством косились, но подходить никто не стал. Девушка повлекла Стайлза в сторону роскошного на вид трейлера.  
            – Люди сейчас в основном на первом и минус первом, – продолжила вводить его в курс дел Мартин. – На первый загнали все машины, на которых планируют выезжать в город или которые не нужны здесь. Ещё там обнаружился удобный чулан с крепкой дверью, его переделали под оружейную. Минус первый решили использовать под склад, так что там с самого утра инвентаризация, таскание с места на место и всё такое. Там всеми командует бабушка Махилани. Подозреваю, её главная цель не разложить всё как можно правильнее, а вымотать самых нервных.  
            Из трейлера послышался радостный лай, в открывшемся проёме появилась счастливая Прада. Воспользовавшись своим вознесённым положением, она сходу попыталась запрыгнуть на руки хозяйке. Стайлз машинально придержал собаченцию, погладил восторженный меховой шарик, и только потом, оглядевшись, присвистнул.  
            Выглядело круто, да. Тут определённо было всё необходимое для комфортного существования. Стол, окружённый парой диванов плюс повёрнутыми внутрь водительским и пассажирским креслами, всё это образовывало что-то типа гостиной. В углу висел телевизор. Виднелась кухонная секция, а двери, создающие узкий коридор, намекали на наличие санузла и отдельной спальни.  
            – Там живёт мама, – Лидия махнула в сторону предполагаемой спальни. – Я сплю тут, – теперь девушка указала на закрытое шторкой пространство над кабиной, куда вела металлическая лестница. – Устраивайся.  
            – А почему ты не на третьем этаже? – уточнил Стайлз, заваливаясь на удобный диван и наблюдая, как мелкая собаченция ныряет в уютное гнездо, а Лидия – в недра большого холодильника. Такого холодильника у Стилински дома-то не было. – Наш могучий альфа внезапно передумал считать тебя стаей?  
            – Стаей не считается моя мама, а мы с ней живём вместе. – К тому же, миссис Мартин с Дереком успели взаимно друг другу не понравиться, но этого вслух не прозвучало. – Если удастся найти ещё один трейлер, возможно, я к вам и переберусь.  
            Упаси небо Лидию делить жилое пространство с плебеями и отказывать себе в удобствах!  
            Чем конкретно богиня кормила своего преданного последователя, Стайлз не заметил. Смутно помнился вкус мяса и то ли овощей, то ли фруктов. Всё его внимание поглотили новости.  
            Прежде всего, с отцом всё в порядке. Первые пару часов бардака он ещё выезжал «в поле», но потом всё стало слишком запутано и ему пришлось осесть в полицейском участке, координируя действия пяти условно-полицейских групп, состоящих не только из заместителей, но и из отставников с дружинниками. Три пожарные команды мотались по всему городу, стараясь не столько потушить очаги возгорания, сколько не позволить пламени перекинуться на соседние здания. Помимо того, сам участок приютил около сотни человек, больше в здании просто не поместилось, их тоже надо было как-то размещать, успокаивать и организовывать.  
            На данный момент самая большая группа собралась в госпитале, почти шесть сотен народу. Там были свои проблемы. Уже нашлись умники, предложившие избавиться от тяжёлых больных, особенно из отделения долгосрочного ухода, чтобы освободить место и не тратить ценные медикаменты и продукты. Выступившим незамедлительно начистили вывески, что немного сбросило напряжение, но проблемы это не решило. Больных уплотнили как могли, а Пэрриш распорядился перекрыть вход в секцию тяжёлых и заразных, во избежание. Госпиталь, не рассчитанный на поселение такого количества паникующих, естественно, не мог предоставить всем койки или хотя бы одеяла. То, что многие притащили с собой баулы с вещами, с одной стороны, было хорошо, хоть те же одеяла и спальники у многих нашлись, а с другой стороны это ещё больше сократило потенциально жилую площадь. Сам медперсонал, как наиболее морально стойкий, большей частью поселился в морге, который всё равно нервировал обывателей, даже если ото всех тел уже избавились.  
            Третьим убежищем стала пожарная станция, но туда вместилось лишь немногим больше, чем в полицейский участок, сотни полторы человек. Возможно, были ещё скопления спасавшихся, но тогда без связи с полицией, информации от них не поступало.  
            О том, что творилось на улицах, Лидия знала мало, её даже на пандус не выпускали. Те из запоздавших, кто хоть краем попал в творящийся на улицах трэш, особо об увиденном не распространялись. То ли не хотели сеять панику, то ли искренне пытались забыть. Но кое-что проскальзывало. Сама Лидия никак не могла определиться, что её больше пугало: кадры с видеокамер, где несколько инфицированных вытаскивали из машины пытавшуюся уехать семью, или рассказ о человеке, который достал оружие, вылез на крышу своего дома и стал стрелять по людям. Не по инфицированным – только по обычным, пытавшимся спастись людям. Об этом шериф рассказал по рации, в качестве предостережения, иллюстрации того, до чего может довести страх.  
            А самое странное, что, несмотря на всё услышанное, наевшегося Стайлза всё равно клонило в сон. С другой стороны, свежим и бодрым он не был даже четыре дня назад. Или это было пять дней назад?  
            – На утро Дерек объявил собрание стаи, – закруглила свой рассказ Лидия.  
            – А когда у Дерека утро, не уточнишь?  
            – В пять часов.  
            – Надо же. Я всегда думал, что он волк. А он оказывается, ранняя пташка. Я семечек не прихватил, вот же жалость-то какая. Он меня простит, как думаешь? Я не уверен. Хотя он добрый.  
            – У-у… Всё с тобой ясно, Стилински. Давай-ка в туалет и отведу тебя баиньки.  
            Стайлз согласно кивнул тяжёлой головой и душераздирающе зевнул. Баиньки – это хорошо. Это горизонтально и с закрытыми глазами. Во сне не хочется есть, пить, знать и таблеток аддерола. Где-то с такими мыслями десять минут спустя Стайлз рухнул на свой матрас и отчалил в страну снов. Кошмары обещали быть зачётными.  
            И вроде бы ему пригрезилось, что Лидия снимала с него берцы. Но это точно был сон. Богини не снисходят разувать простых смертных.

* * *

            К началу совещания Стайлз являл собой классическую картину «поднять подняли, а разбудить забыли». Это не мешало Стилински разговаривать, откровенно подтверждая упорные слухи о его супер-способности болтать даже во сне. Что, собственно, оказалось весьма кстати. Все, кто собрался кружком рядом со штабным столом, прекрасно понимали, что необходимо обсудить сложившееся положение, принять решения, хоть вчерне набросать планы на ближайшее будущее. Но начать должен был Дерек, как созвавший стаю альфа, а Дерек со словами не дружил. Противоречие.  
            Эрика, устроившаяся на надувном диване рядом со Стайлзом, сунула ему под нос тарелку с бутербродами. Это заставило парня достаточно прийти в себя и поинтересоваться:  
            – Дерек уже рассказал нам, как мы будем жить дальше? Речь была зажигательной? Кажется, я её пропустил.  
            И впился зубами в избранный бутерброд.  
            Хейл недовольно покосился на Стилински, но всё же открыл рот и заговорил.  
            – Для начала надо решить, уходим мы или остаёмся.  
            – А тут действительно есть из чего выбирать? – педантично уточнила Лидия, не отрывая взгляда от пилки для ногтей. Маникюр был её собственным способом справиться с нервным напряжением, если отсутствовала возможность сходить в магазин или побить посуду.  
            – Очаги заражения отмечены в каждом штате, – доложила Эрика, последние несколько часов висевшая над плечом погрязшего в остатках интернета Дэнни. – И не только в штатах. Мексика, Канада, Австралия, Бразилия… Легче сказать, где не рвануло, но я об этих странах никогда не слышала. Что-то островное, типа Мальдив, или совсем дикие африканские глубинки. Махилани считает, что это всё похоже на очень масштабный, тщательно продуманный теракт.  
            – В общем, если уходить, то куда? И будет ли там лучше, чем здесь? – резюмировала Кора. Она заняла притащенный с первого этажа стул и с самого начала расположилась по правую руку от брата. – Наверняка на любое потенциально безопасное место будут слетаться как мухи на дерьмо. В Бейкон Хиллз у нас есть хотя бы преимущества знакомой местности и выигрыша во времени.  
            Члены стаи запереглядывались, на минуту над столом повис тихий гул, в целом сводившийся к поддержке высказанного мнения.  
            – Значит, остаёмся, – подвёл черту под первым пунктом повестки утра Дерек. – Кто как представляет нашу дальнейшую жизнь?  
            Как раз дожевавший и окончательно проснувшийся Стайлз вспомнил об отце и поспешил вынести насущное на обсуждение.  
            – Связь с другими выжившими. Каким бы ахтунгом не одарила нас судьба, мы всё равно существуем в социуме, и с этим социумом надо как-то взаимодействовать.  
            – А нам обязательно? – усомнился Айзек. Ему сидячего места не досталось. Хотя, может, ему просто нравилось стоять, опираясь бедром на стол.  
            – Там же люди! – возмутился Скотт, сидевший на диване рядом с лучшим другом.  
            – Чувак, а кто нас спросит? – одновременно оборачиваясь к кудряшке-оборотню, изумился Стайлз. – Это раньше можно было зайти в любой магазин и купить что угодно, ну в крайнем случае заказать через интернет. Прямо сейчас возможность добыть любые ресурсы начнёт стремительно скукоживаться. Значит, люди начнут сильно кучковаться там, где можно разжиться хоть чем-то, которое и нам не помешает! Кучки будут намного упорнее и подозрительнее, чем в мирной жизни, когда никому до тебя и дела-то не было. Тем более что…  
            Тут Стайлз оборвал свою мысль и резко задумался. Несколько секунд присутствующие смотрели на него, ожидая продолжения, но парень слишком глубоко ушёл в себя, всем своим видом выражая работу мысли.  
            – Мы можем попытаться отсидеться здесь, – предложила Эрика.  
            – Какое-то время нам это определённо удастся, – отозвалась Лидия. Свой стул, пусть раскладной, но при этом чем-то похожий на трон, она принесла из трейлера. – Потом у нас закончатся еда, топливо и патроны. Учитывая наши запасы, до этого пропадёт электричество. Нам всё равно придётся выйти и, как сказал Стайлз, взаимодействовать. К тому моменту отношения уже придут к некоторому знаменателю и нам придётся искать своё место в совершенно незнакомом окружении.  
            – Сейчас у нас ещё есть шанс самим устанавливать правила… взаимодействий, – развил мысль, как ни странно, Бойд. Он тоже стоял, но за спиной у Эрики.  
            – В точку, – кивнула Лидия. – Стая – это слишком мало, мы не сможем себя обеспечить во враждебном окружении. Значит, нам нужны союзы. Заключать союзы нужно на своих условиях.  
            – Короче, нам нужна постоянная связь с полицией, госпиталем и другими крупными группами, – вынырнул из своих тяжких дум Стайлз. – Не только в смысле радио. Нам нужно как-то ходить друг к другу в гости.  
            – Что, прямо сейчас? – робко уточнил Скотт.  
            – Нет, дождёмся приглашения на рождественскую вечеринку. Конечно, сейчас, чувак! Или в ближайшие дни.  
            – Время, – озарило Айзека. – Чем позже мы начнём шевелиться, тем сложнее будет. Сейчас люди боятся и не представляют, что им делать, многие готовы принять что угодно.  
            – Нам не нужны люди, – фыркнула Кора. – Мы сами проживём.  
            – Моя семья не проживёт, – не согласился Бойд, как самый многодетный из присутствующих.  
            – Оборотни очень неаккуратно относятся к одежде, – поддержала Лидия. – И не уверяйте меня, что вам безразличны такие блага цивилизации как электричество, водопровод и кетчуп. Силами маленькой группы приемлемый уровень комфорта поддерживать в принципе невозможно. К тому же, если мы все не вымрем, то рано или поздно, но у нас пойдут дети. Лично я хочу, чтобы к тому моменту всё ещё существовала детская медицина и подгузники. И безопасность.  
            Дерек кивнул. Безопасность – это он понимал. Маленькая стая не сможет обеспечить должный уровень безопасности во враждебной среде, особенно если потребуется постоянно уходить на поиски еды и прочих жизненно необходимых вещей. Стая вообще не должна существовать в условиях постоянной борьбы за выживание, это неправильно.  
            – На машинах? – предложил Хейл. – Что с дорогами?  
            Снова повисло молчание. Состояние дорог в городе вызывало обоснованные сомнения.  
            – Возможно что угодно, – вздохнул Скотт. – Тренер рассказывал, что они с ребятами видели несколько аварий. К тому же, там бродят… эти… – МакКолл поёжился, не уверенный, как назвать то, что заполонило улицы некогда спокойного города. Мобильная связь пока тоже работала, и присланные с улиц фотки и видеоролики удручали.  
            – Инфицированные, – подсказал Стайлз. – Ещё вопрос топлива. Одно дело куда-то смотаться по делу, и совершенно другое – жечь бензин, чтобы просто поздороваться. Нам нужен постоянный незатратный доступ. И к слову о восставших мертвецах. Где дядя Питер и наимудрейший Дитон?  
            Скотт, Айзек, Эрика и Бойд удивлённо огляделись, словно впервые заметили отсутствие в своём окружении старшего поколения. Лидия недовольно прищурилась, но проявила умеренную заинтересованность в вопросе.  
            – Дитон не появлялся, дозвониться до него или до клиники не удалось, – сообщил Дерек. – Питер восемь дней назад улетел в Милуоки. Какие-то старые дела.  
            По тону Хейла можно было решить, что здравие дорогого дядюшки его совершенно не волнует, но присутствующие делились на оборотней, умников и тех, кто знал его как облупленного, временами сочетая в себе разом парочку из перечисленных качеств, так что обмануть это показное равнодушие могло разве что Скотта, и то вряд ли. Что бы там ни было в прошлом, Дереку не нравилось, что его бета, он же один из двух оставшихся в живых родственников, находился там, где альфа не мог его защитить.  
            Что случилось с Дитоном, почему он не пришёл в убежище – оставалось только гадать. А ведь была ещё старшая сестра Бойда, после окончания колледжа поселившаяся в Нью-Йорке. Туда же уехал отец Лидии с любовницей. У Эрики дядя в Канзасе. У Скотта дедушка в Марлоу. И это только навскидку.  
            – Да ладно, – немного растерянно протянул Стайлз, который уже сам был не рад, что поднял такую болезненную тему. – Это же Питер. Он точно не пропадёт.  
            – Вот именно, – покосившись на брата, Кора поспешила вернуться к предыдущей проблеме. – У нас вопрос, как добраться до полицейского участка и госпиталя. Машины не везде пройдут, и неизвестно, сколько мы сможем добыть бензина.  
            – И они очень громкие, – поддержала Эрика, машинально потираясь щекой о руку Бойда. – Уже ясно, что зом… инфицированные реагируют на шум. Приехать к госпиталю и привести под его стены гниющую толпу – сомнительная идея.  
            – И плохо отразится на нашем имидже, – буркнул Айзек.  
            – А если по крышам? – предложил Скотт, не так давно открывший для себя прелести сверхъестественного паркура.  
            – Не везде получится, – отмёл Дерек. – Где-то сильная разница в высоте, где-то большие расстояния между домами. Госпиталь окружён пустым пространством. До того же участка долго будем искать подходящий путь, наверняка придётся сильно покружить.  
            – И всё равно пройти по нему сможет только оборотень, и то налегке, – подхватил Стайлз. – Вряд ли на крышах попадётся много инфицированных, но вариант всё равно какой-то ущербный выходит. Хотя, если построить подвесные мосты…  
            Лидия покачала головой и напомнила о случае с неадекватным стрелком. Не стоит изображать из себя мишени.  
            – А если канализация? – предложил Бойд.  
            Девушки поморщились, словно уже чуяли канализационную вонь.  
            – Вообще-то, – протянул Стайлз, – мысль интересная. Молоток, чувак. Что-то я такое читал, только в упор не помню что.  
            – Диггеры, – подсказала Эрика. – Была статья пару лет назад в Бейкон Хиллз Хроникал. Под городом есть сеть старых заброшенных канализационных тоннелей, ещё прошлого века, до постройки плотины. Но это надо смотреть планы города.  
            – У меня должны быть, – с энтузиазмом закивал Стайлз, потянулся было за валявшимся на столе ноутбуком, но вовремя вспомнил, что это не его вещь. – Я скопировал городской архив. Но понадобится напрячь Махилани, он всё найдёт, скомпилирует и выведет в удобоваримом виде. Дереку он точно не откажет. А если наш альфа ещё и футболку снимет…  
            – Стайлз!  
            – Молчу-молчу. Но ты же знаешь, что я прав.  
            Над столом пронеслись тихие смешки. Напряжение заметно спало.  
            – Не стоит забывать о тех, кто живёт в Колизее, – добавил Айзек. – О наших родственниках.  
            – И не только, – буркнул Дерек, вонзив неодобрительный взгляд в Стилински, который резко заинтересовался обнаружившейся у него под носом картой города.  
            Сделанная сутки назад рассылка действительно привела к захваченному стаей убежищу нескольких в целом посторонних людей. Стайлз уже спал, когда у ворот появился побитый и местами заляпанный кровью школьный автобус с тренером Финстоком за рулём и шестью насмерть перепуганными разновозрастными школьниками в салоне. Разбудивший Стайлза перед собранием Скотт, всё ещё переживавший новость о бегстве Арджентов из города, успел упомянуть, что сам узнал только двоих из команды по лакроссу и одну девчонку из группы поддержки. Часом позже подтянулась троица трансвеститов, приехавших на пафосном кадиллаке с ярко размалёванным фургоном-прицепом. И Стайлз старался даже не думать о тех, кто не появился. Не думать, что случилось с Хизер, жива ли она вообще. Что случилось с Майком, который сидел с ним на биологии, или с весёлой Вайолетт из кофейни рядом с полицейским участком, которая по его просьбе всегда строго подливала в стаканчик шерифа Стилински соевое молоко. С Шоном, который присматривал за ним после смерти Клаудии, когда отец начал пропадать на работе по две-три смены подряд. Боже, Шон женился два года назад, Мария была беременна их вторым ребёнком. Они укрылись в госпитале? Уехали из города? Или однажды он увидит их, с остекленевшими взглядами бродящими по улицам? Такие мысли пугали и мешали думать о насущном, поэтому Стайлз старался не впускать их в свою голову.  
            – Так вроде никаких проблем? – удивился Скотт.  
            – Будем надеяться, что их не будет и дальше, – скептически протянула Кора. – Особенно когда все узнают, что мы оборотни.  
            – Не обязательно кому-то об этом сообщать! – возмутился Скотт, до сих пор мучившийся своим каминг-аутом перед мамой.  
            Стайлз вздохнул и сочувственно похлопал друга по плечу.  
            – Сами узнают, – утешающе, как маленькому, сказал он МакКоллу. – Это раньше вы, мохнатики, шарились по безлюдным местам и таились в ночи. А теперь всё, лафа кончилась.  
            – И лучше вам рассказать всё самим, прежде чем кто-нибудь нервный примет вас за мутацию инфицированных и распространит эту версию, – поддержала собрата-человека Лидия. – Потом переубедить людей будет крайне сложно.  
            – Вот так сразу всё рассказать? – усомнилась Эрика.  
            – Можно не сразу, – отозвался Стайлз. – Но как можно скорее.  
            – Да, сначала стоит заручиться поддержкой общественно-авторитетных фигур, – прикинула перспективы Лидия. – Например, шерифа Стилински. И, Скотт, в каких отношениях миссис МакКолл с руководством госпиталя?  
            Ещё с полчаса стая обсуждала, какие из авторитетных фигур можно было бы привлечь на свою сторону, но в результате пришли к выводу, что у них пока слишком мало информации. Неизвестно, кто именно сейчас остался в городе.  
            Следующей темой стали инфицированные, но тут всё было глухо. Сведений оказалось слишком мало. Доказанными могли считаться факты заражения через укус, агрессия, хороший слух и эффективность выстрелов в голову, вроде бы ещё их боялись животные, но на этом и всё. Можно ли было заразиться, если на живого попадёт заражённая кровь? Были ли инфицированные опасны после окончательного упокоения или потом требовалось их сжечь, чтобы не подхватить вирус? Опасны ли укусы для оборотней? Гнили ходячие трупы или были как-то защищены от агрессивной окружающей среды? Всем очень хотелось, чтобы гнили, тогда бы опасность самоликвидировалась всего через несколько месяцев, лето всё-таки.  
            И что конкретно делать дальше?  
            – А чего тут говорить? – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Мы вот сейчас наметим по горячим следам подробный план-пятилетку, а потом придут те самые авторитетные фигуры и всё раскритикуют. Мы ещё не знаем, какие у нас сложатся отношения с людьми. Может, вообще придётся перейти на осадное положение.  
            Подростки переглянулись и над собранием повис обсуждательный бубнёж.  
            Дерек, придя к каким-то своим выводам, хлопнул ладонью по столу. Все замолчали.  
            – Лидия, займись организацией людей на втором этаже, – принялся командовать альфа. – Узнай об их планах на будущее. Бойд, Скотт, проверьте машины и выберите, на чём будем выезжать в город. Выезжать придётся всё равно. Особое внимание уделите грузовикам. Эрика, обрисуй задачу Махилани и виси у него над душой, я хочу сегодня же обследовать ближайшие к нам выходы. Айзек, проверь, что там с нашим складом, и сообщи, на сколько нам хватит запасов. Все свободны!  
            Начальственный рык альфы мгновенно разогнал оборотней. Только Лидия неспешно встала со своего места и, подозрительно глянув на остающегося с Дереком Стайлза, неспешно удалилась.  
            Хейл кивнул парню и тоже направился в сторону лестницы, но не стал спускаться вниз, как остальные, а поднялся на крышу, где их не услышал бы никто из оборотней.  
            – Что? – лаконично потребовал Хейл.  
            Всю вторую половину обсуждения Стилински явно мучила некая мысль, которую он почему-то не решился высказать при всех. Беты не обратили на это внимания, занятые своими переживаниями, к тому же они были оборотнями всего несколько месяцев. Но альфа беспокойства человека не упустил. А обеспокоенный Стайлз с некоторых пор его настораживал.  
            Парень открыл рот, закрыл, резко провёл ладонью по коротким волосам, зажмурился и наконец разродился:  
            – Я чувствую себя Питером, – напряжённо признался он.  
            Своё непонимание Дерек выразил лишь нахмуренными бровями.  
            – Я думаю, что нам нужно немедленно и как можно быстрее обыскать все магазины города и собрать всё возможное, начиная с еды. Любой еды, без разницы, съедим мы её или сразу же пустим на удобрения.  
            С точки зрения Хейла, пока звучало достаточно логично. Чем больше, тем лучше, а ведь есть ещё как минимум полиция и госпиталь.  
            – И дело совершенно не в том, чтобы обеспечить себя. Блин… Чувствую себя мудаком… Дело в том, чтобы не досталось другим!  
            С этой точки зрения Дерек вопрос действительно не рассматривал.  
            – Слушай, чувак, я знаю, что звучит охренеть как неправильно, и мне вообще следовало бы засунуть эту идею туда, где солнце не светит, но… Инфицированные – это не самое страшное. Как минимум пока у них нет мозгов, а мы не склонны видеть в бродячих трупаках живых людей. Самое опасное для нас – это другие люди. У меня, у твоих бет, даже у тебя точно будут проблемы с тем, чтобы убить всего такого слабого человека, который вчера был милашкой-барменом в Джунглях, а сегодня откопал где-то пушку. Даже если пистолет у него в руках будет плясать, как у припадочного, этот парень всё равно может попасть в глаз, вот чисто случайно, и это одинаково убьёт что человека, что оборотня. И как бы ни был прежде скуден преступный мир Бейкон Хиллз, но наверняка сейчас где-то в городе стихийно формируются или уже сформировались банды, которые восприняли нынешнюю ситуацию как возможность поступать как хочется и устанавливать свои правила. Собственно, мы будем делать так же, но мы-то собираемся работать и обеспечивать своих, а они будут грабить, убивать и насиловать, потому что законы штата их больше не сдерживают, а ещё им охренеть как страшно, им просто сорвёт тормоза, как тому ушлёпку. А ещё есть люди, вполне сохранившие разум или просто удачно успевшие укрыться, и такие люди вполне могут захотеть с нами объединиться, чтобы выживать толпой. И начнутся всякие обсуждения, компромиссы, взаимные обиды, референдумы, коалиции… Мы тут тёплым кружком сейчас общались, но в основном стаей, без чужаков, нам и спорить-то пока не о чем. Представь всё это в исполнении нескольких десятков, а то и сотен людей, которых мы в жизни не видели, а они не видели нас, каждый из которых станет думать не о стае, а о себе! Дерек, блин, ну ты сам знаешь, я о тебе не самого высокого мнения, но ты всё же альфа моей стаи, ты рявкнешь, и будет так, как ты сказал. А если мысль будет совсем самоубийственная, для всех, я тебя сам пристрелю, у меня теперь есть аконитовые пули, мистер Арджент поделился. Чёрт, да я вообще-то не об этом! Короче, что бы я о тебе ни думал, но нам нельзя растекаться мыслью по древу и играть в высокую политику, неделями и месяцами вынашивая решения со взаимными реверансами, и нам нельзя… Ай, да ты сам всё понимаешь!  
            Стайлз замолчал. То ли давая Дереку время осмыслить сказанное, то ли пересохло в горле, а может, он собирался с духом, решаясь завершить свою мысль.  
            – Если мы сейчас лишим город продуктов, собрав всё у себя, то одиночки и бандиты либо вымрут с голоду, либо в кратчайшие сроки покинут город, благо, бензин и электричество пока есть. Силой достать нас здесь почти нереально, засланцев и вредителей ты точно выявишь, ещё и бет натаскаешь, если что. А люди, которые искренне захотят присоединиться, придут не на равных, а как просители, это собьёт с них спесь на какое-то время, они побоятся, что их вышвырнут. В общем, если в городе еда будет только у нас, то тут будут либо наши люди, либо никого. Нам… нам не нужна дополнительная опасность в городе, хватает инфицированных и туманных перспектив.  
            Пару минут они оба молчали. Дерек смотрел на местами дымящийся город и, в отличие от человека, наверняка что-то не только видел, но и слышал. Стайлз пыхтел и бегал по крыше кругами, но упорно молчал, давая альфе возможность принять решение. Наконец оборотень заговорил.  
            – Ты предлагаешь сделать город территорией стаи?  
            – Есть выбор? – тут же отозвался Стайлз. – Даже ты, скрываясь в развалинах, ходил в магазин, регулярно мылся, спал на матрасе и пользовался прочими благами цивилизации, и я честно не представляю себе, как ты будешь пытаться постирать свои футболки в холодной реке, потому что не уверен, что ты носишь трусы, которые тоже мог бы попытаться там постирать. Да все твои беты – городские цветочки! В лесу стая одичает, а люди скорее всего сдохнут. Нам нужен город, стены, отопление и возможность добиться приемлемого уровня комфорта.  
            – Если город будет моей… нашей территорией, – с некоторой заминкой произнёс Хейл, у которого всё ещё остались проблемы с отвыканием от образа сурового одиночки, – то враждебным чужакам тут не место.  
            И ушёл. Вот и поговорили.  
            Стайлз не знал, испытывать ли ему облегчение от того, что Дерек к нему определённо прислушался, или пребывать в ужасе, что только что гарантированно обрёк неких неизвестных ему людей на смерть.

* * *

            Кто бы мог подумать, что в глубине души Дерек окажется настоящим электровеником. А так и не скажешь. Нет, альфа, конечно, парень резкий, кто бы спорил, но порой, взглянув на эту каменную физиономию, невольно подумаешь, что сдвинуть данную статую с избранного ею постамента можно только тягачом, и то не факт. Однако вот. Никаких размышлений, выжиданий, откладываний на завтра; будь его воля, альфа в ту же минуту запрыгнул бы в грузовик и помчался воплощать в жизнь. Но для начала ему пришлось узнать о степени готовности машин к выдвижению в город, потом оповестить всех бет, что через час они выезжают, плюс потребовать от Дэнни план с обозначенными на нём магазинами, включая минимаркеты на заправках и аптеки. Махилани это, естественно, труда не составило, тем более что он уже успел устроиться со своей техникой в каморке охраны и подключить там принтер Стайлза, он даже сделал распечатку с указаниями площади магазинов, но тем не менее. И пока Бойд со Скоттом и охранником с неожиданно романтичным именем Габриель на подхвате проверяли техническое состояние машин, попутно проводя дозаправку всего, что можно, Дерек спустился на минус первый этаж.  
            Стайлз, отправившийся за ним следом, немедленно выяснил, что его на вылазку в город не берут. И всё не мог решить, какая эмоция в нём преобладает по этому поводу, облегчение или возмущение. Уж стрелять-то он, как сын полицейского, умел получше некоторых. И город прекрасно знал. И вообще… Дерек, занимавшийся подбором амуниции, слушал эти бухтения минуты три, после чего просто сверкнул глазами. Стайлз надулся, как мышь на крупу, и в отместку сел составлять список всего, что, по его мнению, оборотням следовало привезти из магазинов помимо еды, если оно вдруг подвернётся под руку. Дерек только раз заглянул в этот список, выхватил пункт «дрон/квадрокоптер» и возвёл очи горе. Стайлз тут же возмутился и принялся доказывать, что все пункты важные. Вот, например, у него тут указаны грузовые рефрижераторы… Хейл мудро решил не спорить и не мешать словесному поносу. Молчать в присутствии мыслящего существа Стилински мог, но не долго. Да и чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы с собой не просилось.  
            При разборе оружия, кстати, оказалось, что аконитовых пуль в общей куче всего ничего, штук по десять пяти видов аконита, каждый вид в отдельной коробке. Логично, в принципе. Аконитовые пули вообще дело самопальное, к тому же, Арджент знал, кому отдавал. Про себя Стайлз предположил, что Крис выдал их не как боеприпасы, а в качестве аптечки, попытавшись таким образом хоть как-то обезопасить стаю от совсем уж на голову контуженых охотников, для которых и конец света – не повод закопать топор войны.  
            К обозначенному альфой времени начала подтягиваться стая. Первыми спустились Бойд со Скоттом. Последний от нечего делать стал изучать своё окружение. Оборотням требовалось немного подготовиться, в связи с чем они кучковались в «вещевом» углу импровизированного склада. МакКолл как раз с интересом принюхивался к оружию, часть которого всё ещё несла на себе запах Эллисон, когда его взгляд зацепился за то, чего он тут никак не ожидал увидеть.  
            – Стайлз… Презервативы?! – от неожиданности отчётливо взвизгнул шокированный оборотень и тут же покраснел, когда из дальнего, «продуктового» угла на него удивлённо обернулись занимавшиеся там делом бабушка Малана, мистер Бойд и та черлидерша, приехавшая с тренером. – Презервативы? – уже гораздо тише, но не менее потрясённо повторил Скотт.  
            – Что? – пожал плечами его лучший друг. – Презерватив, чтоб ты знал, вообще многофункциональная вещь! С его помощью можно сделать рогатку, можно его использовать как поплавок, в качестве резиновой перчатки, в нём можно что-то спрятать, чтобы не замочить, защитить рану, когда принимаешь душ. И, в конце концов, даже можно использовать по прямому назначению! У нас в ближайшем будущем сплошные стрессы, на что спорим, что их начнут снимать сам понимаешь как? А детей в ближайшее время вряд ли кто захочет, и…  
            – Мы тебя поняли, Стилински, – уже привычно и потому без особого чувства рыкнул Дерек. – Ты эксперт по презервативам. А теперь всё-таки заткнись.  
            – Да-да, клыки-шея, Хмуроволк, и всё такое.  
            – Я думал, тут будет коробка с книгами Брукса, – сконфуженно попытался вильнуть МакКолл. – Ну, того, который «Руководство по выживанию среди зомби».  
            – Зря думал, – отмахнулся Стайлз, снова принявшийся черкать в своём списке, – совершенно бесполезное чтиво, сплошной хэдканон и никакой реальной пользы. Даже вот это, – не глядя, он вытащил из сумки томик, озаглавленный: «Кулинарная книга туриста. Дейв Кюстек», – намного полезнее.  
            Начали подходить остальные оборотни. Стилински, сунув свой список Бойду, как самому, с его точки зрения, обязательному, смылся на первый этаж, куда после вселения всё ещё не заглядывал. Не стоит путаться под ногами, мешая народу экипироваться.  
            Первый этаж оказался забит машинами больше чем на половину. Тут были два хендая и джип Стайлза, грузовик Дерека, его же камаро, кадиллак и несколько автомобилей, которые, наверное, были припаркованы на разных этажах и отогнаны сюда во время вчерашней «уборки». Чем бы ещё насолить Дереку? О! Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и полез в салон одной из неопознанных машин.  
            Снизу поднялся Айзек, хмурый как грозовая туча.  
            – Тоже с собой не взяли? – догадался Стайлз.  
            Лейхи молча кивнул, прислонился к грузовику и принялся сосредоточенно попинывать асфальтированный пол.  
            – Дерек сказал, что кто-то из оборотней должен остаться, на всякий случай. Вместо меня поедет мистер Кормак. Охранник, – пояснил он на недоумённый взгляд Стилински.  
            – А, – понимающе кивнул молодой человек, – который Габриэль. Вот зараза, мог бы меня с собой взять. Придержи дверцу.  
            С этими словами Стайлз забрался в Дерековский грузовик, как в самый высокий, и принялся шаманить с передним стеклом, прилаживая к нему маленькую чёрную коробочку, мигнувшую под его рукой зелёной лампочкой.  
            – Это что?  
            – Видеорегистратор. Такая штука, типа видеокамеры. Нечто подобное ставят на все полицейские машины, только с дополнительной камерой в салон. А я ж не просто так сын полицейского, знаю, как с ними обращаться; пусть такая штука у Дерека повисит. Крутая модель, кстати, я тут у неё в менюшках покопался: с автостартом, аккумулятора ещё часов на пять, будет нам кино, когда они вернутся.  
            – Где ты его взял вообще?  
            – Да в той машине было.  
            – И как ты в неё вообще залез?  
            – Я ПЛОХОЙ сын полицейского. Папа был бы разочарован, так что ничего ему не говори, компренде? И-и… есть!  
            Вовремя. Уже через пять минут появился Дерек со всеми, кого брал с собой в рейд. Сам альфа занял тот самый дополненный Стайлзом исузу. Подозрительно принюхался, покосился на подростка, но не стал ничего говорить. Вместе с ним в кабину забралась Кора. Кобура на бедре очень ей шла. В Стайлзовы хендаи попарно расселись Скотт с Эрикой и Бойд с охранником. Посидели, проверили рации.  
            У остающихся как-то вдруг засосало под ложечкой. Возникло сильное желание никого никуда не отпускать. Может, к чёрту все эти магазины?  
            – Айзек, – рявкнул альфа.  
            Что бы он ни имел ввиду, бета его прекрасно понял и оперативно усвистал куда-то в сторону. Грохнуло, лязгнуло, появилась тонкая полоска солнечного света.  
            – Чисто! – отрапортовал Айзек.  
            Снова лязгнуло, но на сей раз это были ворота паркинга. Выстроившись в цепочку, машины поспешно покинули убежище. Ворота снова закрылись.

* * *

            Дело было… далеко не вечером, ещё даже не полдень, но делать всё равно было нечего. Чем себя занял Лейхи, чёрт его знает, а Стайлз сделал то, о чём мечтал с самого приезда в Колизей: достал мобильник и набрал папин номер.  
            Как ни странно, сотовая связь ещё работала. Вряд ли это надолго, но прямо сейчас Стайлз был счастлив самому факту. Наверное, впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось ничего, только слушать родной голос и знать, чувствовать, что у него всё ещё есть семья. Сидя на крыше, спрятавшись за лестничной кабинкой, совсем ещё молодой парень разговаривал с отцом, вслушивался в усталый измученный голос, и если за недолгий, всего-то на десять минут, разговор он несколько раз утирал слёзы, то никто этого не видел и доказать не мог.  
            А потом шерифа призвал долг.  
            На крыше Стилински задержался ещё на полчаса, пока не понял, что ещё чуть-чуть, и заработает солнечный удар. Скатившись на третий этаж, он замер, задумавшись, чем бы заняться. Можно бы проверить, что там с интернетом, но этим наверняка занимается Дэнни. Можно попытаться обустроить свою «комнату», но тут, во-первых, придётся неплохо потаскать тяжести из подвала, а во-вторых, оставаться в одиночестве сейчас ну совершенно не тянуло. Сразу вспоминалось, что ребята там, снаружи…  
            О! Идея.  
            Стайлз всё-таки спустился на склад и выудил из пучка купленных недавно бит одну, которая на него особо пристально смотрела. Потом пошуровал в инструментах, набрал кое-чего в сумку и снова поднялся на второй этаж.  
            На втором этаже было шумно. Школьники старше тринадцати возбуждённо переговаривались о своём, а младшие брат и сестра Бойда под присмотром матери весело играли с Прадой. Собаченция, преступно лишённая в последнее время внимания хозяек, с удовольствием навёрстывала своё в компании человеческих детёнышей. Опасаться чужих она не умела и не желала.  
            Оглядевшись, парень нашёл взглядом Лидию, которая сидела на своём складном троне, листая что-то глянцевое и про одежду. В подлокотник трона был вставлен пластиковый стакан с карандашами и ручками, одной из которых бесподобная мисс Мартин сосредоточенно водила по странице.  
            – Что за кипеш? – поинтересовался Стайлз, кивнув в сторону бурно жестикулировавших школьник.  
            – Возмущаются, – поморщилась Лидия, оторвав взгляд от модного журнала. – Недовольны, что Дерек не взял их на вылазку. Каких-то девчонок, – явно передразнила она неизвестного оратора, – взяли, а их, спортсменов и гениев, оставили.  
            – Ну, они же не знают, – пожал плечами Стайлз, устраиваясь на туристическом коврике у ног своей богини. Потом, подумав, что заниматься делом в такой близости от божественных ног (и ушей) – идея не самая здравая, сдвинулся на полметра. – А почему тренер и мистер Бойд не участвуют?  
            – Они уже отвозмущались, – Лидия скептически проследила за перемещениями Стилински и с умеренным интересом – за извлечёнными им из сумки артефактами. – Вместе с трио твоих протеже, – насмешливо махнула она в сторону фургона, где троица трансвеститов усиленно расслаблялась, перебирая прихваченные с собой наряды. – Мистер Финсток, судя по всему, уже успел приложиться к фляжке для снятия напряжения, а мистер Бойд… если не ошибаюсь, он ушёл к Дэнни. Ты знал, что отец Бойда по профессии электрик? Не сомневаюсь, они с Махилани найдут друг друга…  
            – Как думаешь, – перебил её Стайлз, – головку лучше спилить сразу или потом?  
            Лидия, раздражённо дёрнув бровью, уставилась на предоставленный её вниманию предмет.  
            – Это что?  
            – Болт.  
            – Я знаю, как это называется. Во имя какой великой цели ты хочешь его изуродовать?  
            – Вот, – Стилински положил себе на колени биту и приставил к ней металлический штырь. – Хочу сделать себе оружие. На тот неизбежный случай, когда закончатся патроны. Они же всегда заканчиваются, как говорят военные.  
            – Но зачем? – удивился незнакомый голос.  
            Члены стаи одновременно повернули головы в его сторону. Там, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояли Дэйв Принстон, защитник их школьной команды, и ещё один незнакомый парень, вроде бы на год младше.  
            – Потому что я не могу пробить череп голой битой, – пояснил Стайлз. – На переломы или сотрясение мозга инфицированным глубоко плевать, насколько я понимаю. А вот это, – гордо продемонстрировал он болт, – кость вполне пробьёт. Можно, конечно, вбить что-то гладкое, но резьба крепче держится.  
            – Но почему просто не взять больше патронов? – спросил второй мальчик.  
            – Дитя моё, – скорбно протянул Стилински и демонстративно огладил отсутствующую бороду, – патроны всегда кончаются не вовремя, сколько их ни бери! Это как пиво на вечеринке... Впрочем, об этом тебе тоже пока рано знать. К тому же, – уже нормальным голосом продолжил Стайлз под возмущённый вопль младшего подростка, – бывают ситуации, когда холодное оружие существенно предпочтительнее огнестрельного. Например, в ситуации, когда тебе не нужно, чтобы о твоём присутствии знал весь район и ещё парочка соседних. Пистолет – это очень громко; бита, – парень любовно огладил деревяшку, – намного тише. Вот закончу, будет у меня палица-красавица.  
            – Лучше потом, – сказала Лидия. От её слов подвисли все, включая остальных подошедших на интересный разговор подростков. Один только Стайлз мгновенно понял, о чём вещает его богиня. – Если сразу, то ты их не вкрутишь. Разве что попросишь… кого-нибудь сильного.  
            Стайлз кивнул. Оборотни, конечно, вкрутят. Или биту сломают. Ну их в пень. С каковой мыслью он и принялся за дело.  
            Образовавшийся кружок привлёк внимание почти всего населения этажа. Даже Анжелика, Элоиза и Вайолет, какие бы имена ни стояли в их свидетельствах о рождении, оторвались от своих тряпок. Откуда-то вынырнул Айзек, которому тоже нужно было отвлечься от беспокойства за членов стаи.  
            – Почему сразу не взять топор? – махнул рукой в сторону пожарного щита Пол Бэйкер, второй из знакомых одноклассников, тоже игравший в лакросс, только в нападении.  
            Стайлз скептически окинул взглядом его фигуру. Бэйкер был, конечно, выносливым, но на силача всё же не тянул.  
            – Внешность обманчива, – выдал Стилински, умудрённо указывая шуруповёртом в потолок. Посмотрел на него, быстро приладил нужную насадку, поудобнее прижал биту к полу, и на несколько секунд визг инструмента оборвал любую возможность разговора. Даже Финсток на пару мгновений вынырнул из своего антистресса и выдал нечто короткое и экспрессивное, но тот же визг не позволил его расслышать. – Внешность обманчива, – повторил Стайлз, освидетельствуя полученный результат. – Как бы я ни выглядел, я весьма далёк от профессии лесоруба.  
            Окружающие зафыркали. С утра Стайлз, не желая париться попусту, оставил свою новенькую косуху на кровати, накинув вместо неё привычную клетчатую рубашку. Выбор в обуви, к сожалению, оказался скромнее, пришлось натянуть берцы. В сочетании с ежедневными потёртыми джинсами, невероятно далёкими от понятия иконы стиля, внешний вид действительно намекал на тяжёлую профессию.  
            – Что Шварцнеггеру я не родственник, наверняка выдаёт мой акцент. Я этим топором не то что отмахиваться, я его с собой даже протаскать смогу очень недолго! Ну, пусть будут идеальные условия, – принявшись за отпиливание головки, продолжил Стайлз импровизированную лекцию на злобу дня. – Положим, у меня была машина, в которой я возил топор. Открываю дверь, вижу бегущего ко мне инфицированного и успеваю схватиться за ручку этого топора. Я свежий и отдохнувший, положение удачное… Мускулов побольше, – сокрушённо предположил он под дружные смешки. – Прилив адреналина – и я всаживаю этот топор ему в голову. И остаюсь без топора. Потому что он застрял, а вытащить лезвие заметно сложнее: инфицированный упал под ноги своему собрату. Ну или адреналин у меня кончился. Не даром медики и патологоанатомы не пользуются топорами. Верно, миссис МакКолл?  
            – Подтверждаю, – кивнула незаметно подошедшая медсестра. Миссис Бойд, как раз присматривавшая за младшими детьми, бросала в сторону их кружка заинтересованные взгляды, но мудро решила остаться на месте. Компанию ей составила миссис Мартин, которая вышла из трейлера на визг шуруповёрта и нашла тему беседы неприятной для себя. – В медицинской практике для костей используют специальные пилы.  
            – Вот! – торжествующе заключил Стайлз. Снова визг шуруповёрта. – И не будем забывать, что, помимо прочего, наша задача не в том, чтобы пробить череп, а в том, чтобы повредить мозг. Не факт, что топор застрянет после того, как попортит мозг в нужной степени, а не раньше. Что будет крайне печально, в первую очередь для носителя топора. Кстати, идея с мечом идёт в ту же степь. Забудьте всё, что видели в фильмах про отсечённые конечности, этот трюк может выполнить только профессионал, кто сомневается, может попытаться одним ударом перерубить хотя бы телячью ногу. Спорим, никому из нас такого трюка не повторить? Да и ног, в отличие от мечей, у нас нет.  
            – У нас есть мечи? – одновременно загорелись младшие из приёмышей Финстока. – Где?!  
            – Они хорошо спрятаны, – холодно отрезала Лидия. Школьники съёжились: связываться с первой девушкой школы они по старой привычке опасались. – К тому же, Стайлз забыл добавить, что череп – самая прочная кость в человеческом скелете, к тому же круглая. Лезвие топора с неё может просто соскользнуть, что всегда учитывалось в рукопашных сражениях прошлых веков. Раньше военные использовали специальные облегчённые топоры, но в наше время их можно найти только в музеях холодного оружия.  
            – Лучше уж монтировка, – поддержал уход от темы склада Стилински.  
            – Чем это?  
            – Физикой. Что нам говорит физика насчёт площади приложения силы?  
            Более продолжительный визг, сразу за два болта, дал школьникам время попытаться подогнать полученные на уроках знания к реальной ситуации. Впрочем, тишина, разбавленная лишь лаем Прады да смехом детей, продержалась дольше болтов. Тренер Финсток, прислушивавшийся к разговору, прослезился от обиды за своих коллег.  
            – «Чем больше площадь опоры, тем меньше давление, производимое одной и той же силой на эту опору», – вспомнила старшая из присутствующих сестёр Бойда, девушка лет четырнадцати. – На этом принципе действуют лыжи и тракторы.  
            – Точняк, – Стайлз показал ей большой палец. – В нашем случае, у монтировки с гвоздодёром фактически две точки, производящие это самое давление, а не всё лезвие, что значит, площадь воздействия сильно уменьшена, то есть силы на пробить череп требуется существенно меньше, бонусом идёт лучшее сцепление с поверхностью. А ещё конструкция монтировки сама по себе предназначена для того, чтобы вскрывать. Без разницы что, можно даже череп, в котором она застрянет. А самое главное, монтировка многофункциональна. Ею можно не только головы инфицированным пробивать, ею ещё можно взламывать запертые двери. Что в рейде тоже крайне полезно. И она не так остро нуждается в заточке, как тот же боевой топор.  
            – А если взять ледокол? – загорелся Принстон.  
            И понеслось. Обсуждали всё, что можно было использовать в качестве холодного оружия. Огнестрельное по молчаливому договору не упоминалось. Каждый предложенный инструмент рассматривали под несколькими углами: удобство транспортировки, требования к силе и навыкам, длина, удобство использования в помещении и под открытым небом… Кто-то вспомнил про гранаты, но этот вид оружия был дисквалифицирован. Та же судьба, после короткого обсуждения (как выяснилось, все знали о разных наконечниках, но никто не имел понятия, что это значит), постигла луки и арбалеты. Члены стаи дружно промолчали насчёт их наличия на складе: стрелковый полигон можно было устроить либо на крыше, что чревато потерей боеприпасов, либо в помещении, что чревато потерями среди личного состава.  
            На самом деле, Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что бита ему, скорее всего, никогда не понадобится. При виде инфицированного он скорее постарается убежать подальше и спрятаться получше, даже при наличии пистолета. Это в том случае, если вдруг останется один, но допускать такую ситуацию он совершенно не собирался. И нет, дело не в трусости, а в обычном здравом смысле и инстинкте самосохранения. Как бы кто ни сомневался, и то, и другое было Стайлзу далеко не чуждо.  
            Но работа, пусть даже сомнительная с практической точки зрения, помогала ему отвлечься и внезапно отвлекла ещё много кого. У каждого из подростков были семьи, и никто не мог сказать, жив ли кто-то из них. Напряжение, которое ещё пару часов назад, когда Стайлз только вошёл на второй этаж, можно было резать ножом, теперь заметно спало. Самые молодые, а значит, самые неспокойные, азартно просчитывали варианты, перекидывались шуточками. Парни уже стали неосознанно пушить хвосты перед тремя присутствующими девушками призывного возраста. Сестрёнка Бойда и серая мышка млели в лучах непривычного внимания самцов, которое Лидия привычно высокомерно игнорировала, создавая для девочек неожиданно выгодный фон.  
            Бита была закончена и отложена. Варианты перешли к совсем уж интересным, типа закреплённой на конце ремня тяжёлой, но компактной металлической чушки. Бабушка Малана уже вернулась с нижнего этажа и что-то готовила на установленной под кондиционером плитке. Часы показывали, что с момента отъезда оборотней прошло уже три часа.  
            Первым встрепенулся Айзек. Кто бы сомневался, пёсья морда. У Стайлза затряслись поджилки, разом ослабели ноги, хорошо хоть, он в этот момент сидел. Но через несколько секунд он взял себя в руки и бросился к лестнице следом за Лейхи, не замечая последовавшей за ним толпы. Только Айзек помчался сначала на свой наблюдательный пункт, и только потом – открывать ворота.  
            Машины въезжали одна за другой. Шесть штук здоровых дур, потерявших где-то мелкие на их фоне хендаи. И две из них, чёрт бы их побрал, оказались рефрижераторами. Стайлз, неизвестно как запрыгнувший на коробку шлагбаума, вглядывался в водительские окна, отмечая знакомые лица.  
            Бойд.  
            Кора.  
            Скотт.  
            Охранник.  
            Эрика.  
            Дерек.  
            Вернулись, сволочи.

* * *

            Барбекю устроили на крыше. Всё-таки свежее мясо – продукт быстропортящийся, а один из рефрижераторов оказался полностью забит именно им. Оборотни…  
            Мистер Бойд с Эндрю раскочегаривали мангал. Поблизости Дерек, который втащил на крышу эту большую бочку, неожиданно опытно разделывал мясо. Остальные участники вылазки умывались в ванных, которых в Колизее было по одной на втором, третьем и минус первом этажах, и две плюс душ – на уровне земли. Школьники тем временем занимались увлекательным делом: собирали паззл «уличный шатёр» (заказ Стайлза, между прочим), под которым и собирались обедать. Учитывая, что все уже потихоньку начинали сходить с ума от скуки, за эту возможность ухватилось разом всё младшее поколение, что существенно замедлило сборку конструкции. Впрочем, к тому моменту, когда по крыше растёкся соблазнительный аромат жареного мяса, успели и шатёр собрать, и складные столы со стульями притащить, доукомплектовав туристическими ковриками для желающих вкушать ниже уровня столешницы. За мебель стоило благодарить Эндрю, Стивена, Кевина и бабушку Дэнни.  
            Как-то само собой получилось, что стол под защитой шатра заняли люди, а стая в полном составе предпочла коврики, включая даже примадонну Лидию. Мелисса сидела вместе с обитателями второго этажа, аккуратно пресекая попытки пообщаться с оборотнями. Впрочем, у тех была своя звезда: расположившийся там мистер Кормак делился впечатлениями.  
            – Мы сначала поехали в Таргет, – рассказывала Эрика. – Нашли там этот рефрижератор, – приподняла она тарелку с порезанным стейком, – и мой грузовик. И нечего ухмыляться, где я ещё найду розовую кабину?  
            Кора с Лидией понимающе улыбнулись и чокнулись с ней бутылками пива. Ящик с этим напитком, самим небом созданным в пару к стейкам, обнаружился в одном из рефрижераторов. К сожалению, бутылок в ящике оказалось только двадцать штук, так что досталось по одной, и то не всем. Без выпивки остался тренер Финсток, от чего пребывал в трауре и негодовал на весь мир. Нечего было пить в одиночку.  
            – Разгром там просто кошмарный, – подхватил Скотт. – Что не вынесли, то пороняли и затоптали. И полно этих… – Он с сомнением изучил собственную тарелку, но волчий голод перебил даже отвратительные воспоминания. – Они как повалили из магазина! Хорошо, что там большая стоянка, и встали мы не слишком близко. Наверное, они выбрались на шум машин. Тут Дерек приказал всем быстро припарковаться, заглушить двигатели и пригнуться, а Бойду с мистером Кормаком отъехать подальше, но не быстро, чтобы увести всех инфицированных. Ну, мистер Кормак погудел и уехал. А мы сразу передвинулись ближе ко входу и побежали быстро всё собирать. Сразу на склад, потому что в зале… Ну, я говорил, разгром.  
            – Не удивительно, – фыркнула Эрика. – Когда прошло сообщение об инфицированных, все в первую очередь бросились в большие магазины. Больше удивляет, что там вообще что-то осталось.  
            – Меньше всего пострадали маленькие магазинчики, – добавила Кора, уже успевшая умять свою порцию и с интересом поглядывавшая на мистера Бойда, шаманившего у мангала. – Когда началась паника, они были уже закрыты, а хозяева, естественно, не горели желанием делиться.  
            О том, что для некоторых это нежелание наверняка плохо закончилось, говорить не стоило, всё и так понятно.  
            – Когда наш мудрый альфа решил, что еды, достойной, чтобы её прикарманить, не осталось, он связался с Бойдом и велел им возвращаться.  
            – Мы развернулись, прибавили газу и оторвались от той толпы, – подтвердил Бойд. – Мы уже были за городом, дорога широкая. Сбили всего… существ пять, когда ехали обратно.  
            Стайлз и Айзек передёрнули плечами, невольно представив себе хруст костей и брызги крови бывших людей под колёсами грузовичка.  
            – Потом снова все вместе поехали по Коммерс Вэй, в сторону Северного моста, – снова перехватила инициативу Эрика. – Заглянули по пути в несколько аптек, собрали там батончики и всякие снэки, ну и немного лекарств с полок. Серьёзных лекарств искать не стали, они все хорошо заперты, может, в другой раз. Радует, что не пришлось объезжать закусочные и ресторанчики.  
            – Но ведь там тоже должна быть еда? – не понял Айзек.  
            – А ты вспомни, какая! – отмахнулась Кора. – Хлебное, мясное, овощи, фрукты… ну, ещё приправы и сладкое. Изредка сухофрукты и орехи, чаще алкоголь/чай/кофе. Немного газировки. Почти всё уже к концу недели начнёт представлять из себя биологическую опасность.  
            Стайлз подумал, что алкоголь – это даже хорошо. Если человек такой идиот, чтобы напиваться в хлам в нынешних условиях, то он определённо представляет собой опасность. Пусть лучше сгинет сейчас и один, чем потом утащит за собой кого-нибудь ещё. Естественный отбор в действии. А главное, хорошо, что не придётся наблюдать всё это своими глазами. Сейчас для младшего Стилински происходящее скорее напоминало логическую задачку, упражнение для ума, за которым не стоит реальных судеб. Будут умирать какие-то незнакомые ему люди, которых он не увидит, типа аборигенов в Африке. От собственных мыслей было неуютно, но они не лишали аппетита и с ними вполне можно было мириться. Парень вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что, увидь он своими глазами, как на упившегося в хлам человека нападает заражённый, он попытался бы этого пьяницу спасти.  
            – Оказывается, мы ехали к мистеру Дитону, – подхватил Скотт. – Но в клинике мы его не нашли. Всё заперто, никаких следов борьбы. И дома у него тоже пусто. Машины нет.  
            – Мистер Дитон сбежал? – изумился Айзек.  
            – Не уверен, – ответил, как ни странно, Дерек, успевший сходить за новой порцией мяса на всех. На сей раз это были сардельки. – Нет следов сборов. Всё на своих местах, никакого беспорядка.  
            – В клинике тоже ничего не пропало, – подтвердил Скотт, как человек, ориентировавшийся в вотчине своего босса лучше всех. – Даже эти его шаманские травки на месте.  
            – Возвращались другой дорогой, по Сёркл стрит, там через Промышленный мост, потом проехали мимо госпиталя, – продолжила рассказывать Эрика. – Под окнами полный аншлаг. Столько бродячих трупов… Часть увязалась за нами, но ехали мы быстро, они быстро отстали. Ещё один рефрижератор Бойд взял в Таргете на Фоллс, мистер Кормак пересел в первый холодильник, а Кора и Скотт променяли твоих малышей, Стайлз, на деток покруче у мебельного и Бургеркинга. В следующий раз надо будет взять раций по количеству человек, а не машин.  
            – Мы видели на дорогах несколько аварий, – вставил Скотт. – Машины прямо посреди проезжей части. Некоторые врезались друг в друга, а ещё были…  
            – Побитые, в крови и царапинах, – закончила вместо замявшегося МакКолла младшая Хейл. – Парочка с пулевыми отверстиями в ветровом стекле и один раз машина явно поймала водительским окном заряд из дробовика. Но Дерек выбирал только широкие дороги, в узкие улочки мы пока не совались, так что брошенные машины нам не сильно мешали.  
            – Кстати, народ, я тут подумал, – проглотив последний кусочек, Стайлз погладил себя по набитому животу и с тоской глянул в сторону большой кастрюли вкуснейшего бабушкиного гавайского супа. – Может, потихоньку приучать народ к вашим мохнатым сущностям? Типа как бы намекнуть, например? Чтоб привыкли. Тут у нас практически все свои, родичи-знакомые, неадекватных людей вроде нет, так что с ними должно быть проще. Проверить реакцию и всё такое?  
            – Предлагаешь прямо сейчас встать и показать им клыки? – широко и насквозь фальшиво улыбнулся Дерек, демонстрируя те самые клыки, правда, пока человеческие.  
            – Вау, ребята, наш альфа прокачивает навык сарказма! Я впечатлён, вот честно.  
            – Сразу клыки не стоит, – покачала головой Лидия. – Конечно, если мы не хотим инфарктов. Сразу предупреждаю, что мою маму мне жалко.  
            – Может, как-нибудь, не знаю, потихоньку? – робко спросил Скотт.  
            – Ловить всех по одному в тёмном уголке и показывать когти? – ехидно предложила Эрика, косясь в сторону одноклассников. У неё к ним были свои счёты. Не факт, что конкретно к этим, но во время своих эпилептических припадков она не запоминала, кто именно создавал вокруг неё толпу и считал её болезнь забавным развлечением.  
            – Можно сверкнуть глазами и сказать, что это особые линзы, – подключилась к подколкам Кора. – Люди себе такого навыдумывают, что оборотней примут с облегчением.  
            – А можно сейчас спуститься вниз и подремать, – оборвал наметившееся состязание острословов Дерек. – Через час начинаем разгрузку. Потом нас ждёт следующий выезд в город.  
            Оборотни дружно кивнули головами. С альфой волкам стаи не поспорить.  
            Убирать, естественно, пришлось Стайлзу с Лидией.

* * *

            Дерек не волк, он гадюка. Распоследняя подколодная гадина. Напакостил и свалил в туман, инфицированных гонять, тварюга красноглазая, а им теперь объясняться с людьми. И стая его такая же. Грязные, мерзкие, вонючие, блохастые…  
            – Оборотни?!  
            – Ну, да, – нервно развёл руками Стайлз. – А что? Это так странно?  
            Он ведь даже не сразу сообразил, что Дерек, гад клыкастый, принял к сведению загон о «потихоньку» и решил воплотить его в своём стиле: выкинуть фокус и пафосно скрыться, оставляя других разгребать за ним бардак. Ладно, принялись оборотни перетаскивать добытое на склад. Ладно, присоединились люди, что такого? Но с каждым недоумённым, удивлённым, восторженным, ошарашенным, подозрительным взглядом Стилински всё больше понимал, к чему всё идёт.  
            Оборотни, явно попустительством, а то и прямым приказом Дерека, не скрывали своей нечеловеческой силы. Может, глядя со стороны, этот момент можно было бы и упустить, но когда трое здоровых мужиков пытаются хотя бы сдвинуть с места какой-то ящик, а тут подходит хрупкая девушка-школьница и, не напрягаясь, поднимает и уносит его одна – любой невольно задумается. Дело усложнялось тем, что изначальный внутренний спуск для машин с первого на минус первый был благополучно и весьма эффективно перекрыт, из-за чего перемещать продукты приходилось по лестнице, что само по себе хитрый фокус. В определённый момент оборотни выстроились в подобие цепочки: Кора подаёт что-то изнутри грузовика, Бойд дотаскивает до лестницы, Эрика бросает (!!!) вниз, Айзек ловит, передаёт Скотту, а тот уже бегает и ищет, куда положить, под руководством сменяющего его Дерека. Стоит ли удивляться реакции людей, когда по этой цепочке проходит мешок с крупой килограмм на пятьдесят, который ещё надо умудриться поймать так, чтобы он не рассыпался в руках? В том маловероятном случае, если он не рухнет ловцу на голову и не сломает ему что-нибудь нужное, типа шеи. Под конец народ просто стоял и наблюдал, как банда подростков под руководством взрослого небритого парня ловко жонглировала увесистыми грузами. Только слышался треск шаблонов.  
            А потом Дерек скомандовал рассаживаться по четырём машинам, на этот раз забрав с собой Айзека и оставив вместо него Скотта, и уехал. Угадайте, кому задали животрепещущий вопрос: «Что это было»?  
            – Оборотни существуют?!  
            – А что тут такого? – неубедительно удивился Стайлз. – У нас, вон, ожившие трупы по улицам ходят, чем оборотни хуже?  
            Тренер Финсток, уже окончательно трезвый и оттого изначально злой, уставился на парней налитыми кровью глазами:  
            – МакКолл и Билински! – взревел он. – Почему я не удивлён, что, когда все нормальные люди оказались в ужастике про зомби, вы заблудились и завернули на фильм про оборотней?!

* * *

            Краткий ликбез по оборотням продлился примерно час. Особенности, иерархия, поведение в разные дни месяца. Стайлзу несколько раз приходилось ловит друга за язык, не позволяя убредать в истории вроде «Кто меня укусил» и «Как мы отбивались от охотников». Стилински считал это лишней информацией и вредными подробностями. К концу часа и Скотт, и его слушатели уяснили, где проходит граница дозволенного, так что Стайлз с чистой совестью утёк на стайный этаж, оставив друга демонстрировать клыки, глаза и поднимать машины. Раскрытие великой тайны как раз перешло в стадию показательных цирковых выступлений, чему немало способствовало спокойствие Мелиссы МакКолл, самого Стайлза, внезапно – обоих Махилани, а также Лидии и Натали Мартин. Хотелось бы знать, что именно Лидия сказала своей матери, чтобы та настолько спокойно отреагировала. Старшие Бойды были потрясены, их дети возгордились старшим братом.  
            Стайлза ждала запись с видеорегистратора.  
            Запись он смотрел за «штабным» столом, мужественно отключив звук. Как бы ни было интересно, о чём разговаривали оборотни в салоне, некоторое понятие о чужой личной жизни у парня всё ещё оставалось. Хотя ускоренная прокрутка всё равно убивала звук. Пусть и было очень интересно. Минуты до десятой, ровно до того момента, когда головной грузовик сбил первого инфицированного. Теперь оставалось только радоваться, что этот фрагмент было видно, но не слышно. На пятнадцатой минуте Стилински остановил запись и открыл на компьютере карту города, на которой отметил замеченную аварию, перекрывшую одну из небольших боковых улочек. Всё это в простейшем графическом редакторе. Извращайтесь с нами, извращайтесь как мы, извращайтесь круче нас.  
            Как оказалось, оборотни многое упустили в своём рассказе. Например, Кора промолчала, что водителю той простреленной из дробовика машины снесло полчерепа, так что, когда до трупа добрались инфицированные, они вытащили его из салона и просто-напросто сожрали, потому что заражать и поднимать там было нечего. А перед самым возвращением в Колизей грузовики завернули на мойку, где по ним быстро, но тщательно прошлись водой из шлангов, смывая с кабин и колёс всякую дрянь. Стайлз представил, что было бы с гражданскими, если бы машины вернулись с застрявшими в протекторах ошмётками плоти и с брызгами крови на бамперах, и очень порадовался сообразительности кого-то из добытчиков. Да и мало ли, вдруг останки инфицированных тоже могут переносить вирус?  
            Досмотрев до возвращения в Колизей, Стайлз выдохнул, сходил к кулеру за стаканчиком растворимого кофе. Выпил, стараясь не думать о только что увиденном. Вздохнул. Вернулся к компьютеру и запустил запись по новой.  
            Просмотр как раз дошёл до картины под стенами госпиталя, когда сзади что-то бахнуло. Ещё никогда в жизни Стайлз не был так близко к смерти от сердечного приступа.  
            – Дэнни! Чувак, – заполошно пробормотал он, схватившись за грудь, – ты меня прикончишь когда-нибудь. – Глянул на выпавшие из рук одноклассника бумаги, едва не одарившие его ранней сединой. – Ты чего-то хотел?  
            Махилани, оторвав взгляд от монитора, помотал головой, собираясь с мыслями.  
            – Оу, блин, чувак, щас, погоди секунду, – засуетился Стайлз, останавливая воспроизведение и сворачивая программу, пока его посетитель неловко собирал уроненное.  
            – Я знал, что там всё плохо, но… – начал было Дэнни и замолчал, не найдя слов.  
            – И не говори. У меня душа не на месте, что ребята там разъезжают. Вот, успокаиваюсь… как могу… э-э…  
            – Стилински, – приходя в себя, протянул Дэнни, косясь на нейтрально синюю заставку ноутбука, – я всегда знал, что ты странный. Но, кажется, я тебя недооценивал. Это тебе, – и протянул флэшку. – Совмещённые планы города, обычной канализации и заброшенной системы. Я отметил все выходы на поверхность, пересечения, высоту. Вот это распечатки с отмеченными маршрутами до участка и госпиталя. Надеюсь, пойдёт. Что-то ещё нужно?  
            – Э-э… – Стайлз даже не сразу нашёлся, что сказать. – Почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?  
            – А кого ещё? – пожал плечами Дэнни. – Нас тут вообще мало. Делать мне тоже особо нечего. Либо я найду себе занятие, либо начну постепенно сходить с ума. Ты меня сюда звал, так что инициатива наказуема. К тому же, у твоей… стаи наверняка есть планы на дальнейшую жизнь. Я не идиот, Стилински, я прекрасно понимаю, что вашему вожаку на меня и мою бабушку плевать, спасал нас именно ты, а не он. Без оборотней мы не выживем. Ты знаешь, что они запланировали на будущее, а мне надо доказать свою полезность, так что давай, придумывай мне важное дело.  
            Стайлз подвис. Вот те на. Оборотни велики и могучи, у них уже есть чёткие далекоидущие планы, надо же. Мнение одного из самых умных его одноклассников. И что сказать? Начать доказывать, что оборотни тоже люди, только физические параметры получше? И они сами ещё толком не поняли, как дальше жить? Да ну нафиг. Стае нужен авторитет. Его надо зарабатывать и укреплять.  
            – Карты городов ещё доступны? – наконец отмер Стайлз. – Хорошо бы составить приличную оффлайн-карту. Знаешь, такую, чтобы сразу знать, где что есть. Списки магазинов и складов по категориям: еда, мебель, туризм, электроника, инструменты, крупная техника, интим и так далее, что встретится. По Бейкон Хиллз, дальше по всем окрестным городам, потом по мере удаления, желательно вдоль широких трасс, где можно без проблем проехать. О! – оживился парень. – Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы ввести в поисковую строку название типа «оружие» и получить список адресов по городам? И чтобы на карте подсвечивало. И… – он замер, забыв закрыть рот, потом встряхнулся: – Бр-р. В общем, ты меня понял, да? Махилани, ты же умный, ты лучше меня придумаешь, что там надо!  
            – М-м… – протянул юный хакер. – Логично, запасы Бейкон Хиллз конечны. Программа – это не сложно. Функционал я себе примерно представляю… Но объём работы по карте реально большой, если не ограничиваться только нашим округом. В том числе чисто загрузки информации, хотя тут можно припрячь ребят, они всё равно не знают, куда себя деть. И обязательно вывод на печать, принцип можно свистнуть у того же гугла. Памяти будет занимать… много, особенно с подробной картой, вам ведь такая и нужна, верно? Может получиться тормоз. Хотя, если собрать лошадку конкретно под задачу… Слушай, – Дэнни неуверенно простучал пальцами по столу, – если я попрошу мне кое-чего привезти из компьютерного магазина, меня послушают?  
            – Сочиняй список, – великодушно отмахнулся Стайлз, – я продавлю.  
            – Тогда ладно, – повеселел Махилани, явно вспомнив уроненную Бойдом у ног Стайлза пухлую сумку, сопровождённую словами «твой заказ». – Держи свои карты, я пошёл.  
            «Твою мать, – подумал Стайлз. – Надеюсь, Дерек не оторвёт мне голову.»  
            Снаружи послышался шум подъезжающих тяжёлых машин. Часы в углу монитора сообщали, что на вторую ходку оборотни потратили почти четыре часа.

* * *

            Ближайший спуск в заброшенную канализацию оказался не так далеко, на окраине, примерно в полумиле, но был признан непригодным. По архивной информации выходило, что где-то на трети пути случился завал, так никогда никем и не расчищенный. Следующий по дальности вход, в другую сторону и на двести метров дальше, вёл к департаменту шерифа почти напрямик, а если пробить одну стену, то выход вообще был в подвале соседнего дома. Дерек пообещал пробить. Стайлз даже поверил. А то, что предложил взять инструмент… Ну, запасной план никому никогда не мешал, верно? Тем более что для оборотня эта кувалда – пушинка и оружие в одном функциональном предмете. У той, которая на складе, очень удобная длинная ручка. Нет? Ну и ладно.  
            Спор на тему необходимости взять с собой Стайлза был коротким и эмоциональным. Вряд ли бы Стилински добился своего, вздумай альфа упереться непредусмотренным волчьей комплектацией рогом, но, на его счастье, Хейл не то чтобы сильно сопротивлялся. Да, изначально он вообще намеревался идти один, но, с одной стороны, риск встретить заражённого под землёй был минимален, а с другой, в присутствии Стайлза действительно просматривалось немало плюсов. Для начала, это проверка дороги на её проходимость людьми. Всё-таки оборотень не всегда мог адекватно оценить человеческие возможности. Опять же, на другом конце ожидали люди, много, с которыми, страшно подумать, необходимо будет разговаривать! Эту обязанность Дерек всегда был готов на кого-нибудь спихнуть. А самое главное, там был шериф с заместителями, и можно было надеяться, что договариваться со старшим Стилински при поддержке его сына окажется намного проще.  
            До входа добирались в два приёма. Сначала туда выехали Дерек с Бойдом и Скоттом. Припарковавшись в отдалении, они, быстро перебежав по крышам к нужному месту, оказавшемуся старым административным зданием, проверили его на наличие неучтённой фауны. Здание было забыто несколько лет назад, прилично обветшало, обзавелось замками, на дверях, так что заражённых там не оказалось. Окна вместо стёкол закрывали щиты, что тоже оказалось очень кстати.  
            На всякий случай дополнительно заблокировав заднюю дверь и проверив, что спуститься в заброшенную систему проблем не составит, вся компания тем же путём вернулась обратно в Колизей. Там их ждал экипированный Стайлз, а с ним рюкзак, набитый необходимыми, с его точки зрения, вещами. Альфа даже не стал спрашивать, что человек его стаи туда напихал, потому что тащить этот рюкзак не собирался. Если Стайлз устанет, то сам выкинет лишнее.  
            Эрика добросила Хейла и Стилински до входа в нужное здание и немедленно уехала.  
            Уже у спуска Стайлз, подсвечивавший себе путь налобным фонариком, вытащил из рюкзака верёвочную лестницу, которую закрепил на каких-то торчавших из пола металлических признаках былой роскоши. Дерек у него за спиной поморщился на собственную непредусмотрительность: спуститься с такой высоты человек смог бы без особых проблем, но вот подняться обратно уже вряд ли.  
            Подземная дорога до участка заняла где-то часа два, и, честно говоря, такой скорости удалось добиться лишь благодаря оборотню, который за это время раз пять успел походя оборвать замки на перекрывавших тоннели воротах. Несколько завалов, больше похожих на кучи мусора под ногами, представляли собой угрозу целостности скелета, но никак не продвижению вперёд.  
            Сам Стайлз периодически сверялся с выданной Дэнни картой подземных коммуникаций, на которой чётко был отмечен нужный путь и расстояния от точки до точки в метрах. Чтобы заблудиться с такой картой, нужно ну очень постараться. Парни таких усилий не прикладывали, так что дошли без проблем. Впрочем, Стайлз всё равно время от времени распылял на стены светоотражающую краску из баллончика, отмечая дорогу. На всех поворотах и развилках он дополнительно красил угол. Мало ли что. Опять же, обратно так будет проще, как минимум для нервов. От тёмных, тихих, сырых переходов и провалов боковых тоннелей человека ощутимо передёргивало. А спокойно прущий вперёд Хейл, рычавший на каждую попытку завести разговор, не менее сильно раздражал, что, на самом деле, помогало справляться со страхом. Оборотень время от времени дёргал головой, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь, но ни разу не остановился. Мохнатая задница. Мохнатая задница с энерджайзером. Стайлз к концу пути был мокрым как мышь.  
            Выход на поверхность действительно пришлось пробивать. Стайлз порадовался, что искренне верил в своего альфу: два часа тащить тяжёлую кувалду просто так было бы крайне обидно. Хейлу-то что, вцепился одной рукой в стену под потолком, второй этот потолок раскурочил – и всё, и забыл, а у человека от лишней тяжести плечи бы отвалились. Или ноги.  
            Вторую верёвочную лестницу Дерек закреплял сам, но помочь Стайлзу вылезти даже не подумал. Ну и ладно, он и сам справился, кто бы мог подумать, что навык залезания в домик на дереве окажется полезным во взрослой жизни?  
            Осмотревшись, выбираться из дома решили через окно первого этажа, благо невысоко, решётку же привычно вырвал Дерек. И выбил пару дверей, потому что дом был жилым и подходящее окно находилось в чьей-то квартире. Можно было бы выйти и через подъезд, но тот располагался с противоположной стороны здания, лицом к проезжей части, в отличие от окна, смотревшего чётко на заднюю дверь полицейского участка. Стайлз, длинно выдохнув, вытащил мобильник и набрал папин номер.  
            Дозваниваться пришлось долго, почти две минуты. Потом на звонок ответили, но это был не шериф.  
            – Мистер Брайант? – Стайлз узнал голос. – Почему Вы отвечаете на телефон моего отца? С ним ведь всё нормально, верно?  
            – Стайлз? – удивился мужской голос на том конце. – С шерифом всё в порядке, он… сейчас занят. Ему что-то передать?  
            – Н-нет, – ответил младший Стилински, быстро глянув на прислушивавшегося к разговору Дерека. – Я… то есть, мы… с моим другом… тут к вам в гости заскочили. Можете нам дверь открыть?  
            – Стайлз?! Вы что, стоите перед дверью?!  
            – Нет-нет, мистер Брайант, всё в порядке, мы в доме напротив. Если нам откроют дверь, то мы будем через минуту.  
            – Ладно. Жду тебя, парень. Только ты это, давай быстро и тихо.  
            Стайлз сбросил звонок.  
            – Вот именно, – рыкнул ему в лицо Дерек, ткнув пальцем в грудь. – Быстро. И тихо!  
            – Как скажешь, Хмуроволк, как скажешь.  
            У двери полицейского участка они были уже через тридцать семь секунд. Дверь немедленно открылась, они даже не успели постучать. Едва путешественники зашли внутрь, как она тут же за ними захлопнулась. Рядом с нею обнаружились двое с повязками добровольцев, явно часовых, который подозрительно их оглядели на предмет укусов, но приставать не стали, видимо, посчитав, что начальство разберётся. К парням подошёл высокий светловолосый заместитель в круглых очках.  
            – Привет, малыш, – широко и несколько напряжённо улыбнулся он, окинул пришедших взглядом и, в знак приветствия крепко сжав плечо молодого человека, повёл их в сторону приёмного зала. – Рад тебя видеть живым и здоровым. Как ты до нас добрался?  
            – Ага, я тоже рад Вас видеть, мистер Брайант. А где отец? Мы, собственно к нему.  
            Полицейский участок напоминал… Да ничего приличного он не напоминал, если говорить начистоту. Сдвинутые к стенам столы и стулья явно приобрели новое назначение, почти весь пол оказался завален одеялами, на которых лежали и сидели люди в непредусмотренном строителями здания количестве. На вновьприбывших смотрели настороженно, с любопытством, многие даже агрессивно. Как-то сразу становилось понятно, что поделиться парой метров с очередными пришельцами тут мало кто согласится.  
            – Шериф…  
            Разговор перебил грохот со второго этажа. В настороженной тишине, которая повисла при появлении в зале новых людей, доносившиеся оттуда крики и детский плач были слышны особенно отчётливо.  
            – Роджер, хватит! – прогремел наверху голос шерифа.  
            Стайлз, не задумываясь, рванул на звук, расталкивая собравшихся на лестнице зевак.  
            В таком же заселённом коридоре второго этажа явно собирались драться. Крупный краснолицый мужик рвался из рук ещё троих, которые крепко его держали, и орал в сторону невысокой девушки с младенцем на руках, испуганно съёжившейся за спиной у седеющего мужчины.  
            – Мало того, что эта сука постоянно занимает ванную, так ещё её вонючее отродье всё время орёт! Да их надо!..  
            – Роджер, успокойся и сядь, ты…  
            – Не затыкай мне рот, шериф, мы тут!..  
            Успокаиваться никто не собирался, тем более что к крикуну начали подтягиваться его единомышленники. Младенец орал, мужик исходил на пену от злобы, градус напряжения почти дошёл до той точки, когда массовая драка неминуема, что в условиях тесноты обязательно привело бы к нескольким травмам, если не к смертям. Слишком мало места, слишком много людей, слишком все на взводе. И казалось, что остановить кровопролитие не сможет уже ничто.  
            И тут из-за спины Стайлза раздался жуткий рёв. Уверенный, пугающий рёв сильного хищника, пробирающий до самых костей, заставляющий почувствовать себя ничтожной жертвой, побуждающий панически искать укрытие. Безошибочно узнаваемый глас альфа-оборотня. Заткнулись все.  
            И драчун, и полицейские, и даже младенец испуганно обернулись в сторону лестницы.  
            – Эм… Привет, пап, – смущённо поздоровался Стайлз.

* * *

            Общаться устроились в оружейке. Громкое название для чулана с усиленной дверью, но больше незаселённых помещений в участке не было. Даже в архиве сейчас жили четыре семьи, что уж говорить о кабинете шерифа, а в обе ванные выстроились длинные очереди. Единственным местом, куда не пускали никого из гражданских, остался склад оружия.  
            – У нас тесно, а людям страшно, – тяжело вздохнув, сказал шериф. – Конфликты неизбежны. Надо быстро что-то делать, иначе скоро у нас начнутся массовые драки. Почти сто человек! Даже туалетов на всех не хватает, приходится использовать вёдра с хлорной известью. Она убивает запах, – пояснил он на удивлённый взгляд сына. – А то у нас тут уже стоял бы запах фермерского загона. Помощь от этих вёдер так себе, но пока удаётся немного сокращать очереди. Я уже дал разрешение использовать раковины в качестве писсуаров, с той же целью. С умыванием тоже пока помогают влажные салфетки, но их запас быстро истощается. Курильщиков выпускаем на крышу, но детям туда нельзя, там нет ограждения, не дай бог свалятся. Все на взводе, уединиться негде, стукаемся тут локтями. Так что инцидент с Ричардом был неизбежен, я только надеялся, что вспышка произойдёт попозже. Спасибо, кстати, – кивнул старший Стилински Дереку. – Я уже думал, что придётся доставать пистолет.  
            Дерек в ответ коротко кивнул.  
            – Боюсь, дальше будет хуже, – продолжил шериф. – Пока у нас ещё есть еда, работает водоснабжение и электричество, но вряд ли это надолго. Как вы, кстати, до нас добрались?  
            – Подземные тоннели, – быстро ответил Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, что его альфа не особо горит выкладывать подробности. – Мы нашли вход рядом с Колизеем, знаешь, старая заброшенная канализация? Дэнни нарисовал нам карту, – он полез было в свой рюкзак, но был остановлен тяжёлой рукой Хейла. Глянув на оборотня, Стайлз отстал от своего рюкзака и продолжил: – В общем, карта. Мы по ней пришли. Жесть у тебя тут, пап. Мы ещё думали до госпиталя дойти, как думаешь, к кому там можно обратиться? Вы с ними как-то общаетесь, координируете действия?  
            Шериф поморщился. Он явно хотел сказать что-то о том, что не зря тоннели заброшены, да и жест Хейла наверняка вызвал у него определённые сомнения, но сейчас в городе была не та ситуация, чтобы ходить по улицам или придираться к компании сына.  
            – В госпитале Пэрриш. Тот новенький, ты его должен помнить. Хороший парень, с выдержкой и опытом, он бывший военный. В госпитале людей раз в пять больше, чем у нас, но там и места больше. Хотя с едой тоже всё плохо. Пока мы держимся тем, что люди принесли с собой, но, сами понимаете.  
            – Мы собираем еду в городе, – сообщил Дерек. Стайлз удивлённо на него покосился. – Можем поделиться.  
            – Это было бы очень кстати, – кивнул старший Стилински, – Мы тоже об этом думали, но нам просто не хватает людей. То, что случилось с Ричардом… – он скривился, – Заместителей едва хватает, чтобы гасить конфликты в участке. Отпустить целую группу на несколько часов просто нет возможности, а соваться в город поодиночке самоубийство. Конечно, хорошо бы выгулять всех задир в поле, но отпускать их одних – однозначно нарываться на неприятности, а по одному придавать к группам не выход, задир слишком много. Одного отошлю с заместителями – остальные устроят тут без присмотра побоище. Нас вообще пока спасало только то, что основную массу составляют родственники и друзья моих подчинённых. – Шериф откинулся на стену и надавил основаниями ладоней на глаза. Было заметно, что всё происходящее давалось ему очень тяжело и он за это время ни разу не выспался. – Нам нужна любая помощь. Еда, видимая связь с внешним миром, я за всё буду благодарен.  
            – Можно использовать кого-нибудь в качестве водителей, – предложил Стайлз. – Пап, это же прогулка! Как думаешь, если сформировать хотя бы курьерские пары? Один водитель из гражданских, например, один стрелок из добровольцев, кому ты доверяешь, и не останавливаться нигде, кроме Колизея, участка, госпиталя…  
            – Пожарной части, – продолжил цепочку шериф. – Там тоже люди, чуть больше, чем у меня. Идея хорошая. Поможет хотя бы на несколько часов уменьшить давку, а сам факт связи с другими убежищами и доставки еды снизит градус напряжения. Но это всё временные меры, – тяжело вздохнул он.  
            – Есть… эм… мысль собраться и подумать, как жить дальше, – косясь на Дерека, произнёс Стайлз. – Мы предлагаем собраться у нас, в Колизее, и всё обсудить, решить что-нибудь. Скоординироваться, пока не стало поздно.  
            – И когда? – уточнил старший Стилински  
            – Завтра, – ответил Дерек. – Мы можем приехать и забрать людей, если вы договоритесь.  
            – Он имеет ввиду, – немедленно разъяснил отцу Стайлз, – тех людей, которые что-то решают. Ну, знаешь, с которыми надо договариваться. Чтобы не играть в испорченный телефон и всё такое. Типа собрать совет Бейкон Хиллз и уже начать что-нибудь делать. Мы можем принять делегатов. У нас и карты есть, и место, и вообще.  
            – Сынок, – тяжело проговорил старший Стилински, – ты хоть понимаешь, насколько подозрительно звучит твоё «мы»? У вас там что, уже банда?  
            – У нас стая, – ровно произнёс Дерек. И включил глаза.  
            – Тв-вою мать…

* * *

            В подземных тоннелях было не только влажно и темно, там было ещё и холодновато, но это Стайлз заметил только тогда, когда посмотрел на детей.  
            Из участка уходили через полтора часа после сенсационного признания Хейла, глубоко за полночь. Напоследок шериф попросил забрать с собой хоть кого-нибудь. Понимая, что оборотни могут плохо отнестись к большому количеству чужаков, предложил забрать те две семьи, в которых совсем уж младенцы. Эти малыши постоянно плакали, их требовалось обмывать в ванной, пропуская вне очереди, и всё это приводило к подавляющему большинству конфликтов, готовых вот-вот перерасти в членовредительство. Так же шериф послал с ними заместителя Джеймса Брайанта, в качестве связного. К удивлению Стайлза, Дерек согласился взять всех.  
            Жертвой буяна оказалась Хелена Ламбертс, невысокая хрупкая девушка, которой на вид нельзя было дать и двадцати, хотя на самом деле ей уже исполнилось двадцать четыре года. Её дочь, Диана, шестимесячная малышка, и Марко, отец Хелены. То, что его фамилия тоже была Ламбертс, наводило на определённые размышления, в разрезе нынешней ситуации никому не интересные.  
            Вторая семья была побольше: Мария и Пол Густмены с двумя девочками, восьмилетней Мариной и шестилетней Мишель, и восьмимесячным Патриком. Собственную семью заместитель Брайант, только что посвящённый в существование оборотней, забирать поостерёгся, даже не смотря на очевидное доверие босса. Да и кто знает, долго ли он пробудет в Колизее?  
            До нужного окна прошли в сопровождении и под охраной добровольцев, всё-таки вещей хватало. Да, скорее объёмных, чем тяжёлых: одежда, подгузники, самое увесистое – детское питание. Понятие необходимого минимума за последние два дня сильно поскромнело, но тем не менее. Троих младших детей навесили на спины Полу, Марко и Марие, в специально наверченные переноски, только Марине разрешили идти самой. Из еды ограничились двухлитровой бутылкой воды на весь караван.  
            Перед выходом один из заместителей высунулся с ленивчиком в окно второго этажа, со стороны главного входа в департамент, и клацнул кнопкой. На соседней улице заиграла музыка. Оказывается, после ухода в глухую оборону полицейская машина всё же пару раз ненадолго выезжала, не столько на разведку, сколько избавиться от мусора («Вы себе не представляете, сколько мусора может произвести за час сотня человек.»), и заброшенная на крышу магнитола стала отвлекающим манёвром для инфицированных. Не одни оборотни такие умные.  
            Под землёй первым шёл тщательно отслеживавший обстановку Дерек, вне границ света. За ним шли семьи с детьми на спинах и объёмными, перемотанными скотчем тюками на груди. Замыкал шествие представитель сил правопорядка, которого, как и всех, дополнительно нагрузили сумкой с вещами. И только Стайлз, как самый… вежливо скажем – непоседливый... В общем, только Стайлз бегал от хвоста к голове колонны и обратно, помогая преодолевать завалы, указывая на свои поблёскивающие отражённым светом фонариков метки и в целом стараясь если не помочь, то хотя бы заболтать и поднять настроение. Строить малышам рожи он мудро поостерёгся: в свете фонариков был риск детей не развеселить, а напугать.  
            Естественно, из-за малышни и дополнительного груза возвращение заняло почти вдвое больше времени. Дважды делали десятиминутные остановки. Младший Стилински терроризировал заместителя Брайанта насчёт отца в частности и событий в участке в общем.  
            – Я думал, вам хоть что-то должны были сообщить, – непонимающе развёл он руками, одновременно поглядывая на самодельную детскую переноску на спине мистера Густмена. Ему всё время казалось, что та сейчас развалится и девочка упадёт, всё же уже шесть лет, они вообще предназначены для переносок в шесть-то лет? – Неужели не было каких-то советов или указаний?  
            – Если и были, – вздохнул Джеймс, поправляя на плече ручку большой спортивной сумки, – то шериф нам не сообщал. Приходил документ со списком директив и номерами приказов, но там, по большому счёту, не говорилось ничего конкретного.  
            – И никто не захотел уехать? – удивился молодой человек. – На Бейкон Хиллз двигается неизвестно что, потом паника, люди… всякие… – сник он под конец.  
            Заместитель посмотрел на сына своего босса.  
            – Стайлз, что именно тебя волнует?  
            Младший Стилински стрельнул взглядом на впередиидущих и, понизив голос, пробубнил:  
            – Этот му…жик, который лез в драку... Папа сказал, что опасается отпускать адекватных людей в город, потому что без нужной поддержки может получить побоище в участке. – Отец, конечно, использовал другие слова, но трудно было не понять, что он имел ввиду. – Я… Мне просто… Вы не примите на свой счёт, но… неужели среди заместителей, людей с оружием, нет никого, кто мог бы… сам… ну, знаете, запаниковать? И, например, открыть стрельбу? Я просто боюсь за отца, мистер Брайант, – выдохнул он наконец свой главный страх.  
            Заместитель некоторое время молча шагал, обдумывая, что бы ответить, и, наконец, всё же решился сказать как есть.  
            – Позавчера утром, когда всё началось, – тоже понизив голос, сказал он, – нам позвонили. Шериф был в общем зале, руководил патрулями, и мы сначала не поняли, что с ним, потому что его аж колотило, но потом он поставил телефон на общую связь и попросил повторить. – Черты лица полицейского закаменели. – Нам поступил приказ бросить город и поступить в распоряжение военной части. Забыть о гражданских, забыть… обо всём, брать оружие и уезжать.  
            Несколько секунд они шли в молчании. Стайлз переваривал услышанное.  
            – Получив эти указания, – так же тихо продолжил свой рассказ заместитель, – шериф повесил трубку. И мы тогда могли уйти, все мы, или кто-то один. Но никто не ушёл. Нет, мы не святые, Стайлз, я знаю, что кто-нибудь мог бы соблазниться, но тот уб… тот человек, который звонил, _настоятельно посоветовал_ не брать с собой гражданских. Понимаешь, да? – невесело усмехнулся он. – Там ждали бойцов, но наши семьи оказались никому не нужны. Шериф потом доводил приказ до сведения каждого вернувшегося заместителя, до каждого из тех, кто собирал по улицам паникующих людей, отстреливал бродячие трупы, помогал успокоить панику, разруливал аварии на дорогах, и никто, парень, понимаешь, ни один не бросил город. Так что нет, я не думаю, что кто-то из нас может слететь с катушек, мы свой выбор сделали ещё тогда. Чего-чего, а удара в спину нашему шерифу опасаться не нужно.  
            Стайлз посмотрел вперёд, туда, где шёл невидимый с этой точки зрения, но наверняка прислушивавшийся и принимавший услышанное к сведению оборотень.  
            – Спасибо, заместитель Брайант, – наконец сказал он. – Мне это было очень важно.  
            – Не за что, парень. И называй меня Джим, договорились?  
            – Конечно, Джим! – нарочито широко улыбнулся младший Стилински и ускорил шаг. Его ждал важнейший разговор с шестилетней Мишель, заскучавшей в переноске на отцовской спине и уже готовой начать капризничать.  
            Всё услышанное заставило Стайлза крепко задуматься. Не то чтобы эти мысли посещали его впервые, просто раньше они всё время приходились не к месту, а потом забывались. В связи с чем он догнал Дерека и, вышагивая рядом с ним, тихо попросил:  
            – Вернёмся – напомни мне, хорошо?  
            – О чём? – подозрительно уточнил Дерек.  
            Стайлз выразительно покосился за спину, на «переселенцев», и сделал большие глаза. Типа, давай не будем прямо сейчас народ пугать, ладно? Дерек ничего не ответил, а в темноте выражения его лица было не различить. Младший парень предпочёл принять молчание за знак согласие и снова вернулся к семьям.  
            Из тоннелей Дерек тоже вылез первым, быстро проверил здание и только потом дал знак подниматься остальным, одновременно доставая телефон, чтобы вызвать из Колизея три машины повместительней. Скотт, Айзек и Кора пригнали Стайлзов джип с каким-то незнакомым минивэном и не менее незнакомым ситроеном, который выглядел средним арифметическим двух первых машин, стремительно помогли убрать вещи и ударили по газам за несколько секунд до того, как из-за поворота показался первый привлечённый суетой инфицированный.  
            Определённо, надо подумать насчёт другого выхода. И отвлекаловом по типу полицейского.  
            В Колизее оборотни сразу же передали новичков на руки не спавшим в столь поздний (или уже ранний?) час старожилам в лице мистера Бойда, миссис Махилани и Лидии, которые принялись помогать обустраиваться на ночь, временно, чтобы не перебудить спящих. И было это до некоторой степени… познавательно.  
            Два дня. Всего два дня в тесноте полицейского участка, а люди смотрели вокруг и не решались поверить, что теперь они смогут отгородить собственный угол или даже (с ума сойти!) не один. Что прямо сейчас можно сходить умыться, не отстаивая длинных очередей. Что можно будет лечь, не боясь во сне пошевелиться и задеть чужого человека. Хелена не выдержала и расплакалась, когда Лидия предложила посидеть с малышкой, пока сама женщина примет душ в её трейлере. Детей постарались побыстрее уложить спать. Удачно: после долгого пути и тёплой каши малыши неожиданно легко уснули. Женщины собрались кружком и тихо разговаривали, ожидая, пока их мужчины найдут на складе надувные матрасы или хотя бы несколько туристических ковриков, одеял и спальников.  
            Заместитель, в отличие от семей, принялся не столько устраиваться, сколько осматриваться. В помощь ему был выделен Айзек, причём все заинтересованные лица, включая самого Джима, понимали, что Лейхи приставлен к нему не столько в роли экскурсовода, сколько в роли наблюдателя – паранойя Дерека не дремала.  
            Сам же Хейл, решив, что его присутствие тут не требуется, поймал за шкварник уже готовившегося умчаться куда-то Стайлза.  
            – Напоминаю, – рыкнул он.  
            Стайлз секунд десять непонимающе смотрел на державшего его почти на весу альфу, потом его лицо озарило понимание.  
            – О! Слушай, – он огляделся, отметив несколько направленных на них взглядов, – давай-ка отойдём, – и потянул оборотня в сторону лестницы. – Ты понимаешь, что, возможно, уже завтра по городу поедут несколько мародёрских команд, помимо нашей? – спросил он, глядя Дереку в глаза в попытке определить, насколько тот его понял. – И это очень хорошо, или может быть очень хорошо, смотря какие у нас будут отношения с теми людьми, которых завтра приведёт мой отец. Мы не можем с достаточной скоростью выгрести весь город подчистую, еды для себя у нас уже много, пора переходить на вещи. Пусть полиция, пожарные и прочие добровольцы добирают и обеспечивают тех, кто живёт с ними, вы, мохнатики, по-любому сняли все сливки, у нас склад переполнен, стеллажей не хватает… – Дерек предупреждающе рыкнул. – …Но это разговор для другого раза, – немедленно свернулся Стайлз. – О чём я? А, да, команды. Как ты насчёт того, чтобы не свою гонять, а добавлять к их командам по одному оборотню?  
            – С чего мне так поступать? – недоверчиво прищурился альфа. Младший Стилински даже удивился, что его ещё не схватили за грудки и не приложили о стену. Растёт Хейл, работает над собой! Ну, или парню хотелось бы так думать.  
            – Да ты сам прикинь! – возбуждённо замахал он руками. – Самые адекватные и вооружённые люди! Пусть они увидят твоих пушистиков в деле, привыкнут к ним, доверят им прикрывать свои спины. Увидят в них обычных школьников, в конце концов, или верных товарищей, не важно, лишь бы не подвид инфицированных. Больше людей на нашей стороне, Дерек, агенты влияния! Опять же, информация, на всякий случай. Рано или поздно среди людей пойдут потери. Угадай, о чём тебя в конце концов попросят? Правильно, укусить кого-нибудь смертельно раненого, которого врачи не смогут залатать. Тебе нужна будет вся информация о потенциальном члене стаи. И это я ещё молчу об информации о происходящем на выездах, это тоже важно, хотя я сам пока не знаю, зачем конкретно, но вдруг найдётся что-то полезное для стаи, например?  
            Стайлз продолжил бубнить доводы в пользу распределения оборотней по человеческим командам, но Дерек его уже почти не слушал. Если на чистоту, мысль выглядела здравой, просто очень уж альфе не нравилась. Волки должны охотиться своей стаей. Но оборотни – это не только волки, это ещё и люди, живущие среди людей.  
            Сам того не понимая, в этот момент конфликта инстинктов и разума Дерек менялся. Он учился бороться со своими порывами, выбирая то, что будет лучше для стаи. Он наконец-то переставал быть альфой всего лишь по силе, становясь настоящим вожаком. Пусть это было самое начало процесса, но он уже пошёл.  
            – Я подумаю, – наконец сказал Хейл.  
            Стайлз, не затыкавшийся всё это время, замер с открытым ртом. Не желая изучать гланды Стилински, оборотень отвернулся и исчез на крыше. Стайлз закрыл рот, устало потёр глаза ладонями и, решив, что с него хватит, побрёл к своему любимому, но такому одинокому матрасу. Скоро встанет солнце. Надо поспать хоть сколько. Потому что фиг они завтра… блин, сегодня будут совещаться без него! И не забыть спросить у Дэнни, как там его программа, забрать у него заказ на оборудование... Кто из волчат шарит в железе? Никто не шарит, правильно, список нужен ну очень подробный. А может, среди людей кто-то разбирается? У папы есть компьютерно грамотные заместители?  
            Не прекращая думать о насущном, Стайлз уснул.

* * *

            Подготовка к встрече «нового правительства», как обозвал грядущее действо Айзек, захватило всю стаю. Не успел Стайлз проснуться, как его немедленно потащили к его же радиоприёмнику, потому что пока он спал, произошло давно ожидаемое событие: сдохла мобильная связь. Оставалось порадоваться, что предусмотрительный (и вечно безденежный) Стайлз не ограничился в детстве радиосканером, а умудрился спереть и починить списанную полицейскую автомобильную рацию. Сейчас только и потребовалось, что соединить усилителем рацию с антенной, расположенной на крыше со стороны города. Всего-то пришёл Энди и пробурил небольшое отверстие под провод, которое тут же залил строительной пеной.  
            По словам шерифа Стилински, представители убежищ приедут к трём часам дня, своим ходом.  
            Местом встречи решили сделать третий этаж. Как бы Дерек ни скрипел зубами, но это было лучшее место. Тут уже был большой стол, уже висели карты Бейкон Хиллз, округа Бейкон и всего континента (последнее скорее для комплекта), стояла пара ноутбуков и валялась россыпь флэшек с информацией «на всякий случай». Тут было место и не воняло бензином, в отличие от первого-гаража. Тут было не так людно, как на втором-жилом. Не дуло, как на крыше. И уж тем более Дерек не собирался пускать чужаков на склад или на технический этаж. Так что да, в преддверии собрания оборотни вешали дополнительные лампы, таскали снизу стулья и раскладные столики, на которых разложили закуску из разряда скоропортящегося, вроде фруктов и хлеба, плюс несколько бутылок с водой. На углу основного стола свалили чистые блокноты и ручки.  
            Дерек тем временем обходил Колизей сверху донизу, прислушиваясь, присматриваясь и принюхиваясь. Время от времени за ним ходил кто-то из бет, так что, наверное, в этом действе был некий смысл, но люди его не улавливали.  
            Заместитель Брайант, уснувший тогда, когда остальные уже вставали, досыпал последние минуты в трейлере Мартин, под охраной жутко гордой своей задачей Прады. Его будильник был установлен на половину третьего.  
            На втором этаже кипели свои страсти. Новеньким помогли отгородить две «квартиры». Для девочек в качестве собственной комнаты нашли и установили палатку. Родителей тем временем посвятили в существование оборотней. Те ответили ужасами проживания в слишком тесном коллективе. Впечатлились обе стороны.  
            За полчаса до приезда гостей Лидия отловила Дерека и, к удивлению альфы, прочитала ему краткую лекцию о поведении с общим смыслом «держи себя в руках, не демонстрируй свой темперамент, а если не понимаешь, о чём речь – делай морду кирпичом и молчи, за умного сойдёшь». Выражение лица у оборотня было… Стайлз сделал вид, что ничего не видел. Так полезнее для здоровья.  
            Без пяти три оборотни разом вскинулись и чуть ли не строем отправились вниз. Похоже, гости прибыли.

* * *

            Народу прибыло не сказать чтобы много. Шериф Стилински ограничился присутствием заместителя Брайанта, который, впрочем, демонстративно отсел от главного стола, заняв пост наблюдателя и самоустранившись от любых обсуждений. Приехала главврач госпиталя Грейс Бейкер, представительная дама под пятьдесят, давно променявшая личное счастье на работу, с ней заместитель по хозчасти Аарон Мейси, щуплый мужчина немного за тридцать. Начальник пожарной части, крупнотелый и седой как лунь Майкл Гиббс, приехал один. Точнее говоря, именно они представились и поднялись наверх, а так каждый приехал в сопровождении двух вооружённых людей в качестве охраны. Не те сейчас времена, чтобы кататься по городу в одиночку.  
            Расселись с того конца стола, который был ближе к лестничному коробу, а значит, и к развешенным на его стенах картам. Гости недоумённо покосились на скучковавшихся поблизости подростков, но напрашивавшегося вопроса задавать не стали.  
            – Прежде всего, – взял слово мистер Гиббс, – я бы хотел подтвердить ту информацию, которую нам сообщил шериф Стилински. Честно говоря, – он несколько нервно помял рукой свою толстую шею, – звучало довольно фантастично.  
            Приехавшие одновременно посмотрели на Хейла, на правах хозяина севшего во главе стола. Тот уже привычно включил красные глаза. Потом показал клыки и скрестил на груди обросшие когтями руки.  
            – Кхм, м-да, убедительно, – согласился мистер Мейси. – И кто же ещё из присутствующих является… оборотнем?  
            Члены стаи переглянулись и, по кивку альфы, волчата подняли руки.  
            – Я уж думал, все, – буркнул себе под нос пожарный.  
            – Есть ли что-то помимо визуальных эффектов? – почти профессионально поинтересовалась доктор Бейкер.  
            – У нас выше скорость, сила, нюх, если Вы об этом, – отозвался Дерек. Вряд ли люди что-то заметили, но стая по одной спине альфы видела, насколько ему неуютно раскрывать свои возможности перед чужаками. – Ещё разные мелочи. Животные порой реагируют на нас… не совсем адекватно.  
            – Но ведь Скотт работал в ветеринарной клинике, – отметил старший Стилински. – Неужели доктор Дитон ничего не заметил?  
            – Алан знал, как с этим справляться, – коротко ответил Дерек.  
            – То есть, он тоже оборотень? – сделал шериф нехитрый вывод.  
            – Нет. Он был друидом.       
            – Был? – профессионально ухватился за это слово представитель закона.  
            – Он исчез. Мы не знаем, что с ним случилось.  
            – Волки-оборотни, друиды, – задумчиво протянула доктор Бейкер. – Существуют ли ещё неизвестные нам… виды?  
            – Да, – невыразительно подтвердил Дерек. – Много.  
            – Но сейчас у нас другая проблема, – прервал намечавшиеся расспросы шериф.  
            – У нас много проблем, – проворчал мистер Мейси. – Я так понимаю, сегодня мы только очерчиваем их круг? Наше собрание предварительное?  
            – Нет, – немедленно отреагировал Хейл, всем телом обернувшись к хозяйственнику. Когти на руках медленно меняли форму, маскируясь под обычные человеческие – У нас нет времени на предварительную… на предварительные разговоры. Действовать нужно немедленно.  
            – Всё, что мы, промедлив, не успеем сейчас спасти, потом может и не получиться восстановить, – так тихо, что даже сидевший рядом Стайлз с трудом расслышал, произнесла Лидия.  
            – Всё, что мы из-за проволочек не успеем сейчас спасти, потом может не получиться восстановить, – глядя на гостей, с каменным лицом повторил Дерек.  
            – Мы можем рассчитывать на поддержку со стороны правительства? – сразу же спросил мистер Гиббс. – Военные, убежища, хоть что-то?  
            Шериф Стилински лишь покачал головой. Хейл же потянулся к одному из ноутбуков и, пощёлкав мышкой, запустил видео.  
            Кадры расстрела гражданских в Вест Маунтин смотрели в гробовом молчании.  
            – Но… почему? – пожарный даже не смог толком сформулировать свой вопрос.  
            – Вест Маунтин, – поморщившись, потёрла виски доктор Бейкер. Совещание ещё толком не началось, а у неё уже болела голова. – Там самый сильный госпиталь на ближайшие три округа. Лучшие и опытнейшие специалисты, лучшее оборудование.  
            – А обычные люди, значит, не нужны, – нехорошим голосом протянул мистер Гиббс, стискивая кулаки.  
            – Как это ни печально, – вздохнув, отозвалась женщина, – определённая логика в их действиях есть. Они приехали с чёткой целью, забрали нужные приборы и высококлассных специалистов. Вряд ли у них были или, если уж на то пошло, даже сейчас есть необходимые знания о том, как распространяется этот... за неимением лучшего, назовём это вирусом. Заразны ли ещё живые укушенные? Передаётся ли вирус через прикосновения? Беженцы, не смотря на здоровый вид, представляли собой потенциальную опасность.  
            – Но ведь так нельзя! Можно же было!..  
            – Можно, – прервал неконструктивное возмущение профессионального спасателя шериф Стилински. – И мы постараемся. Но им приказали действовать наверняка.  
            – Мы можем рассчитывать только на себя, – уверенно произнёс Дерек.  
                Присутствующие обменялись взглядами и приняли эту точку отсчёта.  
            – Еда, водопровод, электричество, – начал перечислять насущное мистер Мейси.  
            – Люди, – продолжил шериф Стилински.  
            – Так что же Вы предлагаете, мистер Хейл? – пытливо глядя на альфу, уточнила доктор Бейкер.  
            – Есть люди, которые сходят с ума от страха и бездействия, – констатировал Дерек. – И есть куча работы.  
            – Да, людей следует чем-то загрузить, – согласилась главврач госпиталя. – Есть конкретные предложения? – обратилась она уже сразу ко всем.  
            – Надо собрать в городе всё, что возможно собрать, – вновь подал голос альфа. – Еда, вещи. Людям много нужно. Шериф, – кивнул он старшему Стилински, – доверяет своим людям.  
            – Я своим тоже доверяю! – возмущённо вклинился пожарный.  
            – Наверняка можно найти ещё подходящих людей, – не обращая внимания на выкрик, продолжил оборотень. – В Колизее достаточно спокойная обстановка, так что все мои беты тоже способны участвовать в вылазках, тем более что у нас уже есть нужный опыт.  
            Гости снова дружно оглянулись на рассевшихся ближе к стене подростков. Трудно было видеть в этих фактически детях потенциально стоящих бойцов и, если на чистоту, опасных монстров.  
            – Предлагаю собрать смешанные команды, – закончил свою мысль альфа. – Можем обсудить конкретный состав.  
            – Оборотень ведь может услышать и учуять… – тут мистер Гиббс замялся.  
            – Инфицированных, – подсказал шериф подхваченное у сына словечко.  
            – Да, спасибо, инфицированных раньше, чем человек?  
            Дерек коротко кивнул.  
            – Значит, оборотень в команде действительно необходим. Плюс пара человек с хорошей реакцией и без склонностей к панике.  
            – Мы использовали одну из машин, чтобы выманить и увести инфицированных из магазина, – добавил Дерек.  
            – Интересная мысль, – согласился мистер Гиббс. – Значит, нужно как минимум две машины: одна большая для груза и одна маленькая, но приметная в качестве приманки. Минимум два водителя.  
            – Два водителя, два охранника и собиратель, который не должен отвлекаться на отслеживание угроз, – подытожил шериф.  
            – А не может ли один из водителей быть так же охранником или собирателем? – уточнил мистер Мейси, что-то подсчитывая на листе подобранного с угла стола блокнота.  
            – Нет, – немедленно отозвался пожарный. – Необходим наблюдатель вне здания.  
            – По итогам, в составе должно быть не меньше пяти человек, – снова повторил шериф. – И плюс… три человека на каждую дополнительную грузовую машину. Охрана и собиратель либо трое дополнительных собирателей, если мы собираемся выгрести много и быстро, – разъяснил он на вопросительные взгляды. – Для внешнего наблюдения хватит одного оставленного снаружи водителя.  
            Стайлз задумался о грузовых возможностях потенциальных мародёров. Это вам не оборотни, способные за раз унести весь стеллаж. Быстро может не получиться.  
            – Отправлять хотя бы тестовые команды необходимо уже сегодня, – потребовал мистер Мейси, закончивший какие-то свои подсчёты. – Пока в магазинах ещё должны оставаться живые фрукты, овощи, мясо. Часть можно съесть сейчас, часть необходимо как можно скорее переработать, пока не испортилось. Засушить, засолить, завялить, замариновать… Продукты долгого хранения подождут, но эти ждать не могут! Если не поспешить, нас вскоре ждёт голод. К тому же, это та самая работа, которой можно занять даже детей.  
            – У нас мало места, – покачала головой доктор Бейкер. – Даже для людей, не говоря уже об организации переработки и складов. Возможно, стоит занять ещё несколько зданий?  
            – Вряд ли мы сможем их охранять, – с сожалением покачал головой шериф, он уже не первый день обдумывал эту тему. – Всё снова упирается в людей, которым можно доверить оружие.  
            – А эти тоннели, о которых ты мне рассказывал?  
            – Кстати, неплохая мысль! – загорелся мистер Мейси. – Как места хранения, а до некоторой степени и работы, вполне подойдёт!  
            – И для начала назначить землекопами именно самых рьяных буянов, – задумчиво поддержал шериф. – Отдохнут от людей, а люди отдохнут от них.  
            – Землекопами? – не сразу понял мистер Гиббс. – А, да. Докопаться до тоннелей.  
            – И не задеть коммуникаций, – вставил своё веское слово Мейси. – В департаменте ведь есть схемы коммуникаций? – озабоченно обратился он к шерифу.  
            Тот покачал головой:  
            – Такая информация хранится в архивах мэрии. Но там… В общем, туда надо ещё добраться.  
            – Мэр Джелси? – уточнила доктор.  
            – Погиб при исполнении. До последнего оставался на рабочем месте, пытался что-то сделать, – сообщил шериф. Все помолчали, отдавая дань мужеству павшего.  
            – А его семья? – уточнил Гиббс.  
            – Их он сразу же отослал. Какой-то уединённый домик родственников, если не ошибаюсь.  
            – Дерек, эй, Дерек, – тихо, только для ушей оборотня, пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз. Хейл обернулся и посмотрел на него. – У меня есть архивы! – уже громко откликнулся младший Стилински. Его отца заметно перекосило. – Я успел всё скопировать. То есть, всё, что было в электронном виде, – уточнил он. Интернет тоже не так давно окончательно рухнул. – Дэнни может всё распечатать, если надо.  
            – Надо, – благосклонно кивнула доктор Бейкер. – Обязательно. Желательно, вместе с картой ходов, можно будет подыскать подходящие для переселения здания. На будущее.  
            Стайлз понятливо закивал и быстро начертил себе на руке крестик: уходить сейчас с совещания совершенно не хотелось, а потом он запросто мог всё забыть.  
            – А зачем ты окликал Дерека? – заинтересованно прошептал на ухо другу Скотт.  
            – Политика, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся младший Стилински, боясь упустить что-то из разговора. – Не заморачивайся.  
            – Я тебе потом объясню, – снизошла Лидия, которой тоже хотелось спокойно послушать.  
            За время короткого обмена репликами в стае высокие договаривающиеся стороны уже пришли к выводу, что карту лучше пока на электронных носителях, просто в силу её размеров и разветвлённости. Благо, электричество пока было, как и пауэрбанки на солнечных батареях.  
            – Главное, не забывать об осторожности, – Гиббс сработал гласом разума. – Карта – это хорошо, но вполне могут существовать опасные места или непредусмотренные входы. Нужно всё обследовать и отгородить проверенные маршруты. Заделать опасные и вообще сомнительные ответвления. Мистер Хейл, я могу рассчитывать в этом вопросе на Ваших… – мужчина отчётливо забуксовал перед словом «людей», – волков? – наконец определился он. Волчата незаметно гордо надулись. То есть, незаметно для тех, кто не в стае. Лидия же со Стайлзом скептически переглянулись и синхронно закатили глаза.  
            – Стая поможет, – без промедлений подтвердил альфа.  
            – И к слову о стройке, – продолжил шериф. – Думаю, нам очень скоро придётся заняться ею вплотную. Как показала практика, – передёрнул он плечами, явно вспомнив какое-то происшествие, – один-единственный незамеченный инфицированный становится причиной массовой гибели гражданских. На данный момент мы можем ограничиться перемещениями по тоннелям, но этого мало. Людям нужен солнечный свет и свежий воздух.  
            – И поля под засев, – поддержал Мейси. – Хотя бы под огороды.  
            – Да, именно. Патрулировать периметр с должной плотностью нереально. Да и дети… – шериф покосился на собственного ребёнка, который в раннем детстве умудрялся подкидывать сюрпризов не меньше, чем сейчас, а с тормозами было ещё хуже, что само по себе показатель.  
            – Значит, сплошная стена? – предложил Гиббс. – Но какая именно?  
            – Как можно крепче и выше, – вздохнула доктор Бейкер. – Сетка или решётка сдержат одного инфицированного, но целая толпа может попросту своротить непрочной сооружение.  
            – Инфицированные – не единственная проблема, – озвучил Дерек.  
            – Вынуждена согласиться с мистером Хейлом, – кивнула женщина. – Все мы по долгу службы знаем, чего можно ждать от некоторых… людей, чтобы не сказать грубее.  
            – Значит, стена, – ещё раз повторил пожарный. – Вот только, господа – и дама, конечно, – боюсь, никто из здесь присутствующих не обладает должной квалификацией для решения этого вопроса.  
            – Это всего лишь говорит о том, что такого человека необходимо найти, – пожал плечами Мейси, – и пригласить на следующее собрание. Нам вообще полезно было бы знать, кто из оставшихся в городе на что способен.  
            – Опрос? – вскинула точёную бровь доктор Бейкер.  
            – Перепись, подробная, с занесением в базу данных, – уточнил её заместитель по хозяйственной части.  
            На этот раз Дерек обернулся без подсказки.  
            – Мы с мамой займёмся, – отреагировала Лидия. – К вечеру черновик опросника будет готов. Если завтра его утвердить, то вы сразу же сможете развезти его по убежищам.  
            – Нам понадобится очень продуманный опросник, мисс…  
            – Мартин, – представилась рыжеволосая красавица. – Лидия Мартин.  
            – Дочь Натали? Я помню твою мать, девочка.  
            – Она сейчас живёт здесь, если вы хотите с ней поговорить, доктор Бейкер.  
            – Увы, на это нет времени, возможно, как-нибудь потом. Хорошо, мы ждём от вас вариант опросника.  
            – Что у нас следующее на обсуждении? – потёр руки мистер Гиббс и потянулся к столику с закуской. Разговор шёл уже около часа и, несмотря на перечисление имеющихся проблем, вызывал чувство уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Очерченный круг задач наконец-то позволял относительно чётко определить масштаб работ, что, в свою очередь, давало надежду, что все эти работы будут выполнены. А надежда позволяла расслабиться и будила аппетит!  
            – Вода и электричество, – напомнил Мейси. – То есть, подстанция, Бейконская Гидроэлектростанция и вся цепочка забора, фильтрации, подачи воды и прочая канализация.  
            – Необходимо выяснить, остался ли в городе кто-то из электриков, обслуживавших подстанцию, – озвучил очевидное Гиббс, сооружая бутерброд из листа салата и мясной нарезки. – Я не знаю, что там, на подстанции, но не уверен, что, случись там авария, мы сможем хоть что-то восстановить.  
            – У БГЭС режим, – сообщил шериф, по долгу службы периодически посещавший все важные и не очень узлы округа Бейкон. – Здание само по себе является почти бункером, но их обязательно необходимо проверить. Пусть они могут пересидеть что угодно, это не отменяет того факта, что у них отсутствуют пищевые запасы. Связи у нас теперь тоже нет, так что поехать туда придётся лично, и как можно скорее.  
            – С водой всё то же самое, – кивнул Гиббс. Правда, была в его голосе определённая неуверенность; впрочем, она, скорее всего, объяснялась тем, что знания пожарного о системе водоснабжения были довольно расплывчаты.  
            – Предлагаю найти электрика и, хм, водопроводчика поопытнее, – вскинул руку шериф, – и вместе с ними навестить водозабор и БГЭС, благо, они расположены по одной дороге, оба на нашей реке.  
            – Лучше отдельно, – не согласилась доктор Бейкер. – Кто знает, сколько времени придётся провести на каждом из этих объектов?  
            – Тогда в первую очередь надо собрать экспедицию именно к БГЭС, – не стал спорить шериф. – Она расположена дальше. Водозабор находится гораздо ближе, – он подошёл к карте и ткнул пальцем в нужную точку. – Здесь, буквально в получасе езды от города.  
            Присутствующие дружно отметили в блокнотах новый пункт.  
            – И хорошо бы навестить окрестные хозяйства, – продолжил старший Стилински. – Вот тут, к северу от города, скотоводческая ферма.  
            – Итак, – подытожила единственная дама в совете. – Сейчас мы разъезжаемся и сегодня же собираем команды по трём направлениям: выезд в город; строительство, оно же рытьё подкопов в сторону системы тоннелей; и специалисты для экспедиций к важным узлам, фермам… и по консервации быстропотрящихся продуктов, да, Аарон, я помню, список всё равно подлежит коррекции. – Она постучала ручкой по столбику надписей в своём блокноте. – Я ничего не забыла? Мы всё обсудили?  
            Повисла неуютная тишина. Все присутствующие за столом по долгу службы общались с самыми разными людьми и сообществами и прекрасно знали одну из основных, крайне неудобных для произнесения вслух проблем.  
            – Наказания, – вздохнув, всё же огласил шериф. – Ладно ещё, просто буяны, их можно отправлять на работы. Но наверняка найдутся те, кто не захочет ничего делать, при этом потребует для себя особых привилегий. Мы не можем себе позволить иметь такой очаг напряжения.  
            – И что же мы сделаем, когда кто-то откажется работать? – задал очевидный вопрос Мейси.  
            – Выгонять, – решительно сказал Дерек. Гиббс и Мейси вздрогнули: они умудрились забыть о присутствии оборотня, уже какое-то время молча слушавшего обсуждение. – Сейчас в городе полно машин. Любой, кто хочет себе лучшей доли и независимости, может выбрать себе автомобиль по вкусу и уезжать из города.  
            Шериф вздохнул. Не то чтобы Хейл озвучил что-то внезапное или неприемлемое, просто это было то самое жизненно необходимое, но крайне непопулярное решение. И, если честно, каждый из собравшихся за столом в глубине души был благодарен оборотню за то, что он взял на себя ответственность произнести вслух то, что вертелось у всех в головах.  
            – Всё-таки будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдёт, – потёр лоб Мейси. – Самые нетерпимые, самостоятельные и те, кому было куда бежать, уже уехали.  
            – Что ж, предлагаю пока закончить, – хлопнул ладонями по столу шериф. – Если поторопиться, то уже сегодня можно будет приставить самых возбудимых к работе с ломами и лопатами. Пусть направляют свою энергию в конструктивное русло, а не в провоцирование конфликтов.  
            – Тогда встретимся завтра в это же время, – отставляя наполовину пустую бутылку с водой, согласилась доктор Бейкер. – Подведём итоги всему, что успеем сделать за сутки. Скорее всего, всплывут новые проблемы и идеи.  
            – Как с вами можно связаться? – уточнил Дерек. – У нас есть связь только с департаментом шерифа.  
            Мейси, по знаку своей начальницы, быстро набросал на листке несколько цифр, вырвал его из блокнота и протянул Хейлу, который, глянув на мало что говорившие ему значки, немедленно убрал записку во внутренний карман неизменной кожаной куртки.  
            Уже на первом этаже, когда все гости рассаживались по машинам, а шериф, успевший переброситься словом с сыном, выслушивал отчёт заместителя Брайанта, главврач госпиталя Бейкон Хиллз обернулась к альфе.  
            – Честно говоря, узнав об этой встрече, я подумала, что Вы собираетесь делить власть, – сказала доктор Бейкер, убирая в карман полученную флэшку. – Очень рада, что ошиблась в своих предположениях. Всего доброго, мистер Хейл, и до завтра.  
            С этими словами пожилая женщина скрылась на заднем сидении своей машины. Мейси, захлопнув за ней дверцу, занял водительское место, а следом за ним расселись два дюжих медбрата-охранника. Спустя ещё пять минут ворота Колизея открылись, выпуская в город стремительно набиравшую скорость небольшую колонну.  
            – Я думала, будет намного хуже, – почти растерянно призналась Эрика спустя пять минут безмолвия.

* * *

            Больше стая в полном составе на совещаниях не присутствовала. Нет, их никто не прогонял, просто закрутились трудовые будни совершенно не пафосного превозмогания, чаще всего членам стаи находились другие занятия. В первый же вечер произошёл пробный совместный рейд, вылившийся в обсуждение стратегий перемещений по обираемым зданиям. Как ни странно, поехали тогда не за продуктами, а за мебелью и прочим барахлом. Двух- и трёхъярусные кровати помогли сначала занять обитателей общежитий полезным трудом из разряда «собери конструктор», а затем существенно уменьшили тесноту и неудобство совместного проживания. Биотуалеты, заменившие собой вёдра, и подвесные умывальники с тазами, место которым нашлось только в гаражах, тоже заметно снизили накал страстей во всех убежищах.  
            Жизнь выживших забурлила, но уже в конструктивном русле. Для многих начались тяжёлые, опасные, нервные, но всё-таки будни.  
            Оборотни выносливее людей, их ночное зрение существенно лучше человеческого, так что в последующие дни, когда команды, которым были приданы подростки, разъезжались по стоянкам, сами волчата делали ещё один, последний рейд, но уже исключительно в пользу Колизея. Так Дэнни обрёл необходимое железо, а зал совещаний обогатился шикарным плоским телевизором, самым большим, какой удалось найти, к которому тут же подключили один из ноутбуков. Женщины получили нормальную, укомплектованную всем необходимым кухню, разве что с подвесным умывальникоподобным нагревателем вместо раковины. Ещё волчата ограбили одну из самых популярных в городе фотолабораторий, притащив в логово широкоформатный принтер, отсутствие которого уже не раз вызывало сожаление. Махилани резко перестало хватать места, вследствие чего каморке охраны снесли одну стену, объединив её с бывшим офисом.  
            В считаные дни тоннели под городом стали неожиданно людными. Частично это было связано с тем, что все уже устали сидеть в тесноте и радовались возможности размять ноги. Частично – с тем, что доступных тоннелей оказалось не так уж много. Большинство ответвлений было надёжно перекрыто, чем, к слову, занимались именно оборотни. Уже после второго совещания они съездили в город на самом большом грузовике, нашли подходящую металлическую ограду и попросту разобрали её на секции. С этими секциями, свёрнутыми сильными волчьими лапами для удобства транспортировки, они прошлись по тоннелям от своей окраины до департамента шерифа, попросту вбивая отдельные куски в стены, как проволоку в картон. Ладно, не настолько просто, но тем не менее все лишние или опасные ходы оказались надёжно перекрыты. Разве что, позже несколько решёток пришлось снова убрать, когда в систему прорылись из госпиталя и пожарной станции, ну и по дороге к нескольким нужным объектам. Ещё какое-то время ушло на организацию освещения, но этим занимались уже профессиональные электрики.  
            Неожиданно нашёл себя тренер Финсток. Отказавшись от участия в рейдах, он в приказном порядке собрал всех парней от десяти то пятнадцати и добровольцев из девушек того же возрастного диапазона, после чего принялся гонять их в хвост и в гриву. Теперь гулявшие или спешившие по утренним делам граждане Бейкон Хиллз частенько могли созерцать бегавших вдоль стен подростков, подбадриваемых лужёной глоткой бывшего учителя экономики:  
            – Вперёд! Ноги выше! Как вы будете убегать от инфицированных с такой одышкой? Не умеете дышать – не дышите вообще! Берите пример с врага!  
            Усидчивость и полезная работоспособность вымотанных активной зарядкой деток резко повышалась, по назначенным делам они потом расходились даже с некоторой радостью. Хотя особо борзых бунтарей всё равно не наблюдалось, не та оказалась ситуация. Мир скукожился до размеров подземелий Бейкон Хиллз, за пределами которых… А что именно было за пределами, каждый из них прекрасно мог увидеть в окно убежища. Эти окна почти всегда были задёрнуты шторами, но, конечно, отодвинуть кусок ткани не составляло особого труда. Только желающие почему-то редко находились. Удивительно, правда?  
            Ещё были растения, о которых напомнил Кевин «предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Вайолет», проживавший в Колизее чернокожий трансвестит. Как выяснилось, до всего он работал в садовом центре Бейкон Хиллз, и выращивали там не только декоративные, но и плодовые растения. Без присмотра всё это могло погибнуть, а ведь это возможный будущий источник питания! К сожалению, центр был совершенно беззащитен. Не считать же защитой стекло, пластик, плёнку, а кое-где просто условную верёвочку?  
            Тем не менее, уже на втором заседании постановили: растения постараться спасти. Что вылилось в ежедневный стремительный полив под руководством всё того же Кевина, иногда перемежавшиеся с подкормкой. Делали всё быстро и по возможности бесшумно. Увы, до постройки стены и зачистки города нечто большее оставалось уделом лишь мечтателей и самоубийц.  
            На том же втором совещании был утверждён составленный семьёй Мартин опросник. Какие-то пункты, несмотря на кажущуюся странность, принимались без вопросов, вроде пункта: «Перечислите всех Ваших родственников, о которых Вы знаете, с указанием степени родства». Другие же вызвали вопросы.  
            – «Что, с Вашей точки зрения, можно сделать для улучшения ситуации в нашем городе?» – прочитала вслух доктор Бейкер. – Зачем это? Думаешь, там будут стоящие идеи?  
            – Не исключено, – ничуть не смутилась Лидия, – хотя по большей части там наверняка будет либо то, о чём уже подумали, либо какой-нибудь бред. Но основной смысл этого пункта в том, чтобы дать людям чувство сопричастности и определённого контроля над происходящим. Сильно заигрывать с этим нельзя, конечно, но вот такое маленькое напоминание пойдёт всем на пользу.  
            Пункт оставили.  
            В целом, перечень вопросов был довольно прост: полное имя, пол, возраст, профессия, умения, заболевания. Под умениями, по подсказке миссис Мартин, были перечислены примеры. Натали справедливо предположила, что люди могут посчитать умение готовить, стирать в холодной воде или пилотировать самолёт неважным и недостойным упоминания. А для базы важно было набрать как можно больше личной информации о каждом, ведь неизвестно, что может понадобиться в будущем. Помимо информации из анкет, в базу, во избежание спекуляций, добавлялись сведения из полицейских архивов и архивов госпиталя Бейкон Хиллз, но эти хотя бы изначально были оцифрованы.  
            Объём поступившей информации вышел нереальным, а что хуже всего – рукописным. Для его обработки требовалось много времени и кропотливой работы. В результате первый же более-менее вычищенный подземный бункер (устроенный где-то в пятидесятых годах прошлого века в рамках подготовки к третьей мировой) оказался зарезервирован не под склад, как первоначально предполагалось, а под рабочий зал для десятка дам в летах, которые сами никак не ожидали, что после крушения привычного им мира профессия секретарши окажется хоть как-то востребованной. Кто бы мог подумать?  
            Складные столы и стулья. Дамы с ноутбуками, канцеляркой, мощные подвесные лампы. В отдельном шкафу – две коробки разнокалиберных пауэрбанков: в одной полные, в другую складировали разрядившиеся. Эту вторую коробку по вечерам забирали и на следующий день заряжали по новой. Почему нельзя было сразу пробросить розетки, ответить могли только электрики.  
            Возглавила внезапно возникший секретариат миссис Мартин. Под её управлением дамы заносили информацию в таблицы, которые сама Натали позже сводила в единую базу данных и на всякий случай распечатывала в двух экземплярах: упорядочив по фамилиям и по профессиям. Всё же существовала опасность, что в определённый момент электричества перестанет хватать. Даже не смотря на приличное количество экспроприированных солнечных панелей и всевозможных зарядок. Ради своей работы миссис Мартин вставала в пять утра, чтобы отправлявшиеся на обыск города оборотни попутно забросили её ко входу в тоннель, потому что, по закону подлости, подкоп от Колизея до тоннелей потребовал больше всего усилий и времени, а людей, способных на эту работу, проживало меньше, чем где бы то ни было ещё.  
            Вопреки видимости и декларируемой благосклонности к оборотням, мать Лидии не была лишена общих страхов и предрассудков, отнюдь. Она не испытывала к волкам ни демонстрируемого ею среди дам пиетета, ни проповедуемой ею же терпимости. Даже благо жителей Бейкон Хиллз было для неё не на первом месте. Будучи эгоисткой, Натали Мартин прекрасно понимала ситуацию, в которой оказалась.  
            В новых условиях её прежнее, достаточно престижное образование не имело никакого смысла. Кому в этом рушащемся мире нужен посредственный, да, не будем себя обманывать, очень посредственный психолог с крайне скромным опытом преподавательской деятельности? А значит, респектабельную, зажиточную прежде женщину рано или поздно ждала либо неквалифицированная работа вроде поломойки, либо участь проститутки, и не важно, как это будет называться, всё равно пришлось бы продавать себя за местечко потеплее.  
            С другой стороны, есть эта группа, эта стая, которая имеет все шансы занять вскоре местный Олимп, и самое главное, что её дочь неизвестным образом оказалась в эту группу включена. Миссис Мартин увидела шанс не скатиться на дно, в разряд бесполезного, бесправного мяса, и упускать этот шанс она не собиралась. Следовало показать свою полезность, а уж доченька не позволит забыть или не заметить её заслуг.  
            Как и предполагали, без уклонистов не обошлось. Отказывались от всего: от заполнения анкет, от назначенных работ, просто качали права… Таким предлагали уезжать. Но действительно уехали только двое, ещё одного, попытавшегося сколотить силовую группировку прямо в госпитале, буквально вышвырнули, а остальным хватило разок проехаться по городу в поисках подходящей для побега машины. Да, именно так: проехаться мимо автомобильных аварий, пятен крови, трупов и в виду пытавшихся следовать за машиной инфицированных. Увидев такое вблизи, бунтари резко сдувались и шли на попятный. Впрочем, отметки в их личных делах всё равно были проставлены.  
            Естественно, без неожиданностей не обходилось, и порой они случались действительно очень странными. Например, выяснилось, что Лидия почему-то не способна выйти из Колизея. Она сама узнала об этом, когда пришла впервые проводить мать и… не смогла подойти к воротам. На неё повеяло чем-то мёртвенным, холодным и одновременно влекущим. Ощущение было болезненное, неправильное. Девушка, постаравшись не показать охватившего её ужаса, отошла к лестнице.  
            – Мне хочется кричать, теперь даже просто при мысли выйти в город, – в конце концов рассказала она Дереку, как самому опытному в сверхъестественных делах. Рыжеволосая красавица морщилась и была сильно раздражена внезапно обнаружившейся проблемой. – Такое ощущение, что мне вбивают в горло крюк и дёргают за голосовые связки.  
            – Я не знаю, что это значит, – Хейл скривился от собственного бессилия.  
            Возможно, что-то мог знать Дитон. Определённая информация могла иметься у охотников. Но ни друида, ни Арджентов в городе не было.  
            Весть о существовании оборотней тоже пошла в массы. Сначала – на уровне слухов, но всё больше и больше народу становились свидетелями их существования.  
            С первой бандой сборщики столкнулись уже на третьем выезде, лоб в лоб посреди дороги. Честно говоря, вышло глупо, но люди, несмотря на крах привычного мира находившиеся до сих пор в относительно безопасных условиях, пока ещё не научились априори опасаться других людей. Лидер команды, тридцатипятилетний дружинник «зовите меня Мик», уже начал обдумывать, о чём следует переговорить с незнакомой группой выживших, когда по ним открыли огонь. Вполне возможно, среагировав на узнаваемую машину со звездой департамента шерифа на дверце.  
            За рулём грузовика, ехавшего в колонне вторым номером, сидел Айзек. Это место он занимал больше от того, что старшие товарищи были не готовы воспринимать семнадцатилетнего пацана с мечтательными кудряшками и беспомощным взглядом как серьёзного бойца. Но именно Лейхи первым среагировал даже не на выстрелы – на направленные в их сторону дула: он, дав по газам, вывернул руль и воткнул свой далеко не маленький транспорт между «своими» и «чужими», повернувшись к последним водительской стороной. Спустя секунду экстренного торможения парень вздрогнул от попадания первой пули и рухнул на свою пассажирку, двадцатисемилетнюю заместителя Свенсон, уводя их обоих из зоны видимости стрелявших, прикрывая женщину и собственную голову. Спустя ещё несколько секунд ошеломлённые внезапной стычкой люди вывалились из машин и, заняв позиции под прикрытием грузовика, открыли ответный огонь. В последовавшей за тем короткой, но жестокой перестрелке Айзек словил ещё две пули в бок, банда получила троих раненых, одного убитого и, развернувшись, уехала, бросив лишившуюся водителя машину.  
            Когда Айзека вытаскивали из кабины, он мог только тихонько поскуливать от боли. Мик, скомандовавший переместить раненого в кузов и уматывать, пока на шум и запах крови не собрались все инфицированные города, медленно седел, понимая, что этот ребёнок сейчас скончается у него на руках. И даже не сразу поверил, когда увидел, что крови для трёх пулевых ранений на удивление мало. Более того, сидя на полу трясущегося в сторону госпиталя кузова, командир видел, как раны закрывались! Через пять минут на металл пола одна за другой выпали три пули, а места, где только что были разрывы, сменились свежими шрамами, бледнеющими прямо на глазах.  
            В тот раз оборотень, возможно, спас их всех. Кто знает, чем бы закончилось дело, не выиграй он тогда время для своих ошеломлённых, ещё не готовых стрелять по живым спутников. Кстати, из всей команды как раз заместитель Свенсон потом несколько дней вздрагивала при виде такого невинного на вид паренька, а вот её отец, узнав о произошедшем, стал одним из самых ярых поклонников оборотней в Бейкон Хиллз. Свою дочь он очень любил.  
            Стычки случались ещё несколько раз, пока обе стихийные банды не покинули город. Что стало для них решающим: отсутствие продовольствия, вооружённое организованное сопротивление, понимание, что после нескольких перестрелок с окончанием постройки стены их дни будут сочтены, или были какие-то другие резоны, точно сказать нельзя. Главное, что они всё же исчезли.  
            Бывало, что сборщики возвращались не только с добычей, но и с людьми. В первые часы хаоса не все смогли, успели, поверили, захотели бросать нажитое, а потом было уже поздно. Они баррикадировались в своих домах и квартирах, порой искренне считая себя единственными выжившими в городе. Кто-то во всё окно выписывал слово «Помогите», кто-то давал о себе знать, услышав шум двигателей. Однажды выжившая семья чуть не сожгла себя заживо, пытаясь привлечь внимание дымовыми сигналами. На входе в убежища многих найдёнышей потряхивало от нервного напряжения.  
            О случаях, когда в квартирах находили застреленных и обворованных жильцов, не знал никто, кроме обнаруживших их сборщиков и собиравшихся в штабе Колизея представителей новой власти.  
                Совещания в том или ином виде проводились почти ежедневно. Круг немного расширился за счёт специалистов востребованных профессий и назначенных на ответственные участки руководителей, хотя большинство из этих новичков появлялись временно, для решения конкретных задач из их областей. Уже на третьем совещании присутствовал старший техник БГЭС, Эрик Нойс. И поведанное им, надо сказать, особых надежд не внушало.  
            Помещения БГЭС действительно смогли защитить от инфицированных, никто из находившихся внутри не пострадал. Вот только после прошедших сообщений о творящемся в мире часть обслуживающего персонала сбежала, особенно семейные, которым было кого спасать. Оставшиеся могли поддерживать электростанцию в рабочем состоянии, но едва-едва. И у них действительно подходил к концу растянутый на сколько получилось НЗ, так что приехавшим из Бейкон Хиллз припасам там очень обрадовались.  
            – У нас ведь старушка, можно сказать, – рассказывал вернувшийся с исследовательской командой мистер Нойс. – Не плотина Гувера, конечно, но тоже не новодел. Проект Бейконской ГЭС тогда всем пришёлся по вкусу. И постройка, и эксплуатация выходили дешевле, чем аналогичная тепловая электростанция. Да ещё река, как на заказ, из-за особенностей рельефа оказалась бесперспективной в плане судоходства. Причём, тот же рельеф, ну, холмы, то есть, в чём-то там упрощал конструкцию ГЭС. Опять же, тут вокруг было много поселений. Рыбу в образовавшееся водохранилище запустили, её тут раньше не особо было. А лет тридцать тому округ потерял свою привлекательность, люди отсюда разъехались, несколько городов накрылось. На месте того же Ист Бейкон, вон, уже лет десять как выпасы. Железная дорога потеряла рентабельность и закрылась. Так что, с одной стороны, энергопотребление отдельной семьи сильно возросло, за счёт всяких там телевизоров, компьютеров, освещения, холодильников и домашних сигнализаций, а с другой стороны, семей-то этих стало на порядок меньше. Где подальше, там теперь выгоднее электричество от атомной электростанции, оно ж сейчас подешевело. Бейкон Хиллз и ещё кое-кто окрест остались фактически при личной электростанции, и то только потому, что мы ж тут, под боком, так всё равно дешевле. Её бы вообще прикрыли уже, вроде как из-за неэффективности или вредности для экологии, да наше захолустье никому не нужно, даже Гринпису.  
            – Причём тут экология? – удивился присутствовавший тут же электрик, назначенный ответственным за подстанцию.  
            – Ну, типа помеха нересту, увеличение площади испарения воды, затопление земельных ресурсов, сейсмическая опасность и прочая фигня; ай, да тут даже изменение климата могли бы приплести, было бы желание. А ведь у нас приличный КПД, между прочим! Мы ж на пике мощности способны выдавать сто мегаватт!  
            Все покивали с умным видом. Нойс сдулся, осознав, что его никто не понял.  
            – Выйдет турбина из строя – и что нам тогда делать? – без прежнего жара принялся он предвещать возможные катастрофы. – Мы-то можем только маленькие погрешности устранить. Отцентровать там или мусор с решётки снять. А если износ? Где мы теперь те же подшипники закажем? Или ремонтников возьмём? Начальство-то при серьёзных поломках вызывало специализированную бригаду.  
            – Сколько у нас есть времени? – мрачно уточнил Дерек.  
            – А шут его знает, – от души пожал плечами техник. – Ну, максимум лет пять, если нам каким-то чудом удастся избегать серьёзных аварий. Только помните, братцы, наш объект всё равно может в любой момент накрыться.  
            Высокое собрание задумалось. Помимо озвученного мистером Нойсом, волновал ещё один момент: плотина БГЭС. Весьма вероятно, что, в отсутствие должного обслуживания, рано или поздно плотину прорвёт. Вряд ли это приведёт к затоплению всего города, но приятного тоже будет мало. Вот только сделать с этим что-то прямо сейчас или даже в обозримом будущем вряд ли возможно. Ещё одна проблема, которую стоит учитывать в дальнейших планах, но придётся отложить на потом.  
            Постройка стены началась и шла ударными темпами. «Свободной» еды в городе больше не осталось и оборотням нашёлся другой фронт работ: отслеживание инфицированных на подступах к стройке, отвлечение, а если не получается – уничтожение мигрирующих групп. Естественно, одних оборотней не хватало, всё же стройку для ускорения начали разом в нескольких местах, благо, техники хватило на всех, кто умел ею пользоваться. Но именно оборотни, как наиболее чуткие, оказались основным ресурсом охранных соединений.  
            Строить стену решили по восточному берегу. Тут располагался госпиталь, тут была библиотека, тут было многое другое, что перевезти без потерь просто бы не получилось. Но главное, именно тут располагалась система тоннелей и наиболее тесные окраины, в отличие от редкой и хлипкой застройки одно- и двухэтажной жилой зоны, которую по большей части и представлял собой западный берег реки Ист Хиллз.  
            Строить надо было быстро. И, как ни прискорбно, экономно. В Бейкон Хиллз никогда не было такого количества строительных фирм и магазинов, чтобы материала хватило на всё. Наличие относительно тесно стоявших домов позволяло, при некоторых усилиях, сэкономить, делая эти дома элементами стены. По составленному плану получалось что-то вроде прямоугольника, нарисованного нетвёрдой детской рукой. Строили из бетона, кирпича, из всего, что нашлось и было одобрено двумя архитекторами одной из тех самый местных строительных фирм. Намертво замуровывали выходившие во внешний мир окна и двери включённых в проект домов. Зачастую опорами становились выкорчеванные фонарные столбы. Отдельной проблемой обещали стать двое ворот, на северном и на южном въездах в город, которые должны будут без проблем пропускать минимум пару дальнобойщиков в ширину, а открываться усилиями менее чем десяти человек. Но эта концепция всё ещё находилась на стадии обсуждений.  
            Неучастие в «парламентских заседаниях» не мешали стае обсуждать некоторые проблемы своим внутренним кругом.  
            – Что меня беспокоит… – поднял тему на одной из таких сходок Бойд. – В Калифорнии, насколько помню, несколько атомных электростанций. Что-то даже почти под боком. Ребят, не знаю, как вам, а мне что-то ссыкотно.  
            – У тебя устаревшие сведения, – отозвалась Лидия, – ты делал презентацию ещё в младшей школе. В этом году закрыли даже Сан Онофре, что в нашей нынешней ситуации – и слава богу. Сейчас работает только Дьябло Каньон, но она всё равно достаточно близко. И мне тоже, как ты выразился, ссыкотно, – последнее слово мисс Мартин произнесла так, будто оно было иностранным, с не до конца ясным ей значением. – Я не знаю, на каком расстоянии нас достанет, когда на ней случится аварийная ситуация. К тому же, там поблизости два разлома. В нашей ситуации сейсмическая активность вызывает особенные опасения.  
            – Ну, если там всё по уму сделано, без лажи, то в ближайшее время ничего рвануть не должно, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Что? Ну чего вы на меня смотрите? Я тоже впечатлился презентацией Бойда. А когда рванула Фукусима, мне стало интересно, почему. Короче, в случае аварии и вообще нештатной ситуации на любой АЭС должно автоматически запускаться охлаждение реактора. У Фукусимы тогда из-за землетрясения реально вышли проблемы, аварийная система заработала, но тут пришло цунами и нафиг вырубило уже дизели аварийной системы. Вроде там лажанулись разрабы Дженерал Электрик, не предусмотрели защиты. А в штатном режиме у нас выйдет просто мёртвая электростанция, ядерная реакция в реакторе со временем затухнет вообще. Для гарантии б стоило бы проследить за процессом, не вопрос. Меня ещё беспокоят химические фабрики, ядерное оружие и захоронение ядерных отходов. Вы в курсе, что была офигенная программа в прошлом веке, когда токсичные отходы запаяли в бочки и сунули в отработанную шахту в Хэнфорде? Типа, временно решение, за пару десятков лет найдём, что с этим сделать. Так срок службы бочек истёк, деньги растащили, а с отходами так ничего и не сделали. Шахта рушится, бочки трескаются… Я рад, что мы не в Вашингтоне, народ!  
            При этом Стайлз благоразумно промолчал, что ту же Фукусиму до сих пор так и не смогли потушить. Скорее всего, сейчас Тихий океан активно подвергался заражению. То есть, ещё активнее, чем было раньше. Оставалось только радоваться, что Бейкон Хиллз не являлся прибрежным городом.  
            Результатом этого разговора стала очередная экспедиция во внешний мир, на этот раз к побережью округа Сан-Луис-Обиспо. Эта поездка стала самой долгой, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что маршрут прокладывался в обход любых поселений, что в таком населённом штате было не самой простой задачей. Атомная электростанция действительно оказалась заглушена, и, судя по оставленным записям, сделали это люди, а не автоматика. Пятеро оставшихся в живых работников станции запустили процесс, проследили, сколько могли, и ушли буквально за сутки до появления машин из Бейкон Хиллз.  
            В таких хлопотах и прошла первая неделя. Стая прилично обжила своё логово, начав воспринимать его не просто как убежище, а как новый дом. И, естественно, именно в этот момент случилось то, чего никто из них не мог ожидать: в ворота Колизея деликатно постучались.  
            Дерека в логове не было, он вместе с остальной верхушкой инспектировал стройку. Большая часть стаи уехала в город со сборщиками, оставались лишь дежурившие в тот день Бойд и Лейхи.  
            Оборотни удивлённо вскинулись. Они не слышали ни подъезжающей машины, ни шагов – ничего, что для волков, даже таких неопытных, было очень необычно. Осторожно выглянув в специально оставленное для обзора окошко-бойницу, Айзек увидел у ворот грязного, тощего, но, несомненно, живого человека с расслабленно опущенными вдоль тела руками. Больше вокруг, насколько хватало обзора, никого не было, а хватало прилично, пустырь тянулся минимум на пол мили окрест. Не дождавшись ответа, человек снова поднял руку и ещё раз постучался.  
            – Что будем делать? – тихо спросил Бойд, когда Лейхи обрисовал увиденное, и почему-то посмотрел на составлявшего им компанию, а по сути всего лишь заскучавшего наверху в одиночестве Стайлза.  
            – Чувак, ты МЕНЯ спрашиваешь? – изумился Стилински, ткнув себя в грудь указательным пальцем. Он обернулся к Айзеку и вздрогнул, напоровшись на такой же вопросительный взгляд.  
            Беты покосились друг на друга, пожали плечами и снова уставились на Стайлза.  
            – Ладно… – глубоко вздохнув, зажмурился Стайлз. Выдохнул. – Ладно. Он один. Без оружия. Живой и, судя по действиям… – в дверь снова постучались, – разумный. Даже если это ловушка, с одним человеком вы по-любому справитесь. Засады вблизи нет. Ладно… – решаясь, повторил парень. – Открывайте. Но будьте настороже, парни.  
            Естественно, поднимать ворота не стали, на такой случай существовала нормальная человеческая дверь. И, стоило ей открыться, как неопознанный чужак вошёл в неё неторопливым, уверенным шагом. Вряд ли после яркого летнего солнца он мог быстро перестроить зрение на полумрак внутри здания и, возможно, именно из-за этого он даже не глянул на вставших по обе стороны от двери парней. А может быть, всё дело в том, что, стоило ему войти, как всё его внимание сосредоточилось на оказавшемся напротив него молодом человеке. Клонившееся к закату солнце било из-за спины чужака, вытягивая долгую тень почти до самых мысков военных ботинок юного обитателя Колизея.  
            Мужчина склонил голову к плечу и зубасто улыбнулся.  
            – Здравствуй, Стайлз, – отчётливо промурлыкал он. И рухнул без сознания.  
            Ошарашенный таким поворотом событий младший Стилински мог лишь онемело пялиться на валявшегося у его ног Питера Хейла.

* * *

            Здравствуй, зубы-горло, давно не слышались. Уй! О, стена, и с тобой давно спиной не сталкивались…  
            – Какого хрена, Стайлз?  
            – Дерек, Дерек, да ладно, что там могло…  
            – Тебе объяснить?!  
            Короче, альфа рычал и вообще был в ударе. А синяки от этого удара будут потом красоваться на Стайлзе. Нет в мире справедливости.  
            – Ты хоть понимаешь, что могло случиться? – нависнув над молодым человеком, тихим опасным голосом отчеканил Дерек. С такого расстояния Стайлз уже не мог даже смотреть ему в глаза. Только в один глаз. Или в переносицу. Ещё можно было в нос.  
            Площадкой выше открылась дверь, по лестнице простучали и почти сразу оборвались лёгкие шаги. Девичий голос ойкнул, шаги простучали в обратную сторону, дверь захлопнулась. Дерек не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
            – Но ведь никакой опасности не было! – попытался воззвать Стайлз к гласу разума своего альфы. – Он был один и точно не инфицированный! Что мог сделать один человек при двух оборотнях на моей стороне?  
            – Идиот! Какого хрена ты стоял напротив двери? Ты человек, Стайлз!  
            Брови младшего Стилински поползли вверх. Губы сложились в изумлённое «О».  
            – Ты за меня беспокоился, – сделал он внезапный вывод и расплылся в широкой ухмылке. А он-то считал, что Хейл злился, потому что он впустил в логово неизвестного чужака.  
            Дерек прищурился. Ещё раз встряхнул Стайлза за грудки, уже практически машинально. И отступил. Прогресс, определённо прогресс! Полгода назад Хейл треснул бы его пару раз о стену и сверкнул алым взглядом.  
            – Раз такой умный, – кладя руку на перила лестницы, процедил альфа, – будешь следить за Питером.  
            – Было бы за чем следить, он вообще спит, – попытался выкрутиться Стайлз.  
            – Вот за этим и проследишь, Стилински. Проснётся – составишь ему компанию, – заключил Дерек и, развернувшись, пошёл наверх.  
            – У меня что, других дел нет? – попытался возмутиться парень в обтянутую кожанкой спину, но кто бы его слушал. – Вот мне заняться нечем, только за всякими Хейлами следить, – пробурчал он себе под нос, прекрасно зная, что его по-любому слышат. Всякие Хейлы, да. Он отомстит. Вот придумает, как именно, и обязательно отомстит. Если не забудет. А ведь может забыть. Надо изобрести средство от склероза. Тяжела ты, доля человеческая.  
            Предаваясь уходящей во всё более дремучие дали цепочке мыслей, Стайлз побрёл на кухню. Хейлы Хейлами, а обед он из-за этого психованного волка пропускать не собирался.

* * *

            _– Первобытный век уж не был так давно,_  
_Образование галактик меньше этой песни заняло._  
_За долю от секунды элементы создались._  
_Бипеды встали прямо, динозавры завелись…_  
Это была песня. Определённо, это была песня, которую кто-то пытался петь. Неизвестный певун (потому что назвать его певцом Питер не смог бы даже в состоянии глубокого алкогольного опьянения), видимо, трезво оценивал свои вокальные данные, но это не мешало ему любить данное занятие, посему он не молчал, он всего лишь не стал петь в полный голос.  
            _– Расширения процесс ещё идёт,_  
_Но однажды он начнёт обратный ход,_  
_И будет мир сжиматься,_  
_Но нет повода бояться -_  
_По нашим лучшим данным…_  
Вот только Хейл был, во-первых, оборотнем, а во-вторых, снобом, считавшим себя истинным ценителем. Хороший слух, как обычный, так и музыкальный, должен был бы заставить его как минимум недолюбливать данное исполнение. Но почему-то он находил его… успокаивающим? Утешающим? Уютным? Как старый, побитый молью бабушкин плед, как осколок прежнего мира. Того самого мира, который… рухнул? Что?..  
            _– Австралопитеки нас бы прокляли навеки:_  
_Мы болтаем, а не ловим антилоп. (Мы ловим вирусы!)_  
_Энкарта, астрономия, ислам, Второзаконие -_  
_Всему началом стал Большой Взрыв!_  
У Питера неровно стукнуло сердце. Боже, как же давно. Целых… сколько дней? Он не помнил. Он вообще плохо улавливал течение времени, хотя каждый день и каждая ночь с того момента, как он услышал крики за окном своей гостиницы, тянулись бесконечно долго. Как сосчитать вечности, если их больше одной? Особенно когда бежишь и не можешь себе позволить ночёвку, только глухое убежище на пару нервных часов, в которые не всегда удаётся задремать хоть на сколько-то, и без разницы, день или ночь. Так откуда же в этом аду мог взяться спокойный голос, с задумчивым энтузиазмом напевавший-проговаривавший энергичный текст?  
            Пока Питер пытался осознать, где реальность, а где сонный бред, тихий голос закончил песню, спел её ещё раз и пошёл на третий заход:  
            _– В горячей и плотной форме был наш мир,_  
_А миллиарды лет назад он начал расшир... погоди!_  
– Вот именно, – проскрипел Питер и открыл глаза.  
            – Ёк, Хейл! – Вне поля зрения что-то скрежетнуло, предположительно ножки стула по бетонному полу. – Привет болезным и немытым. Тебе обязательно пугать народ каждый раз, когда ты восстанешь из мёртвых? Привычка такая? Плохая привычка, точно тебе говорю, бросай её! Лучше заведи что-нибудь другое. Только не вшей и не мышей, я тебя умоляю. Например, начни собирать аконитовый гербарий. И оригинально, и польза в случае волкобойных ранений. С охотниками, опять же, найдёшь точки соприкосновения…  
            Стайлз. Ну конечно. Кто же ещё это мог быть. И всё хорошо, потому что, как успел заметить Питер, обострение капролалии у мальчика случалось лишь в спокойной обстановке. В критических ситуациях молодой человек становится на удивление немногословен.  
            Продолжая грузить уши окружающих, юный отпрыск рода Стилински шмыгал из стороны в сторону, добывая откуда-то бутылку воды, здоровый пластмассовый стакан и неопознанные батончики в яркой упаковке.  
            – Извини, чувак, но рестораны у нас уже неделю как закрылись, разносчики поувольнялись, даже без уведомления, прикинь, какой произвол, вслед за поварами, официантками и посетителями. Завтрак был не так давно, ты его пропустил, до обеда ещё далеко, так что придётся тебе жрать, что дают. Приятного аппетита, не подавись.  
            За время этих метаний Питер успел сесть на, хм, застеленной постельным бельём стопке матов? В принципе, учитывая, что с покупкой матрасов в дальнейшем предполагаются серьёзные проблемы, логичный выбор для оборотня, не всегда контролирующего собственные когти. На стуле за головой Питера сидел Бойд. Тоже, в общем, логично, вряд ли Дерек, которым пропахло всё это странное то ли помещение, то ли палатка, оставил бы своего жуткого дядюшку наедине со слабым человечком. Остаётся удивляться, что этого слабого человечка вообще подпустили к недостойному доверия оборотню. Неужели Питер выглядел настолько жалко? Но заговорил он, конечно, о другом.  
            – Ты решил, что мне необходим музыкальный будильник? Лапушка, я что, так громко храпел?  
            Бойд у него за спиной отчётливо фыркнул. Стайлз отвернулся с видом оскорблённого достоинства.  
            – Он пел час подряд, – сообщил чернокожий оборотень.  
            – Это не так уж много! – возмутился Стайлз, устроившись за столом, на котором расположился его ноутбук. – Подумаешь.  
            – Последний час, – уточнил Бойд. – И периодически – последние сутки.  
            – Хорошая песня, – снова подал голос в свою защиту молодой человек. – Как раз под нашу ситуацию. И вообще, она просто застряла у меня в голове.  
            – Как будто я не в курсе, что ты таким образом бесишь Дерека.  
            – Получается? – уже с надеждой в голосе.  
            – Ну не зря же он смылся из Колизея.  
            «Оттаял волчонок», – подумал Питер, маленькими кусочками, словно смакуя, уничтожая батончик какой-то сладкой орехово-сухофруктной питательной дряни, которую, впрочем, голодный желудок принял с огромным энтузиазмом, тут же попросив добавки. Ещё полтора месяца назад, сразу по воскрешении старшего Хейла, Вернон был заметно молчаливее и уж точно не отпускал подколок, всё никак не мог поверить, что теперь ему это позволено.  
            Задумавшись о вечном, Питер не заметил, как добил второй батончик и выпил всю воду. Добираясь до Бейкон Хиллз, он редко позволял себе остановки на провиант и водопой, а в последние часы перед городом совсем перестал отвлекаться. Только благодаря организму оборотня он мог сейчас спокойно есть твёрдую пищу и пить воду в любых количествах, не опасаясь заработать боли в желудке или просьбы съеденного вернуть всё тем же маршрутом. К тому же, судя по самочувствию, его минимум раз уже умудрились напоить и не разбудить.  
            И кстати…  
            На кровать шлёпнулся очередной батончик, теперь мюсли. Стайлз пристально смотрел в экран, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он тут не при делах. Что ж, с дарёным конём в стоматолога не играют. Разобраться можно и потом.  
            – Благодарю, – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнёс Питер, когда прикончил третий батончик. – Но не укажет ли мне кто-нибудь дорогу в комнату, которую следует посещать каждому джентльмену?  
            Можно было бы самому найти, но пусть лучше проводят, на всякий случай.  
            До туалета, ожидаемо, сопроводил Бойд. Там же Питер умылся, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало: зрелище из себя он наверняка представлял премерзкое, но сил на душ или хотя бы на ванну просто не было. Интересно, тут вообще есть ванна или душ? Проспав неизвестно сколько, старший Хейл всё равно не чувствовал в себе сил на то, чтобы достойно привести себя в порядок. Какой позор.  
            По возвращении в отгороженный закуток, Питер почуял, что в его отсутствие тут побывал гость. Судя по запаху, заглядывала милая Лидия. На полу рядом с импровизированной постелью волк обнаружил новый стакан воды и лоток с едой. Надо же. Даже не отравлено. Впрочем, учитывая, что это был отвратительный замороженный обед, ещё исходивший паром после установленного инструкцией количества минут в микроволновке, девушка могла не утруждаться. Пюре с тефтельками, подливкой и горошком. Хуже только замороженные энчиладос. Естественно, через минуту поднос блестел. Кровь немедленно отлила от мышц к желудку, держать себя в вертикальном положении стало совсем невозможно. Уютная постель, толстые стены, чего ещё надо? Он бы уснул, но… было страшно.  
            Сколько раз он пытался поспать в пути? Просто прикорнуть, дать себе отдых, когда ноги начинали его подводить? В первый раз ещё получилось, но на второй, когда он, измотанный, вроде бы крепко заперся в гостиничном номере, задвинув окно шкафом, он проснулся через полчаса от шума и увидел мертвеца буквально на расстоянии метра от себя. Как тот попал в наглухо закрытый номер, сейчас уже не выяснить. Проснись Питер даже не на секунду, на полсекунды позже, и он бы уже на собственном примере знал, может ли оборотень заразиться, потому что зомби не стоят и не позируют, они сразу бросаются на жертву, стоит той оказаться в поле зрения. Будь он человеком, он бы не успел вскочить, увернуться и, отшвырнув шкаф от окна, сбежать. Да, сбежать, потому что тогда ещё не знал, да и сейчас толком не уверен, как именно передаётся вирус или что тот такое на самом деле. С тех пор он ни разу не смог нормально заснуть, ему всё казалось, что кто-то подкрадывается, чудилась вонь, нетвёрдые шаги и мерзкие скрипяще-шипящие звуки, издаваемые этими существами. Хуже всего, что зачастую так и было на самом деле, пусть не рядом, за стеной, на соседней улице, но волк всё слышал. Как они ходят, сбиваясь в стайки и стаи, как кричат несчастные, попавшиеся им на пути, звуки шагов и выстрелов. И вот теперь Хейл хотел бы, да не мог уснуть. Накрученные нервы не позволяли поверить в безопасность, требовали оставаться настороже.  
            Удары пальцев по клавиатуре. Стайлз наверняка считал, что Питер снова уснул, хотя мужчина лишь закрыл глаза, пытаясь перестань думать и да, перестать бояться. Бойд в изголовье наверняка знал, что старший волк не спит, но молчал.  
            Из Милуоки Хейл сбежал сразу же, как только выяснил, что ни один самолёт никуда не полетит. До этого он успел выяснить, что телефонная сеть перегружена. Все звонили всем, в результате никто ни до кого не дозванивался, выйти в интернет тоже не получалось, ни с какой общедоступной точки. Связь требовалась, как воздух: сказать, предупредить. Кто бы что ни думал, но Питер всегда был готов рвать глотки за родную кровь. Его свели с ума не шесть лет неподвижности и боли, нет, он свихнулся от понимания, что его стая, его семья мертва. Тогда, с Лорой, он даже не понял, как всё произошло, очнувшись уже над её трупом. Зверь буквально на несколько секунд взял верх над ослабшим человеческим разумом и задрал слабого, трусливого, бесполезного, ЧУЖОГО вожака, ведь свой бы никогда не бросил. Огромным благом было то, что воспоминания волка Питеру не достались, иначе вряд ли бы даже смерть и последующее воскрешение смогли вернуть ему рассудок.  
            Питер сбежал из Милуоки не потому, что тот утонул в восставших мертвецах. Питер бежал в Бейкон Хиллз, где были его племянники, его альфа, его стая. Глупый Дерек. Глупый альфа-щенок Дерек, он же подставится, он же не справится. Питер тоже не справится, если опоздает. Снова. Как тогда, почти семь лет назад. Старший Хейл чувствовал, что снова сходит с ума, от одной мысли, что останется не старшим, а последним. Бежать приходилось в буквальном смысле: Милуоки – большой город, все дороги оказались перекрыты авариями. Ничего, взрослый сильный оборотень способен передвигаться с очень приличной скоростью, даже по пересечённой местности, где не пройдёт ни одна машина.  
            Добежав до Бейкон Хиллз, он искал стаю по запаху, что из-за разлитого вокруг трупного смрада оказалось почти невозможной задачей. Дерека и Коры не было ни в лофте, ни у кого-либо из волчат. Слабый застарелый запах рядом с полицейским участком, к госпиталю приблизиться вообще не удалось. Тогда Питер напряг остатки соображения и пришёл к выводу: Стилински. Точнее, его помоечный джип, который ни с чем не перепутать, в том числе по источаемой им вони. Если мальчишка жив, то он не даст Дереку умереть, в это Питер верил твёрдо, Стайлз уже не раз доказал, что у него достаточно мозгов на спасение всех безмозглых оборотней в округе. Оставалось всего лишь проследить за самым свежим запахом его неповторимого джипа. Силы почти иссякли, до паркинга оборотень добрался уже исключительно на своей одержимости.  
            Это даже где-то смешно. Увидев в дверях настороженного мальчишку, Питер испытал полную уверенность, что его племянники живы. Не из-за свежего духа Дерека и Коры, не из-за присутствия двух бет, а просто потому, что тут был этот нелепый мальчишка. Разом навалилось облегчение и перетруженное тело взяло своё, отключая сознание.  
            Пальцы размеренно стучали по клавиатуре. Этажом ниже кто-то ходил, но мало, запахи подсказывали, что обычно народу здесь намного больше. О, а теперь снаружи послышался шум подъезжающих машин. Чуть скрипнул стул под волчонком, в ответ на что перестали щёлкать кнопки.  
            _– В горячей и плотной форме был наш мир…_ – снова затянул Стилински, с несколько большим энтузиазмом, чем при пробуждении Питера. Мстительный засранец. Знать бы ещё, чем Дерек ему досадил.  
            Неожиданно навалилась тёплая тяжесть. Завязанные узлом нервы расслабились, мозг поверил, что здесь безопасно, и старший Хейл, успев вяло удивиться своей реакции на колыбельную, с наслаждением уснул.  
            _– И будет мир сжиматься,_  
_Но нет повода бояться -_  
_По нашим лучшим данным затем случится новый, больший взрыв!_

* * *

            – Это вообще-то комната Дерека, – пояснил Стайлз, махнув рукой на закуток, в котором старший Хейл продрых последние двое суток. – Гордись, зомби-волк, ты спал в постели альфы! Я не в пошлом смысле, нечего так брови пучить. С твоей стороны это был бы инцест, фу, мне не нужны такие образы в голове, о чём ты вообще думаешь, извращенец? И не строй каменную морду, не быть тебе вулканцем, чувак, жизни тебе и процветания.  
            Стилински водил окончательно проснувшегося Питера по Колизею. Водил в полном соответствии с правилами той бешеной собаки, которой семь вёрст не крюк: сначала на первый этаж нормально вымыться, потом на второй, узнать про обед и познакомиться с бабушкой Махилани и присматривавшей за детьми миссис Бойд, потом снова на первый, познакомиться с Дэнни, поздороваться с дежурившими сегодня Корой и Скоттом, которым составляла компанию миссис МакКолл. Затем на минус первый за одеждой и вообще осмотреться, снова на второй, чтобы поесть, на крышу – полюбоваться городом, и только потом они вернулись на третий этаж, с которого логичнее было бы начинать, раз уж именно там Хейл и отлёживался.  
            – А тут у нас штаб, – гордо возвестил Стилински, вальяжным жестом охватывая заваленный распечатками стол в виде буквы П, несколько стульев, тумбочек, грифельных досок, карт и большой телевизор с подключённым к нему ноутбуком. – Сюда стекается актуальная информация, здесь решаются судьбы и случаются скандалы. Хотя скандалов я пока не слышал, наверняка они без меня веселились, жмоты, не могут же они всегда друг с другом соглашаться, как считаешь, дядя Питер? Э-э… Дядюшка Пит, а ты где?  
            Хмык старшего Хейла послышался с обратной стороны одной из расставленных вокруг стола досок. Молодой человек немедленно нырнул туда же и уставился на карту города.  
            – Это где решили провести границу, – ткнул он пальцем в обозначенную чем-то вроде красного скотча линию. – Почти десять километров стены, прикинь? А у нас строителей-то… На весь город было две толковые строительные фирмы, да и те специализировались в основном на ремонте и хлипких семейных домиках, а не на возведении оборонительных сооружений. Прикинь, сколько осталось от их персонала? Во, смотри, – парень поднял карту. Под ней обнаружился второй лист, изрисованный явно от руки, с пометками разным подчерком, зачёркнутыми строчками, непонятными цифрами, обозначениями, схемой чего-то там в разрезе и парой таблиц. Узнаваемы были только улицы города, и то по большей части за счёт стрелочек с названиями этих самых улиц. – Видишь, разные цвета? По прикидкам, запасов цемента в городе хватит только на километр, поэтому часть пойдёт на стену, часть на фундамент в сомнительных местах. Тут решили класть кирпич, я не понял, почему именно тут. Вот здесь… что-то ещё, как бы не металл, но могу врать. Тут решили поставить ворота, если придумают, как их сделать. А эти кружочки видишь? Это строения за границами будущей стены, которые решили разобрать на стройматериалы, вроде тут приличные плиты. Если наши архитекторы по ходу пьесы решат, что стройматериалов всё равно не хватает, за ними пошлют в другой город. Они бы и сейчас послали, но людей дико мало, их не хватает даже на то, что уже делается, рабочие руки выдирают прямо с кровью. Я в переносном смысле, если что, не распускай тут свои маньячные флюиды.  
            Эта стрелочка показывает направление на подстанцию, она тоже останется за стеной, потому что строить ради неё два лишних километра нерентабельно, поэтому повис вопрос, что либо придутся потом строить к ней отдельный ход, либо разобрать подстанцию и перенести в город. Была ещё мысль начать огораживать будущие поля-огороды и захватить под это дело подстанцию, но там вроде проблемы с экологией, не зря же её вообще изначально построили на краю города. Пока решили плюнуть. Забор у подстанции, конечно, сетка, но раз из-за неё вытащили трёх живых электриков, то и дальше спокойно продержится, можно просто тоннель прорыть, я же тебе рассказывал про тоннели, да?  
            Питер отстранённо кивал, рассматривая план строительства. Вклиниваться в монолог Стайлза он даже не пытался, тем более тот фонтанировал полезной информацией. Зачем мешать человеку вводить оборотня в курс событий? Уточняющие вопросы можно задать чуть позже, когда сложится вся картина творившегося в Бейкон Хиллз. Дерек занял место в формирующемся правительстве, надо же. И даже не выставил себя идиотом. Растёт племянничек, матереет. Можно начинать им гордиться. Хотя, короля играет свита, а свита у альфы подобралась, старший Хейл покосился на Стайлза, вполне подходящая.  
            – Поспорили насчёт набережной, – продолжал между тем пояснять Стилински. – С одной стороны, набережная тут почти везде достаточно крутая, доработать экскаватором по-быстрому, и ни один инфицированный не влезет. Хотя люди могут, мы твари такие, всепроникающие, как муравьи. С другой стороны, кто влезет на берег, тот влезет и на стену. В конце концов решили перегородить набережную железной решёткой. На следующей неделе собираемся сгонять самые большие грузовики до Гринвейла, вот этот парк, видишь? Ещё присмотрели несколько домов типа бывшего Уиттморовского, там тоже решётка под три метра. Выкорчуем эти заборы силами стаи, могучей техники и строительной смекалки и вкопаем вдоль набережной. Северный и Промышленный, – Стайлз шлёпнул по крайним мостам, – перекроем наглухо, а на мосту Рузвельта поставим ворота. Самому интересно, у кого сопрут, из парка или у Джексона, – весело фыркнул парень. Питер в очередной раз вспомнил, что школу-то Стайлз, Лидия и волчата так и не закончили.  
            Опустив карту города на место, Хейл перешёл к следующему заинтересовавшему его листу.  
            – Это схема системы водоснабжения, – сразу же пустился в объяснения его сопровождающий. – Так… Ага. Тут забор воды из Ист Хиллз, насосная, отстойник, фильтр…  
            Питер с любопытством изучал представленную схему. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что водопровод – это настолько сложное дело. Одних насосных в разных точках он насчитал три штуки. Обнаруженное на этапе, хм, канализации слово «аэротенки» вообще ничего ему не сказало.  
            – Нам зашибись как повезло, что у Бейкона собственная система водоснабжения, – продолжал болтать Стилински. – Другие округа подсоединены к водоводу от Сьерра-Невады, вот его мы бы точно никак не смогли проконтролировать. Сейчас обсуждается мысль отрубить водоснабжение окрестным городам. Папа ещё не везде был, но в Норд Мидле, Ньюфорте и Вест Маунтине живых душ вроде бы не осталось. Если отрубить уходящую на сторону воду, это снизит нагрузку на оборудование и позволит экономить электричество, а если экономия выйдет приличная, то БГЭС сможет войти в экономный режим, и тогда, если там встанет турбина, то можно будет то ли что-то заменить, то ли запустить другую.  
            Последние слова Стайлз договаривал уже без особой уверенности, явно сомневаясь в том, что сказал. Ну не электрик он, не электрик, и в гидроэлектростанциях не разбирается.  
            – Твой отец выезжает из города? – всё-таки спросил Питер.  
            – Да у него планы поездок на месяц вперёд, – недовольно скривился Стайлз. – На следующую неделю запланирован сначала объезд ближайших ферм, он же шериф, его там знают в лицо. Потом, если всё будет в порядке, вообще планируется экспедиция в Центральную долину. Но одного его никто не пустит! Пусть даже не надеется, ковбой-одиночка, как минимум оборотня он с собой по-любому берёт. Как минимум! Недопустимый минимум! Пусть ещё возьмёт Пэрриша, он бывший военный, между прочим, если кто и умеет передвигаться по вражеской территории, так это он.  
            Питер задумчиво прогудел что-то согласное. Учитывая, что Центральная долина – сельскохозяйственный центр штата, мысль действительно дельная. И опасная: вряд ли люди Бейкон Хиллз самые умные и единственные додумались поинтересоваться состоянием этой кладовой. К тому же, там добывали нефть… Дополнительная опасность.  
            К Колизею приближались машины. Хейл непроизвольно вскинул голову. Стайлз даже не стал спрашивать, явно уже выучив, на что конкретно оборотни реагируют подобным образом.  
            – О, блин, заболтались, – глянув на настенные часы, расстроился он. Редко же парню доводилось поболтать вдосталь. – Время ежедневного совещания. Вот, зомби-волк, имеешь шанс полюбоваться на верхушку нынешней власти! Блин, надо отвыкать называть тебя зомби-волком, в нынешних обстоятельствах народ может разнервничаться, надо нам такое счастье?  
            Совещание? Интересно. Посмотрим-послушаем. Не прогонят же умного, обаятельного дядюшку альфы, верно?

* * *

            Главврач и шериф узнали Питера Хейла почти сразу. Ничего удивительного: единственный пациент госпиталя Бейкон Хиллз, после столь трагичных и запоминающихся событий пролежавший в коме шесть лет, а потом загадочным образом исчезнувший из собственной палаты. Шериф прищурился, и Стайлз как-то сразу вспомнил, что у них с отцом всё ещё не нашлось времени сесть и поговорить, как именно младший Стилински умудрился вляпаться в оборотней. Сейчас, на счастье, тоже было не время и не место.  
            Слово взяла доктор Бейкер.  
            – Я бы хотела обсудить вопрос, который мы все неосторожно упустили из виду, – сказала она и поморщилась: – В первую очередь я, как врач, для меня это непростительная халатность. Господа, наши улицы полны трупов.  
            – Но это вроде бы не новость? – осторожно подал голос Гиббс. За последние несколько дней он ощутимо похудел, под глазами от хронического недосыпа залегли глубокие тени. Чем-то подобным могли похвастаться все присутствующие, кроме оборотней. События последней недели вымотали всех, и в первую очередь тех, кто взял на себя ответственность за жизни оставшихся в городе людей.  
            Доктор Бейкер снова нахмурилась.  
            – В первую очередь я говорю не об инфицированных, хотя их тоже необходимо принимать во внимание. Я говорю о полноценных, неподвижных, гниющих трупах, разбросанных по городу. Оставить всё как есть, и, ручаюсь, скоро людей скосит какая-нибудь эпидемия. Если честно, меня удивляет, что улицы ещё не гудят от насекомых и не заполнены падальщиками.  
            – М-да, – провёл рукой по лицу Гиббс. – Задачка.  
            – Сначала надо уничтожить инфов, – отрубил альфа.  
            Инфами инфицированных стали называть сборщики, для краткости. Сокращение прижилось и пошло в массы. Дерек был одним из первых, кто его перенял, что понятно: именно в Колизей стекалась информация о проведённых обысках, именно отсюда расходились карты с маршрутами для сборщиков.  
            Шериф Стилински согласно качнул головой.  
            – Дерек прав, – вздохнул он. – По многим причинам. Даже если забыть, что, пока инфицированные полностью не устранены, трупы будут продолжать появляться. Сейчас мы строим единственный участок стены, и то в охранении занято слишком много людей. Мы планировали одновременно строить несколько участков, но сейчас это попросту невозможно. Удаление инфицированных с улиц позволит высвободить часть человеческих ресурсов и ускорить стройку. К тому же, пока нам везло, что число заинтересовавшихся шумом групп инфов не превышало число групп отвлечения внимания. Боюсь, рано или поздно наше везение кончится.  
            Придя к принципиальному согласию, совет погрузился в обсуждение деталей. Всё-таки тщательно очистить целый город от инфицированных и при этом по возможности обойтись без жертв – задача не самая простая.  
            По результатам, начать решили с реки, запланировав перекрыть все три моста. Это уменьшит площадь зачистки почти вдвое, что немаловажно. Конечно, вторую половину города тоже будет необходимо очистить, но слона лучше есть частями.  
            Так же было решено мобилизовать для решения этой задачи всех, кто умеет обращаться с оружием. Когда было озвучено это решение, шериф покосился на сына, но промолчал: как один из лидеров, он не имел права отстранять своего ребёнка от участия в боевых действиях, да и вряд ли сумел бы, даже предприми он такую попытку. В конце концов, он собирался рисковать жизнями чужих детей, и прятать своего было бы неправильно с очень многих точек зрения.  
            Но первыми на улицы города вышли машины. Здоровенные тяжёлые дуры с приваренными по кругу металлическими уродинами, напоминавшими плод греховной связи бампера и перевёрнутого землекопного ковша, готовые разобраться с любой попавшейся им жертвой. Единственный в городе дорожный каток в дело так и не пошёл – крейсерская скорость в восемь кэмэче, мизерная кабина и манёвренность, близкая к нулевой, заставили усомниться в том, что от него будет какая-то польза.  
            Асфальту сочинённый танк определённо не нравился, но кого волновали проблемы дорожного покрытия? Машины катились по городу, а вперёд них катилась музыка из пары-тройки колонок, выманивавшая инфицированных прямо под колёса неказистых, но злобных агрегатов, выглядевших как декорации к «Безумному Максу». За рулём каждой из пяти дур сидел опытный водитель, уже участвовавший в рейдах, щиты прикрывали двух охранников с оружием. Тела и головы инфицированных эти произведения коллективной воспалённой мысли перемалывали в фарш, не оставляя трупакам ни шанса.  
            Получившийся на выходе фарш из человеческих тел заставил проблеваться всех участников, кроме опытного и немного близорукого водителя, который уже после первой волны снял очки, заявив, что не боится сбить пешехода.  
            После отутюживания основных улиц, пришёл черёд зачистки переулков и зданий, куда монстро-карам было не попасть.  
            Несколько сотен людей разделились на группы. Оборотней, к сожалению, на всех не хватило, поэтому соотношение опытных/новичков уравновешивали в том числе с учётом наличия/отсутствия в составе группы волка, помимо прочих критериев. Например, не брали никого младше шестнадцати лет. Так же, количество групп ограничилось количеством имевшегося в запасе оружия. Хотя нет, в результате оружия всё равно оказалось больше, чем людей, умевших им уверенно пользоваться. Склонных палить во всё, что движется, к зачистке тоже не допустили, во избежание дружественного огня.  
            Территорию проверяли три дня. Группа заходила в здание, ставила завёрнутый в потную рубашку музыкальный манок на самом открытом месте, ждала какое-то время и, если инфицированных не появлялось, шла по предварительно оговоренной схеме. Схем было несколько, для разных типов зданий. Если это был жилой дом, то манок ставили в холле, а потом поднимались на крышу. Убедившись, что крыша чиста, начинали вскрывать двери верхнего этажа. Наскоро осматривали квартиры, в основном удовлетворяясь всё теми же открытыми дверями, затем спускались ниже и повторяли процесс. И так до тех пор, пока не убеждались, что в здании нет ни одного инфицированного, после чего запирали двери подъезда и рисовали аэрозольной краской крест, показывая, что дом проверен. Примерно та же схема была у офисных зданий. У промышленных объектов нашлись свои особенности. Несколько раз группам пришлось объединяться, как, например, во время осмотра прибрежных районов – настоящего лабиринта со множеством входов и выходов.  
            Время от времени состав групп менялся. Как бы там ни было, но подавляющее число участников зачистки были гражданскими, со всеми вытекающими. У многих просто сдавали нервы. После дня работы с трупами успокоительное расходовалось в диких количествах и скоро обещало совсем закончиться. Зачастую мужчины и женщины, бравшие в руки оружие, оптимистично считали себя героями. Инфицированные, подумаешь, мы справимся, накручивали они себя. Выйдем-постреляем, круто же! Обычно вся тщательно поддерживаемая бравада заканчивалась на пороге очередной квартиры, из которой вываливалась мёртвая семья: инфы не умели открывать запертые двери. Группы возвращались в убежище, а на следующий день кто-то не мог заставить себя выйти за дверь, из дрожащих рук выпадал пистолет, который ещё вчера успешно помог этому человеку окончательно упокоить нескольких мертвецов.  
            В составе группы Стайлза оказалось девять человек, из них единственный заместитель, двое дружинников, ещё трое, которых он никак не идентифицировал, и трое зелёных, к которым младший Стилински самокритично причислил и себя. На второй день молодой человек, вопреки предсказаниям Оливерсона, дружинника, на чьи ботинки он вчера проблевался, всё-таки снова вышел на зачистку. В отличие от одного из новичков и двоих неопознанных. Треть группы, да. И это даже не самый высокий результат, как выяснилось назавтра во время обеденного перерыва, в который вся группа лишь пила, оправлялась и сплетничала, но уж точно не обедала. А вечером оборотни, которые в этот день не сторожили Колизей, наперебой делились свежими знаниями об инфах, издаваемых ими звуках, замеченных особенностях и случаях из сегодняшней практики. Лидия благоразумно удалилась в трейлер. Стайлза чуть не стошнило повторно.  
            Как только восточный берег оказался зачищен от бродячих инфицированных, монстро-кары переехали на западный, а по городским улицам пошли мусорщики с разнообразным инвентарём типа лопат и в сопровождении грузовиков, на которых в мирное время обычно перевозили листву, ветки и прочий мусор. Когда везло и тело было целым, его просто брали за руки-ноги и зашвыривали в кузов. Порой останки приходилось выковыривать из странных мест, где-то – выносить из домов в соответствии с пометками, сделанными группами зачистки. Во многих случаях на широких улицах, где прошлись танко-машины, останки приходилось в буквальном смысле сгребать граблями. Отдельной проблемой являлась ливневая канализация, но, с одной стороны, сильных дождей пока не было, а с другой, крупные куски сквозь решётку провалиться не могли. Насчёт мелких надеялись, что они незаразны или что их хотя бы унесёт к фильтрам, которые потом можно будет спокойно почистить или вообще заменить, если замена найдётся. Последними шли люди со шлангами, они подсоединялись к пожарным гидрантам и смывали кровь и пропущенную мелочь.  
            Естественно, мусорщики ходили по улицам в защитных костюмах с плотными масками, тщательно отслеживая, чтобы мёртвая кровь и плоть не имела возможности попасть на живую кожу. Кто знает, каковы последствия от долгого контакта с убитыми инфицированными и насколько опасно этим дышать? И, конечно же, мусорщиков тоже прикрывали вооружённые команды – те, кому защитных костюмов не хватило, всё-таки запасники провинциальной больницы и пожарной части могли предоставить не так чтобы много комплектов, хотя за подобными костюмами специально съездили по соседним городам.  
            Ещё по городу ходили команды тех, кого скопом окрестили работниками ЖЭКа. Они шли одновременно с мусорщиками, но другим, более длинным маршрутом, перекрывая во всех зданиях воду, электричество, а кое-где и газ, тоже под прикрытием вооружённых команд, всё в соответствии со списками, созданными секретариатом на основе архивов мэрии, здравого смысла и списков, поданных лидерами команд зачистки.  
            Когда мусорщики закончили свою работу, большинство из них вновь взялось за оружие и отправилось на западный берег, где только что отработали монстро-кары. За городом, с подветренной стороны, в выкопанной на пустыре гигантской яме вспыхнул братский погребальный костёр, щедро политый бензином и жидкостью для розжига. Ещё через два дня, когда он окончательно допылал, пепел залили химией и закопали.

* * *

            Эта тягомотина тянулась уже больше недели.  
            Встать за час до восхода, быстро перекусить, собраться, забежать в туалет и вперёд, отстреливать инфицированных. В половине шестого утра уже надо было сидеть в машине. Ад для благородных сов. Хорошо, что Стайлз был скорее аритмиком.  
            Но всё равно, как же достало. Сначала зачистка, потом охрана, теперь снова зачистка.  
            Стайлз покосился на календарь, вывешенный в Колизее, точно так же, как и во всех жилых помещениях города. Совет психолога, вроде бы чтоб у впечатлительных не ехала крыша. Типа якорь в реальности, позволяющий найти себя во времени и пространстве, в тоннелях вообще часы чуть ли не на каждом углу. Кто его знает, может, кому-то действительно идёт на пользу.  
            Поверх застиранной до полупрозрачного состояния футболки Стайлз нацепил лёгкую разгрузку, добытую в отделе рыбалки. Пара батончиков сухпайка, плоская фляжка с витаминизированной Мелиссой водой, фонарик, бинт, таблетки, запасные магазины, початая пачка влажных салфеток, противошоковое в жёстком футляре. Поверх легла кожаная куртка, в единственном кармане которой так же мотылялся запасной магазин, на случай, если лезть в разгрузку за его братцем окажется некогда. В целом вышло жарко, зато так безопаснее.  
            На поясе – две кобуры. Да, Стайлз не умел стрелять с левой, но запасной ствол посчитал жизненно необходимым. Выбор пал на девятимиллиметровый глок-19, с более коротким стволом, чем у принятого на вооружение департаментом шерифа глок-17. Хороший, надёжный пистолет, который будет работать, даже если его перед этим утопить в болоте или закопать в песочнице, даже если стрелять под водой. Хотя стрелять под водой лучше не надо, потому что бесполезно, вода заметно плотнее воздуха и пуля далеко не уплывёт. Ещё в плюсах был относительно небольшой вес, приемлемая отдача и отсутствие внешнего предохранителя, благодаря чему можно было стрелять сразу же, как вынешь ствол из кобуры. Настолько матово-чёрный, что им не побрезговал бы даже Бэтмен. А вообще, он просто замечательно лёг в руку, что само по себе сделало его фаворитом. Единственное, магазины Стайлз брал не родные, на 15 патронов, а от той же семнадцатой модели, на 19. Магазины на 33 патрона разобрали до него, да и было-то их всего ничего. И да, Стайлз умел стрелять. С раннего детства. Только очень наивный человек будет ежедневно приносить в дом оружие и считать, что ребёнок до него никогда не доберётся. Тогда ещё заместитель Стилински идеалистом не был и предпочёл сам научить сына обращаться с опасной игрушкой, а не обнаруживать потом сюрпризы в самом неприятном смысле этого слова.  
            На запястье защёлкнуть браслет выживальщика, на всякий случай. Плотные штаны с наколенниками заправить в берцы. С собой в машину младший Стилински брал лакроссный шлем, который собирался надеть уже выходя из машины.  
            Вообще, каждый, входивший в состав группы зачистки, сам подбирал себе снаряжение. Да, их пускали на склады, им не отказывали в консультациях, но… Триста человек за два дня! Проследить за снарягой каждого не было никакой возможности. За проверку снаряжения команды отвечал её лидер, но даже среди лидеров не все были достаточно компетентны. Собрать общий образец тоже было за гранью возможного. В городе нельзя было найти даже трёх сотен одинаковых штанов, не то что курток, шлемов или огнестрельного оружия.  
            Те же шлемы встречались в просто невероятном разнообразии. Заместители брали со складов полицейские, с прозрачным забралом. Нечто подобное было и у пожарных. Встречалась куча спортивных вариантов и строительных касок. Пятеро из группы Стайлза щеголяли в мотоциклетных шлемах самых стрёмных расцветок. Лидер вообще носил комбинацию военной каски и пейнтбольной маски. Сам младший Стилински предпочёл всё же лакроссный шлем. Да, забрало у него была решётчатым, не сплошным, и в случае чего придётся потом вытирать кровь с лица. Но оно давало заметно больший угол обзора, не запотевало и не бликовало, в отличие от мотоциклетного. К тому же, спортивный шлем был Стайлзу привычен, плотно сидел и совершенно не мешал.  
            Рации были в каждой группе, но только у лидеров, и да, тоже вследствие дефицита приличных раций.  
            Перед выходом никто не наедался, правило, усвоенное большинством на собственном горьком опыте. Гражданские, помним? Кто бы что ни говорил, но мало кого не мутило при виде трупов, и пусть уж лучше мутит на пустой желудок. Физическая нагрузка тоже вносила свой вклад: трудновато бегать по лестницам с набитым животом или переполненным мочевым пузырём. Говорят, один неудачник обдристался прямо в штаны, когда захотел оправиться в проверяемой квартире, а из санузла на него ломанулся инфицированный. Хорошо хоть, выстрелить успел, а то горел бы сейчас за городом. Возможно, вместе с семьёй, да. Там у многих семьи горели. Ещё одна причина ротаций в группах и почему никто не ходил в одиночку. Не каждый способен выстрелить в свою мать или сына, как бы фрагментарно те не выглядели.  
            В общем, в зачистку шли с полупустыми желудками, предпочитая передвигаться налегке и не иметь потребности забегать в туалет.  
            В течение дня было запланировано два перерыва по полчаса, которые обычно проводили на тех же крышах, и всё потому, что инфы не умели летать. Отдельные везунчики, проводившие зачистки в районе убежищ, могли заехать туда и нормально отдохнуть, но так везло далеко не всем. Во время этих перерывов можно было сожрать батончик-другой, запить, но без фанатизма, покурить, если свербит, и даже помочиться, строго под охраной одного из товарищей. В группе Стайлза была всего одна девушка, что поначалу оказалось очень неудобно для всех вовлечённых сторон, но уже на второй день даже она перестала смущаться. А на третий сама стаскивала штаны с придурка-Лероя, у которого в самый ответственный момент не только подкосились ноги, но и кончились патроны, и с которого инфицированного снимали даже не выстрелом – монтировкой. Выше колен инф не дотянулся, но следовало немедленно проверить раззяву, вдруг он пропустил царапину или полноценный укус. Лерою повезло, хотя подзатыльников от сестры по тройке он потом отхватил по полной.  
            Закруглялись сразу же, как начинало темнеть, и к восьми часам вечера уже ужинали в окружении сожителей. После дня голодной нервотрёпки и постоянной беготни только самые впечатлительные отказывались от еды, в основном жрали так, что за ушами трещало, пускай периодически всё проглоченное заедалось успокоительным. Потом сесть, почистить пистолеты, зарядить магазины, и только после этого можно падать без задних ног и засыпать до следующего подъёма. Что тоже получалось не у всех и не всегда, а многих откровенно мучили кошмары, которые в первое время приходилось лечить теми же стремительно заканчивавшимися медикаментами. Но и это либо исключало человека из состава группы зачистки, либо через несколько дней в сон падали как в яму, дико выматываясь за день.  
            Сегодня обыскивали район школы, и Стайлз заранее накручивал себя на встречу со знакомыми лицами. Радовало в сложившейся ситуации лишь одно: ни Лидии, ни Скотта он там не встретит.  
            За их командой был закреплён собственный фургон, который сейчас он стоял именно в Колизее, как в самой дальней точке маршрута. Поэтому уже в пять утра Стайлз спустился на первый этаж, проверил, что бак полный, а колёса за ночь не спустило. Бросил шлем на пассажирское сидение, сам сел за руль, завёл мотор. Кивнул Эрике, которая сегодня дежурила на пару с Айзеком, и, дождавшись подъёма гаражной двери, выехал в утренние сумерки. Знакомый маршрут вёл в сторону полицейского участка. Следом за ним из Колизея потянулась вереница машин: прочие обитатели тоже разъезжались по своим группам. Дерек свернул в сторону – ему ещё надо было добросить Финстока с парнями до спуска в тоннель.  
            Стоило Стайлзу затормозить у дверей, как из полицейского гаража вышла его команда. Как ни странно, тут были не только заместитель Грейвинг, их лидер, с проживавшими тут же дружинниками Оливерсоном и Стоуном, навстречу так же высыпали братья Арчестеры, Лерой, Фрэд и Виола, которые, вообще-то, жили в госпитале. Похоже, они сегодня встали пораньше и решили пройтись до участка под землёй.  
            Быстро выскочив из кабины, Стайлз уступил водительское место Грейвингу, а сам вместе с остальными запрыгнул в фургон. Как только они отъехали, на их место тут же встал микроавтобус следующей команды.  
            – Так, народ, – начал лидер, внимательно смотря на дорогу, – сегодня наша задача пройтись от набережной до школы. Если быстро справимся, за нами останутся ещё несколько домов на холме. Вопросы? Вопросов нет, прекрасно.  
            От полицейского участка до моста Рузвельта, единственного, по которому теперь можно было проехать, было дай бог пять минут неспешной езды по прямой. У закрытых ворот собралось уже с десяток машин. Кто-то возился с ключами, отпирая замки.  
            – Кому-то школа, а кому-то роскошные виллы, – пригорюнился Фрэд, парень на пару лет старше Стайлза. В этом году он собирался ехать учиться в Лос-Анджелес.  
            Все зафыркали. Машина тронулась и, в свою очередь миновав мост, свернула направо, вдоль реки.  
            – Виллы, это ещё что, – отозвался Стайлз и тяжело вздохнул, спровоцировав новую волну смешков. – Вот команда Джима, в смысле, заместителя Брайанта, сегодня проходит магазинчики у колледжа. Я его очень просил не зверствовать в видеопрокате. Нетфликс больше не вещает, хоть будет чем заменить.  
            – Это там, где тату-салон? – оживился младший Арчер и привычно увернулся от подзатыльника старшего брата. Им обоим было под тридцать, но, видимо, некоторым взросление давалось с трудом.  
            Ещё десять минут тихих перешучиваний, и фургон, свернув налево, повилял между брошенными машинами и остановился на более-менее свободном пятачке примерно на полпути между рекой и школой.  
            – Так, – посмотрел на свою команду заместитель Грейвинг, подходя к первому дому в очереди. – Помним: быстро и тщательно, ничего не упуская. Запираем заднюю дверь. Потом обыск. Помещение закрыто – открыть. Шкаф закрыт – открыть. Где-то стучит – пробить стену, но выяснить, что именно стучит. Если кто-то захочет сувенир – запомнить, в перерыв записать, вечером отдать сборщикам, а сейчас руки держим при себе и не набираемся хламом. Вперёд.  
            Привычная речь, привычная постановка задачи. Манок в виде замотанного в потную рубашку небольшого бумбокса выставили на хорошо просматриваемом пятачке на улице, но это было скорее для галочки: если бы тут бродили инфы, они бы уже выползли на шум мотора.  
            Все назначенные дома успели пройти как раз к первому перерыву, встретив всего пару инфицированных, запертых вместе в подвале. Грейвинг достал блокнот с розовыми пони, записал адрес и количество тел для мусорщиков. Скорость осмотра улицы вышла заметно выше, чем по восточному берегу, что понятно: западный берег по большей части застраивался одно- и двухэтажными семейными домиками. Именно здесь, правда, ближе к центру, не так давно жили Стилински и МакКоллы, а в «виллах», то есть в домах семей с достатком повыше, селились люди вроде Мартин и Уиттморов. В том же престижном районе арендовали жильё Ардженты. Проверять такие строения получалось гораздо проще, чем пятиэтажные многоквартирные дома или офисные здания.  
            На сей раз перекусывали в самом фургоне. Устраиваться в какой-нибудь комнате, ещё хранившей следы прежних жильцов, никому не хотелось. Отдыхали в молчании – на очереди была школа, в которой им всем довелось учиться.  
            Заместитель Грейвинг осмотрел свою команду и вздохнул:  
            – Люди. Я всё понимаю, но у нас нет времени на рефлексию.  
            – Может, там и не будет никого, – неуверенно проговорила Виола. Она уже успела отучиться в колледже, но всё же школа есть школа.  
            – Точно, – с фальшивым энтузиазмом поддержал Лерой. – Зачем бы кому-то вообще сюда соваться?  
            Остальные промолчали. Дело ведь было не только в потенциальной возможности налететь на мёртвых школьников или на всем знакомых учителей. Это была школа, большой кусок жизни для каждого из них. Плохой, хороший, далёкий, близкий, какая разница? Им предстояло увидеть, как инфицированные испоганили несколько лет их жизни.  
            Сам Стайлз не боялся встретить знакомые лица. Шесть дней назад он отстрелил половину черепа Алисе Маршал, которая всю среднюю школу сидела перед ним на математике, и не увидел в этом проблемы. Это была не она, это был тупой монстр, совсем не похожий на ту смешливую полненькую девчонку, с которой у него случались общие проекты. Точно так же у него не возникло проблем с Ричем, кассиром из магазина комиксов, и только чуть ёкнуло сердце при встрече с пятилетней соседкой Милли, у которой к тому моменту уже не было глаза и половины руки.  
            Манок оставили под навесом, сами пошли обследовать территорию. Сначала пробежались вокруг зданий. Поднялись на поле для лакросса, засвидетельствовали пустой корт, постучали по стёклам припаркованных рядом с основным зданием школьных автобусов, заглянули внутрь. Мельком отметили размазанные монстро-карами трупы на подъездной дорожке, кажется, их там было десятка три. Никого даже не передёрнуло, это зрелище успело приесться, хотя знакомый тёмно-красный кирпич стен родной школы стал смотреться заметно неприятнее.  
            Заглянули в пристройки. В бассейне по шею в воде плескался и шипел разбухший инфицированный, который никак не мог сообразить, где находится металлическая лестница. Судя по форме, это был охранник. Невезучий малый, принятый на должность меньше полугода назад, после того, как предыдущего задрал Питер. Инфа успокоила прицельно направленная пуля лидера группы.  
            В спортзале и раздевалках никого не встретили. В библиотеке обнаружились следы крови, выбитое окно, парочка столов оказалась перевёрнута. Фрэд пробежался пальцами по одной из полок, и Стайлз, заметив под его ладонью буквы, вспомнил традицию выпускников вырезать на полках свои инициалы. В некотором смысле, это место вполне можно было назвать мемориалом тех, кто не выжил.  
            В спортзале скамейки были сдвинуты к стенам, а в подсобке обнаружились плакаты, зеркальный шар, пакеты с ненадутыми воздушными шариками и пара баллонов. Летнего бала не будет.  
            Основное здание школы оставили напоследок. Заперли обе входные двери. Привычно поднялись на третий этаж. Спуск перекрыли партами, чтобы в случае, если какой-нибудь инфицированный пойдёт следом за ними, получить хотя бы шумовое предупреждение.  
            Привычная схема действий: заглянуть в окошко, если оно есть, один из тройки резко открывает дверь и либо прячется за ней, если она открывается на себя, либо сразу же отпрыгивает в сторону, чтобы не перекрывать напарникам линию огня. Десять секунд стоять и прислушиваться, если тихо – быстро зайти внутрь, не опуская оружия и смотря на мир поверх ствола. Никаких лишних разговоров, только по делу. Смотреть и слушать. Выходя из помещения, постараться запереть за собой дверь. Ключи были найдены и разделены между собой. Тройки всегда выбирают соседние помещения.  
            Классы, подсобки, туалеты. Кабинет директора. Учительская. Чисто.  
            Второй этаж. Столовая встретила вонью испорченных продуктов. Тоже привычное явление и одна из причин, почему под шлемами все носили медицинские маски.  
            Первый этаж. Ряды голубых школьных шкафчиков. Один из нижних, под которым натекла приличная, уже высохшая лужа крови, отозвался на их приближение стуком и низким шипением. Стоун, не став подходить слишком близко, сбил замок выстрелом. Изнутри сразу же вывалился пацан лет десяти и без промедления бросился на них, сверкая мутными бельмами и подволакивая явно сломанную ногу. Три пули упокоили малыша навсегда.  
            – Как он там… – начала было спрашивать Виола, но замолчала, лишь покачав головой. На некоторые вопросы лучше не отвечать. Даже себе.  
            Прошли мимо зала наград. Стайлз мельком глянул на погасшую витрину и задумался, а не попросить ли сборщиков притащить ему кубок по лакроссу? Прикольная была бы чашка. Хотя Финсток наверняка сочтёт это святотатством и оторвёт ему голову. Эх, минус ещё одна мечта.  
            Завершиться осмотр должен был обыском подвала, по большей части являвшегося техническим помещением. Четвёртый час, можно успеть закончить как раз ко второму перерыву.  
            Последним для тройки Стайлза помещением на первом этаже стал кабинет химии, точнее, лаборатория. Как обычно, Стайлз шёл по левой стороне, Фрэд по правой, вдоль окна, а позицию посередине занял Оливерсон. Застрять тут пришлось по большей части из-за тяжёлых глухих столов, под каждый из которых приходилось заглядывать. Не то что с кабинетом истории с простейшими одноместными партами, просматриваемыми насквозь. В дальнем конце располагалась дверь в подсобку. Оливерсон перекинул ключи Фрэду, тот, погремев немного, дёрнул дверь на себя и привычно за ней спрятался. Ничего. Внутри пусто и темно. Оливерсон кивнул Стайлзу. Тот понятливо вжикнул молнией куртки, полез в разгрузку, вытащил фонарик-прищепку и, включив, защёлкнул его в треугольной прорези на лбу своего шлема. Подняв пистолет в боевую позицию, шагнул в кладовку.  
            Произошедшее дальше можно объяснить только издевательством Фортуны. Фрэд переступил на месте и, поскользнувшись на какой-то разлитой под ногами жидкости, завалился вперёд, рефлекторно вцепившись в ручку двери. Дверь тут же торжествующе захлопнулась, наподдав Стайлзу в спину всем немаленьким Фрэдовым весом, отчего парень и сам упал, но уже внутрь кладовки. Дверь дёрнулась, но автоматически сработавший замок не поддался. Снаружи зашипел Оливерсон, требуя от неуклюжего придурка ключи, которые, как на грех, улетели под дальний стол. Дружинник позвал Стайлза.  
            – Стилински? Ты в порядке? Стилински, не нервируй меня, ты в порядке? Стайлз, твою мать!  
            Стайлз не отвечал. Стайлз смотрел на инфицированного, который пытался ползти по полу в его сторону. Пальцы скребли по кафелю, оставляя на нём слабые, поблёскивавшие в луче фонарика следы как от слюны или прозрачного клея. И в целом это существо походило на игрушку – такую игрушку ползущего солдатика, которая будет двигаться, даже если её привязать ниткой к ножке стула, потому что она механическая и должна упорно повторять одни и те же движения, пока не сядет батарейка.  
            Это был Харрис. Чёртов долбанный учитель химии, что он тут забыл? Ноги ему придавило упавшим шкафом типа сейф, и именно поэтому Харрис бесполезно скрёб пол, пытаясь добраться до Стайлза, не сдвигаясь при этом ни на сантиметр. Пустые глаза не отражали ни тени понимания происходящего, губы открывали заострённые зубы, короткие, но острые человеческие клыки, боже, неужели у Харриса всегда были такие клыки?  
            В момент осознания, кем был этот инфицированный, в Стайлзе что-то сломалось. Почему Харрис? Этот мудак, который его терпеть не мог и которому ученик отвечал полной взаимностью? Которого Стайлз, честно сказать, потихоньку начал презирать, узнав о его роли в событиях семилетней давности и о его трусости. Почему именно на нём Стайлз и сломался?  
            За стеной уже не пытались говорить тихо, на шум прибежали остальные две тройки. Сотрясалась от попыток её выбить крепкая дверь, скрипели металлические ножки столов, отлетали стулья, кто-то чего-то требовал. Стайлз поднял так и не выпущенный из руки глок и втопил спусковой крючок. Раз, потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока в магазине не закончились патроны. И продолжал нажимать уже вхолостую, не отрывая слепого взгляда от безголового тела в луже масляно блестевшей чёрной крови.  
            Через долгие полторы минуты дверь распахнулась. Кто-то подхватил Стайлза и поднял его на ноги. Молодой человек послушно встал. Послушно разжал пальцы, отдавая ствол. Не стал мешать забирать второй, запасной, из кобуры на поясе. Машина. Колизей. Сильные руки, подхватившие его и понёсшие вверх по лестнице. Укол. Темнота…

* * *

            Почти у всех, кто выходил в рейды или на зачистку, в общем, почти у каждого, кто сталкивался с инфицированными, рано или поздно происходил срыв. Можно сказать, это было даже нормально. Тот же Лерой пришёл в команду после срыва во время сопровождения первого пробега монстро-каров, заменив собой одного из выбывших первоначального состава. У Виолы был срыв, когда она испугалась, что инфицированный достал Лероя. Оливерсон отлежал своё после дня в составе мусорщиков, вместе с Арчерами. Всех оборотней, кроме непробиваемого Дерека, переколбасило ещё в первые дни, во время охоты на продукты. Так что Стайлз ещё долго продержался, если так посмотреть.  
            Ну и какого же чёрта?!  
            – Ты больше никуда не пойдёшь.  
            – Но, Дерек! Почему я не…  
            – Потому что я так сказал! – оборвал его волчий рявк.  
            – Но ребята…  
            – Обойдутся без тебя.  
            – Мой грубый нерациональный племянник хочет сказать, – вклинился в их продуктивное общение вальяжный голос старшего Хейла, – что вчера осмотр города был почти завершён. Сегодня две трети состава переходит в разряд мусорщиков или их охраны. Так что твоя команда, скорее всего, всё равно была бы расформирована.  
            Дерек хмуро покосился на растёкшегося по дивану дядюшку, но, посчитав инцидент исчерпанным, развернулся и исчез на лестнице. С минуту Питер отслеживал его шаги, а потом широко, насквозь фальшиво улыбнулся.  
            – А ещё Дерек за тебя беспокоится, – добавил он и с удовольствием прислушался к неразличимому для человеческого уха злобному рыку альфы.  
            – Знаю, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Но чтоб настолько?  
            – Ста-айлз, – Питер позабавленно покачал головой и демонстративно вздохнул. – К твоему сведению, он примчался сразу же, как услышал, что с тобой что-то случилось.  
            «Заткнись, Питер!» – донеслось с первого этажа. Но из оборотней в Колизее сейчас была только мужская часть семьи Хейл, так что люди пребывали в блаженном неведении, а дядюшка, который единственный мог слышать Дерека, снисходительно проигнорировал высказывание в свой адрес.  
            – Я думал, это был Айзек, – удивился Стайлз. Он не сомневался, что до постели его донёс оборотень, но чтобы именно Дерек? Он же вроде был на зачистке парка?  
            Альфа злобно хлопнул дверью подвального этажа, исчезая из зоны слышимости. Смешной такой. Прямо как в детстве: не слышу, значит, не было. Ностальгия.  
            – Ох, Стайлз, – покачал головой Питер. – Пойми, ты человек. Для оборотня это как… как если бы ты болел гемофилией, то есть с трудом залечивал любую царапину и мог погибнуть от пустяковой раны. Ты – стая, лапушка. С точки зрения Дерека, ты его больной гемофилией младший братик, который только что упал с дерева. В ближайшее время тебя завернут в вату, и если бы его волчата были урождёнными, а не обращёнными, то ещё и окружили бы навязчивой заботой. Радуйся, что наш альфа не настоял на постельном режиме и твоём передвижении исключительно у него на ручках.  
            – Я не умру от какой-то там царапины! – возмутился Стилински.  
            – Лапушка, – укоризненно покачал головой старший Хейл. – Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я говорю.  
            Молодой человек очень хотел припомнить дядюшке все те случаи, когда Дерек впечатывал его в стены или бил головой об руль, но в том-то и дело, что он прекрасно понимал, что такое сила оборотня. Для урождённого волка все эти удары были так, лёгкими поглаживаниями. Вложи младший Хейл в них хоть чуть-чуть страсти, и после каждого столкновения со стеной Стайлз бы собирал позвоночник по осколкам, а руль Роско пришлось бы менять. Или лоб, тоже вариант.  
            Помолчали, думая каждый о своём.  
            – Этот… Харрис, – помедлив, снова заговорил Питер. Вопреки его желаниям, голос прозвучал почти осторожно. – Ты хорошо его знал?  
            Стайлза передёрнуло.  
            – Знаешь, как говорят о мёртвых? Либо хорошо, либо никак. Давай не будем о нём говорить? – прозрачно намекнул младший Стилински.  
            Хейл усмехнулся. Встал, размял плечи, покрутил головой и удалился в собственную обитель.  
            А Стайлза с опозданием озарило: Питер, оказывается, подумал, что учитель химии мог быть ему дорог. Это что же выходит… Жуткий дядюшка пытался его поддержать?  
            – Определённо, настал конец света, – пробурчал он себе под нос и, прикинув, чем бы заняться, спустился на второй этаж.  
            Бабушка Малана и миссис Бойд занимались готовкой. Хелена Ламбертс, хрупкая мать-одиночка, и миссис МакКолл приглядывали за младшими детьми, для которых была огорожена специальная площадка. Вкруг вальяжно выхаживала Прада, периодически забывая о своём гордом положении главной собаченции волчьей стаи и срываясь играть с малышами, к их обоюдному восторгу. Из детей в игровом закутке отсутствовала только Марина, восьмилетняя дочь миссис Густмен, она прибилась к поварихам, на практике перенимая их опыт.  
            Старшая из сестёр Бойда, Зазалеша, которой уже исполнилось четырнадцать, находилась сейчас с отцом и прочими отсутствовавшими людьми логова, помогая копать тоннель. Копали его с другой стороны, из города, уж очень неудобно шёл ход, почти по прямой линии от Колизея. В результате в него можно было запросто промахнуться, достаточно отклониться всего на полметра, что на таком расстоянии было проще простого. А вот промазать по паркингу уже заметно сложнее. Смутно припомнив, как девочка выглядела по вечерам в последнее время, Стайлз пришёл к выводу, что её поставили то ли красить, то ли смолить крепь – те доски, которыми укрепляли стенки тоннеля. Потом волчата собирались либо натаскать металлических щитов (например, разобрать на запчасти фуры, с этих бешеных собак станется), либо залить цементом, чтобы всё это дело в один прекрасный день не рухнуло им на головы. Хотя материалы в любом случае придётся искать по окрестным городам, в Бейкон Хиллз уже всё учтено и заранее распределено.  
            Вообще, Стилински сильно подозревал, что через несколько месяцев они все съедут из Колизея, который окажется вне границ строящейся стены. Но общее голосование жителей логова постановило рыть. Скорее всего, люди были пока не готовы бросать обжитое место, приютившее их в сложной жизненной ситуации. А Дерек, по мнению Стайлза, не стал препятствовать просто потому, что ему нужно было занять не участвовавших в выходах людей хоть чем-то, так почему бы не рытьём? Как говорится, не для того, чтобы дело было сделано, а чтобы они зае… работались.  
            Женщины готовили. Рядом с ними лежал планшет. Стайлз уже успел в него заглянуть и обнаружить таблицу с названиями продуктов, их калорийной и прочей ценностью. На стене висела распечатка с рекомендациями диетолога госпиталя, составленными под особенности нынешнего положения. Ещё Стайлз знал, что там же, в планшете, существовал файл с перечнем продуктов на складе, который обновлялся при подключении к внутренней сети Колизея, спасибо гениальному Дэнни. Кладовщиком был назначен Айзек – исключительно потому, что людям Дерек до сих пор слабо доверял, а продуктовая безопасность есть продуктовая безопасность. Пройти на склад мимо первого этажа, где почти постоянно дежурили оборотни, было нереально. Лифт в здании, кстати, отключили сразу же при заселении, теперь оборотни под настроение играли там в паркур. Читеры.  
                Предпочтя не мешать занятым людям, Стайлз решил навестить сестру по несчастью, вторую заключённую Колизея.  
            – Лидия? К тебе можно?  
            Мисс Мартин отстранённо освидетельствовала засунувшуюся в трейлер голову младшего Стилински, о чём-то подумала и приглашающе махнула рукой. Парень тут же просочился внутрь и сел напротив инсталляции «девушка, утонувшая в ноутбуке».  
            – Что делаешь? – жизнерадостно спросил он, надеясь, что девушка его мечты поможет справиться со скукой. Одновременно шаловливые ручонки потянулись к разложенному на столе, но могучим усилием воли были отозваны назад, ибо нефиг. Лидия, вздохнув, сжалилась над собратом по несчастью и разрешающе кивнула.  
            – Исследование. Изучаю последние новости, опубликованные перед исчезновением интернета.  
            – И как, интересно? – с любопытством спросил Стайлз, открывая большую записную книжку. Там обнаружились проекты ворот всевозможных видов, от обычных створок до рулонных, хотя как раз рулонные пестрели множеством красных пометок и явно были добавлены исключительно для полноты картины. Ближе к концу обнаружились таблицы плюсов и минусов идеи демонтировать где-нибудь уже существующие ворота. Минусов на первый взгляд было заметно больше.  
            – В достаточной степени, – отозвалась Лидия. – Пока что у меня вышло, что это действительно теракт.  
            – А? – вот теперь Стайлз отложил записную книжку в сторонку.  
            – Инфицированные, – Лидия постучала ухоженным ноготком по разбросанным вокруг ноутбука листочкам. – Смотри.  
            Стайлз, резво подскочив, поспешно обошёл стол и пристроился за спиной у Лидии.  
            – Это карта зарегистрированных вспышек вируса, которые я смогла отследить. Цветом обозначено время.  
            – Лидс, у тебя тут карта мира.  
            – Спасибо, я знаю.  
            – Да, точно. Это ж ты всё тут отмечала, кому знать, как не тебе, верно? Всё логично. Э-э... А какой разброс по времени? Я правильно понимаю, что красный – это самые ранние вспышки, а синий – самые поздние? Типа температурной шкалы, да?  
            – В том-то и дело. Разброс – трое суток.  
            На несколько секунд в голове у Стайлза случился коллапс, столько всего вытекало из этого простого факта. Теория, что за инфицированных следует благодарить неизвестных террористов, в стае уже как-то звучала. Вскользь и без акцента, но звучала же. Вот только если верить собранным Лидией данным, это были не просто террористы, это были многочисленные, хорошо организованные, знающие, что делают, террористы. И одно дело, если попала только Америка. Блин, да хоть весь континент! Но одновременные вспышки по всему земному шару?  
            Стилински присмотрелся к карте повнимательнее. С географией у него было не так чтобы хорошо, но не знать названия столиц крупных стран было бы совсем стыдно. И то, что большая часть красных маркеров цеплялась именно за столицы, наводило на очень конкретные выводы.  
            Лидия щёлкнула мышкой, увеличивая США. Очаги в Юте, Нью-Йорке, Орегоне, Массачусетсе, Вашингтоне, Северной Дакоте… Разброс по времени – несколько часов, порой несколько минут. Это просто не может быть случайностью или природным явлением. Природные явления не склонны точечно выбирать столицы штатов.  
            – И вот, – девушка свернула открытые окна и перешла в папку с пометкой «Лос-Анджелес». – Это записи с городских камер… так, это потом. Вот в этих больницах впервые зашевелились морги, отсчёт начался пятого мая. Видишь, три больницы, все в соседних округах. Кроме медицинского центра университета Калифорнии, но только потому, что пациент был богат, влиятелен и верил в их специалистов, он сам потребовал своего перевода. А теперь… – Лидия открыла упрощённую карту центра Лос-Анджелеса, – смотри, точки, где днём раньше подобрали всех пострадавших, принятых потом за нулевых пациентов. Когда мы с Дэнни отбросили вариант заражения уже в больницах, он смог запустить свою программу распознавания лиц и проследить маршруты большинства будущих трупов. Как тебе картинка?  
            Судя по вспыхнувшим на карте линиям, четвёртого мая все заболевшие проходили мимо музея современно искусства.  
            Лидия включила видеозапись с одной из камер, периодически останавливая ролик и указывая то на одного, то на другого человека.  
            – Все эти люди живут в разных местах, относятся к разным социальным слоям. Разный пол, возраст, раса. Единственное, что их объединяет, это выбранный ими в тот день маршрут. Записи всё-таки не особо чёткие, но, думаю, изначально вирус распространялся по воздуху, и лишь попадая в организм-носитель, мутировал в нечто… более безобидное.  
            Стайлз представил, что было бы, если бы вирус передавался не через укус, а воздушно-капельным путём. Да ничего бы не было, накрыло его внезапно холодной до заморози мыслью. Они бы все уже были мертвы и ни о чём не переживали. Успокоились бы, упокоившись с миром. Хе. Хе-хе. Блин, это нервное. Выхватив у Лидии мышку, Стайлз перескочил на свёрнутую карту страны и обнаружил, что морги Нью-Йорка ожили всего получасом раньше. Хотя продолжительность агонии заражённых может варьироваться, кто знает, об инфицированных известно крайне мало, одинаково время обращения для всех или есть индивидуальные особенности?  
            – Удалось проследить записи в других городах? – спросил Стайлз и, повернувшись, наткнулся на опасный прищур. – Эм… – смутившись, он посмотрел на отобранную мышку и быстренько переместился на своё изначальное место напротив Лидии, машинально подобрав лежавший на столе альбом. – Извини. Я не специально. Ты меня знаешь, я… Увлёкся, прости. Так что там с другими городами?  
            Посверлив Стайлза взглядом ещё несколько секунд, Лидия аккуратно-картинным жестом устроила свой ухоженный маникюр на вернувшейся к ней мышке.  
            – Нет, Дэнни успел добраться только до записей Лос-Анджелеса, да и то не до всех. Он скопировал всё, на что ему хватило времени. По его собственным словам, самый грубый взлом в его жизни, ещё никогда он так откровенно не светился. С другой стороны, конец света прекрасно подчищает все возможные следы, по которым некое гипотетическое заинтересованное лицо могло бы выследить его до Бейкон Хиллз. Когда я закончу с исследованием, я собираюсь представить свои выводы на собрании, это должно помочь в формировании долгосрочных планов, всегда полезно иметь максимально полную информацию, и Стайлз, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
            – Конечно, Лидия, ты же моя богиня, я тебя всегда слушаю, я ведь твой верный последователь, истинный жрец, готов возносить на твой алтарь цветы, кровь врагов, мозги зомби, телевизоры и брендовые сумочки, ты можешь в этом не сомневаться! А что такое? – Стайлз оторвал взгляд от пролистываемого альбома.  
            О.  
            Стилински снова растерянно посмотрел на подобранный со стола предмет. Альбом с зарисовками, эм, моделей женской одежды. Или как это там правильно называется. С приклеенными образцами тканей. Машинально пощупав несколько образцов, Стайлз уловил закономерность: это всё были прочные ткани, имеющие шансы пережить нынешнюю разруху. Похоже, Лидия собиралась оставаться королевой школы и законодательницей мод, даже если ей лично придётся шить себе одежду из мешковины. Гламурной розовой мешковины с мехами и стразами.  
            – Извини. Я не заметил. Но всё равно красиво. Ты сама рисовала?  
            – Стайлз. Ты принимал сегодня утром свои таблетки?  
            – Да. То есть, нет. То есть, я их принимал вчера перед выходом, но это тоже утро, это ведь считается, да? И потом ещё на обед, это считается за сегодня, если суток ещё не прошло? Ты же понимаешь, инфы, мне нужно было постоянно быть наготове, а при моём диагнозе помогает только превышение стандартной дозы. Но сегодня Дерек меня никуда не пустил и я забыл. Типа сбой алгоритма, как в учебнике по информатике. Первые операции не выполнены, до последующих дело не дошло. Я, наверное, не буду принимать таблетки, если так подумать. Хейл ведь меня не выпустит? Хороший шанс слезть с моих колёс после передоза, прикинь! А то ещё стану амфетаминовым наркоманом, кому это надо? Мне не надо. И Дереку не надо. И папе. И тебе тоже, ты же меня любишь, правда? Мы ведь одна стая, стая должна любить… свою стаю.  
            По громкой связи пронёсся мелодичный перезвон, служивший в убежище сигналом к обеду. Смущённый Стайлз узрел в этом свой шанс заткнуть фонтан и тут же подхватился, чуть не вылетев из трейлера вместе с альбомом.  
            Лидия возвела очи горе, закрыла ноутбук, отобрала у Стайлза свой альбом и жестом велела парню проваливать первым.  
            – И насчёт ворот, – не в тему поделился тот своим ценным мнением, зацепившись взглядом за записную книжку. – Лично я за створки. Если мы будем пригонять откуда-нибудь кран или ещё какой неформат, не хотелось бы разбирать ворота.  
            – Молча, Стилински, – прошипела Лидия под заливистый лай встретившей их снаружи Прады.

* * *

            Стайлз в собственных глазах выглядел идиотом, но ему было плевать с балкона бывшего Дерековского лофта. Он на коне! Ладно, на пони. А идите вы все в задницу, он как минимум не пешком и двигался заметно быстрее окружающих удивлённых рож. Ха!  
            Тр-р-ра, нога отталкивается, вновь добавляя скорости.  
            Кто сказал, что самокаты только для детей?  
            До полицейского участка Стайлз домчал за двадцать минут. И это при том, что по наконец-то дорытому до Колизея тоннелю он шёл ножками, спасибо неровностям пола. А ведь когда-то у них с Дереком на этот путь ушло несколько часов. Теперь же завалы были разобраны, появилось электрическое освещение, а Стайлз был на коне. На пони. Не важно!  
            Остановившись перед громоздкой бронированной дверью, младший Стилински постучался. Окошко открылось, дежурный освидетельствовал знакомое весёлое лицо. Послышался скрежет засова, дверь открылась.  
            – Доброе утро, Джо!  
            – У тебя-то точно доброе, – хмыкнул полицейский, оценивая здоровый румянец, заметно выделявшийся на в остальном бледной мордашке шерифского отпрыска. – Почему не сразу на велосипеде? – кивнул он на припаркованный самокат.  
            – Правильная оценка рисков! – Стайлз важно вскинул к потолку указательный палец и даже покивал для убедительности. – Велосипед не может передвигаться на сверхмалых скоростях, что приводит к риску сверзиться с него при попытке мирно разойтись в узком месте со встречным потоком движения. Велосипед требует большего тормозного пути, занимает больше места в ширину, длину и высоту. На велосипеде я существенно опаснее, чем на этом малыше. Но не сомневайся! Вот достроят стену, и будет у меня велосипед! И у тебя будет. На машинах-то по городу уже не поездить, бензин нынче в дефиците. Эх, Роско, он мне этого не простит. С другой стороны, отдых, солнце, девочки…  
            Стайлз ушёл в себя, бормоча про машинный рай, который непременно ждёт его верного коня, конечно же, могучего коня, а мужчина немного подзавис. Дело было даже не в потоке сознания, которым разразился всё так же избегавший аддерола СДВГшник, а в том, что он говорил о будущем. Сейчас крайне мало кто осмеливался заглядывать в будущее, тем более с оптимизмом. Все боялись. Прожил день – уже хорошо. Если честно, подавляющее большинство оставшихся граждан Бейкон Хиллз не верило, что стену удастся достроить. Это просто не умещалось в головах. Как если бы им предложили в кратчайшие сроки построить ракету и улететь на Марс.  
            – Стайлз! Оставь моего несчастного заместителя в покое и иди сюда, – донеслось из глубины здания.  
            – Иду, пап! – крикнул парень в ответ и двинулся было в ту сторону, потом замер на полушаге, вернулся к Джо и, стянув через голову лямку пластикового тубуса, вынул оттуда один из скатанных в рулон больших листов. – Держи, повесь куда-нибудь, – сунул он добытое в руки «несчастного заместителя». – И вот ещё, – следом в руке мужчины оказался ярко-зелёный маркер. На верёвочке. – Повесь куда-нибудь на видное место.  
            И убежал.  
            Помедлив, Джо раскатал рулон и обнаружил у себя в руках урезанную карту Бейкон Хиллз, на которой чёткой чёрной линией была отмечена, если он правильно всё понял, будущая стена. Пара уже готовых фрагментов оказалась жирно подведена зелёным маркером.

* * *

            Днём, когда две трети «постояльцев» разбредались по работам, шериф мог позволить себе собственный кабинет. Дойдя до когда-то знакомого, а теперь почти неузнаваемого и сильно ужавшегося благодаря койкам и ещё какой-то фигне помещения Стайлз упал на стул и весь словно сдулся. Заряд бодрости, на котором он долетел до департамента, закончился, сменившись упадком сил. Отвыкание от ударных доз аддерола проходило… ожидаемо. Что не особо радовало.  
            – Как съездил? – устало поинтересовался Стайлз, зацепившись взглядом за вазу с электронными сигаретами. Приятно знать, что отвыкать приходится не только ему – курево плохо переносило апокалипсис и стремительно заканчивалось, а заядлые курильщики становились дёрганными. «Соски» помогали хоть как-то притушить проблему.  
            – На удивление, неплохо, – отозвался отец, устало растирая лицо. Вернулся он почти двенадцать часов назад, но шести часов сна после двух напряжённых бессонных суток оказалось крайне мало. В дороге не спал никто. – Удалось получить от Эйджкомба принципиальное согласие, так что мясо и молоко у нас будут. И я узнал слишком много о разведении коров… – взгляд шерифа остекленел, – да, эти сведения были лишними.  
            Стайлзу аж интересно стало, что такого услышал его отец.  
            – Что взамен? – в человеческое желание напрягаться за благо ближнего Стайлз не верил ещё до всего этого звездеца.  
            – Оборотень, – хмыкнул старший Стилински. – Не хмурься, это как раз обсуждаемый момент. Ферму теперь надо охранять, как Форт Нокс, что от инфов, что от людей, а у Эйджкомба народу мало. С нами вообще разговаривали только потому, что сообщение о заражении пришло вовремя. Голос миссис Фрайдей у них там помнят как глас божий. Благодаря предупреждению старый Эд успел спасти внучку.  
            Миссис Фрайдей была одной из бодрых старушек-пенсионерок, годами сидевших в департаменте шерифа на телефоне. Работали бабульки волонтёршами, лишь бы чем занять свободное время. Пока шериф с заместителями носились по городу, пытаясь успеть сделать хоть что-то, а потом отстреливались от мёртвых и спасали живых, пожилые женщины без остановки обзванивали весь округ, рассылая информацию и инструкции, даже если трубку брал только автоответчик.  
            – Нам ещё надо будет прокатиться кое-куда, собрать для фермы заказы и всякое по мелочи. Конкретно обсудим вопросы завтра во время совещания. Со мной тут приехал Ник, младший сын Эда, увидеть, что тут у нас, его сейчас водят по стройкам.  
            – Подари ему фотоаппарат, – предложил Стайлз, – пусть покажет дома, как выглядит современный мир. Ну, знаешь, чтоб не соскочили вдруг, если что, внимательнее были, и вообще, для наглядности полезно. Пугать, пугать и пугать – вот залог относительного спокойствия в наше неспокойное время! И о наглядности, пап, это вообще что? – ткнул он пальцем в раскатанную по столу сложную схему совершенно непонятного назначения.  
            – График стирки, – тяжело вздохнул шериф. Неспособность сына долго удерживать внимание на одной теме его напрягала, будоража ненужные воспоминания.  
            – График чего?!  
            Как раз на график этот абстракционизм не походил вообще никак.  
            – Стирки. В гараже всего четыре большие стиральные машины. К тому же, далеко не все умеют ими пользоваться, и не у всех строителей есть родственники или знакомые, которые могут им постирать. Мы сейчас рассматриваем вариант централизованной стирки рабочей одежды, но для этого сначала надо подобрать каждому строителю минимум два, а лучше три-четыре рабочих комплекта. Пока каждый вынужден заботиться о себе сам. Уже бывали случаи краж, так что сдавать вещи для общей стирки мало кто решается. Тут объясняется, кто в департаменте кому готов доверить свои вещи и когда это можно сделать.  
            – А сказать, чтобы сами разбирались с проблемой? Хотя да, я понял, это будет объявлением старта боёв без правил. Мало народу проблем.  
            Стайлзу очень хотелось много чего сказать про людей, готовых красть у соседей посреди зомби-апокалипсиса, но титаническим усилием воли не стал озвучивать свои эмоции. Люди… такие люди.  
            – Так сынок, ты чего хотел-то? – в то, что Стайлз приехал просто навестить, шериф не верил. Не то было время.  
            – А? А! Пап, слушай, тебе Хилтон нужен?  
            Единственная приличная гостиница в городе была, конечно, ни разу не Хилтоном. Бежевое трёхэтажное здание крайне редко видело туристов, которым в Бейкон Хиллз просто нечего было делать. Обычно там останавливались те, кто приехал по работе, проводились бизнес-встречи, местные свадьбы и всё в подобном духе.  
            Старший Стилински в очередной раз растёр лицо руками.  
            – Тебе зачем? – устало спросил он.  
            – Ну, я сначала подумывал занять мэрию, но там неудобно, слишком много пришлось бы переделывать. А в Хилтоне уже всё есть.  
            – Для чего есть? – терпеливо уточнил шериф.  
            – Для логова, конечно. Колизей же остаётся за стеной, стае по-любому придётся съезжать, а это же стая, нам надо жить вместе. У Дерека паранойя знаешь как развернулась? Прям во всю широту его волчьей души.  
            – У Дерека, значит.  
            – Ну да, – Стайлз опытно проигнорировал тон отца, – он же альфа, но в бытовухе совершенно беспомощный. Ты бы видел, где он жил последние полгода. Я проверил по переписи, из хозяев в городе никого нет, только две горничные, но они вряд ли станут заявлять права.  
            – То есть тебе нечем заняться и ты решил подумать о будущем.  
            – В принципе… да.  
            Шериф невидяще уставился в график стирки. Незанятый Стайлз настораживал всегда, даже (или тем более?) в нештатном состоянии организма.  
            – Я не против, но надо будет уточнить у мисс Бейкер и мистера Гиббса. Сомневаюсь, что гостиница кому-то нужна, но на всякий случай. Ещё что-то?  
            Стайлз задумчиво изучил потолок, потом спохватился и вытащил из нагрудного кармана маленький блокнот с нанесённой корректором надписью: «Не забыть!!!»  
            Что ж, шериф как-то не сомневался, что одного проекта его сыну окажется мало.

* * *

            Вопросы, обсуждаемые на традиционных совещаниях, которые теперь проходили раз в два дня, изначально отличались эклектичностью, и возникало ощущение, что со временем разнообразие тем только растёт.  
            В первую голову разобрались с гостем. Рацию, настроенную на Бейкон Хиллз, на ферме оставили сразу же, ещё в первое посещение, так что Николас вполне мог посовещаться с отцом и выдать завтра перед отъездом список всего, что фермерское хозяйство желало бы получить. Ник говорил об оборудовании, о других фермах, где были интересные виды живности, но особо вникать в проблему никто из членов совета пока не мог. Всё оставили на откуп Эйджкомбам. Что они закажут, то экспедиционный корпус им и привезёт.  
            Ещё с Ником собирались отправить четыре-пять семей, отдав предпочтение большим семьям с детьми. Ферме требовались рабочие руки, городу требовалась разгрузка, а дети… Был целый комплекс причин, почему их стоило отправить подальше. Дети были фактором напряжения: за ними следовало плотно присматривать, выделяя и так скромные человеческие ресурсы; они хуже переносили ограниченное пространство; половина ссор в убежищах в качестве повода выбирала именно их, которые «всем мешали и ни черта полезного не делали». Понятно, что зачастую дети были только поводом, искрой, поджигавшей политый бензином стог сена, они не заслуживали вечного негатива в свою сторону. Так что пусть лучше будут на природе, поучатся востребованной профессии. Всем полезно. При этом отправляли только те семьи, в которых один, а лучше оба родителя были способны постоять за себя с оружием в руках: на воле требовались не только рабочие руки, но и охрана.  
            Как только вопросы, касающиеся непосредственно фермы, закончились, мистер Эйджкомб ушёл – то ли искать рацию, то ли заниматься фотоохотой с помощью новенького цифрового фотоаппарата.  
            Следующую тему подняла доктор Бейкер.  
            – Предлагаю обсудить проблему секса.  
            Шериф с трудом удержал невозмутимое лицо, альфа был хмур по умолчанию, Аарон явно подозревал, чего стоит ждать от начальства, так что отдуваться за всех пришлось Майклу.  
            – Секса? – переспросил пожарный. Судя по его перекошенному лицу, обсуждать данный вопрос в присутствии суровой дамы ему откровенно не хотелось. – При чём тут мы?  
            – Людям негде им заниматься, – педантично пояснила Грейс. – Вынужденное воздержание выливается в агрессию. Парам проще и эффективнее утешить друг друга физически, чем одними словами. На данный момент в убежищах не существует условий, позволяющих остаться наедине даже на пятнадцать секунд, не то что на пятнадцать минут и больше. Душевые общие, в туалеты вечная очередь.  
            Про Колизей, где желающие могли найти хотя бы видимость уединения, врач тактично умолчала. Территориальность оборотней она уже оценила.  
            – Людям вообще до того? – всё-таки произнёс шериф. На нём тут же скрестились взгляды. Никто никогда не слышал, чтобы после смерти жены у мистера Стилински была хоть какая-то личная жизнь.  
            – Вы удивитесь, шериф, но у некоторых либидо повышается именно при пиковых нагрузках, как реакция организма на стресс.  
            Выражение «я ничего не хочу об этом знать» всё никак не покидало лица мистера Гиббса.  
            – Вычистить какое-нибудь здание? – с сомнением предложил мистер Мейси.  
            Шериф поморщился:  
            – Нет. Любое дополнительное здание придётся охранять, а у нас и так мало народу. Лучше найти подходящий тупичок в системе.  
            Дружно склонились над картой канализационных ходов.  
            – Вот тут, – ткнул пальцем мистер Мейси, по долгу хозяйственной службы лучше всего ориентировавшийся в подземных ходах. – Тамбур сразу с несколькими ответвлениями. Часть завалено, вот действительно тупик, а эти два хода можно перекрыть.  
            – И посадить на входе в тамбур вахтёршу, – дополнил шериф. На удивлённые взгляды пояснил: – Для уверенности, что всё строго по согласию.  
            – И следить за очередью, – понимающе кивнул Аарон. Очереди теперь возникали буквально везде, в самых неожиданных ситуациях, что иногда приводило хозяйственника в отчаяние. С его точки зрения, если очередь больше трёх человек, значит, он что-то неправильно рассчитал. Головой он понимал, что дело не в его личных просчётах, а в крайне ограниченных ресурсах всего подряд, в первую очередь пространства, но это понимание ничуть ему не помогало.  
            – Теперь о посадках, – сверившись с записями, сменил тему шериф. Долго обсуждать какой угодно вопрос было некогда. – Мистер Грант предлагает прямо сейчас рассадить саженцы всех плодовых деревьев.  
            – Мистер Грант? – уточнила доктор Бейкер.  
            – Кевин. Мисс Ваойлет.  
            – С теплицами что-то не так? – забеспокоился мистер Гиббс, вспомнив чернокожего трансвестита, отвечавшего за эти самые теплицы.  
            – Я не очень понял, если честно, но он очень настаивал. И ещё предлагал съездить в несколько точек в округе, посмотреть, может быть, там ещё живы растения, которые могут нам пригодиться.  
            – Мистеру Гранту придётся поехать с экспедицией, – покачала головой Грейс. – За подобным должен присматривать специалист.  
            Дерек поморщился. Это был камень в его огород. За выезды во внешний мир отвечал именно он, и в прошлый раз команда, отправленная на обыски аптек и больниц, сильно проштрафилась, причём исключительно от недостатка знаний в области медицины. Он не посчитал нужным отвлекать на выезд кого-нибудь из постоянно занятых врачей, и в итоге добытчики привезли не то, к тому же часть неправильно упаковав. Оборотню трудно было понять опасность столбняка, но судя по упорству, с которым доктор Бейкер после выносила ему мозг, в прививках нуждались все люди, прямо сейчас, а лучше месяц назад.  
            Так уж сложилось само собой, что раз уж карты находятся в Колизее и совещания проходят тут же, именно Хейл оказался ответственным за координацию кто, куда, когда и зачем. Аарон Мейси привычно занялся хозчастью, доктор Грейс Бейкер тоже была завалена работой, но уже профильно медицинским обеспечением и частично детьми. Шериф Стилински отвечал за безопасность убежищ, внутреннюю охрану и просто работу с людьми, у которых до сих пор пользовался существенным авторитетом. Майклу Гиббсу осталась стройка, в этом деле он кое-что понимал, особенно в обеспечении безопасности такого травмоопасного предприятия. Плюс каждый отвечал за своё убежище в целом.  
            – Защита долины, – ровным голосом перешёл к следующей теме альфа. – Мы не сможем отслеживать тех, кто пойдёт через холмы, но большие группы будут передвигаться по дорогам, что инфы, что люди. Трассу можно завалить машинами, хотя бы метров на двести. Изуродовать колёса и разбить двигатели.  
            – Выезда всего два, – согласился мистер Стилински.  
            – Если не учитывать бывшие железнодорожные пути, – вставил мистер Гиббс.  
            – Машины там не проедут, – покачал головой шериф. – Инфы, насколько мы поняли, тоже выбирают пути наименьшего сопротивления, если их не приманивать. Проблема в другом: как мы сами-то будем выбираться, если перекроем дороги?  
            – Можно проложить обходные пути и замаскировать, – предложил Дерек, проведя пальцем дугу по вывешенной на доске карте округа. – Если сделать съезды дальше ближайших боковых дорог, ими не заинтересуются, даже если заметят.  
            – Проблему переходов через холмы это не решит, – нахмурилась доктор Бейкер.  
            – Патрули, – указал альфа. В вопросах защиты территории стаи он чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно. – Волки могут дважды в день пробегать по периметру, при нашей скорости круг будет отнимать не больше часа. Если посторонние пересекут границу, мы их обнаружим по следам или по запаху.  
            – Тогда на въездах стоит устроить вахты, – решил шериф.  
            – Замаскированные наблюдательные пункты, – уточнил Дерек.  
            – С радиостанциями, – согласился мистер Стилински. – Всё же завалы не панацея, их могут попытаться обойти хотя бы из любопытства. Дороги – наиболее вероятные пути вторжения.  
            – Проблемы проживания в самом населённом штате Америки, – буркнул Аарон.  
            – Караульными тоже будут волки? – с сомнением протянул пожарный, не обратив внимания на замечание хозяйственника.  
            – Нет, – хором отозвались шериф и альфа. Человек кивнул, уступая слово оборотню.  
            – Оборотней мало, – пояснил Дерек. – И мы много где нужны. Посидеть с рациями могут обычные люди.  
            Что правда, то правда. Оборотни действительно были нарасхват. Они требовались в выездах, на стройке, в дозорах – везде, где необходима сила или улучшенные органы чувств. При этом двое всегда оставались в Колизее, охраняя логово, как того требовали инстинкты. Двое из всего-то семи волков.  
            Так что фермеры никого не получат минимум до окончания строительства, а скорее всего и после.  
            – Патрули – это правильно, – вздохнул мистер Гиббс. – Не только из-за нарушителей. Нам тут всем будет невероятно весело, если проморгаем лесной пожар. Запросить помощь штата со спецтехникой уже не получится. – Оценив направленные на него взгляды, Майкл кивнул, без слов обещая составить список превентивных мер, чтобы не позволить окружающим холмам в один прекрасный день вспыхнуть ясным пламенем.  
            Быстро просмотрели график выездов на следующий месяц, включив в него пересменок «стажёров» на БГЭС и подстанцию и выезд ремонтников на очистку фильтров водозабора, обсудили сортировку и избавление от мусора. И разошлись: через полчаса садилось солнце, а оставаться на улице по темноте рисковали, ну да, только всё те же оборотни с их отличным ночным зрением. Дерек привычно отметил лёгкое изумление, каждый раз охватывавшее фактических глав города, стоило им понять, что собрание шло меньше двух часов.  
            Сам альфа, убедившись, что гости отбыли, и обойдя дозором все входы-выходы, отправился в обустроенную на первом этаже «серверную».  
            В помещении царила обстановка, ставшая за последние дни привычной. Дэнни строчил что-то непонятное на языке, отдалённо напоминавшем английский; страдал мыслительным процессом специально собранный их кибер-гением компьютер, прозванный в народе «каталогом», рывками высвечивая на огромном мониторе-карте красные, жёлтые, зелёные и чёрные точки; Стайлз сидел с ноутбуком и тоже что-то творил. Это называлось «составлять друг другу компанию».  
            Махилани, заметив присутствие альфы, приветственно махнул рукой и продолжил заполнять экран строчками символов. В отличие от большинства парней своего возраста, он не вкалывал на стройке или переработке добытого. Вместо этого он писал программы, обещая со временем запустить в городе собственный интернет. То есть, он-то сформулировал свою задумку по-другому, и даже попытался объяснить, почему нужно написать нечто новое и что конкретно это новое будет делать, но альфа компьютеры понимал исключительно на уровне пользователя. Даже перевод длинной речи Дэнни ему выдал Стайлз, попутно отметив, что внутренняя сетка Бейкон Хиллз просто необходима. Обе Мартин его поддержали и вопрос трудоустройства Махилани был закрыт.  
            Кстати, сидевший тут же младший Стилински Дерека вообще не заметил, весь уйдя в свою работу и большую кружку молока. Спасибо ферме и переизбытку продукта, который Эйджкомбы с удовольствием обменяли на всякие расходники типа мыла, туалетной бумаги и всего такого. Дереку такая постановка вопроса не нравилась, но он успел усвоить, что у людей дело двигается лучше, если в нём заинтересованы все вовлечённые стороны. Альтруизм склонен иссякать гораздо раньше взаимовыгодного сотрудничества.  
            Проигнорировав Дэнни, оборотень тяжело уставился на Стайлза. В стае копились проблемы, которые альфа при всём желании не мог решить, отсутствовали необходимые знания. Проблемы вроде неспособности Лидии выйти в город или укрепление уз стаи. Игнорировать их становилось уже невозможно, а значит, надо принимать меры. Дерек пошёл бы сам, но выслушанное от доктора Бейкер насчёт излишней самоуверенности в ущерб делу всё ещё крепко сидело в голове. Он оборотень и альфа, но магия оставалась для него незнакомым, вызывающим опасения явлением, от которого хотелось держаться подальше, что являлось проблемой само по себе. В городе не было никого, кого можно было бы назвать специалистом в этой области. А Хейл прекрасно помнил, как его держал барьер, созданный не столько рябиной, сколько чистым воображением человеческого подростка.  
            Ещё пару дней назад Дерек не стал бы дёргать Стайлза, которого после отказа от таблеток кидало от вялости до нервного беспокойства, но с тех пор парню стало заметно лучше, а сегодня Мелисса, на радость сыну переселённая в логово произволом непосредственного начальства в качестве квалифицированного специалиста по оказанию первой помощи, позволила вернуться к стандартной дозе аддерола.  
            Решительно подойдя к человеку стаи, Дерек заглянул в экран его ноутбука. Стайлз занимался… ландшафтным дизайном? Перестройкой городского района? Игрой в симс? Какая разница, хочет строить – будет заниматься этим сам.  
            На заднем плане немедленно промелькнула мысль, что если Стайлз что-то задумал, помогать ему примется вся стая. Дерек усилием воли отрёкся от этой мысли, не собираясь прислушиваться к деклассированным элементам собственной психики. Заодно взял себе на заметку пореже общаться с дядюшкой Питером.  
            – Стайлз, – негромко, но весомо рявкнул он парню на ухо. Просто из вредности.  
            Дэнни, успевший снова углубиться в работу, подскочил на месте, вскинув на альфу удивлённый взгляд. А зараза Стилински только лениво поднял бесстыжие глаза. От него так и пёрло удовлетворением. Не заметил он, как же.  
            – Чего желает великий альфа? – поганец расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Готов к труду и обороне! Хотя обороны всё-таки…  
            – Завтра с утра к Дитону, – раздражённо перебил балабола Дерек. – Ты едешь со мной.  
            Счастливо просияв, Стайлз всё-таки навернулся со стула.

* * *

            Выехали на обманчиво-маленьком автомобиле, про который Стайлз точно знал, что такой вместительный багажник ещё поискать. Камаро Дерека сиротливо отдыхал у дальней стенки, нынешние времена определённо были не для подобных машинок. Выпендрёж красивых тачек запросто мог стоить жизни и никак не способствовал эффективному выполнению задач. Теперь в моде были вместительные рабочие лошадки, экономно расходующие бензин, непритязательные в плане обслуживания и ремонта. Климат-контроль на машинах не то что не использовали, его целенаправленно искореняли, что экономило три-пять процентов топлива. Стайлз к тому же с удивлением обнаружил себя в топ-списке водителей, оказавшись одним из немногих жителей Бейкон Хиллз, близко знакомых с коробкой передач. Способность возвращать машину к жизни при помощи скотча тоже была оценена. Дивны дела твои, мир зомби-апокалипсиса.  
            Стайлз едва успел махнуть рукой дежурным на сегодня Бойду и Коре, прежде чем Дерек запихнул его на пассажирское сиденье. Бойд кивнул в ответ и тут же ушёл к амбразуре, по стандартному протоколу проверяя местность перед гаражными воротами. Кора радостно помахала от пульта, изобразив жестами нечто вроде: «Вернётесь – расскажете».  
            На заднем сидении, как забытый багаж, сиротливо расположился Скотт, которого несказанно радовал выходной. Как он признался вчера лучшему другу, вечный наряд по стройке его конкретно задолбал.  
            – А что там считает каталог? – с любопытством спросил Скотт, едва Дерек вырулил на простор.  
            – Бензоколонки и бензохранилища.  
            Скотт машинально кинул взгляд в сторону индикатора уровня топлива, хотя сквозь Дерека вряд ли что видел. К веселью Стилински, Дерек посмотрел туда же.  
            – Ну, бензоколонки удобнее, чем сливать из баков брошенных машин, – рассудительно согласился МакКолл.  
            – Дубина, – ласково отозвался единственный человек в компании. – Бензин, чтоб ты знал, тоже имеет срок годности. Через полгода в бензобаках будет что угодно, но только не топливо. Бензовозы нас порадуют ещё с год-полтора, заправки в недостижимом идеале протянут года два-три максимум. Дальше будем обворовывать специально оборудованные хранилища и очень сильно надеяться, что они протянут положенные пять лет. Потом перейдём на солярку, она живёт дольше. А там кто-нибудь наладит производство. Будет топливо золотым, будем его закупать прямо на скважине в Лос-Анжелесе…  
            – Заткнитесь, – ровно предложил альфа. – Приехали.  
            Ветеринарная клиника оказалась закрыта на ключ. А вот рябиновая перегородка поднята. Ха. Ну, не удивительно, в прошлый раз сюда заглядывали именно оборотни. То ли Дитон разок отличился предусмотрительностью, то ли не собирался надолго уходить. Каждый вариант был по-своему печален и наводил на размышления.  
            Клинику обследовали методично, помещение за помещением, кладовку за кладовкой, с заходом подо все столы и переворачиванием всех полок, по схеме «двое ищут, один присматривает за дверью». В задней комнате, где Дитон держал животных, все клетки оказались открыты. Стайлз хотел было похвалить Скотта за милосердие к братьям меньшим, но наткнулся на его удивлённое лицо. А вот Дерек отвёл взгляд с подозрительной поспешностью.  
            – Ого! – вслух выдал Стилински. Скотт, собиравший какие-то ветеринарные приблуды, тут же подошёл к нему:  
            – Что? Что-то нашёл?  
            Стайлз открыл было рот, но, ещё раз глянув в сторону альфы, благоразумно проглотил просившееся с языка, вместо этого отмахнувшись от друга:  
            – Ничего. Это я так. О любви к пушистым и широте души. Прям совсем внезапной широте.  
            И с восторгом отметил, как у Дерека покраснели кончики ушей. Прелесть какая.  
            Кто бы сомневался, что обыскивать ветеринарку в тишине Стайлзу быстро надоест. Уже через десять минут он начал доканывать окружающих.  
            – Скотт, что ты слышишь? Что ты видишь? Скотт, а чем пахнет? А то? Это? Скотти-Скотт! Вон тот угол чем пахнет?  
            – Стайлз, захлопнись! – простонал наконец МакКолл. Обыск длился уже час и пока не принёс никаких результатов, а отвечать на тупые вопросы лучшего друга, не придумавшего лучшего времени-места для тестирования оборотнячьих способностей, реально надоело. – Ничем тот угол не пахнет, отвали!  
            – Что, совсем ничем?  
            – Совсем ничем, Стайлз! Вот ничем-ничем!  
            – Скотт, – человек вдруг стал действительно серьёзным. – Ты хоть понял, что сказал? В ветеринарной клинике, где даже потолок какая-нибудь тварь, да пометила, угол не пахнет НИЧЕМ! Ты вообще уверен в своём заявлении?  
            Дерек, до этого успешно делавший вид, что не слушает трепотню двух придурков, тут же вырос рядом, уставившись в злополучный угол.  
            Оглядевшись, Стайлз подхватил какую-то железяку и стал простукивать стены, чуть не прижимаясь к ним ухом.  
            – Ну, что? – взволнованно спросил Скотт.  
            – Понятия не имею, приятель. Кто тут из нас оборотень с улучшенным слухом вообще?  
            Альфа сомнений не ведал, он, сверкнув глазами, вдарил по стене кулаком. Потом правее. Левее. На четвёртый раз за обрушившейся к ногам кладкой действительно обнаружилась пустота.  
            Больше всего это походило на встроенную в стену глубокую этажерку, всю заставленную книгами, журналами, какими-то бумагами. Под странные банки-склянки-мешочки оказалась отведена всего одна полка. Видимо, самое ценное.  
            От восторга Стайлз растерял слова. Изобразив всем телом нечто странное, помесь танцевального движения с эпилептическим припадком, он вытянул руки в сторону документов и изобразил пальцами хватательное движение. Что примечательно, с места он при этом не сошёл и попытки приблизиться не предпринял.  
            – Ты чего? – удивился Скотт.  
            – Хочу!  
            – Бери.  
            – А вдруг защита? Схвачу, а меня как шандарахнет током! Ты бери.  
            – Спасибо, Стайлз, ты настоящий друг.  
            – Ой, да ладно тебе, мохнатая задница, ты вылечишься, я нет – выбор очевиден. Давай, проверяй, пока я тут не кончился от нетерпения.  
            Дерек закатил глаза.  
            – Придурок, – рыкнул альфа. – Защита Дитона не может бить током. У друидов другая магия.  
            И, не колеблясь, сам схватил первую книгу.  
            Стайлз взвыл.  
            – Дерек, ты что творишь! А проверить сначала, хотя бы палкой ткнуть? Неразумное животное! Ты как книгу держишь?! Ты же её угробишь, отдай!  
            Рычание альфы Стайлз привычно проигнорировал, выхватывая из лап этого варвара драгоценный том. Почтительно открыв на середине, уставился внутрь, забегав широко распахнутыми глазами по строчкам.  
            – Ну, что там? – через минуту нетерпеливо потребовал Скотт.  
            – Понятия не имею, – благоговейно отозвался его друг, продолжая пялиться на страницу. – Я только месяц как начал учить латынь.  
            Дерек едва сдержался от подзатыльника. Остановила мысль, что Стилински может выронить хрупкую на вид книгу. Вместо этого Хейл скинул со спины большой туристический рюкзак и вытащил из него рулон пупырчатой плёнки.  
            Рюкзака, конечно, не хватило даже на половину добытого. Подходящих коробок в ветеринарке не нашлось и книги пришлось упаковать в две самые чистые клетки среднего размера, в прошлой жизни служившие приютом выводкам котят и щенков. Поднять их в результате смогли только оборотни. Рюкзак, впрочем, тоже.  
            Ещё через полчаса осмотр здания был завершён, книги дополнились всем, что счёл полезным лично Скотт, и забитая машина отправилась к жилищу Дитона.  
            Дом порадовал отметками на двери, оповещавшими, что здание проверено, электричество и вода отключены. Ключи обнаружились тут же, на оконной решётке.  
            То ли Дитон не хранил дома ничего интересного, то ли прятал лучше, но вынести удалось только личный дневник друида и какие-то документы, в назначении которых ещё предстояло разобраться. Ни фолиантов, ни подспудно ожидаемых запасов всяких магических штук. Вообще, логично: Дитон дневал и ночевал в клинике.  
            Дерек подумал, что стоило бы ещё заглянуть в семейное хранилище под школой, но туда надо было ехать сразу на грузовике. К тому же, Стилински и коллекцию Дитона будет осваивать не меньше нескольких месяцев.  
            В Колизее все книги и бумаги перекочевали в закуток Стайлза, который под это дело пришлось расширять. Стоявший там туристический стол с ноутбуком был выдвинут на середину «комнаты», вместо него у стены встали два стеллажа, превратившихся в единый книжный шкаф.  
            – Надо бы всё это богатство отсканировать, – влюблённо оглядывая свою новую библиотеку, мечтательно протянул Стайлз. – Книги так уязвимы. Не дай бог что!  
            – Когда разберёшься в последовательности, передай маме в секретариат, – пожала плечами Лидия, которая не могла проигнорировать такое событие как появление в пределах Колизея магической литературы.  
            Стилински только тяжело вздохнул. Отсканировать нужно было как можно скорее. Стоит попросить миссис Мартин подобрать самых осторожных дам. А ведь это только первый этап оцифровки! Но распознавание, редактур и перевод придётся отложить на неизвестно какое время, слишком уж процесс долгий и трудоёмкий. Сначала надо идеально выучить ещё три языка…  
            Просматривая книги, Стайлз искренне пожалел, что в школе учил испанский, а не французский. Логикой сожаления не отличались, потому что книги были написаны на английском, староанглийском, латинском и немецком. О!  
            – Ли-идия, королева моего сердца! А у тебя ведь хорошо с латынью, да? И времени свободного полно?  
            – Стилински!  
            В итоге Лидия всё-таки благосклонно согласилась на вычитку и редактирование нескольких книг. Если выдастся минутка. Осталось уточнить у Дэнни, сможет ли он набросать программку распознавания латинского текста. Особенно в случае пары рукописных книг. Да ладно, чтобы гений, написавший программу распознавания лиц по паршивым записям с городских видеокамер, да не справился с каким-то там подчерком? Да быть такого не могло!  
            Оставшись в одиночестве, Стайлз завис над представшим перед ним фронтом работ. Не выдай Дерек чёткого задания изучить найденное, молодой человек сам бы выгрыз себе право заниматься раскопками. Но лучше, когда просят. Хотя альфа, наверное, думал, что приказывает.  
            В результате долгого мучительного выбора, в первую очередь Стилински потянулся всё-таки за личным дневником Дитона. Наверное, так сказалась тоска по головоломкам, потому что Дитон писал для себя, и записи частенько напоминали шифр, к которому молодой человек не мог найти ключ, потому что многие необходимые понятия попросту отсутствовали в его опыте. Со временем это наверняка изменится. Когда он усовершенствует староанглийский, подтянет латынь и выучит немецкий.  
            И всё же кое-что в записях разобрать удавалось. Именно поэтому вечером, вскоре после ужина, по Колизею разнёсся дикий вопль:  
            – Дерек! ДЕРЕ-ЕК!  
            Где-то грохнуло, стукнула дверь, протопало стадо слонов. Перед столом совещаний оборотнячьего третьего этажа, где устроился обложившийся заметками Стилински, выросла вся стая, выпустив когти и сверкая глазами в три цвета.  
            – Дерек, – не обращая внимания на посыпавшиеся вопросы и претензии, произнёс Стайлз, продолжая потрясённо пялиться в дневник друида-ветеринара. – Дерек, мне кажется, у нас проблемы. Я тут кое-что нашёл в записях Дитона. Ты знал, что рядом с городом есть тюрьма для сверхъестественных маньяков-убийц?

* * *

            К Эйкен Хаусу выехали на трёх машинах. Едва рассвело, все Хейлы, Бойд, Айзек, Стайлз и шериф с двумя заместителями, Джеймсом Брайантом и Джонатаном Паркинсоном, плюс доктор Патрик Гербюссон, сорокалетний реаниматолог, рванули в сторону потенциальных неприятностей. Крайне недовольные и ещё больше обеспокоенные Скотт и Эрика остались сторожить логово.  
            – У нас есть три варианта, – протянул Питер, развалившийся на пассажирском сидении минивена, который оккупировала стая. – Либо там все мертвы, либо там есть живые, либо там нет никого. Последняя вероятность пугает меня больше всего, поскольку может означать, что в окрестностях водятся крайне опасные твари со склонностью к социопатии.  
            – Типа тебя? – машинально отозвался Стайлз, несмотря на тряску продолжавший нервно перелистывать дневник Дитона в поисках новых зацепок.  
            – Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, дорогуша. Хотя, знаешь, если подумать, я даже удивлён: ты так давно не называл меня зомби-волком.  
            – Боюсь, чувак, народ неправильно поймёт. Ещё примут тебя за инфа, пристрелят, расчленят, а ты потом обвинишь в этом меня.  
            – Я слышу заботу? – вскинул брови старший Хейл. – Как мило. Не ожидал.  
            – Но как там мог кто-то выжить? – удивился Айзек. – Ведь целый месяц прошёл! Если заключённые не разбежались, они должны были уже умереть от голода.  
            – Не обязательно, – отозвалась Кора. – Сверхъестественные существа более живучи, чем обычные люди. Оборотень, например, протянет без еды месяца два, и это при нашем-то диком метаболизме. Правда, придётся отказаться от любой активности, чтобы экономить силы. Кое-какие существа могут реально впасть в оцепенение и переждать в нём трудные времена. Это если не тех, кому еда вообще не нужна.  
            – Еда нужна всем, – педантично поправил Питер. – Просто не все питаются мясом и овощами.  
            – Но сверхъестественная тюрьма рядом с городом! – тоскливо проговорил Лейхи. – Подумать только.  
            – В подвале психушки, – поддержал Бойд. – В которой лечились обычные люди.  
            Хотя болезненнее всего факт обнаружения тюрьмы с особо опасными заключёнными воспринял шериф. Для него как для представителя закона в округе Бейкон это оказалось ударом.  
            – Кстати, Лидия проверила, – поделился Стайлз. – Из персонала психушки в городе никого нет.  
            – Именно поэтому заместители твоего отца едут сразу на грузовике, – пожала плечами Кора. – Чтобы сразу прибраться, если там трупы.  
            Все машинально проверили оружие. В последний месяц слово «труп» заимело несколько лишних значений.  
            Действовали по отработанной схеме, что до некоторой степени успокоило всех участников вылазки. Расположились снаружи, за оградой, заняли позиции под прикрытием машин. К брошенному на газон вонюче-орущему манку за час ожидания выползло порядка трёх десятков инфов.  
            – Вот именно поэтому, – аккуратно целясь в, судя по одежде, бывшего санитара, произнёс заместитель Брайант, – мы и выставляем рядом со стройкой патрули, – и спустил курок. Грохот выстрела, очередной инф ложится с дыркой ровно в центре лба и вырванным затылком.  
            Когда за полчаса из здания больше никто не появился, пришедшие разделились на тройки и, оставив врача у машин в качестве наблюдателя, направились внутрь по заранее разработанным маршрутам, привычно начиная осмотр строения с мансарды.  
            Находиться в здании не хотелось. Все присутствующие активно участвовали в недавних зачистках, видели многое, но даже на этом фоне бывшая психиатрическая клиника вызывала беспокойство и зуд под кожей. И опасения встретить инфа мало вязались с этим ощущением.  
            Снова ставили маркеры: на дверях палат, на процедурных кабинетах, на душевых, на подсобках, на комнатах персонала. Ошмётки вонючего, до костей обглоданного тела, бывшего при жизни привязанным к койке пациентом. Не встанет никогда, но вывезти скудные останки всё равно надо. Операционная, залитая кровью, вызвала желание проблеваться, и не только из-за почерневших от времени следов крови по всем поверхностям – в углу обнаружился прикованный инф, голодный и… частично вскрытый. С трудом сглотнув, Стайлз сфотографировал картину в целом, инфа в частности, заснял две минуты видео, и только потом кивнул ожидавшему отцу, немедленно вогнавшему пулю в голову инфа в больничной робе.  
            – Тут есть камера, – глянув наверх, сообщил Питер, замыкавший их тройку. – Всё ещё работает. Надо будет найти серверную и забрать записи, доктор Бейкер будет заинтересована.  
            Шериф ещё раз с отвращением огляделся и кивнул. Здание питалось от городской электросети, так что проблем с изъятием информации быть не должно.  
            Через пару часов все три тройки собрались у проходной на цокольный этаж.  
            – Инфов в здании было гораздо меньше, чем должно, – озвучил свои сомнения старший Стилински.  
            – Да там и машин на парковке почти нет, – пожал плечами заместитель Паркинсон. – Спорю, когда стало совсем весело, народ сбежал, куда глаза глядели.  
            – Рад, что они глядели не в сторону города, – буркнул Айзек. Оборотня психушка впечатлила больше, чем людей. Минусы улучшенных органов чувств. Тут было плохо задолго до того, как мёртвые напали на живых.  
            – Скорее всего, к моменту повального бегства в городе уже горело, – предположил заместитель Брайант.  
            – С этой стороны была баррикада, – вспомнив карту города, кивнул шериф. О том, что баррикада жителям не помогла, знали все присутствующие.  
            Люди и оборотни переглянулись. Пустой трёп позволял немного сбросить напряжение и оттянуть момент спуска туда, куда спускаться совершенно не хотелось.  
            – Пошли, – в конце концов взял на себя инициативу Дерек и подал пример, первым направившись вниз по лестнице, к зарешёченной двери. Выхватив из рук заместителя Брайанта ключ-карту, провёл ею по считывателю.  
            Но оборотни ушли недалеко. Миновав половину коридора, волки остановились.  
            – Как интересно, – протянул Питер, оглядывая стены. – Этого следовало ожидать.  
            – Рябина? – уточнил Бойд. Он о таком слышал, но сам ещё не сталкивался.  
            Кора и Дерек синхронно кивнули.  
            – Увы, оборотни остаются тут, – ровно заключил Питер. Ему такой расклад явно не понравился.  
            Четверо людей кивнули, сменили построение и, едва шериф получил от Дерека ключ-карту, осторожно двинулись вперёд.  
            Ждать пришлось меньше пяти минут.  
            – Дерек! – донёсся до оставшихся голос шерифа. – пошли кого-нибудь за доктором Гербюссоном. Тут есть живые.  
            – Зараза, – c чувством выдохнула Кора.

* * *

            Живые действительно нашлись, хотя было их меньше, чем мёртвых. И от некоторых из этих живых бросало в дрожь. Подходить к закрытым камерам рискнули только после того, как нашли способ разомкнуть рябиновый барьер.  
            Истощённый, полностью голый мужчина щурился на пришлых в буквальном смысле слова горящими глазами. Согласно найденным на пропускном пункте записям – Халвин, фамилия отсутствует, адская гончая, пометка «100+» в графе возраста настораживала сама по себе. Сметённые в угол обломки чего-то серого, предположительно кусков вулканического пепла, копоть по стенам, видимый туман автоматической системы охлаждения, заработавшей, едва был открыт замок в тюремный блок.  
            Эрик Граймс, полубезумное нечто, скулящее и вымаливающее еду. Полученную кружку бульона он смял как картонную и швырнул в угол, заорал, что над ним измываются, и снова заскулил про голод, облизывая пришедших вожделеющим взглядом.  
            – Вендиго, – скривился Дерек.  
            – Это опасно? – уточнил Паркинсон.  
            – Это людоед, офицер, – мило улыбнулся Питер. – Мне искренне интересно, чем его кормили в этом заведении.  
            Джо сглотнул.  
            От серо-зелёного страшилища за поликарбонатовым заслоном дальше всех держался именно Питер. Слуа. Никто не стал спрашивать, чей именно призрак виделся старшему Хейлу. Кого-то увидели и Дерек, и трое бывших представителей закона. Что с ним делать, не представлял никто, но одно было точно: приводить слуа в город, где ещё недавно все улицы были завалены мёртвыми – отстойная идея.  
            Трупы в камерах тоже были. Тело женщины, Мередит Уолкер, успело завонять. Судя по следам, заключённая сама разбила себе голову о стену. В записях напротив номера её камеры значилось «банши», что многое объясняло.  
            Всех присутствующих вымораживал тот факт, что приходилось сверяться с записями по каждой закрытой камере, даже если там никого не было или был только труп. По словам старшего Хейла, не всегда то, что выглядит пустым или мёртвым, пусто или мертво на самом деле. Никто не признался, но народ испытал облегчение, не найдя среди заключённых существ, способных порадовать подобными сюрпризами.  
            Стайлз впервые усомнился, что хочет знать, что именно могут ему открыть фолианты пропавшего друида.  
            По итогам, из камер было вытащено, упаковано и закинуто в грузовик девятнадцать тел. За решётками и пуленепробиваемыми стёклами осталось ещё тринадцать выживших.  
            И что с ними делать, не знал никто.

* * *

            – Мы не можем позволить себе тюрьму, – покачал головой шериф. – Тем более такую опасную и удалённую от города.  
            Сегодня был один из тех редких случаев, когда совещание устроили в обед, как только вернулась обследовавшая Эйкен Хаус группа. Помимо стандартного состава, вокруг стола собралась вся стая и все, кто побывал в психушке.  
            – Но выпустить заключённых мы тоже не можем, – развёл руками мистер Гиббс. – Кто как, но я не верю, что мы сможем их контролировать. Или сможем? – он вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека.  
            – Не сможем, – подтвердил оборотень.  
            – Это существо… вендиго? – припомнил доктор Гербюссон. – Он правда людоед?  
            – Да, – подтвердил Питер, занявший удобную позицию на придвинутом к стене стуле. – Вендиго питаются исключительно человеческой плотью.  
            – Какой вообще состав заключённых? – уточнил Аарон. Ему очень хотелось чётких границ безумной проблемы. Очередной.  
            – Выжило тринадцать заключённых, – сверяясь с записями на планшетке, начал перечислять шериф. – Слуа, адская гончая, перевёртыш, двое вендиго, четверо волков-оборотней, один ворон-оборотень, один тигр-оборотень, гоблин, иеле.  
            – Как страшно жить, – буркнул себе под нос мистер Гиббс. – Кто все эти лю… существа и чем нам это грозит? – спросил он уже в полный голос.  
            Человеческая составляющая расширенного совета посмотрела на стаю. Младший состав оборотней посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек, Стайлз и Лидия посмотрели на Питера. Старший Хейл картинно вздохнул и выдал краткую лекцию.  
            – Думаю, про оборотней присутствующим объяснять не надо, – начал он свою речь. – Звериное воплощение особой роли не играет, так, лёгкая разница в инстинктах и возможностях. Хотя птиц мне встречать ещё не доводилось. Слуа отшельники, что понятно при их внешности и способности проецировать в сознания окружающих образы знакомых мертвецов. Особых отличий от человека нет, разве что это чистый хищник, а не всеядное. Адские гончие – нечто вроде симбиоза или одержимости. Изначально это люди с определёнными склонностями, но в момент нарушения равновесия их захватил дух огня. Не думаю, что сейчас стоит подробно останавливаться на данном моменте, это долго. Способны покрываться пламенем, почти бессмертны и испытывают непреодолимую тягу сжигать всё «неправильное». Я бы назвал их санитарами и передвижными крематориями. Перевёртыши в целом похожи на оборотней, но с людьми обычно дела не имеют, живут в глуши небольшими группами. Все члены группы имеют телепатическую связь друг с другом и по сути являются единым целым. Я не знаю, как и почему кто-то поймал отдельного перевёртыша, это как забрать из муравейника одного единственного муравья. Кто там ещё? Гоблин. Минимум мозгов, мелкий пакостник, сильная аллергия на солнечный свет и города. Не представляю, что он вообще делает в тюрьме. Иеле… Ярые мужененавистницы. Насколько понимаю, в Эйкен Хаусе находится озёрная иеле. Наверняка за ней числится парочка утоплений. Сильнее человека, слабее оборотня, способна притвориться порно-мечтой любого мужчины.  
            – Они опасны? – уточнил шериф.  
            Питер закатил глаза.  
            – Естественно, опасны. И Вы опасны, шериф, и Стайлз опасен, и даже милейшая миссис Махилани опасна. Разница лишь в том, кто по какую сторону решётки находится.  
            – Может быть, стоит вынести решение, когда прочитаем личные дела заключённых? – предложил заместитель Брайант. – Должны же эти дела существовать.  
            – Мы проходили архив, – вспомнил Бойд.  
            – Я видел кабинет мисс Моррелл, – Стайлз высоко вскинул руку, как на уроке. – Там тоже может что-то найтись.  
            – Мисс Моррелл? Школьный психолог? – удивлённо посмотрел на него Айзек. – Она там работала?  
            – Это ещё не самое интересное! – младший Стилински чуть не подпрыгивал на месте от распиравшей его информации. – Она друид! А ещё эмиссар какой-то стаи альф и сестра Дитона до кучи.  
            – У Дитона есть сестра? – изумился Скотт. Похоже, у него порвался какой-то глубоко личный шаблон.  
            – Альфы сбиваются в стаи? – одновременно озадачился Лейхи.  
            – Есть. Была, – закивал Стайлз. – По-моему, я видел её среди инфов.  
            – А тему такого явления как стая альф мы отложим на другой раз, – технично обломал исследовательский порыв Питер.  
            – Да, – согласилась доктор Бейкер. – У нас сейчас друга проблема.  
            – Перевозить заключённых в город нельзя, – сразу предупредил вопросы гражданских старший Стилински. – В Эйкен Хаусе достаточно сложная система магической защиты, которую нам не повторить при всём желании. Я не решусь даже открыть камеры. Заселить здание… – всех, кто посетил психиатрическую клинику, дружно передёрнуло. – Вот именно, – кивнул шериф. – А держать такую бомбу замедленного действия без пристального присмотра – чистейшее безумие. Мы не знаем, как и насколько часто следует… подзаряжать или корректировать защиту. Мне бы не хотелось дождаться момента, когда вся эта магия закончится.  
            Судя по лицу Скотта, он очень хотел сказать нечто вроде «пусть они пообещают», но даже МакКолл оказался не столь наивен.  
            – Существует такое понятие как магическая клятва? – неуверенно спросил мистер Гиббс.  
            – Нет, – закатил глаза Питер, смирившийся с ролью энциклопедии по миру сверхъестественного. – Как минимум я о таких не слышал. У нас тут не кино про Гарри Поттера.  
            – Если включить их в стаю, это даст какие-то гарантии? – снова взяла слово доктор Бейкер.  
            – Нет, – резко отозвался Дерек. Вдохнул, выдохнул и ответил более развёрнуто, повторяя за шёпотом дяди: – Беты – самостоятельные личности. Они чувствуют потребность слушаться вожака, но только потребность, а не принуждение. И даже в этом случае на формирование связей требуется продолжительное время. Месяцы, иногда годы, всё зависит от взаимоотношений внутри стаи и опыта эмиссара. Которого в стае на данный момент нет.  
            Вопрос, что такое эмиссар, тоже не стали поднимать.  
            – Возможно ли как-то изгнать этих существ? Гарантированно, чтобы не вернулись? – внёс своё предложение мистер Мейси.  
            – Я мог бы стереть их воспоминания о местонахождении Бейкон Хиллз, – тяжело признал Дерек, к удивлению почти всех присутствующих.  
            – Такое возможно? – вслух изумился заместитель Паркинсон.  
            – Альфа – это не только титул и цвет глаз, – повёл плечами Дерек. – Но я ещё ни разу так не делал.  
            – То есть, технология не отработана, – задумчиво протянула доктор Бейкер.  
            – Вывезти подальше, хотя бы на побережье, – развил идею мистер Гиббс. – Там стереть память и уехать.  
            – Это не гарантирует, что заключённые не смогут проследить за уезжающими, – покачал головой Аарон. – И вернуться следом.  
            Глупого предложения уехать побыстрее никто не сделал: скорость оборотней успели оценить. На прямой ещё возможно, но не по пересечённой местности с периодическими завалами на дорогах. Стае же был памятен эпичный забег Питера.  
            – Или наткнуться потом на город случайно, по закону подлости, – поморщился заместитель Брайант.  
            – И это если забыть об опасности транспортировки заключённых как таковой, – резюмировал шериф. – А самое главное, мы будем в ответе за гибель тех людей, которые в итоге повстречаются с этими существами.  
            Народ ненадолго замолчал, погрузившись в размышления.  
            – Мы смотрим на проблему не с той стороны, – постучав холёным пальчиком по губам, заговорила Лидия, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. – Как раз нам в городе потенциальная сверхъестественная опасность не нужна. Для нас лучшим выходом было бы избавиться ото всех заключённых.  
            – Мы же не можем!.. – взвился Скотт. Закончить он не успел, потому что ладонь лучшего друга заткнула ему рот.  
            – Тихо, бро, – шикнул на него Стайлз. – Пусть вещают мудрые.  
            – Так вот, – укоризненно покосившись на МакКолла, продолжила свою мысль девушка. – Мы рассматриваем вопрос как нашу проблему. Но это не наша проблема. Это проблема заключённых. Их жизни нужны исключительно им самим, пусть они и ломают головы. Каждый из них сам должен предложить твёрдые гарантии своей лояльности населению Бейкон Хиллз, а уже совет оценит, достаточно ли этих гарантий.  
            О том, что в противном случае всех заключённых придётся казнить, девушка говорить не стала. Кому надо – её поняли.

* * *

            До темноты успели ещё раз съездить в Эйкен Хаус, в темпе вычистить архив, серверную и кабинеты врачей. Складировать добычу пришлось в тоннелях, в так называемом секретариате. Стайлз бегал вокруг нового приобретения, но до сортировки полученного его не допустили. Записи с видеокамер отсматривали самые стойкие из «седого эскадрона» под предводительством всё той же миссис Фрайдей, которая, оказывается, в юности была военной медсестрой. Сортировкой бумаг увлеклась миссис Мартин, и уже через час потребовала успокоительного.  
            По итогам изучения личных дел выживших заключённых, оба вендиго и один из волков были однозначно приговорены. Как оказалось, волк безвозвратно одичал ещё до вспышки и восстановить ему разум не представлялось возможным. Приговор привели в исполнение быстро и чётко, тела сожгли вместе с телами инфов и тех, кто не пережил долгой голодовки.  
            Остальным было дано три дня на размышления.

* * *

            Накануне дня принятия решения Стайлз заполз в постель, морально выжатый досуха. И вроде не занимался ничем таким, но всё равно было тяжко. Он ударными темпами проштудировал доступные его пониманию книги Дитона, изучив всё о попавшихся им видах сверхъестественных существ. Узнал много нового и, если честно, жуткого. Исследовательский энтузиазм столкнулся с пониманием, что это всё взаправду, вот это всё может бродить сейчас вокруг стаями и стадами, не сдерживаемое больше ни опасениями открыться миру, ни охотниками, ни каким-то договором, точной формулировки, гарантий и задач которого Стайлз ещё не нашёл.  
            Посещение дома мисс Моррелл без него тоже не обошлось. К двум стеллажам пристроился третий плюс тумбочка, в углу осела коробка «вторых экземпляров», и теперь младший Стилински окончательно почувствовал себя обитателем библиотеки. Фоном прошла мысль, что планы расселения в Хилтоне стоит отредактировать, но обдумать её не хватило интеллектуальных ресурсов.  
            Если честно, Стайлзу было страшно. Ему было страшно уже давно, с тех самых пор как он впервые открыл то электронное письмо и понял, что известному миру приходит конец. Тогда он всего лишь боялся не успеть. Через несколько дней пришёл осознанный страх смерти. Стайлз боялся за себя, за отца, за Скотта, за Лидию, за стаю, за каждого знакомого и не очень человека. Сейчас он боялся безадресно, всего сразу, не находя в себе сил сформулировать источник этой эмоции. Она стала опцией по умолчанию.  
            Раньше он думал, что оборотни, канима и Джерард научили его бояться. Оказалось, он был неправ. Что такое острый страх, пусть даже растянутый на многие часы, перед тупым, затяжным, многодневным страхом? Когда накрыть может среди дня, стоит только остановиться? Вряд ли даже оборотни с их суперчувствами понимали, что Стайлз жил и дышал постоянным ужасом. Может быть, запах терялся в перманентном ужасе окружающих, включая самих пушистых, может, им было не до того, может, Стилински действительно удавалось их забалтывать до отключения оборотнячьих детекторов.  
            Стайлз не знал, что страшнее: засыпать или просыпаться.  
            Колизей давно затих. Ложиться старались одновременно, по часам, даже «невыездные», чтобы не сбивать тех, кому утром снова рисковать жизнью. Любой выход «на поверхность» был потенциально опасен.  
            Если Бейкон Хиллз выстоит, через несколько лет наверняка случится целая лавина инфарктов. Такой затяжной стресс не мог никак не отразиться на нервной, сердечно-сосудистой и прочих жизненно важных системах.  
            Стайлз лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался уснуть.  
            Зашуршал полог, заменявший в закутке дверь. Прозвучали тихие шаги, не столько крадущиеся, сколько нарочитые, предупреждающие о госте. За спиной прогнулся матрас. Большие руки, ставшие в последние дни знакомыми, разогнули скрутившегося в клубок молодого человека и вжали в невероятно горячее тело, отросшие волосы встрепало чужим дыханием.  
            Временное заключение в Колизее позволило молодому человеку присмотреться к окружающим, на что до этого не хватало сила. За то время, что старший из оборотней бежал от Милуоки до Бейкон Хиллз, преодолевая маршрут в почти три тысячи километров, он успел заработать ПТСР. Была… определённая разница между Питером тогда и сейчас. Чужие могли и не понять, но Стайлз помнил прежнего Питера и видел изменения. Дело даже не в том, что он теперь инстинктивно занимал позиции, когда за спиной оказывалась глухая стена, эту привычку заимели многие. И не в том, что он без вопросов и возражений принимал любую еду, в нынешних обстоятельствах всем было не до жиру. Но ещё Питер теперь только на ночь, только в постели Стайлза решался снимать наглухо застёгнутую армейскую куртку. В первые дни казалось, что он даже разуваться перед сном вспоминал только под недоумёнными взглядами хозяина постели. И это Питер Хейл, который после воскрешения предпочитал ходить по дому босиком и в тонкой майке с максимально глубоким вырезом! Теперь он словно всегда ждал то ли что в любую секунду придётся вскочить и бежать в чём есть, то ли что до него доберутся во сне. Фактически, в жилой зоне, на отдыхе, только Дерек и Питер ходили в тяжёлой крепкой одежде, но если Дерек и раньше любил сидеть на собственном диване в кожаной куртке, то для Питера это было не характерно. В его собственной комнате, которой старший волк ночами почти не пользовался, схоронилась сумка с тревожным комплектом, позволявшим в случае чего не тратить на сборы ни минуты. Питер по-прежнему скрывался от людей, но Стайлз заметил, что теперь всё иначе. Раньше старший Хейл уходил, потому что не видел в людях ничего интересного. Сейчас он уходил, потому что его нервировало, когда они шевелились.  
            Стайлз знал, что Питеру тоже страшно, только страхи оборотня имели чёткое определение: паническая боязнь потерять стаю и боязнь не проснуться. Волк не мог спать один и приходил по ночам к слабому человеку, странным вывертом сознания ставшему для него символом выживания.  
            Разделённый на двоих, страх отступал, забирая с собой кошмары, норовящие прийти во сне и наяву. Накатывало необычайное чувство защищённости. Становилось почти спокойно.  
            Стайлз расслабился и наконец-то уснул. Ему ничего не снилось.

* * *

            Проще всего разобрались с перевёртышем, в личном деле которой не нашли ничего сверх ожидаемого. Столкновение с охотниками, которые приняли перевёртышей за стаю оборотней, потеряли троих своих, оглушили одну противницу, а когда осознали ошибку, добить добычу им не позволил мимохожий друид. Едва перевёртыша вывели из камеры, как-то блокировавшей телепатическую связь, женщина чуть не принялась бросаться на стены, так её тянуло к «сёстрам» в Мексику. Из города она бежала со всех четырёх ног, потеряв по пути выданную ей сумку с водой и едой.  
            Иеле выпустили в озеро примерно в ста километрах от границ Бейкон Хиллз. Отвезла её чисто женская группа в сопровождении Коры и Эрики. Озеро специально выбрали такое, чтобы никак не соединялось ни с одним водоёмом в окрестностях города, даже ручьи между этими двумя точками почти отсутствовали. Бонусом шёл крайне неудобный ландшафт, что исключало возможность случайной группы выживших не то что поселиться, даже устроить там временный лагерь. В личном деле иеле говорилось о пересохшем озере и мужчинах-утопленниках, живших в домике рядом с её новым местом обитания и ходивших туда рыбачить. С помощью динамита, так что в какой-то степени иеле можно было понять.  
            Гоблин, с трудом пользуясь человеческой речью, предложил ритуал границы. Он вообще готов был на всё ради возвращения к прежнему образу жизни. Ритуал оказался простеньким, проводился у нового места жительства и на человеческий язык переводился примерно так: «туда ходи, туда ходи, туда ходи, а туда не ходи никогда» с ориентацией по сторонам света. Подумав, поселили его в пещере, в холмах к западу от Бейкон Хиллз, проведя черту со стороны города. Гоблин – тварь ночная, и если ночью кто-то пойдёт через холмы… то это проблема того, кто пойдёт. Хорошие люди в нынешнем мире ночами по буеракам не лазят.  
            Просьба оборотней взять их в стаю была решительно отклонена. Клятвы уйти и не возвращаться тоже никого не впечатлили. Личные дела говорили об убийствах. Вполне возможно, за ними стояли весомые истории, но в этом пришлось бы верить заключённым на слово, чего люди не могли себе позволить. В конце концов своё предложение сделал Халвин, адская гончая неустановленного, но крайне солидного возраста.  
            – Вы можете сделать из нас свору.  
            Судя по тому, как напряглись оборотни в соседних камерах, это было нечто серьёзное.  
            – Что такое свора? – спросил шериф, бросив взгляд на сопровождавших его Кору и Бойда. Оборотни стаи только недоумённо пожали плечами, они о таком не слышали.  
            – Это же просто легенда, – неуверенно сказал кто-то из запертых волков. В ответ послышался пренебрежительный фырк ворона.  
            – Оборотни чаще всего живут стаями, сэр, – неприятно улыбнувшись, начал объяснять адская гончая. – В стаях есть вожак-альфа и свобода. У своры тоже может вожак. Не обязательно, лишь существует такая возможность. Но самое главное: у своры есть хозяин и нет свободы за пределами его слова и его мысли. Всё в своре живёт по слову хозяина, умирает по слову хозяина. Беспрекословное подчинение на ментальном уровне, добрый сэр. Хозяин в голове каждого. Члены своры дышат для него. Это полноценное рабство, такое, какое людям и не снилось.  
            – И как же происходит… создание этой своры? – включив на смартфоне функцию диктофона, уточнил Стилински.  
            – Всё достаточно просто. Кровь «собак», кровь «хозяина». Добровольно произнесённые ритуальные слова, передающие право на деяние, кровь и мысль. И личное клеймо хозяина, вот тут, – полуголый мужчина провёл правой ладонью по левой руке, – на плече.  
            – Да лучше сдохнуть, – выдавил волк.  
            – Твой выбор, – не отрывая взгляда от шерифа, сказал Халвин. – А я хочу ещё немного пожить, предпочтительно под открытым небом, мне надоело лакать из унитаза, – и мельком глянул на Кору с Бойдом. – Предайте альфе моё предложение. Ведь решать будет он, так, добрый сэр?

* * *

            – А предложение-то с подвохом! – торжественно провозгласил Стайлз.  
            Проводить серьёзный ритуал, не собрав по нему всю доступную информацию, было бы верхом глупости, так что освоение наследия Дитона шло ударными темпами.  
            Этим вечером на стайном этаже собрались вчетвером. Питер изучал книги на староанглийском, с которым у него оказалось лучше, чем у любого в стае. Он занял придвинутый к стене диван и обложился книгами и ксерокопиями, время от времени вскидывая брови, когда натыкался на что-то поистине интересное. Стайлз барахтался в самом большом объёме – современном родном языке, а Лидия изучала латинские тексты. Дерек устроился точно напротив дядюшки, в районе двери, и настороженно бдел: погрязшие в макулатуре беты являлись сейчас самой уязвимой частью стаи, тревожа защитные инстинкты альфы. Остальные оборотни расслаблялись после трудового дня этажом ниже, где было людно, работал телевизор, показывавший детям диснеевские мультики, и не заставляли молчать, чтобы не мешать копаться в старых и не очень книгах мутного содержания.  
            Тем временем Стилински провёл ладонью над столом, указывая разом на три открытых тома и кучу заметок.  
            – Кровь, клеймо, всё так, про это мужик сказал правду. Но есть нюансы! Для начала, создание своры проводится у алтаря. – Тут Стайлз прервался, явно желая вставить шуточку насчёт внезапно устроившейся личной жизни, но передумал и продолжил вещать по делу: – Хотя сделать временный алтарь вообще не проблема. Какая-нибудь доска, кусок натуральной ткани и свои святыни на выбор. А ещё бензин и зажигалка, чтобы потом всё это сжечь. Если в здании, то лучше ставить алтарь на крыше, чтобы сверху больше никого не было. Хотя я голосую за лес. Полянка в полдень сойдёт. И! В нашем случае святыни заменяются тем самым личным знаком хозяина, о котором мужик вещал. На чём нас подстерегает вторая лажа: личный знак не берётся с потолка, он действительно личный и его ещё надо найти. Транс, вещий сон, в экстренных случаях забористая наркота, чтоб был приход так приход. А дальше мы имеем самый главный косяк! Хозяином своры может быть исключительно человек.  
            – Дорогой мой племянник, – глядя на альфу, ласково произнёс Питер. – Если ты хотя бы подумаешь уступить такую силу чужаку...  
            – …То ты воплотишь в жизнь свои самые кровавые фантазии, – мгновенно сориентировался Стайлз, энергичным рукомашеством вновь перетягивая внимание на свою персону. Вот только семейных ссор им сейчас и не хватало. Даже ко всему привычный совет не оценит кровавые разводы на полу. – А ценного чего скажешь?  
            Дерек, не успев толком ощерить клыки на зарвавшегося бету, смерил назойливого мальчишку алым взглядом и сел на место.  
            – Мне тоже интересно послушать, – прорычал он с намёком.  
            Лидия закатила глаза. Ох уж эти меренья детородными органами.  
            – Собственно, вариантов у нас нет, – легко переключился старший Хейл. – Хозяином своры станешь ты.  
            – Я?! – почти взвизгнул Стилински. От пронзительного звука оборотни дружно поморщились.  
            Дерек окинул человека своей стаи пристальным взглядом, словно встраивал в собственное мировоззрение новый параметр. Этот взгляд получше любых слов и многих действий демонстрировал, насколько альфа изменился за последний месяц.  
            – Людей в стае только ты, лапушка, да прекрасная мисс Мартин. Но в её человеческой природе я сомневаюсь. Её проблемы с выходом из Колизея почти наверняка имеют сверхъестественное происхождение, что приводит нас к единственному решению, – и Питер благосклонно кивнул младшему Стилински.  
            – Но… но… – С одной стороны, Стайлз понимал, что надо, но с другой… – Но я не хочу!  
            – Не факт, что совет согласится с таким раскладом, – покачала головой Лидия. Она всё ещё переваривала озвученное Питером предположение насчёт мистической природы её бед, не то чтобы она сама об этом не думала.  
            – О, большинство при голосовании наверняка будет за нас, – возразил старший Хейл. – Не исключаю, что совет сам предложит, чтобы именно мы контролировали свору. Всё-таки немолодым людям с устоявшимися взглядами трудно общаться с миром сверхъестественного. Мы привлекаем, но лучше выглядим на расстоянии. Шериф прекрасно понимает, насколько опасно незнакомое оружие в неумелых руках. Майкл многое может рассказать о том, почему нельзя играть с огнём, если не уверен на сто десять процентов, что можешь его контролировать. Милейшая доктор Грейс знает, насколько в лечении важны нюансы. Нам не просто уступят свору, нам её с радостью отдадут.  
            – Блин, – уставился в пустоту Стайлз, осознав, что откосить не удастся. – Не так я планировал проводить время при зомби-апокалипсисе.  
            – А у тебя был план? – поинтересовалась Лидия, которой необходимо было немедленно отвлечься от собственных проблем.  
            – В корень зришь, королева моего сердца, – широко развёл руками Стилински, наглядно показывая грандиозность своих порушенных планов. Его откровенно понесло. – В соответствии с планом, который я составил пять лет назад, на данный момент мы уже должны были натаскать земли на крышу и разбить в ящиках огороды! Я бы завтра ходил между этими ящиками, зорким оком отслеживал первые признаки сорняков... Вместо этого мне придётся зорко пялиться внутрь себя, выискивая свой знак, чтобы потом заиметь кучу ручных доберманов. А я ведь никогда не хотел заводить собаку! У меня была милая змея, мне хватало.  
            – Не волнуйся, – утешил его Питер, обходя стол и заглядывая в книгу через плечо человека. – Мы с тобой.  
            За старшим Хейлом подтянулся его племянник, у локтя пристроилась Лидия. Вчиталась в текст, покачала головой.  
            – Дикая Охота?  
            – Угу, – закивал Стайлз, которому присутствие Мартин помогло пережить внезапное осознание, что его окружили прям со всех сторон. – Свора способна со временем переродиться в Дикую Охоту, именно поэтому в неё могут входить не только волки и даже не только оборотни, Охоте-то нужно побольше, чем просто псы, должны быть загонщики и прочая свита короля или королевы. Хотя без оборотней своры не будет всё равно, потому что в основе лежит связь с тёмной стороной луны. Понятия не имею, что это значит.  
            Рассмотрев иллюстрацию в книге, единственное, что оказалось доступно его пониманию, Дерек мысленно провёл свои параллели и сказал:  
            – Ритуал лучше провести после полнолуния. Неизвестно, как заключённые на него отреагируют сразу после обретения хозяина. Новым связям нужно время укорениться.  
            Стайлз в очередной раз скроил несчастную мордашку и поник плечами, всем видом выражая скорбь. До июньского полнолуния оставалось чуть больше недели. Он не был уверен, что успеет найти этот самый чёртов личный знак. Тем более что… Стилински осторожно задвинул листок с заметками в неаккуратную кучу ему подобных. Дело в том, что личный знак рекомендовалось искать после тридцати лет, когда личность полностью сформируется.  
            Вот только Питер был прав: такую силу нельзя отдавать в чужие руки. А в стае больше просто некому.

* * *

            Если верить книгам, в идеале обретение личного знака должно проходить без лишних стимуляторов, чистой силой воли. Самопознание, все дела. Но это в идеале, при наличии существенного опыта, практических навыков в медитациях и осознанных снах и далее по тексту. Стайлз прекрасно сознавал, что всё работает против него. Он недостаточно старый, он никогда толком не сталкивался с магией и имеет на своём счету всего один успешный недоритуал. Два, если приплюсовать к гоблину тот рябиновый круг. Безбожно мало. Концентрация, понимание и медитация – это вообще не про него. Какое, нафиг, самопознание у семнадцатилетнего СДВГшника, который ни разу в жизни не перепихнулся с девчонкой и в результате только об этом и думал половину своей подростковой жизни? Вторую половину занимали уроки, лакросс, компьютерные игры, работа по дому, гугл, а потом до кучи оборотни. Видите? Видите, какой насыщенной была его жизнь? Познание себя там даже рядом на пляже не валялось. В его возрасте на тот пляж и случайно не занесёт.  
            То, что его отец ясно дал понять, что не испытывает восторга от мысли о грозящей сыну карьере рабовладельца, делу обретения внутреннего равновесия ничуть не помогало.  
            В первую очередь Стайлз забежал к Мелиссе и пообщался с ней на тему искусственной медикаментозной комы. Узнал много нового и отказался от этой идеи: полное обследование, подключение к монстрам типа прибора для измерения циркуляции крови в мозгу или для вентиляции лёгких и много прочих радостей. Отдельно впечатлил список вероятных побочных эффектов и срок восстановления, который мог растянуться до года. Ну нафиг, не в нынешних реалиях.  
            Обучение медитации и технике осознанных снов даже не рассматривались. Чтобы освоить всё это на более-менее приемлемом уровне, требовалось минимум несколько месяцев, которых у Стайлза не было.  
            Просто ширнуться или напиться, как выяснилось при более пристальном изучении вопроса, тоже было недостаточно. Это если забыть, что любую наркоту сейчас следовало добывать в больнице, то есть папа бы узнал и точно всё запретил. С выпивкой немного легче, но смотри пункт первый.  
            Ответ нашёлся в руководстве по шаманским практикам. Определённое сочетание ингредиентов обещало, что благовоние будет и во благо, и вонять не слабо, но это не такая уж большая жертва. Время летнее, крыша у Колизея обжитая, переживёт-проветрится.  
            Четыре дня перед «погружением в себя», за время которых ингредиенты собрали и подготовили, Стайлз старательно сосредотачивался на задаче. У него раньше бывали периоды полного погружения в проблему, когда он буквально зацикливался на чём-то, так что сейчас он старался специально вызвать такое состояние, сконцентрировавшись на мысли о поиске личного знака. Нереально сложно. Пробовали когда-нибудь думать на заданную тему час подряд, не отвлекаясь? А считали, сколько передумали за это время не по теме? Но молодой человек искренне старался, одёргивал себя. Получалось так себе, но Стайлз не сдавался. Он ел, спал и ходил в туалет с этой мыслью. На третье посещение санузла пришёл к выводу, что тут нечего смущаться: отправление естественных нужд естественно и является частью жизни и сути человеческого существа. Вспомнить только, что по статистике человек проводит в туалете…  
            – Блинский ёж тебе под левую кочку, – простонал Стайлз и в отчаянии схватился за голову. – Думай о знаке, думай о знаке, не отвлекайся!  
            Он ложился спать с мыслью о личном знаке. Просыпался с надеждой, что тот ему приснился естественным путём. Вглядывался в тарелку супа и в хрустальный шар, специально для этих целей притащенный Скоттом из сувенирного магазина. Стайлз не нашёл в себе сил объяснить другу, что шар – полная туфта. Но как объект, на который можно попытаться медитировать, сошло. Зато Стайлз теперь точно знал, как выглядит его нос со странного ракурса и сколько у него на левой щеке родинок. Это называлось «не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли», да.  
            Наконец всё было готово. На крыше Колизея установили палатку из плотного материала, пол застелили туристическими ковриками в два слоя. Едва обитатели логова уснули, оборотни расселись вокруг палатки, каждый держал в руках большую свечу. С обеих сторон от входа расположились Дерек, как альфа стаи, и Питер, как старейшина стаи. Лидия и Стайлз зашли внутрь с глубокой плошкой, на треть наполненной всяким высушенным и перетёртым. Установили её на пол, на специально принесённую доску, в прошлой жизни бывшей полкой в Стайлзовом одёжном шкафу. Сам Стилински опустился на колени. Зажмурился, кивнул Лидии. Запалив от свечи сухую спагеттину, девушка поднесла огонёк к смеси. Та не вспыхнула, скорее затлела, и уже через минуту к потолку потянулось густое облако. Молодой человек длинно выдохнул, а вдохнул уже над плошкой, наполняя лёгкие неожиданно ароматным дымом. Он почти успел удивиться такому приятному запаху, но тут его словно ударили по затылку мягким и тяжёлым, и Стайлз упал в черноту.  
            Оборотни совсем озверели или волчий вой ему только послышался?

* * *

            Стайлз падал, точно в глубокий, душный колодец, и удивился, когда обнаружил себя именно что на дне пересохшего колодца. Всё вокруг было отчётливо видно, хотя источников света не наблюдалось. Каменные стены тянулись ввысь, к еле различимой точке света, до которой, насколько Стайлз понимал правила этого места, ещё надо было как-то добраться.  
            Он огляделся, но не увидел ни лестницы, ни верёвки, вместо этого он едва не наступил на свечной огарок. Поднял, осмотрел от щербатого основания до чёрного огрызка фитиля, пожал плечами и, убрав огарок в карман, снова осмотрелся. Стайлз приблизился к стене и пошёл вдоль неё, касаясь ладонью поверхности. Стена оказалась прохладной, гладкой и не спешила подсказывать решение проблемы.  
            Только на третьем круге удалось обнаружить в каменной кладке выпирающие блоки, за которые можно было бы уцепиться пальцами и куда вполне помещался носок кроссовка. Блоки тянулись вверх в почти шахматном порядке, располагаясь друг от друга на расстоянии полуметра. Никакого другого пути видно не было.  
            – Это всё не по-настоящему, – вслух сказал Стайлз. – Всё не по-настоящему. Мне нужен личный знак, я здесь за ним. Поскакали, чувак.  
            И схватился за камень чуть выше уровня глаз.  
            Очень быстро стало понятно, что подъём потребует чего-то большего, чем банальных физических усилий. Сперва незаметно, потом всё отчётливее и отчётливее всплывали звуки, слова, запахи, эмоции, и каждый раз они провоцировали лавину воспоминаний. Крайне смутные в самом начале подъёма, с каждым преодолённым камнем они становились всё отчётливее и живее.  
            _Тепло, невозможность пошевелиться, такая уютная, приятная. Наверное, так чувствуют себя младенцы, ещё не осознавшие, что существует такая штука как внешний мир. Всё предельно просто и ясно, нет сомнений, нет страхов._  
_В мире существуют люди? Правда?_  
_Смазанное ощущение фантомной боли из прошлого: первый заработанный синяк; первая противная игрушка на пути; первый свет ночника; первые шаги._  
Ползти вверх было трудно, усталость наваливалась как настоящая. Спустя время пальцы уже потихоньку немели, руки начали ныть, даже ноги подводили, время от времени отзываясь дрожью, больше нервной, чем какой-то ещё. Смотреть вниз Стайлз не осмеливался. Только вверх, выискивая очередной камень, очередную ступеньку бесконечного пути.  
            _– А это мой сын, его зовут…_  
_– Доброе утро, класс. Давайте знакомиться._  
_– Мультик просто здоровский!_  
_– Я Скотт, а ты?_  
Стайлз остановился, переводя дыхание, сменил хват и распластался по стене, вжимаясь в неё всем телом ради минуты отдыха. Всего минуты, потом можно будет лезть дальше. Мысли сдаться даже не возникало. Да и если сдаться, что дальше-то? Дорога всё равно одна: наверх.  
            _– Это самые крутые комиксы!_  
_– Ха, неудачник! А мы с папой были в Диснейленде!_  
_– Мистер Стилински, Ваш сын сегодня…_  
_– Ма-ам, что на обед? Я есть хочу._  
_– С Днём Рождения, мой Мечислав! Ты уже такой большой мальчик._  
Слышать мамин голос было горько, он отдавался тупой болью, которую, как ему раньше казалось, он пережил и забыл.  
            _– Ты не мой сын! Ты монстр!_  
Тогда он считал, что она предала его. Как она могла так его предать? Как ты могла, мама?!  
            _– Мистер Стилински… Стайлз, малыш, твоя мама…_  
Стайлз изо всех сил напрягся, стараясь побыстрее миновать этот отрезок своей жизни, и едва не упал, когда от излишней спешки пальцы соскользнули с очередной ступеньки. Он и так всё прекрасно помнит, ладно? Он помнит, как винил себя. Не в смерти мамы, нет, это всё выдумки психологов. Он казнил себя за то, что считал маму предательницей. Он так о ней думал, а она умерла. Странным образом это делало предателем его самого.  
            _– Стайлз, я буду сегодня поздно._  
_– Стайлз, я такую игру нашёл, закачаешься!_  
_– Мистер Стилински, Вам не интересна тема урока?_  
            _– Я буду по тебе скучать, Хизер. Жаль, что ты переезжаешь. Найди там отстойных парней и надери им зад, пусть знают, как круты девчонки из Бейкон Хиллз!_  
_– Лидия начала гулять с этим придурком Уиттмором, Скотт, представляешь?! Нет в жизни справедливости._  
_– Мама вчера испекла печенье на благотворительную ярмарку. Я попробовал, получилась редкостная дрянь. Стайлз, спасай, их надо уничтожить! Мы не можем позволить маме опозориться!_  
На очередном привале, где-то лет в четырнадцать, Стайлз осторожно осмотрел кончики пальцев и даже осторожно их лизнул. Они были красными, чувствительными, натёртыми о камень. По-хорошему, стоило бы налепить пластыри, а в идеале вообще надеть перчатки, но ничего такого колодец не предоставил. Что ж, придётся ползти так. Хорошо, что основная нагрузка приходилась всё-таки на ноги в удобных кроссовках. Футболка давно насквозь пропиталась потом, капли умудрялись заползать в ушные раковины.  
            _– Ты знал, что муравьи относятся к отряду перепончатокрылых?_  
_– Папа обещал, что джип будет мой, как только это станет законно._  
_– Мама вечером плакала и не говорила, почему. Как будто я не знаю, что ей звонил отец._  
Скотти-Скотт, он иногда проявлял удивительное понимание. Только что ж так редко-то?  
            _– Завтра в кинотеатре начнут крутить «Мстителей». Скотт, мы не можем пропустить событие такого масштаба!_  
_– Мистер Дитон сказал, что я хорошо лажу с животными._  
_– Стайлз, почему кухня провоняла химическим дымом?_  
_– В заповеднике нашли тело!_  
Стайлз поклялся себе, что этот привал станет последним. Давно он так не урабатывался, чтобы болела даже шея. Машинально потянув в рот пальцы правой руки, почувствовал привкус меди. Пальцы оказались стёрты до крови.  
            Стало по-настоящему светло, как при дневном свете, а не словно у Стайлза прорезалось кошачье зрение. Уже совсем близко.  
            _– Это Дерек Хейл. Их дом сгорел._  
_– Что ты будешь делать, если он не придёт? А если придёт?_  
_– Скотт, возьми трубку, Скотт…_  
_– Всё в порядке, это пара ребят из другой команды._  
_– Сынок, ты натворил что-то настолько серьёзное, что решил внезапно сбежать в Мексику?_  
_– А предложение-то с подвохом!_  
Рука крепко ухватилась за опору. Вся рука, перевалившись через край колодца аж по локоть. Путь был окончен.  
            Стайлз понял, что сейчас увидит то, за чем сюда полез. Свой собственный знак, каким бы он ни был. Это может быть предмет, животное, даже цвет, не важно. Первое, что он увидит, и будет его личным знаком, отражением сути. Зажмурившись, он подтянулся в последний раз и открыл глаза уже наверху.  
            Моргнул. Неверяще тряхнул головой и нервно рассмеялся.  
            – А что, где-то даже логично. Ха, логично, что логично, это же я.  
            Усевшись на край колодца, Стайлз вытащил из кармана прихваченный внизу огарок – одежда и потёки воска украсились алыми отпечатками. Парень зашипел от боли: он умудрился ненадолго забыть о повреждениях.  
            Фитиль, попав под прямые солнечные лучи, вспыхнул сам собой, освещая колодец изнутри. Стайлз разжал пальцы, и воск мгновенно расплавился, пропитался ярким светом. Сияющая лужица растеклась в колодце, точно водная гладь, заполнила его от края до края. Молодой человек с любопытством потыкал носком кроссовка получившуюся серебристую поверхность, источающую собственный свет; она оказалась твёрдой и упругой, по ощущениям напоминая ухоженный газон. Стайлз встал на круг обеими ногами, и тот немедленно устремился вниз, в только что покинутый колодец. Стены, наоборот, помчались вверх, мимо мелькали с таким трудом преодолённые уступы. Очень быстро светящаяся платформа достигла самого дна и прошла сквозь него, а потом резко застыла, и Стайлз, не удержавшись на ногах, упал в свет.  
            Когда ослепшие от яркой вспышки глаза проморгались, распластавшийся на полу Стилински увидел над собой обеспокоенное лицо Лидии. Кажется, девушка была на грани паники. Парень успокаивающе ей улыбнулся, хотел что-то сказать, сам не знал, что именно, но тело взорвалось болью в перетруженных мышцах, а ещё очень захотелось спать.  
            – Получилось, – прохрипел Стайлз и с чистой совестью отключился.  



	2. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оказывается, на АОЗ есть ограничение по размеру главы. В связи с чем, часть вторая.

            Просыпаться было офигенно. Тепло, уютно и без нервов. На грани сознания смутно вякнуло насчёт личного знака, о котором надо думать, и тут же в голове всплыл образ этого знака. Стайлз, не приходя в сознание, захихикал, хотя звук наверняка больше походил на приступ астмы: голосовым связкам было слишком лениво работать, за них отдувались лёгкие.  
            В затылок выдохнули, растревожив немного отросшие волосы. И Питер тут. Ням. Да. Все четыре дня волк был отлучён от постели, причём по собственной инициативе. Не сказать чтобы Стайлз пришёл от этого в восторг, но старший Хейл прочитал ему краткую лекцию насчёт того, что в личном поиске нельзя опираться на внешнее, в том числе на чью-то там эмоциональную поддержку. Поэтому несколько последних ночей Стилински пришлось самостоятельно бороться с проблемами засыпания. По его мнению, оно того не стоило, но, как ни крути, в данном вопросе Питер разбирался намного лучше школьника, всего с полгода как узнавшего о существовании оборотней. Одно воскрешение этого некроса чего стоит.  
            Все мышцы ныли, даже сильнее, чем после первой тренировки у Финстока в невероятно далёком старшем классе младшей школы. Стилински прекрасно сознавал, что виноват сам: по недостатку опыта не сумел толком разделить мысль и тело. Весь колодец случился исключительно в воображении, а в результате он напрягал реальные мускулы, за что сейчас и расплачивался. Забавное, должно быть, было зрелище: валяется тело и напрягает группы мышц. Пальцы вообще болели фантомно, так-то с ними всё было в порядке, никакой крови, кожа на месте.  
            О! Еда. Это вообще великолепно. Жрать хочется просто в край!  
            Осторожно вывернувшись из объятий оборотня, Стайлз подхватил тарелку с энергетическими батончиками, сунул подмышку коробку цитрусового сока и неизящно похромал на выход. Питер, не просыпаясь, сердито уркнул и перекатился на живот, занимая максимально пахнущий подростком объём. Судя по всему, бессонница у них была одна на двоих. Сейчас смутно вспомнилось, что таки да, у старшего Хейла перед обрядом даже начали проступать тени под глазами.  
            Развернув первый батончик, Стайлз остановился перед «рабочей» доской. Ага, графики дежурств, выездов, впроцессные решения… Ну да, это он зациклился на своём, а жизнь-то продолжает кипеть! Вне зависимости от его личных проблем. Бумажка про секс пропала, значит, закутки уже организовали. Сходить бы, да не с кем, эх… Памятка о добавлении фтора в систему водоснабжения. Заметки Эйджкомбов на тему необходимого оборудования. Ага, посещение нескольких ферм с целью забрать конкретную живность, если хозяева кончились, а живность нет. Бидоны бычьей спермы из хранилища?! Э-э… Папа прав, есть в фермерском хозяйстве такое, о чём лучше не знать. О, новые решения, изменения в графике выездов. Судя по расцветке карты, открыта стройка очередного фрагмента стены, круто. Высадка плодовых саженцев и разметка самых подходящих газонов под картошку. Тоже верно: пусть хотя бы часть еды растёт под рукой. Ту же кукурузу и прочие злаковые один чёрт придётся высаживать вне кольца холмов. Возродить виноградник на склоне?  
            Пальцы царапнули по пустой тарелке. Перекус закончился. Оглянувшись, Стайлз определил по большому телевизору, находящемуся сейчас в режиме часов, приближение обеда. Можно и потерпеть. Литр сока поможет в этом нелёгком деле.  
            Интересно всё-таки, сколько он провалялся в трансе на самом деле? Судя по дате, погружение в глубины сознания было всё же вчера вечером, и если он проснулся сам, то на всё про всё ушло максимум несколько часов.  
            А вот интересно…  
            Освободив руки, Стайлз осторожно вернулся в свой закуток и выбрал на полке определённую книгу. Снова вернулся в общее пространство и завалился на любимый диван Питера. Пробежался пальцем по оглавлению, пытаясь выбрать пункт поинтереснее да поближе к реальности. Прочитав короткую статью, задумался, снова вернулся к оглавлению и всё-таки решил перечитать вступление.  
            Когда через полтора часа по Колизею разнёсся сигнал к обеду, Стайлз его благополучно не услышал. В отличие от Питера, который, бессовестно свежий и вальяжный, вышел из его же, Стайлза, личного жилья, оценил увлечённое существо на облюбованном диване и решил не дать юному организму загнуться от голода.  
            Вспугнутый постучавшим по книге пальцем, Стайлз огляделся и, осознав себя во времени и пространстве, захлопнул блокнот, в котором успел исчеркать с десяток листов. Посмотрел на Питера, открыл рот, собираясь было что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его обратно, молча кивнул, встал, осторожно (очень осторожно!) потянулся и пошёл к лестнице. Старший Хейл так же молча пристроился у него за правым плечом. И, наверное, это что-то значило, только ни один из них пока не задумывался, что именно.  
            Во время обеда женщины, дети и Айзек с любопытством косились на Стайлза. Причём, если члены стаи откровенно хотели знать результат прозрения, то «гражданским» просто было любопытно, что такое творилось ночью и почему больше всего эта деятельность укатала именно сына шерифа.  
            Сам же Стайлз механически пережёвывал, скользя рассеянным взглядом по окружающей действительности и думая о своём. По окончании обеда он машинально донёс посуду до предназначенной для неё тележки и тут же направился к старшей из сестёр Бойда.  
            – Зазалеша, постой! Можно тебя попросить кое о чём?  
            Девочка-подросток с любопытством уставилась на парня, который входил в ужасно могучую стаю оборотней.  
            – Да, Стайлз? Только мне надо вниз, разбирать склад.  
            – О, не стоит беспокоиться, очаровательная мисс, – мурлыкнул Питер, обходя молодых людей по кругу и, уже направляясь к лестнице, добавил через плечо: – Я с удовольствием Вас подменю.  
            Зазалеша смущённо потупилась. Стайлз закатил глаза. Вечный флирт Питера, такое не изменит даже зомби-апокалипсис. Но к делу.  
            – Зазалеша, слушай, Бойд рассказывал, что ты хорошо рисуешь. Мне тут надо нарисовать кое-что, поможешь? А то я как курица лапой. Мне просто необходима помощь профессионала!

* * *

            Эскиз оказался закончен только к вечеру, когда Колизей начал наполняться возвращавшимися с работ трудягами. Рисунок переделывался несколько раз, пока не был выбран окончательный вариант. В процессе возникло несколько сложностей, вроде того, что Стайлз в конце концов призвал отказаться от прорисовки теней и фактуры, но оставить одну общую тень. С сочетанием красок тоже пришлось помучиться, чтобы избежать лишней вычурности, но при этом вместить несколько основных цветов.  
            На рисунке был изображён волк. Волк сидел в роскошном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, носил лихой зелёный берет с пером, короткий и тоже зелёный жилет, явно кожаный пояс с интересной пряжкой, на поясе виднелись короткие ножны. А ещё волк сверкал браслетом на правой нижней лапе и пил что-то горячее из большой жёлтой кружки с логотипом Бэтмена. Где-то рисунок был закрашен, но по большей части представлял собой только чёрный контур.  
            – Это вот такой у тебя личный знак? – удивился Айзек, уставившись на картинку поверх плеча человека стаи. Чем больше он приглядывался, тем больше деталей отмечал. Например, кольцо с алым камнем, ехидную усмешку клыкастой пасти и так далее.  
            – Нет, дубина, – отмахнулся Стайлз, любуясь рисунком. Результат ему откровенно нравился. – Тут ЕСТЬ мой личный знак. Всё остальное так, для красоты и выноса мозга. Ритуал будет завязан именно на мой знак, лишние рисунки ему совершенно не помешают.  
            – Но зачем?!  
            – Да с чего бы мне всем подряд демонстрировать воплощение своей сути? Облезут и неровно обрастут. Я бы вообще поверх квадрат Малевича намалевал, но по условиям ритуала знак должен быть виден.  
            – То есть ты морочишь людям головы.  
            – Так не удовольствия ради, а пользы для, – ухмыльнулся Стилински. – Чтоб ты знал, прятать собственный знак среди кучи других символов – старинная шаманская практика. Я-то ещё поскромничал.  
            – Ты захотел цветную картинку, Стайлз.  
            – Цвет тоже может быть личным знаком.  
            – …Я думаю, что ничего не хочу знать о магии.  
            – Именно поэтому стае нужен эмиссар, – сказал неслышно подкравшийся к парням Дерек. Взглянул на рисунок. Нахмурился. – Это твой личный знак?  
            Стайлз застонал.  
            До отбоя полюбоваться на эскиз успела вся стая. Его крутили так и эдак, пока Стайлз не осознал, что сейчас его лишится, после чего отобрал, сбегал на первый этаж, отксерил и раздал окружающим цветные маркеры из коробки под картой города. В результате почти вся стая включилась в игру под названием «кто насчитает больше элементов». Лидия, которая вроде бы не участвовала в развлечении, под шумок умудрилась увести словарь символов, просмотрела оглавление и пару глав и выбилась в безусловные лидеры… пока из тёмного угла не воплотился Питер и не проронил, что символом может оказаться так же поза, как воплощение чего-то там. Беты взвыли. Буквально. Со второго этажа отозвалась Прада.  
            – Самое интересное, – с энтузиазмом делился познаниями Стайлз, – что символ можно трактовать по-разному. Это почти как таро, когда карта смерти символизирует перемены в жизни, типа смены работы или даже рождения ребёнка, а может значить реально смерть, или, может, тебе просто перепадёт билет на концерт Death Grips. В основе любого знака почти всегда лежит его общепринятое значение, но сверху обязательно наслаивается что-то личное, собственное восприятие и личные взгляды. Например, зелёный цвет символизирует жизнь, природу, исцеление, разрешение, ассоциируется с кельтами, а в христианстве это цвет Грааля. А с другой стороны, зелёный может значить незрелость или даже зависть, или что ты болеешь за Нью-Йорк Джетс и втайне солидарен с Гринчем.  
            – То есть гадать бесполезно, – резюмировала Эрика.  
            – В том и смысл! – радостно потёр ладони Стайлз.  
            – Лично у меня от Стилински болит голова, – пробурчал Айзек. – всем спокойной ночи, я спать.  
            Примерно час спустя, уже лёжа в кровати, Стайлз снова держал в руках словарь символов, пересматривая главы «Кубок» и «Чаша». Его взгляд бегал по строчкам, иногда задерживаясь на словах «магический символ», «исцеление», «верность», «сердце», «пожелание мудрости», «обеты».  
            – И гадание на кофейной гуще, – почти беззвучно фыркнул он себе под нос.  
            Питер, которого явно задела недавняя потеря сознания человека стаи, впервые пришёл до того, как выключили свет. Сейчас он лежал рядом, стойко изображая своё отсутствие, то есть держа руки при себе. Лениво приоткрытый глаз освидетельствовал младшего Стилински, и тут же снова закрылся. Волк спокойно уснул. Читающий Стайлз – что может быть нормальнее?

* * *

            Ритуал провели на следующий же день, благо, полнолуние пришлось как раз на путешествие Стайлза в глубины собственного подсознания. Кора со Скоттом обежали выбранный участок заповедника, убедившись в отсутствии лишних мёртвых и живых, установили в центре поляны свежесобранный деревянный столик, прямо со склада мебельного магазина. Стайлз довернул его, сориентировав по компасу на восток, и принялся доставать из рюкзака всё необходимое.  
            Первым делом импровизированный алтарь был накрыт льняной скатертью без узоров, добытой в этнической лавочке. В правый ближний угол лёг декоративный обоюдоострый кинжал с резной рукоятью, из той же лавочки, который младший Стилински лично вчера точил весь вечер, пока волки точили лясы. В правый дальний отправилась плошка с песком и нажжёнными в мангале углями, благо, их и нужно-то было всего ничего. Левый дальний угол заняла деревянная чаша, до половины заполненная водой из ближайшего ручья. В ближнем левом обосновался пухлый, основательно исписанный блокнот Стайлза, заведённый им в день обретения библиотеки Дитона. И, наконец, по центру устроилась круглая деревянная подставка, на которую легла тонкая стопка одинаковых рисунков с волком, тут же прикрытых до поры россыпью мелкой белой гальки для аквариумов. По кругу встали семь крошечных бамбуковых плошек, бывших в прошлой жизни ложками-мешалками.  
            Импровизированный алтарь был готов.  
            Минут через пятнадцать со стороны города послышался шум моторов. Полицейский фургон остановился на дороге, метрах в ста от поляны, рядом с ним пристроилась пара минивэнов.  
            На поляне стремительно образовалась толпа. Присутствовала вся стая, минус Лидия, естественно: волки собирались контролировать действия заключённых, во избежание инцидентов. Впрочем, совет постановил, что двух взрослых волков и пятерых волчат маловато на семёрку матёрых особей, поэтому присутствовали лучшие стрелки Бейкон Хиллз в количестве десятка стволов. И, конечно, наблюдатели от совета. Сам шериф, который нервничал больше всех, переживая за сына. Аарон Мейси на этот раз появился без начальницы – доктор Бейкер вместе с Майклом Гиббсом остались в городе, держать руку на пульсе.  
            Люди рассредоточились по поляне. Аарон занял место на самом краю, под деревьями, шериф со стрелками выстроились пологой дугой слева от алтаря, так, чтобы стоявший там Стайлз не угодил в случае чего под огонь. Волки же окружили фургон для транспортировки заключённых. По кивку шерифа, Питер дёрнул замок на дверях. Из фургона никто не выпрыгнул, и народ немного, еле заметно расслабился.  
            Дерек, как самый сильный и быстрый из присутствующих, отстегнул Халвина. Альфа прошёл с ним до импровизированного алтаря, собираясь контролировать каждое его шевеление, пока есть такая возможность.  
            Заняв место рядом с алтарём, адская гончая склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая оказавшегося перед ним молодого человека.  
            – Неожиданное решение, – вскинул он брови.  
            – А тебе альфу подавай? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, непрозрачно намекая на зажиленные знания.  
            – Я отдаю себя в чужие руки, – ответил мужчина, ничуть не раскаиваясь. – Жаль было бы погибнуть только потому, что мой хозяин доверчив, безграмотен или ленив.  
            – То есть я прошёл проверку?  
            – Можно и так сказать.  
            Стайлз расплылся в улыбке. Не от завуалированного комплимента, фиг бы с ним, на самом деле. Фишка была в правиле, почерпнутом из дневника Дитона: успешно преодолённое испытание усиливает магическое действие. Хотел Халвин того или нет, он заметно увеличил шансы будущего хозяина своры на успех ритуала.  
            Глубоко вздохнув, младший Стилински на секунду прикрыл глаза. Открыл, осмотрелся, помахал левой рукой, без слов предлагая Дереку отойти в сторонку, и тут же взмахнул правой, очерчивая круг. Из горсти просыпалась рябиновая стружка и сама по себе легла ровным кругом, оставляя в своих границах двух участников ритуала.  
            – Ловко, – тихо, одними губами оценил Халвин. По ощущениям, мир по ту сторону приглушился, словно оказался за стеклом. Звуки, видимость – всё вроде бы на месте, но сознание отказывалось воспринимать их как нечто объективно существующее. Вселенная сузилась до здесь-и-сейчас. До человека напротив.  
            – Ага, – машинально отозвался парень. – Сам не ожидал. – Оторвав взгляд от чёткой равномерной линии, он подхватил с алтаря кинжал. – Начнём?  
            Не дожидаясь ответа, Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и, заранее скривившись, резанул себя по левому предплечью. Зашипел от боли и тут же сцедил несколько капель в первую плошку.  
            – Кровь моя и только моя, – выдавил он сквозь зубы, обтёр одну сторону лезвия о скатерть и протянул окровавленный кинжал мужчине.  
            Тот без задержки повторил его действие на себе. Как только его кровь попала в плошку, порез адской гончей тут же затянулся.  
            – Кровь твоя и только твоя, – напряжённо сказал Халвин, но, в отличие от человека, его беспокоила не пустячная, в общем-то, боль, а цель ритуала.  
            – Что ты отдашь мне? – отложив кинжал так, чтобы снова испачканное с двух сторон лезвие зависло в пустоте, Стайлз принялся указательным пальцем смешивать в плошке их кровь.  
            – Отдам деяние, – взгляд тёмных глаз сам собой переместился на кинжал, – кровь, – на плошку, – и мысль, – встретился со взглядом мальчишки. И опустился перед ним на колени.  
            В этом была вся суть ритуала создания своры: только сам пёс, добровольно, исключительно своим решением мог отдать самого себя в чужие руки.  
            – Беру предложенное, – сдавленно выговорил Стайлз и провёл окровавленным средним пальцем по правой щеке Халвина. – Беру отданное добровольно, – безымянным по левой. – Беру вложенное в мои руки, – указательным по лбу. И сунул три окрашенных алым пальца в рот адской гончей. Всего на несколько секунд, давая тому прочувствовать вкус их общей крови. Ноздри мужчины затрепетали, наполняясь запахом хозяина, зрачки расширились до предела, видя только один залитый полуденным солнцем силуэт.  
            Стайлз тихо зашептал короткую строчку на неизученном пока ещё языке, повторяя её раз разом, точно диковинный мотив, точно песню. Но тот, кто стоял перед ним на коленях, почти не слышал этих ритмичных звуков, погружённый в зашкаливающий ритм чужого сердцебиения. На глаза мужчины легла ладонь, и он покорно опустил веки. К правой руке, снаружи, чуть ниже плечевого сустава, прижался обрывок страницы, немногим меньше той самой ладони, а потом это место в буквальном смысле слова обожгло болью. За давностью лет Халвин успел забыть, каково это – чувствовать ранящее прикосновение огня. Глаза сами собой распахнулись, но не смогли обратиться к источнику неприятного ощущения. Они видели только его. Хозяина. Личного бога. Смысл жизни.  
            Единственное настоящее существо в бессмысленной вселенной. Он стоял вплотную, держа в пальцах алый уголь, только что причинивший боль, и продолжал шептать всё то же. Боль сразу стала неважна, оказывается, она не была важна изначально, ведь её причинил Хозяин, а значит, так было надо. Так было правильно.  
            Хозяин отпустил уголёк в чашу с водой, и только после того, как затихло короткое шипение, прервал речитатив.  
            – Молодец, – произнесло сияющее, совершенное существо. – Ты хорошо справился.  
            И Халвина затопило счастье.  
            Стайлз же где-то с минуту пялился на явно маловменяемого мужика у своих ног, отчётливо понимая, что ритуал удался. Осторожно осмотрел кончики пальцев, которыми вот только что держал настоящий горячий уголь. И не обжёгся! Хотя бумажка с волком вспыхнула и мгновенно сгорела.  
            Кстати, да.  
            Стайлз поспешно схватил с алтаря плошку и смахнул пепел в застывающую кровь. На плече первого члена его своры отчетливо проступил рисунок, больше всего похожий на качественную татуировку. Тот самый, который вызвал столько обсуждений у стаи. Плошка отправилась под алтарь. Не разгибаясь, Стилински махнул рукой над рябиновой линией, разрушая целостность круга.  
            Собственно говоря, то заклинание, которое он повторял, нужно было не столько из-за ритма, помогающего ввести пса в подобие транса, сколько чтобы не обжечься. Если бы оно вчера у Стайлза не получилось… ритуал всё равно бы прошёл, но по усложнённому сценарию и на несколько дней позже.  
            Три испытания. Прямо как по учебнику.  
            И, если начистоту, не получись заклинание, верил бы в себя Стайлз заметно меньше. Наглядное же подтверждение собственной крутизны очень укрепляет веру в свои возможности, что тоже очень важно.  
            Теперь надо повторить всё это ещё шесть раз.

* * *

            – Я теперь как суицидник-рецидивист, – проворчал Стайлз, глядя на перебинтованное предплечье.  
            – Не драматизируй, сынок, – покачал головой шериф, старательно пряча в глубине глаз беспокойство за своего ребёнка. – От этих царапин даже шрамов не останется.  
            Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и поворошил палкой весёлый костерок: всё, что осталось от алтаря, испачканной скатерти и семи плошек с кровью и пеплом. Сейчас догорит, и можно будет закопать, а сверху накрыть срезанным отсюда же дёрном.  
            – Они такие навсегда? – с сомнением протянул мистер Мейси, как бы невзначай встав по другую сторону от старшего Стилински. Кажется, теперь он побаивался парнишку, которого раньше не то чтобы вообще замечал.  
            – Да не должны, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Это у них сейчас эйфория привязки. Мир понятный, цель в жизни определена, забот и сомнений больше нет… Хозяин доволен. Скоро пройдёт, станут адекватными.  
            Во всяком случае, именно так было написано в книгах. Не самая большая проблема на данный момент.  
            – Ребята неболтливые, – правильно поняв чувства сына, сказал шериф. – Я их всех знаю, люди надёжные, всё понимают. Только паники нам сейчас и не хватало, а её, если пойдут слухи, долго ждать не придётся.  
            – Я не смогу постоянно присматривать за сворой, – поделился сомнениями молодой человек. – Их же, наверное, надо будет нагрузить не меньше наших волков.  
            – За ними присмотрит Питер, – спокойно сказал Дерек.  
            Старший Хейл, как раз обретавшийся сейчас рядом со сворой, удивлённо и втайне благодарно вскинул голову. Это было… серьёзным жестом доверия со стороны альфы. Люди же облегчённо вздохнули. Разбираться со сверхъестественными проблемами никому не хотелось.  
            – Что ж, – Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши и обвёл присутствующих устало-нервным взглядом. – На повестке дня вопрос: где моя свора будет жить?  
            Люди удивлённо запереглядывались. Судя по всему, до этого момента они были свято уверены, что стая примет собратьев по сверхъестественному миру в своём логове. Лица «своих» оборотней чётко дали понять, что люди жестоко заблуждаются.

* * *

            – Ну ты крут, Бэтмен, – с насмешливым восхищением протянула Эрика, пристроившись за совещательным столом рядом со Стайлзом.  
            Парень как раз расслаблялся в своём собственном стиле – подтягивал латынь. Перед ним лежали три планшета: на одном какой-то исторический труд на этой самой латыни, на втором он же, но в английском переводе, а на третьем – комментарии к этому переводу, разъясняющие, где и в чём переводчик неправ. Плюс пара бумажных словарей.  
            – А? – встрепенулся Стайлз. В его мутных глазах бегали буквы чужого языка.  
            – Ритуал, – пояснила волчица. – Ты, весь такой загадочный, с окровавленным кинжалом, выжигаешь клеймо прикосновением…  
            – Я крут! – гордо напыжился Стилински. Ему совершенно не улыбалось делиться с окружающими, в какой он там был панике и как боялся лишний раз шелохнуться, чтобы ничего не обвалить и не сбить.  
            – Я только не поняла, зачем было строить алтарь, – с намёком вскинула бровки Эрика.  
            – Да там всё просто, на самом деле. Окно и жертвенник…  
            – Я ничего не хочу знать о магии! – громко напомнил Айзек с другого конца помещения.  
            Стайлз пожал плечами и выразительно развёл руками. Эрика закатила глаза.  
            – Теперь ты не можешь быть моим Бэтменом, – демонстративно пригорюнилась она. – Ты мутировал в Доктора Стрейнджа.  
            – А ты больше не можешь быть моей Женщиной-кошкой, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. Эрика ахнула. – Ты теперь Лара Крофт! – оповестил Стилински, выразительно кивнув на руки девушки.  
            Та опустила глаза на пистолет, который всё это время машинально разбирала и чистила. Да уж, теперь этот навык был прокачан у половины города… у половины _выжившего_ города. И скоро его придётся отточить и новичкам.  
            Первую ночь свора всё-таки провела в логове. Их устроили на крыше, не решившись пустить ни в подвал-склад, ни на второй-человеческий этаж, и уж тем более их запах не был нужен на третьем-стайном. Выдав большие надувные матрасы, спальники и смену одежды, псов отправили в так и не убранный шатёр, на всякий случай выставив у лестницы караул.  
            Свора была не против. Хозяин рядом, вот всё, что их интересовало на тот момент.  
            Пост-ритуальная эйфория продержалась часа три. По истечении этого времени вся семёрка пришла в состояние готовности к конструктивному диалогу и активным действиям, которые пока что вылились в труд на их же собственное благо.  
            Стайлз наконец-то поделился со стаей своим в _и_ дением их жизни после постройки стены. Как выяснилось, судьба Колизея по завершении данного этапа волновала многих, но все, даже Лидия, были слишком заняты, чтобы всерьёз обдумывать эту ситуацию. И будут заняты до самого окончания стройки века, а то и дальше. Скорее всего, только поэтому проект Стилински по захвату комплекса зданий с гостиницей в центре был принят как основной рабочий.  
            На следующий день свора под предводительством Питера заселялась в дом через дорогу от той самой гостиницы. Ну, как через дорогу… Если не учитывать разделявший их край парковки и довольно приличную зелёную зону.  
            Пока свора обустраивалась, попутно проникаясь реалиями изменившегося мира, Стайлз окончательно систематизировал свою магическую библиотеку. За подопечных он не переживал, а где-то на краю сознания болтались свежеобразованные связи, избавляя от сомнений в удачном завершении ритуала. Мозг, без привычных заплывов через интернет оказавшийся на грани информационного голода, поглощал новые сведения с таким энтузиазмом, что на обед Стайлза вытащил только Питер, заглянувший за своей долей.  
            Вечером навалились другие заботы – Скотт захотел поговорить. Ради уединения пошли на вновь опустевшую крышу.  
            – Эти люди… Ну, существа, – поправился Скотт. – Которых убили. Это всё… Обязательно было?  
            Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. У Скотта действительно было большое сердце. Или отключён отдел мозга, отвечающий за инстинкт самосохранения, тоже вариант. Если честно, и в прежнем, относительно спокойном мире это могло выйти МакКоллу боком, а уж в нынешнее неспокойное время тем более.  
            – Скотт. Ты сам знаешь, что обязательно. Вендиго – каннибалы, это не лечится. Заставить их отказаться от человеческой плоти, это как заставить тебя жрать землю. Во-первых, ты не согласишься, во-вторых, умрёшь с голоду. А тот омега был неизлечим, это подтвердили не только записи Эйкен Хауса, но и Дерек с Питером, а уж они точно в этом разбираются, урождённые волки всё-таки. С тем же успехом можно попытаться притащить в город дикого тигра и понадеяться, что он ни на кого не набросится. Тут выбор простой: либо убить трёх заведомо агрессивных чужаков, либо получить десятки трупов жителей города и в итоге всё равно убить трёх чужаков.  
            – Но как же так, – упрямо помотал головой оборотень. – Всё решили так просто… Один разговор, раз – и уже приговор! Так же… ну, нельзя же так! Почему…  
            – А это, чувак, называется ответственность, – развёл руками Стайлз. – Вот что в вашем мохнатом обществе значит быть альфой. Принимать сложные решения, брать на себя ответственность за жизни и смерти, выбирать то, что будет лучше для стаи в целом, даже если ради этого приходится поступиться совестью.  
            Высказывая всё это, Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли в городе найдётся много народу, у кого бы возникли особые проблемы с казнью тех же вендиго, но другу так было понятнее.  
            Скотт сгорбился и минуту пялился на собственные пальцы, на которых то появлялись, то исчезали когти, словно юному оборотню нужно было напоминание о собственной природе.  
            – Тогда я не хочу быть альфой, – в конце концов тихо произнёс он. – Я… просто не смог бы принимать такие решения.  
            – Хорошо, что на такой случай у нас есть страшные Хейлы, верно? – Стайлз хлопнул его ладонью по плечу.  
            На следующее утро Стайлз поймал Питера прежде, чем тот успел обуться и выместись в общее пространство.  
            – Держи, – позёвывая, протянул он ему какую-то тряпку. – Отдашь Фрэнку. Ну, слуа. Нефиг народ пугать.  
            Питер, вскинув брови, развернул лыжную маску, в которую оказалась грубо вплетена кора какого-то дерева. Знакомое покалывание в кончиках пальцев подсказало, что это рябина.  
            – Решение, конечно, временное, – почти заснув обратно, пробурчал в подушку Стайлз, – но уж чем богаты. Я не волшебник, я только учусь.  
            Питер покачал головой. Проблему слуа действительно надо было как-то решать, просто маска тут точно бы не помогла. Природа слуа воздействовала не на зрение, а на мозг. Он мог хоть в паранджу закутаться, окружающие всё равно видели бы неприятно-знакомого покойника, только в парандже. Так что… пальцы вновь пробежались вдоль рябиновой полоски. Немного магии, даже от «начинающего волшебника» – это уже неплохо.  
            Так вот чем Стайлз, оказывается, шуршал половину ночи.  
            Потрепав мальчишку по отрастающим волосам, Питер отправился на встречу новому трудовому дню. Стайлз ничего не заметил – он уже снова спал.

* * *

            Ответственность. Стайлз её ненавидел, но ткните пальцем в того, кто скажет, что это слово для него пустой звук. Ткнули? Не глядя скажу, что этот человек Стайлза совершенно не знает. Правда, и что с той ответственностью делать, Стилински понимал с трудом. Личные дела псов, как он, не заморачиваясь, стал называть всех членов своры, были зачитаны до метафорических дыр, вот только информации там оказалось кот наплакал.  
            Самым загадочным существом несомненно являлся Халвин, адская гончая. Взятый в оборот Питер рассказал об этих существах всё, что смог. Сила и органы чувств, немногим уступавшие силе и чувствам оборотня, тепловое зрение, способность гореть, не сгорая, поджигать прикосновением, неизвестная продолжительность жизни. Якобы в моменты нарушения равновесия дух справедливого огня вселяется в подходящее человеческое тело, умирающее от огня обыкновенного. Человек сам по себе должен быть предрасположен и к пламени, и к справедливости. Насчёт равновесия, кстати, всё очень шатко. Имелось в виду не какое-то там вселенское, а зачастую вполне локальное. Потому и адская гончая – не самое сильное существо, ибо призвано решать далеко не фундаментальные, а скорее местечковые проблемы.  
            Чтобы было веселее, это оказалось всего лишь одной из кучи теорий. В книгах Дитона Стайлз встречал предположение, что дух врывается в мир через созданную тьмой прореху, после чего всеми силами пытается эту прореху законопатить, чтобы его не утянуло обратно. При этом духа полностью устраивает жизнь паразита, собственных побуждений помимо той дыры у него нет вообще. Ему попросту в кайф находиться на этом свете, поэтому он спокойно отдаёт все свои возможности и рычаги управления носителю, перехватывая управление только в случае обнаружения очередной тёмной прорехи. В другой книге встретилась версия о демонах с классическим контрактом «могущество в обмен на душу», но поскольку книга была помечена как сборник легенд и заблуждений, полагаться на эту версию не стоило.  
            Но возвращаясь конкретно к Халвину. Сто лет назад построил здание, в котором после Второй мировой устроили психушку. После постройки, то есть в начале прошлого века, сам себя заковал в вулканический пепел, вроде как заскучал в ожидании очередного нарушения равновесия. Кто он на самом деле, когда родился, каковы были истинные причины самозаточения – шут его знает.  
            Слуа, Франклин Якобсон. Тридцать семь лет, года четыре назад доставлен из какого-то захолустья, где в буквальном смысле насмерть перепугал парочку туристов. И хотя винить слуа за его природу было бы глупо (интересно, кого та парочка умудрилась убить?), да и неясно из файла, что конкретно случилось с туристами: остановка сердца, падение со скалы, авария… В общем, самого факта двух смертей охотникам хватило, чтобы изловить Фрэнка и законопатить в Эйкен на пожизненное. Помимо своей оригинальной внешности и способности принимать облик мертвеца, ничем таким слуа не выделялся. Ну да, был сильным, но где-то на уровне продвинутого качка, то есть у верхнего предела человеческих способностей, не более того. Что автоматически делало его слабейшим в своре.  
            Помимо хозяина. Ха-ха, блин.  
            Все волки, как оказалось, были из разных стай. Самый младший, Эллиот, двадцати трёх лет от роду, похожий на шкаф светлый мулат, вообще пришёл без задокументированных причин. Такое впечатление, что он угодил на пожизненное исключительно за прекрасные лазоревые глаза. Длинноволосый рыжий Гилберт был на три года старше, на полголовы ниже и на один задокументированный труп больше. Кого, за что – личное дело умалчивало. И, наконец, старший из волков, сорокалетний Дэн, то есть Дэнвер, аж три трупа в анамнезе и подозрение ещё на десяток. По ощущениям, оставшимся от ритуала, он напоминал Питера, такого, каким тот был прежде, чем мир рухнул в ад. Все трое волков урождённые, ни один из них не признался в наличии фамилии. По мнению Питера, таким образом они защищали свои стаи – в старых стаях типа тех же Хейлов все были родственниками и носили одну фамилию. Эллиот просидел два года, Гилберт семь, Дэнвер пять. Связи со стаями каждый утратил ещё в первый год заключения.  
            Амару Брейну по документам исполнилось тридцать два года. Индийские корни были видны невооружённым глазом, но именно корни, так-то он был урождённым американцем с солидной долей европейского в чертах чуть смуглого лица. И урождённым тигром. Стай… э-э… прайдов? Не важно. У этого подвида оборотней не бывает. Тигры – одиночки, в том числе тигры-оборотни. Ни одного железобетонно подтверждённого трупа, зато подозрение на пять тел где-то в Теннесси.  
            И, наконец, Корвин. С кельтского переводится как «ворон». Остаётся только гадать, родители у него были без фантазии, сам он себя назвал или его так обозначили при поимке. Вроде бы ровесник тигра. Фамилия отсутствует, возраст «где-то за тридцать». Семь трупов в Неваде, под Эйкен Хаусом четыре года, почти как Фрэнк. Стая… Под вопросом, но вроде бы лет семь назад в районе Уолкер-Лейк погибла семья воронов, маленькая, всего трое представителей. Вороны, в отличие от волков, всегда живут исключительно с ближайшими родственниками. Бабушки-дедушки уже не считаются. Из чего вытекает, что там был минимум один ребёнок… Чёрт.  
            Что оборотни, один из которых жил вообще на другом конце континента, делали в психушке Калифорнии, теперь уже вряд ли кто ответит. Ну не может Эйкен Хаус быть единственным таким заведением в США! Хотя не факт, что подозреваемых ловили там же, где обнаруживали трупы. Да и откровенная ущербность личных дел заключённых сама по себе о многом говорила. Стайлз всерьёз задумался, где добыть столько взрывчатки, чтобы сравнять это место с землёй.  
            В общем, как ни посмотри, а поговорить со сворой надо. Не для того, чтобы уточнить количество звёздочек на фюзеляжах, вот уж без этих конкретных данных Стайлз обойдётся. Но надо понять, кто теперь принадлежит ему со всеми потрохами и что им может… понадобиться, скажем так. Оборотни страдают психическими отклонениями реже людей, но всё-таки бывает. Это всегда омеги, пусть даже альфы-омеги. Если кто-то из псов ощущает необходимость убивать, калечить, насиловать и творить прочую хрень, момент надо прояснить прямо сейчас, пока не начались проблемы. И это только один из множества вопросов.  
            Поговорить со своими подопечными младший Стилински решил в новом жилище своры. Машины внутри города уже не использовали, экономя бензин, моторное масло и прочие расходники, тарахтела только техника на постройке стены, так что сначала Стайлз по туннелям доехал на верном пони до управления шерифа, сдал транспорт на хранение, и уже по поверхности протопал пару кварталов. Естественно, не в одиночку, кто бы его пустил одного? В сопровождении Питера. Зараза. Стайлз на двух колёсах пытался разогнаться, а этот… оборотень _шёл_ рядом, изображая ленивую прогулку! И даже не вспотел, гад. Ну да, колёса маленькие, но это же не повод издеваться!  
            Часовой на выходе из управления, принимая на хранение самокат, странно на них покосился. Причина стала ясна, едва открылась дверь: за порогом их ждали Эллиот, Гилберт, Дэнвер и Корвин – волчье трио и ворон. Взяв Стайлза с Питером в коробочку, повели по улице, осторожно обходя завалы.  
            Свора обживала выделенный им таунхаус. Небольшой, двухэтажный, зажатый между дорогой, ведущей к отелю, с одного боку и зелёной зоной с другого. Ещё на подходе Стайлз заметил, что три из четырёх дверей (таунхаус был рассчитан на четыре семьи) не просто заколочены, а заложены кирпичом. Все окна первого этажа вроде бы закрыты глухой фанерой. Про гаражные ворота трудно было что-то сказать, но логично заподозрить, что они тоже заблокированы изнутри.  
            Собственно, здание для своры Стайлз выбирал сам. Этот таунхаус был построен основательно, как и почти все здания в городе. Красный кирпич был именно кирпичом, а не декоративной облицовкой. Гаражи располагались в цоколе, что добавляло им защиты. На перовом этаже кухня и гостиная, на втором по три комнаты, плюс ещё мансарда. За этот дом говорило его расположение вблизи будущего логова, крепость постройки, её размеры, а главное, никто из оставшихся в городе тут не проживал. Что случилось с предыдущими хозяевами, погибли они в первый день или успели уехать навстречу надежде, Стайлз не знал и, если честно, знать не хотел.  
            Дверь открыл Амар. Блеснул на процессию золотым тигриным глазом, впустил, тщательно закрыл дверь на прикрученный мощными болтами тяжёлый засов, смотревшийся в данном антураже несколько дико, и только потом поздоровался. Из глубины кивнул Фрэнк в скатанной наподобие шапки лыжной маске. Острые зеленовато-серые уши и выпирающие клыки смотрелись с ней неожиданно органично.  
            Расселись в гостиной, с шикарным видом на дыру в стене, ведущую в соседнее жилище. Стайлз, занявший кресло, чувствовал себя неуютно, словно оказался на собеседовании, причём никак не мог решить, с какой стороны стола он на том собеседовании находится. Отсутствие пресловутого стола делу совершенно не помогало. За спиной у единственного человека в помещении встал Питер, свора же заняла огромный Г-образный диван, явно не родной для этой гостиной, и оставшиеся два кресла.  
            Некоторое время парень молчал, тревожно вглядываясь в глаза каждого пса по очереди. Он очень боялся увидеть там что-нибудь такое, сам не до конца понимая, что именно. Рабскую преданность? Зависимость? Фанатизм? В общем, те самые последствия ритуала, ради которых тот и проводился. Да, надо, причём самим же псам в первую очередь, но Стайлзу было до чёртиков страшно оказаться владельцем безвольных кукол, способных убиться просто от неосторожного слова. От конкретно его неосторожного слова.  
            Но ничего такого, к своему огромному облегчению и смутному беспокойству, он не заметил. Сидевшие перед ним сверхъестественные существа смотрели на него внимательно, с долей настороженности, но в целом ничего такого на их лицах не отражалось.  
            – Что ж… Давайте толком знакомиться! Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, я вхожу в стаю Хейл, мой отец – шериф Стилински, который входит в совет Бейкон Хиллз и по факту является лидером одного из убежищ.  
            – Хозяин Стайлз, – Корвин совершенно по-птичьи склонил голову к плечу, глядя на человека с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
            – Лучше просто Стайлз, – нервно поправил тот. – Вы же… ну… вам ведь не обязательно звать меня хозяином? Да? Вроде бы ритуал и обычаи своры такого не предусматривают. Или я просто не в курсе?  
            – Не обязательно, – согласился Халвин, пристально следя за младшим Стилински. – Всё зависит от воли хозяина.  
            – Я… предпочёл бы, чтобы меня так не называли, – откашлявшись, уточнил Стайлз. На всякий случай. Для конкретики. Вдруг он недостаточно ясно выразился. – Особенно при посторонних. Людей такое нервирует, понимаете? Неудобно получится. И наедине тоже не стоит, – поспешно добавил он. – Лучше просто Стайлз. Честное слово, мне так больше нравится…  
            Питер, почувствовав, что парня начинает нести, намекающе коснулся ладонью его плеча. И Стайлз замолчал, но не от прикосновения а от того, как все псы, разом, словно по команде, качнулись вперёд, оскалившись и сверкнув глазами. Волосы Халвина вспыхнули, от Фрэнка потянуло могильной жутью.  
            На несколько невероятно длинных секунд Стайлз поверил, что сейчас умрёт, но потом сообразил, что эти кошмарные твари смотрят не на него, а несколько выше. На Питера, да. Тот, не будь дурак, осторожно поднял обе руки (видимо, на всякий случай) и плавно отступил на шаг назад, при этом стратегически держась за спиной Стайлза.  
            Первым взял себя в руки Дэнвер, старший из волков. Погасив синие фонари, он неспешно вернулся на место, утянув за собой Эллиота и Корвина, как ближайших соседей.  
            Ничего такого, да? Стайлз проглотил нервный смешок. Только истерики ему сейчас и не хватало.  
            – Просим простить нас, – через минуту напряжённой тишины произнёс Амар. – Боюсь, наши… защитные инстинкты по отношению к хозяину слишком сильны.  
            – Питер мне не угрожает, – поспешно заверил Стайлз. – Иначе я не согласился бы назначить его моим представителем в своре.  
            «Что я несу?! – тем временем панически думалось ему. – Какой, нафиг, согласился? Будто Дерек меня спрашивал!»  
            Оборотни шевельнулись, явно почувствовав недоговоренность в словах хозяина, но прямой лжи не прозвучало, так что настаивать они не попытались. Хотя, может, всё дело было в том, что они не считали возможным спорить с хозяином, кто их знает.  
            – Так, давайте к делу, – стараясь замять инцидент, затараторил человек. И демонстративно обратился себе за спину: – Питер?  
            Старший Хейл скинул с плеча рюкзак и, недолго в нём порывшись, извлёк на свет толстую папку, тут же перекочевавшую в руки Стайлза. Тот вынул из неё стопку листов и, разделив на семь частей, протянул псам.  
            – Вот. Это опросники. Не подумайте чего, такой заполнил каждый житель города старше десяти лет. И я тоже, если что. Вам не обязательно прямо при мне всё записывать, но прочитать лучше сейчас. Если у вас будут какие-то вопросы, я постараюсь на них ответить, хорошо?  
            – Полное имя и родственные связи? – уже через минуту спросил Дэнвер. У Стайлза начало складываться впечатление, что если Питер срочно не утвердит себя как лидера своры, то пост достанется именно этому волку. Он был старше остальных и определённо не боялся брать инициативу в свои руки.  
            – Основное предназначение этого пункта – отслеживание кровного родства, – тут же пустился в объяснения Стайлз. – У нас тут достаточно скромное сообщество, и если не присматривать за такими вещами, можно дожить до близкородственных браков. Не факт, что в ближайшие лет сто в Бейкон Хиллз будет возможность безболезненно содержать и лечить детей с генетическими отклонениями, так что мы предпочли заранее озаботиться этим вопросом. Ну, когда я говорю «мы», я имею в виду, что Лидия и доктор Бейкер, подумали, а совет утвердил… – Питер за спиной откашлялся, тут же поймав на себе настороженные, но вполне человеческие взгляды. – Да. Точно. Вряд ли вам это интересно. Вас ведь другое заботит, верно?  
            – Верно, Стайлз, – подтвердил Корвин. И почему-то чувство, с которым было произнесено имя, чуть не заставило его обладателя покраснеть. Оборотень словно… испытывал удовольствие просто от того, что произносил его вслух? – Дело в том, что для многих урождённых оборотней…  
            – Ага, – закивал Стайлз и покосился себе за спину. – Питер рассказывал. Имя стаи, верно? – Оборотни снова как по команде перевели взгляд на старшего Хейла. Младший Стилински почувствовал зарождающуюся мигрень. – Послушайте, – вздохнул он. – Я… доверяю Питеру. Поверьте, он как никто знает, что такое потерять свою стаю. Извини, Питер. Вы доверяете мне, так что я прошу вас доверять и ему тоже. Он мой голос перед сворой, когда я не могу быть рядом. А я не могу, народ, ну правда…  
            – Ваш хозяин хочет сказать, – плавно вклинился Хейл, – что обучение эмиссара стаи требует пристального внимания.  
            У Стайлза в этот момент возникло столько эмоций и вопросов, что его вообще-то многозадачный мозг забуксовал. Но сейчас было не то место, не то время и даже не та компания, чтобы требовать ответов, поэтому прямо сейчас он предпочёл отложить «эмиссара» на потом. Тем более что свора понимающе переглянулась и не стала ничего уточнять. Офигеть, какие все вокруг умные.  
            – Если вы хотите, – собравшись с духом и мужественно вернувшись к предыдущей теме, пообещал Стайлз, – мы никому не расскажем, из каких вы стай, но знать это нам просто необходимо. Ваши стаи вполне могли пережить последний месяц, а это значит, что рано или поздно мы можем с ними столкнуться, ВЫ можете с ними столкнуться в какой-нибудь неудобной ситуации! Сами понимаете, какие из этого могут выйти проблемы. Эту информацию можно записать отдельно, желательно с вашими комментариями насчёт ваших отношений со стаями.  
            – С бывшими стаями, – вздохнул рыжий Гилберт.  
            – Голди хочет сказать, – уточнил Халвин, демонстративно проигнорировав возмущённый взгляд рыжеволосого оборотня, – что теперь нашей стаей является свора. Мы все будем верны тебе даже после твоей смерти, Стайлз. – И этот тоже явно ловил кайф от вкуса его имени на своих губах. Вот же чёрт. – От своры нас освободит только наша собственная смерть.  
            – Я не хочу, чтобы вы умирали, – вскинулся молодой человек.  
            – Мы не можем умереть по собственной воле, – удивлённо покачал головой Амир, словно сама эта мысль была чужда его природе. – Ни один из нас не сможет и не захочет так тебя подвести.  
            Стайлз смутился и почти потупился. Чем дольше шёл разговор, тем больше ему хотелось сбежать из этого дома. «Ничего такого», как же. Вот же глупость ему в голову пришла.  
            – В общем, – справившись с собой, продолжил он, – нам необходимы эти знания, как страховка. Если хотите, они не уйдут дальше нас с Питером и, быть может, альфы стаи Хейл. То есть, если только мы не столкнёмся с вашими бывшими стаями, понимаете? Тогда всё само по себе всплывёт. Запишите на отдельный лист, я сам приду и посмотрю.  
            – Навыки и умения, – перешёл к другому пункту Амар. – Насколько подробно отвечать?  
            – Желательно по максимуму, – охотно ответил Стайлз. – Кто его знает, что нам понадобится?  
            – Ловушки на рыбу? Добывание соли из древесины? – На тигра посмотрел не только Стилински. Кот пожал плечами и оскалился: – Я был рейнджером. Национальный парк Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс.  
            Почему-то подумалось, что тел за Амаром намного больше пяти. Браконьеры, недобросовестные туристы… Н-да.  
            – Лучше указать, – с задержкой ответил Стайлз.  
            Спустя время и ещё нескольких пунктов, опросники были отложены в сторону.  
            – Хорошо. Дальше у нас связь. Мобильники уже не работают, внутренней сети пока нет. Есть один башковитый парень, он обещал это дело настроить, но пока ещё руки дойдут...  
            Питер тем временем вытащил из рюкзака самое тяжёлое и объёмное его содержимое: большую автомобильную рацию. К верхней крышке скотчем был приклеен листок бумаги с инструкцией куда нажимать, чтобы связаться с любым из убежищ города и как самим отвечать на вызовы. Общими усилиями рации нашли место, подключили, приткнули выносную антенну. На пробу связались с Колизеем. В процессе Стайлз выяснил, что в этом доме у него есть собственные… покои? Назвать _весь_ чердак таунхауса комнатой у него не поворачивался язык. Ради собственного душевного спокойствия, соваться туда Стайлз поостерёгся. Свора не настаивала, потому что «ещё не всё готово», Питер явно сделал какие-то свои выводы.  
            Ещё пара часов ушла на обсуждение окружающего мира и на бытовые подробности из серии где/когда брать продукты, куда обращаться, если нужны какие-то вещи, которых не найти в городе, и кто будет выдавать им задания на неделю.  
            И немного о своре. Маньяков в рядах не обнаружилось, и слава ктулху. Хотя то, как старательно псы держали руки при себе, наводило на размышления. Вроде бы волки-оборотни очень тактильны…  
            Уходил Стайлз под большим впечатлением и со скребущим ощущением на грани сознания, которое обещало перерасти в подобие ментальной связи с псами. Не сейчас и даже не в ближайший год, но рано или поздно он, при желании, сможет видеть их глазами и призывать с любого расстояния.  
            Зашибись перспективы.  
            Псы не станут безвольными марионетками, как парень того боялся. Они остались и останутся при своих полноценных личностях, смогут думать своими мозгами и возражать хозяину, если посчитают, что он не прав. Никогда не примут мимолётное несерьёзное пожелание за приказ. Но если Стайлз всерьёз надавит – послушаются беспрекословно. Можно даже притвориться, что они просто его уважают и считают авторитетом.  
            Псов можно подчинить окончательно. Превратить в те самые марионетки. Халвин откровенно об этом рассказал. Ещё и улыбнулся, сообщив, что раньше и не подумал бы делиться такими сведениями, а сейчас считает, что Стайлз (им всё-таки точно нравится произносить его имя) должен обладать всей информацией. Если он решит так поступить, значит, так будет правильно.  
            Вместе с первыми ниточками ментальной связи, сам того не сознавая, Стайлз начинал чувствовать что-то ещё. Медленно, незаметно для него самого, в нём зарождалось ощущение присутствия в его жизни людей, которым он может безоглядно доверять. То самое, ощущение, которое он, казалось, навсегда утратил ещё в восьмилетнем возрасте.


End file.
